Manacled (Traducción)
by Sunset82
Summary: Harry Potter está muerto. Después de la guerra, Voldemort realiza un esfuerzo de repoblación para fortalecer el poder del mundo mágico. Hermione Granger tiene un secreto de la Orden resguardado en su mente. Hasta poder decodificarlo, es enviada como esclava del Oficial Supremo, para ser embarazada y monitoreada hasta poder acceder a su mente y develar lo que allí se encuentra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen, si no a **JK Rowling**.

La historia es de la gran talentosa **SenLinYu** quien me dio la **autorización **para traducirla. ¡Thank you sooo much Sarah!

Pueden encontrar la historia original en mi lista de favoritos, o en el siguiente link: www . fanfiction s / 12917045 / 1 / Manacled (quiten los espacios)

¡Muchisimas gracias a _**ectoheart **_por hacer la preciosa portada del fic! y en parte por corregir este primer capítulo. Es muy talentosa y ha hecho grandes fanarts para este fic y otros Dramiones más. Si tienen curiosidad vayan a ver su tumblr que tiene el mismo nombre, no se van a decepcionar.

Y finalmente muchas gracias a _**Flame's Child**_ y _**Siriuslychessi**_por ayudarme a corregir esto y los próximos capítulos de este fic.

* * *

_**Sinopsis**__**: Harry Potter está muerto. Después de la guerra, Voldemort realiza un esfuerzo de repoblación para fortalecer el poder del mundo mágico. Hermione Granger tiene un secreto de la Orden resguardado en su mente. Hasta poder decodificarlo, es enviada como esclava del Oficial Supremo, para ser embarazada y monitoreada hasta poder acceder a su mente y develar lo que allí se encuentra.**_

**Advertencia: Esta obra es oscura. Violación y sexo no consensuado son un aspecto significante y constante de la trama. También hay muertes de personajes, trauma psicológico, descripciones de violencia de campo de batalla y referencias de tortura. Se aconseja la discreción del lector.**

_Nota de autor: los personajes en esta historia no son míos: pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien resulta que no soy. La inspiración inicial de esta trama ocurrió cuando estaba mirando el primer episodio del "Cuento de la criada". En homenaje hay algunos pequeños elementos que mantuve durante la historia. El título Oficial Supremo se extrajo del uso de Lady_Of_Clunn en su historia Uncoffined._

_Esta historia se aleja del universo establecido a partir de la conclusión de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione había perdido la esperanza de ver en la oscuridad.

Por un tiempo, había pensado que tal vez si simplemente dejaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran eventualmente vería un leve contorno.

No había destellos de luz de luna que se filtraran en lo profundo de las mazmorras. No había antorchas en los pasillos fuera de la celda. Solo más y más oscuridad, hasta el punto que a veces se preguntaba si tal vez estaba ciega.

Había explorado cada centímetro de la celda con la yema de los dedos. La puerta estaba sellada con magia, no tenía cerradura que forzar; de hecho no tenía más que un sorbete y un orinal.

Olfateó el aire con la esperanza de que pudiera indicarle algo; la estación, el aroma distante de comida o pociones. El aire era añejo, húmedo, frío. Sin vida.

Había esperado que si revisaba con suficiente cuidado, encontraría una piedra suelta en la pared; algún compartimento secreto ocultando un clavo, una cuchara, o incluso un poco de cuerda. Pero al parecer la celda nunca había tenido un prisionero audaz. No había marcas que indicaran el tiempo. No había rocas sueltas. Nada.

Nada más que oscuridad.

Ella ni siquiera podía hablar en voz alta para aliviar el silencio interminable. Ese había sido el regalo de despedida de Umbridge, después de que la arrastraran a la celda y revisaran sus esposas una última vez. Estaban a punto de irse cuando la mujer cara de sapo hizo una pausa y susurró—: Silencio.

Levantando la barbilla de Hermione con su varita para que sus miradas se encontraran, y añadió—: Pronto lo entenderás.

Umbridge se había reído tanto que su aliento empalagoso y azucarado flotó hacia el rostro de Hermione.

Luego se había quedado sola en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Se preguntaba si se habían olvidado de ella; nadie vino. No hubo torturas, ni interrogaciones. Solamente oscuridad, silencio y soledad.

Las comidas aparecían de forma aleatoria, así que ni siquiera podía llevar un conteo del tiempo.

Recitaba recetas de pociones en su cabeza. Técnicas de transfiguración. Revisaba runas. Canciones infantiles. Sus dedos giraban mientras imitaba las técnicas de varita, pronunciando la entonación del hechizo. Contaba hacia atrás desde mil restando números primos.

Incluso comenzó a ejercitarse. Aparentemente a nadie se le había ocurrido restringirla físicamente, y la celda era suficientemente espaciosa como para que ella pudiera dar una voltereta lateral en diagonal. Aprendió cómo hacer paradas de mano. Pasó lo que sintieron horas haciendo sentadillas y lagartijas con la que su prima había estado obsesionada un verano. Descubrió que podía pasar sus pies a través de las barras de la puerta de la celda y hacer abdominales mientras colgaba boca abajo

Eso la ayudaba a desconectar su mente. Contar. Empujarse a sí misma a nuevos límites físicos. Cuando sus brazos y piernas se convertían en gelatina, se desplomaba en un rincón y se quedaba dormida libre de sueños.

Era la única manera de que el final de la guerra dejara de mostrarse frente a sus ojos.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba muerta. Tal vez esto era el infierno. Oscuridad y soledad y nada más que sus peores recuerdos ante sus ojos para siempre.

Cuando hubo finalmente un ruido se sintió ensordecedor. El chillido en la distancia cuando una puerta grande abandonada se abrió de golpe. Luego hubo luz. Una luz cegadora.

Era como ser apuñalada.

Ella tropezó en el rincón y se cubrió los ojos.

—Todavía está viva —escuchó a Umbridge decir sorprendida—. Levántenla, veamos si sigue lúcida.

Unas manos ásperas arrastraron a Hermione desde el rincón, e intentaron apartarle las manos de los ojos. Incluso apretándolos el dolor del brillo repentino se sintió como cuchillos entrando en sus córneas. Tiró de las manos para volver a presionarlas sobre sus ojos otra vez, quitando los brazos del agarre de sus captores.

—¡Oh, por el amor a Merlín!—Umbridge explotó —. Vencidos por una sangre sucia sin varita. ¡_Petrificus Totalus!_

El cuerpo de Hermione se puso rígido. Afortunadamente sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

—Deberías haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para morir. _¡Crucio!_

La maldición de la tortura surcó el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione. Umbridge no era la lanzadora más fuerte que la hubiese maldecido, pero tenía toda la intención y el dolor la atravesó como fuego. Incapaz de moverse, sentía cómo sus entrañas se retorcían en nudos, intentando escapar del dolor. Su cabeza palpitaba mientras el dolor crecía y crecía sin ninguna liberación.

Después de una eternidad el hechizo se detuvo, y sin embargo todavía no lo hacía. La maldición había terminado pero el dolor agonizante se mantuvo enroscado, haciéndola arder mientras atravesaba su cuerpo congelado. Como agujas que se clavan en los nervios pero ya no en movimiento.

Hermione pudo sentir su cerebro escarbando para escapar**,** liberarse de la agonía suspendida. Solo quería liberarse. Solo liberarse. Pero no pudo.

—Llévala a evaluación. Hazme saber de inmediato lo que dice el sanador.

El mundo de Hermione era una confusa cacofonía de sonidos y agonía mientras era levitada por los pasillos. Tanto sonido. Sentía como si las vibraciones estuvieran perforando su piel.

Tendría que haberse quedado dentro de una barrera de protección porque de pronto el aire explotó con sonidos y luces. Ella intentó concentrarse sólo en el sonido. Diez pasos directos. Uno a la derecha. Treinta pasos. Uno a la izquierda. Quince pasos. Parar. Uno de los guardias que la levitaban golpeó una puerta.

—Adelante —dijo una voz apagada.

La puerta se abrió.

—Colóquenla allí.

Hermione sintió que arrojaban su cuerpo a una camilla.

Percibió que una varita la tocaba.

—¿Hechizos recientes?

—Inmovilización y el cruciatus —contestó una nueva voz. Hermione pensó que la reconocía, pero su mente estaba demasiado confundida por la agonía para recordar.

—¿Mientras estaba inmovilizada? —el sanador sonaba molesto —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Un minuto. Tal vez más.

Un siseo de irritación.

—Apenas tenemos suficientes como estamos. ¿Umbridge está intentando arruinarlas? Átenla, de lo contrario se lastimará cuando quite los hechizos.

Hermione sintió cómo las correas de cuero se envolvían alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, y le metieron algo a la fuerza entre los dientes. Luego una varita tocó su frente.

—¡Yu-hu! Pequeña bruja, como si tu mente ya no fuera papilla. Esto va a doler…mucho. Pero —él continuó alegre —, te sentirás mejor después. _¡Finite Incantatem!_

El mundo de Hermione explotó. Era como ser golpeada con la maldición cruciatus de nuevo. Finalmente móvil, su cuerpo retrocedió, y gritó y se sacudió. Las correas que la sujetaban apenas la detuvieron de arquearse hacia atrás mientras se retorcía, se mecía y gritaba de agonía. Pareció una eternidad antes de que ella dejara de moverse. Mucho después que su voz había cedido, incluso sus músculos se seguían sacudiendo violentamente y su pecho estaba agitado con sus sollozos.

—Está bien. Puedes retirarte —dijo el sanador, mientras volvía a tocar a Hermione con su varita —.Pero dile a Umbridge que si llega a venir otra así, la reportaré por sabotaje.

Hermione abrió un poco un ojo y vio a los guardias marcharse. Su visión era borrosa. Todo era agobiadoramente brillante, pero podía distinguir figuras vagas y la luz dolía menos. O más bien, otras cosas dolían más que sus ojos.

El sanador regresó a ella. Era un hombre de contextura grande. No lo reconoció, entrecerró los ojos, intentando verlo con claridad.

—Oh bien, puedes seguir el movimiento —giró la muñeca para ver el número de prisionero en la esposa —. Número 273…

Sacó un expediente delgado de una repisa y frunció el ceño mientras lo leía.

—Sangre sucia, obviamente. Estudiante de Hogwarts. Oh, muy buenas calificaciones. Hmmm. Maldición desconocida en el abdomen en quinto año. No es una muy buena señal. Bueno, veamos con que tenemos que trabajar.

Realizó un hechizo complejo de diagnóstico por encima de ella. Hermione observó su firma mágica flotar sobre su cabeza y varios orbes de color se acomodaron a lo largo de su cuerpo

El sanador los tocaba y escribió unas notas. Estaba particularmente interesado en su abdomen, especialmente en un orbe que estaba teñido de púrpura.

—¿Qué...? —ella dijo con voz rasposa y la mordaza entre sus dientes —…¿qué está mirando?

—¿Hmm? Oh, una variedad de cosas; en gran parte su salud física. Es notable su buena condición. ¿Dónde la han tenido encerrada? Aunque nada de eso importa si no puedo averiguar qué es esta vieja maldición que todavía lleva.

Él trabajó en silencio por varios minutos más antes de reírse. Con un giro complicado de su varita y un encantamiento que Hermione no pudo reconocer, observó una corriente oscura de llamas púrpuras disparada hacia su estómago. Sus entrañas de repente comenzaron a burbujear, y luego sintió que algo se retorcía entre sus órganos. Algo se arrastraba dentro de ella.

Antes que pudiera gritar, el sanador lanzó un hechizo rojo hacia ella. Los retorceos terminaron y sintió como si algo se hubiera disuelto dentro de ella.

—Un hechizo mal realizado —el sanador explicó —. Alguien quería que te comieran viva, pero afortunadamente para ti la maldición quedó incompleta. Lo arreglé, y luego lo cancelé. De nada.

Hermione no dijo nada. Dudaba que algo de eso fuera para su beneficio.

—Bueno, estás limpia. También eres elegible. Creo que podrás ser de gran uso; aunque con el cruciatus es probable que requiera un poco de terapia antes de que te recuperes del todo. Haré una nota.

Con un movimiento de su varita las correas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos se soltaron. Hermione se sentó lentamente. Sus músculos seguían sacudiéndose involuntariamente.

Al abrir la puerta, el sanador dijo:

—Pasó el examen. La pueden procesar.

Caminó hasta su escritorio.

Todo fue incómodamente luminoso para Hermione. Entrecerró los ojos. Era todo tan brillante que apenas podía ver más allá de la luz para distinguir las figuras alrededor de ella.

Con una mano temblorosa se quitó la mordaza que tenía entre los dientes, que empezaron a castañear de inmediato. Se dio cuenta que tenía un terrible, terrible frío. Demasiado frío.

El guardia se estaba acercando, alcanzando su brazo para llevársela. Ella se deslizó de la camilla e intentó pararse.

Se tambaleó.

—Seeeñññooor…

¿Qué era esa voz? No recordaba cómo sonaba su voz.

Las palabras salieron arrastradas y todos los objetos luminosos en la sala parecían expandirse y distorsionarse ante sus ojos como si hubiera caído en una pecera. El sanador se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad.

—Creeeeeo mmmm que voy a entraaaaarrrr en sshhh—las palabras parecía que no salían a través de sus dientes castañeando. Volvió a tratar—: Shhhh…shhhhh…shhhhhhoooooock...

De pronto la oscuridad comenzó a filtrarse en los bordes de su visión, comiendotodas las cosas luminosas hasta que todo lo que pudo ver fue el rostro preocupado del sanador nadando ante ella. Sus ojos rodaron y se cayó…

Nadie la atrapó.

Su cabeza golpeó con la esquina de la camilla. Fuerte.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo el guardia. Incluso el sonido parecía tambalearse y distorsionarse.

Lo último que Hermione recordó fue que pensó que él tal vez podría ser Marcus Flint.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento sintió como si se ahogara en avena. Hermione no estaba segura del porqué era la primera comparación que venía a su mente. Luchó para arrastrarse a la superficie, moviéndose hacia las voces apagadas, intentando darles sentido.

—¡Dieciséis meses en una celda de aislamiento, privación de luz y sonido! A esta altura debería estar completamente loca, si no muerta. ¡Ni siquiera hay registros de ella! ¡Como si la hubiera arrojado en un pozo sin fondo! Mire este expediente. Prisionera 187 en la cama de al lado. ¿Ve cuántas páginas tiene? ¡Controles! ¡Análisis de sangre! ¡Sesiones de salud mental! ¡Recetas de pociones! Incluso tengo fotos de ella para ver cómo se veía antes de que usted la desfigurara. Ésta aquí… ¡Nada! ¡Estaba registrado que ella estaba asignada a esta prisión y luego se desvaneció! ¡Nadie la había visto! ¡No hay siquiera registro de que haya comido algo! ¡Durante dieciséis meses! ¡Explique cómo sucedió esto!

Hubo una pausa y luego Hermione escuchó—: Ejem…eeh…

La voz entrecortada de Umbridge comenzó a susurrar—:Hay tantos prisioneros aquí. No es sorpresa si uno o dos logran caer en el olvido como lo hizo la señorita Granger.

—Señorita… Granger —la otra voz sonó de repente horrorizada y tartamuda—. ¿LA Granger? ¡Usted sabía que era ella! Trató de asesinarla.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca…es el Señor Tenebroso quien decide su destino. Yo soy simplemente una servidora—Umbridge se defendió débilmente.

—¿De verdad pensó que nuestro Señor se olvidaría de una prisionera como Hermione Granger? ¿Usted cree que él la perdonará si sabe lo que hizo?

—¡No era mi intención que durara tanto! Iba a ser simplemente una situación temporaria. No la conoce. No sabe de lo que ella es capaz. Me tenía que asegurar que no se pudiera escapar o de que no se comunicara con alguien. En el castillo todavía estaban volviendo a colocar los hechizos protectores. Luego…luego para cuando todas las preparaciones se habían hecho…ella…ella se me escapó de la mente. ¡Nunca desafiaría a nuestro Señor!

—El éxito del proyecto que nuestro Señor ha asignado depende de usted y de mí. Si descubro aunque sea un indicio de que ha hecho algo más para debilitar su agenda, la reportaré de inmediato a él. Así como vamos, Granger está a partir de ahora completamente bajo mi jurisdicción. No se puede acercar a ella sin mi permiso. Si algo más le sucede, por otra persona, asumiré que usted es responsable de ello.

—Pe…pero ella tiene tantos enemigos—Umbridge protestó.

—Entonces le sugiero que supervise su prisión con más cuidado. El Señor Tenebroso la nombró a ella específicamente en sus planes. La acusaré ante él hoy, si es lo que se necesita para tener éxito. He trabajado mucho más tiempo y con mucho más esfuerzo que usted para llegar adonde estoy, alcaldesa. No dejaré que nadie intervenga en mi camino. Vaya a procesar a las que quedan. El Señor Oscuro espera un informe sobre los números elegibles esta noche y he perdido la mitad de mi día arreglando su error.

Un par de pasos se desvanecieron. Hermione pensó y esperó que fueran los de Umbridge. Abrió un ojo intentando mirar a su alrededor sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—Estás despierta.

No fue lo suficiente cuidadosa. Abrió los ojos por completo y miró al contorno borroso de una sanadora parado sobre ella. La sanadora se inclinó un poco más para estudiar a Hermione y ella pudo distinguirla de alguna forma contra el brillo de la luz. Una mujer mayor, severa, con ropas que denotaban su antigüedad médica.

—Así que eres Hermione Granger.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo responder a ese comentario. La conversación que había escuchado no había arrojado luz sobre lo que se quería de ella. Era importante para una terrible maquinación de Voldemort. No se suponía que estuviera muerta o loca y la querían saludable. Probablemente no se suponía que la torturaran horriblemente otra vez.

Ella se quedó callada, esperando que la sanadora fuera de la clase de que siguieran hablando cuando las personas fallaban en responder. Se decepcionó.

—Tengo que preguntarte, ya que parece que nadie más sabe. ¿Cómo sigues todavía viva? ¿Cómo lograste mantenerte cuerda?

—No…no…lo sé… —Hermione contestó después de esperar varios segundos. Su voz sonaba más profunda y temblorosa de lo que recordaba. Sus cuerdas vocales se sentían atrofiadas. Era difícil marcar las palabras; las consonantes salían arrastradas y luego hizo una pausa como si fuera necesario hacer un esfuerzo para expulsarlas—. Hi…hice aritmética mental… re…recité pociones. Hice lo que pude…para no caer en un…lapsus.

—Sorprendente —la sanadora murmuró, escribiendo en un expediente —. ¿Pero cómo sobreviviste? No hay registros de que alguien te estuviera alimentando y aun así estás en un estado nutricional perfecto.

—No…no lo sé. La comida aparecía. Nunca había un tiempo establecido. Pensé que…era a propósito.

—¿Qué era a propósito?

—La irregularidad…pensé que… —su garganta se sentía agotada mientras seguía hablando —…era parte de la….privación sensorial. Para evitar que…yo…supiera...cuánto tiempo…había pasado.

Su voz se hacía cada vez más débil con cada palabra.

—Oh. Sí. Eso hubiera sido creativo. ¿Y tu condición física? Nunca te sacaron de esa celda. Aún así tienes mejor tonificación muscular que la mitad de mis sanadores. ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?

—Cuando…no pude…soportar pensar, hacía ejercicios…hasta que ya no pudiera más.

—¿Qué clase de ejercicios?

—Cualquier cosa. Saltos. Flexiones. Sentadillas. Cualquier cosa…que me cansara…así no soñaba.

Más anotaciones.

—¿Qué clase de sueños estabas tratando de evitar?

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. Las otras preguntas habían sido fáciles. Pero eso…eso era demasiado cerca a algo real.

—Sueños de antes.

—¿Antes?

—Antes de llegar aquí —la voz de Hermione era tranquila. Furiosa. Cerró los ojos; la luz le estaba dando una severa migraña.

—Por supuesto —más anotaciones. El sonido hacía que los músculos de Hermione se estremecieran reactivamente—. Estarás aquí en la enfermería hasta que los efectos secundarios de tus sesiones de tortura se hayan aliviado por completo. Traeré también un especialista para averiguar qué le sucedió a tu mente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Hay…? —vaciló —…¿hay algo malo…conmigo?

La sanadora la contempló antes de agitar su varita sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—Fuiste mantenida en un aislamiento sensorial durante dieciséis meses. El hecho de que estés lúcida es un milagro. Pero es difícil evitar los efectos de tal experiencia, especialmente dadas las circunstancias previas a tu llegada. ¿Imagino que estudiaste algo de sanación durante la guerra?

—Sí… —Hermione admitió en voz baja.

—Entonces sabes cómo una mente normal y saludable luce. Esta es la tuya.

Una simple manipulación de varita dibujó la imagen proyectada mágicamente del cerebro de Hermione.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Había pequeñas luces que brillaban dispersas, algunas agrupadas, otras esporádicas. Por todo su cerebro. Ella nunca había visto una cosa así antes.

—¿Qué son esos?

—Mi mejor conjetura, es que son estados de fugas creados mágicamente.

—¿Qué?

—En algún momento durante tu aislamiento, tu magia comenzó a intentar protegerte. Ya que no pudiste expresar ninguna magia externamente, se interiorizó. Tú trabajaste duro para evitar, como dijiste, caer en un lapsus. Pero es difícil que uno esté equipado para manejar tal cosa. Tu magia ha encapsulado partes de tu mente. Como resultado, de alguna forma se fragmentó. Normalmente una fuga es general pero éstas parecen ser casi quirúrgicamente precisas. Aunque la salud mental no es mi especialidad.

Hermione miró, horrorizada.

—¿Quiere de…decir…que me disocié?

—Algo parecido. De hecho nunca antes había visto algo así. Esto podría ser una nueva enfermedad mental.

—¿Ten…tengo personalidades múltiples? —Hermione sintió de pronto que se desmayaba.

—No. Simplemente has aislado partes de tu mente. Creo que tu magia intentó protegerlas de ataques mentales pero por extensión te impidió acceder a ellas.

Hermione estaba tambaleándose internamente.

—¿Qué…es lo que…no recuerdo?

—Bueno, no estamos del todo seguros. Tú tienes que ser la que descubra lo que ha olvidado. ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?

Hermione hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de calcular si la pregunta era basada en buscar un diagnóstico o si era potencialmente para extraer información. Luego sintió cómo se quedaba pálida.

—No lo sé —admitió horrorizada**—. **Recuerdo que tuve padres. Ellos eran…muggles. Pero…no puedo recordar nada de ellos.

Luchando contra la presión sobre el pánico que subía en su interior, miró a la sanadora, implorándole.

—¿Usted no sabe nada?

—Me temo que no. Intentemos con otra pregunta. ¿Recuerda al colegio que fue? ¿Y sus mejores amigos allí?

—Hogwarts. Harry y Ron —Hermione murmuró en voz baja.

—Bien.

—¿Recuerda al director?

—Dumbledore.

—¿Recuerda qué le sucedió a él?

—Murió —Hermione dijo rotundamente. Aunque estaba segura que los detalles se sentían borrosos.

—Sí. ¿Recuerda las circunstancias de su muerte?

—No. Recuerdo que… él fue reincorporado como director después de que se confirmó que Vold…Vold…Quién-Tú-Sabes había regresado.

—Interesante —hubo más anotaciones—. ¿Qué es lo que recuerda de la guerra?

—Era sanadora. Estaba en la sala del hospital. Hubo muchas personas que no pude salvar…y recuerdo perder**…** Algo…algo no funcionó. Harry murió. Y ellos…ellos lo colgaron de la torre de astronomía y nosotros lo vimos pudrirse. Y colg…colgaron a Ron y a su familia junto a él. Y a Tonks y Lupin. Los torturaron hasta matarlos. Luego me pusieron en esa celda y me dejaron allí.

Hermione estaba temblando mientras hablaba. Lo suficientemente fuerte que la cama del hospital se movió e hizo un ruido chirriante.

La sanadora no prestó atención y simplemente siguió escribiendo más notas.

—Esto es muy inusual e interesante. Nunca antes había escuchado de un estado de fuga como este. Estoy ansiosa por escuchar lo que el especialista piensa.

—Me alegra ser tan interesante —Hermione dijo fríamente.

—Vamos, querida. No soy del todo insensible. Míralo desde una perspectiva médica. Si hubiera algo en tu pasado que fuera lógico para que tu mente se protegiera de eso, sería el periodo de posguerra… y claramente estás traumatizada por eso. En su lugar, ¿qué decidiste proteger inconscientemente? Las identidades de tus padres y la estrategia de guerra de la Orden. Tu magia no eligió proteger tu psiquis, eligió proteger a todos los demás. Eso es muy interesante.

Hermione supuso que lo era, pero todo simplemente se sentía demasiado.

Sólo el hecho de volver a ver otra vez era abrumador. Ser capaz de hablar. Estar fuera de su celda. Todo se sentía demasiado. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado brillante.

Ella no dijo nada más. Después de unos minutos de escribir, la sanadora volvió a levantar la vista.

—A menos que el especialista tenga una objeción te quedarás en la enfermería por una semana para que te recuperes antes de procesarte. Eso te dará tiempo para aclimatarte a la luz y al sonido nuevamente, y someterse a la terapia que vas a necesitar para recuperarte de tu tortura y esa contusión que te hiciste durante tu revisión.

La sanadora comenzó a alejarse pero luego se detuvo.

—Espero que lo que diga sea innecesario, pero supongo que dada su casa e historia debo decirlo de todas maneras. Actualmente se encuentra en una encrucijada, señorita Granger. Lo que le sucederá a continuación es inevitable, pero puede elegir cuán desagradable forzará que lo sea.

Con esa despedida y…¿consejo? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Una advertencia? Hermione no estaba completamente segura. La sanadora desapareció detrás de la cortina divisoria.

Hermione miró a su alrededor con cuidado. Seguía en Hogwarts. Le habían cambiado sus prendas de prisión a un pijama de hospital. Al levantar las mangas notó decepcionada que nadie cometió el error de quitarle las esposas envueltas en cada muñeca.

Levantó una muñeca delante de su rostro para inspeccionarlas. Se las habían colocado inmediatamente después de ser puesta prisionera en su celda, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de realmente ver cómo lucían.

A la luz parecían ser simplemente un par de brazaletes alrededor de cada muñeca. Brillaban como una moneda nueva. Estaban chapadas en cobre, como lo había supuesto.

En la oscuridad de su celda, ella había pasado una cantidad incalculable de tiempo intentando determinar qué eran exactamente. La simple respuesta era que ellas suprimían su magia. Pero cómo lo hacían puntualmente y cómo podría lograr sortearlo mientras estaba "ciega y muda", la había llevado a pensar mucho.

Cuando finalmente admitió para sí misma que era imposible evitar su efecto, comenzó a investigar cómo funcionaban.

Quien sea que las haya desarrollado, ella lo odiaba y lo admiraba. Estaba segura por la forma en que el cobre conducía su magia que cada una tenía un núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón; posiblemente tomados de su propia varita.

Las esposas se sentían específicamente en sintonía con ella.

En su celda durante todos sus intentos de ejercer magia sin varita, la magia se deslizaba por sus brazos hacia sus manos para ser lanzada y luego simplemente…se disolvía cuando llegaba a las esposas. Ahora que confirmó que eran enchapadas en cobre comprendió de inmediato cómo funcionaban.

El cobre succionaba la magia en sí misma. Recordó a Binns dando clase en Historia de la Magia sobre los intentos de utilizar materiales distintos a la madera para las varitas. El cobre había sido una de las elecciones obvias debido a su conductividad mágica natural. Desafortunadamente, era demasiado conductiva. Succionaba cualquier indicio de magia que detectaba, ya sea a propósito o no. Los hechizos explotabanen las varitas de cobre antes de que un mago pudiera terminar de lanzarlos. Apenas podían tocar las varitas sin que salieran disparadas. La explosión de dos laboratorios de varitas y la pérdida de cuatro dedos del pie convencieron a los fabricantes de varitas probar otra cosa aparte del cobre.

Hermione estaba segura de que el núcleo de las esposas era de hierro. El cobre**,** emparejado con la fibra de corazón de dragón**,** le arrebataba su magia y luego la depositaba dentro del núcleo de hierro**,** donde era neutralizada de manera efectiva.

La ingeniosidad la hizo sentir furiosa.

Las esposas de hierro eran bastante comunes en las prisiones mágicas. Se empapaban de la magia lo suficiente como para evitar que los prisioneros lanzaran algo poderoso. Pero siempre había sido imposible neutralizar por completo la magia de una bruja o un mago con hierro. Siempre podían dejar filtrar un poco de magia o simplemente dejar que se acumularan hasta que una ola de magia accidental las hiciera explotar. El cobre resolvía eso. Con su impaciente conductividad, especialmente ayudada con el núcleo mágico que coincidía con la varita del prisionero, el cobre absorbía casi toda la magia que se acumulaba dentro de Hermione.

Lo que la convertía, efectivamente, en una muggle.

.

* * *

**NdT: ¡Muuuuy buenas mis queridas lectoras! Se que tengo otras historias pendientes, lo sé, y voy a retomar su curso pronto, pero quería presentar esta historia lo más pronto posible; así que qué mejor fecha presentarlo cuando es mi cumpleaños.**

**Esta historia es muy popular en el fandom inglés y también lo está siendo en el de Hispanoamérica, y más con la función que ahora trae fanfiction de traducir historias, cosa que nos quita un poco el trabajo a las traductoras, pero no me desanima del todo para seguir presentando mis proyectos para los que me quieran seguir acompañando, así que estoy muy agradecida por eso.**

**La historia es por momentos muy lenta, pero tiene más que giros interesantes, y las que me siguen saben que siempre procuro traerle lo mejor. La autora, SenLinYu, hace poco que empezó a escribir Dramiones, y escribe maravilloso. Realmente espero que la disfruten.**

**¡Así que sean más que bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura!**

**Un gran beso y abrazo para todas mis queridas Dramioneras.**

_*31 de mayo de 2019*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y **_**Siriuslychessi**_

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 2**

.

—Hermione… —escuchó a alguien susurrar.

Levantando la vista bruscamente de sus esposas, vio una cabeza que se asomaba a través de la cortina divisoria. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente. Era Hannah Abbott.

Un grito ahogado de horror escapó de los labios de Hermione.

Hannah tenía un solo ojo.

Su ojo derecho estaba mirando a Hermione, pero su ojo izquierdo no estaba, en su lugar había un agujero negro y enorme en su cabeza como si hubiera sido arrancado.

Hannah levantó la mano de inmediato para cubrirse el lado izquierdo del rostro.

—Lo siento. Siempre es horrible para las personas que lo ven por primera vez.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —Hermione preguntó con un enorme esfuerzo.

No conocía ninguna maldición que quitara los ojos de esa manera. Había muchos hechizos cegadores, pero ninguno con resultados tan grotescos.

—Umbridge... me lo arrancó con la punta de su varita cuando... cuando intenté escapar. Hizo que los sanadores lo dejaran así. Para causar efecto —Hannah giró la cabeza un poco para ocultar aún más su rostro —. Aunque se metió en problemas por eso —continuó mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Su voz sonaba como si de alguna forma estuviera muerta —. Ahora, es habitual que corte los dedos. Si eres irrespetuosa. Si intentas escapar. Si la miras mal. A Parvati y Angelina casi no les quedan dedos.

Hannah miró fijamente a Hermione con el ojo que le quedaba.

—Deja que tu Gryffindor muera, Hermione. No trates de ser valiente. No trates de ser audaz. Sólo mantén la cabeza baja. Las personas han estado tratando de escapar durante meses. Cualquiera que sea atrapado queda mutilado. Cualquiera…que escapa. Tomó muchos intentos antes de que nos diéramos cuenta… las esposas que todas tenemos — Hannah levantó su propia muñeca encerrada en cobre —, tienen un localizador. Si atraviesas los escudos protectores, envían al Oficial Supremo y éste cuelga el cadáver en el Gran Comedor para que todos tengamos que verlo descomponerse.

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran golpeado violentamente en el pecho. Sus dedos se contrajeron contra la tela de la manta que la cubría. Apenas podía respirar —¿Quién?

—Ginny. Ella fue el primer cuerpo que trajeron. Todos pensamos que tal vez en verdad habías escapado. Porque desapareciste. No nos dimos cuenta de que te habían puesto en otro lugar...

La voz de Hannah se fue desvaneciendo y miró fijo a Hermione —. Ni siquiera sabes por qué te sacaron, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Los guardias hablan mucho. Después de la guerra, todos esperábamos que el Señor Oscuro comenzara a esclavizar a los muggles, pero… resulta que sus filas estaban más agotadas de lo que creíamos. Al parecer, ser inmortal lo hace ser paciente. Decidió que repoblar las filas de magos sangre pura debía ser lo primero en su agenda. Emparejó personalmente a todos los sangre pura. Hizo que todos se casaran con órdenes de comenzar a reproducirse.

El rostro de Hannah se crispó con desdén mientras relataba esta información.

Las cejas de Hermione se fruncieron con sorpresa. ¿Un intento de repoblación? La guerra se había prolongado con cientos de bajas dado el tamaño de la población mágica, pero Hermione no había pensado que Voldemort lo notaría, y mucho menos le importaría. Los matrimonios arreglados no eran exactamente infrecuentes entre los sangre pura… pero hacerlo por mandato parecía extremo. Se preguntó cómo se habrían sentido sus seguidores.

—Apenas hubo algún bebé. Las tasas de fertilidad de los sangre pura han estado disminuyendo durante años. Hubo algunos embarazos que alborotaron a todos. La mayoría terminaron siendo squibs y fueron finalizados antes de tiempo, o tuvieron un aborto espontáneo. Bueno —la voz de Hannah se volvió irritable —, al parecer enfrentar la extinción del mundo mágico europeo ha abierto, de alguna manera, la mente del Señor Tenebroso con respecto a la pureza de la sangre. La magia es fuerza, ya sabes. Entonces ha decidido comenzar un programa de reproducción con todos los prisioneros mestizos y muggles que tiene a mano. Sólo las mujeres, ya que es un destino peor que la muerte el que una mujer sangre pura sea tocada por un varón hijo de muggles. Estamos obligadas a producir bebés hasta que nuestros úteros se den por vencidos.

Hannah se veía tan disgustada como Hermione comenzaba a sentirse.

—Es por eso que finalmente te dejaron salir —dijo Hannah, gesticulando con impotencia —. Están usando los registros escolares y médicos para decidir cuál de nosotras es elegible. La sanadora con la que hablabas, es la responsable de todo. Al parecer, se especializa en genética mágica. Somos sus ratas de laboratorio. Están comprobando la fertilidad de todas.

Hannah estaba llorando ahora. Hermione la miró, sintiéndose débil por la conmoción. No podía ser verdad. Todo era demasiado horriblemente distópico. Una pesadilla que estaba soñando dentro de su celda.

—Nosotras... tenemos que escapar —dijo Hermione con la voz más firme que pudo lograr.

Hannah negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos. ¿No me escuchaste antes? A menos que puedas cortarte las manos, nunca podrás irte con esas esposas. Ni siquiera mantienen la localización aquí. Angelina perdió su dedo índice para averiguarlo. El Señor Oscuro la tiene personalmente. Es por eso que cada vez que alguien se escapa, es el Oficial Supremo quien siempre va tras ellos.

Hannah miró rápidamente a su alrededor, inclinando la cabeza para ver un poco mejor el suelo más allá de las cortinas de privacidad.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Hannah. No había nada allí.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es el Oficial Supremo? —preguntó Hermione ya que no recordaba ese título.

Hannah levantó la mirada —. No lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto sin su máscara. Todo el mundo habla de él. Es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort no sale mucho, por lo que aparece el Oficial Supremo en su lugar. Llevaron a cabo ejecuciones públicas hace unas semanas… más de veinte personas. Él mató a cada uno con la maldición asesina. Simplemente avanzó derecho por la línea sin tomar ningún descanso. Nadie ha visto al Señor Oscuro lanzando tantas maldiciones seguidas.

—Eso… no debería ser posible —dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza dubitativamente.

Hannah se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz.

—Lo sé. Pero he visto los cuerpos después de que él atrapa a los que se escapan. Él siempre los atrapa. McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, la profesora Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood; esos son los que tú conoces. Ha habido más. Muchos más. Los miembros de la Orden fueron los que más se esforzaron por escapar. Todos regresaron como cadáveres. Siempre es la maldición asesina.

Hannah vaciló y miró fijamente a Hermione —. No hagas algo estúpido, Hermione. No te estoy contando todo esto si incluso así intentas escapar. Estoy tratando de advertirte. Es un infierno. Necesitas estar preparada para eso porque… si no lo estás… vas a escapar y vas a terminar mutilada, y ni siquiera significará nada.

Hannah parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero escucharon unos pasos que sonaban más allá de las cortinas. Una expresión de terror recorrió su rostro, y la cortina divisoria cayó mientras ella se retiraba.

La cortina al otro lado de Hermione se abrió de golpe, y la sanadora de antes reapareció, luciendo apresurada.

—El Señor Oscuro quiere ver tu revisión personalmente —dijo la sanadora, extendiendo la mano y agarrando el brazo de Hermione con fuerza.

Hermione intentó por instinto, apartarse. Sacó bruscamente el brazo del agarre de la sanadora y se dejó caer del otro lado de la cama para crear distancia.

—Oh, pequeña bruja estúpida —la sanadora suspiró e hizo un gesto a alguien que sobresalía fuera de la visión de Hermione—. Paralízala y tráela.

Dos guardias aparecieron detrás de la cortina y le lanzaron dos hechizos paralizantes seguidos. El primero lo esquivó, pero el segundo le golpeó el hombro, haciéndola caer como una piedra.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, estaba atada a una mesa en un salón oscuro. Sus brazos y piernas estaban restringidos, aún temblando por la tortura. Había más correas que pasaban por su frente y barbilla, sujetando la cabeza en su lugar. Había un pequeño mago parado a un lado de ella y Voldemort en persona estaba parado al otro lado.

El pequeño mago hablaba con voz tenue y temblorosa, señalando una proyección del cerebro de Hermione.

—Nunca antes había visto algo así. Normalmente, la pé-pérdida de memoria má-mágica ocurre en todo el ce-cerebro en general cuando se ge- ge-genera por sí misma. Una pe-persona ni siquiera puede decir su nombre. Pero esto está dirigido hacia un objetivo. Como en-encantamientos desmemorizantes. Una fuga disociativa, o en este caso muchas fugas, casi como un auto olvido. Su magia ha escondido recuerdos específicos dentro de lo que sólo puedo describir como casi una ca-calcificación de capas mágicas. Probablemente nunca podría haber ocurrido sin las cir-circunstancias delimitadas de su encarcelamiento. Esto to-tomó tiempo. Su cerebro ha estado reforzando lentamente una línea de de-defensa durante meses. Casi como una almeja creando una perla, las ha estado enterrando lentamente capa tras capa. Se pu-puede ver que algunos han sido considerablemente más protegidos que otros en función de la intensidad con que brillan.

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron —¿Estos recuerdos pueden ser recuperados con legeremancia?

El pequeño mago se veía más nervioso. Gotas tenues de sudor se habían acumulado en su labio superior.

—Es... es poco probable. Esto es como una pared de oclumancia individual de fuerza excepcional alrededor de cada recuerdo específico. Es... es po-posible si el legeremante es lo suficientemente po-poderoso.

—Me gusta pensar que lo soy —dijo Voldemort, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. Ella los cerró con fuerza de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pensó… que podría haber conocido sobre oclumancia antes. Con su magia mayormente robada, no tenía la capacidad de crear un muro alrededor de su mente. Voldemort se disparó como una flecha, enterrándose profundamente en sus recuerdos y luego examinándolos cuidadosamente. Era como si su mente estuviera siendo aplastada por la de Voldemort.

Su infancia. Hogwarts. Él no estaba preocupado por los recuerdos encerrados de sus padres. Después de quinto año, cuando todo se volvió borroso, su interés se agudizó. Examinó sus recuerdos de cuando curaba a los heridos. Todos esos cuerpos. Todas esas lesiones. Tantas personas. Cuanto más él se acercaba al final de la guerra, más recuerdos estaban confinados. Intentó meterse en ellos. Intentó abrirse paso a través de la magia con pura fuerza bruta. Ninguno de ellos cedió ante sus violentos e insistentes ataques.

Eso la estaba quebrando. La fuerza era abrumadoramente dolorosa, y de alguna manera el dolor seguía aumentando hasta que parecía imposible que no se estuviera muriendo por eso. Hermione se retorcía mientras trataba de alejarse… escapar de la invasión. Los gritos la rodearon y continuaron sin parar.

Finalmente Voldemort se retiró de su mente. Furioso. Poco a poco ella se dio cuenta de que los gritos habían sido de ella. Para entonces, se habían reducido a leves gemidos de dolor que salían de sus cuerdas vocales destrozadas. Sollozos guturales que seguían ahogándose mientras su pecho seguía sufriendo espasmos de dolor y luchaba por respirar.

—No me gustan los secretos que me ocultan. Con Potter muerto no debería haber nada que encubrir. ¿Qué estás escondiendo? —Voldemort siseó. Los dedos huesudos tomaron su rostro y la giraron para que se encontrara con sus ojos.

—Yo… no… no sé —dijo ella. Su voz era áspera y entrecortada, y trató débilmente de liberar la mandíbula de su agarre.

—¡Llama a Severus! Y a la celadora. Será castigada por esto —dijo Voldemort. Volvió a explorar brutalmente la mente de Hermione hasta que ésta yació inerte y apenas consciente sobre la mesa.

Umbridge llegó primero, luciendo apropiadamente aterrorizada.

—Mi Señor, mi Señor —dijo ella, tirándose al suelo y arrastrándose hacia él.

—_¡__Crucio!_ —Voldemort lanzó la maldición, la furia era evidente en su tono

Umbridge gritó sin parar y se retorció en el suelo. Hermione casi sintió pena por ella.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente se detuvo.

—¿Celadora, pensó que seguir las reglas de mis órdenes pero no el espíritu la liberaría del castigo?

Umbridge sólo gimió.

—Conocía su desagrado por la sangre sucia, pero esperaba que su obediencia a mí fuera una motivación suficiente para que se contuviera. Tal vez necesite un recordatorio permanente.

—Mi Señor…

—¿Cuál es el castigo que tanto le gusta repartir entre sus cargos? Nudillos, ¿cierto? Dígame, celadora, ¿cuántos dedos le quedarán si le saco un nudillo por cada mes que pasó tratando de enloquecer a la sangre sucia

—¡Noooooooo! —. La voz de Umbridge se alzó en un grito. Ella todavía estaba temblando y contrayéndose en el suelo.

—Tal vez debería ser indulgente —, dijo Voldemort, acercándose lentamente mientras ella gruñía y se arrastraba a sus pies —.Su trabajo ha sido generalmente bueno. En lugar de dieciséis, lo reduciré a la mitad. Ocho nudillos como recordatorio de cuando dije que quería que la sangre sucia de Potter quedara _completamente_ intacta.

—Por favoooooor... —Umbridge estaba esforzándose por levantarse del suelo, sollozando.

Severus Snape entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No puede soportar las consecuencias de su propia concepción? —Voldemort se burló, y agitó una mano mientras se alejaba de Umbridge —. Llévensela. Arrójenla a su prisión cuando hayan terminado.

Dos mortífagos avanzaron y arrastraron a Umbridge del salón mientras ella rogaba y se lamentaba pidiendo disculpas.

—Severus, mi fiel servidor —dijo Voldemort, girándose hacia el experto en Pociones —.Me encuentro con un rompecabezas en mis manos.

—Mi Señor —dijo Snape, cruzando respetuosamente las manos delante de él y bajando la mirada.

—Supongo que recuerdas a la sangre sucia —Voldemort retrocedió hacia Hermione, mirándola y pasando un dedo esquelético a lo largo de su boca sin labios.

—Por supuesto. Ella era una estudiante insoportable —. Snape se acercó para inspeccionar a Hermione, quien seguía atada a la mesa.

—En efecto, y una buena amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que murió —dijo Voldemort, acariciando despacio su varita —.También era miembro de la Orden, como estoy seguro que recuerdas de tus muchos años como espía. Cuando Potter murió, la capturaron y ordené que la encarcelaran, pero que quedara intacta por si alguna vez la necesitaba. Desafortunadamente la celadora de Hogwarts consideró oportuno repartir su propio castigo por delitos del pasado. Encarceló a la sangre sucia todo este tiempo en una celda bajo privación sensorial.

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon un poco.

Voldemort apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Snape —. De acuerdo con los sanadores de la psique, la experiencia le permitió a la sangre sucia guardar sus recuerdos, aislándolos de sí misma. Las identidades de sus padres, lo cual no tiene importancia. Más importante aún, una gran cantidad de recuerdos de la guerra, particularmente cerca del final. Esta pérdida de memoria ocurrió _después _de quePotter murió, después de que la guerra terminó ¿Qué es lo que ella estaría escondiendo? —Había amenaza en la voz baja y sinuosa de Voldemort. Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego miró a Hermione —.Tal vez como alguien que la conoció durante ese tiempo, tendrías alguna idea de lo que está extraviado.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Hermione encontró los ojos fríos e insondables de Snape mirándola. No le quedaba ninguna fuerza para intentar resistirse cuando él se hundió en su conciencia.

Él no se molestó con sus primeros recuerdos. Fue directamente a la guerra y recorrió los recuerdos de forma rápida pero completa. Parecía tener categorías específicas que perseguía. Curaciones. Elaboración de pociones. Reuniones de la Orden. Investigación. Conversaciones con Harry y Ron. Luchando. La batalla final. Cada vez que Snape se encontraba con un recuerdo confinado, parecía detenerse y considerar su entorno antes de intentar penetrarlo.

Su invasión fue dramáticamente menos traumática que la de Voldemort, pero Hermione todavía estaba llorando y temblando cuando él finalmente se retiró lento, apretaba las manos espasmódicamente donde estaban atadas.

—Fascinante — él dijo mirando a Hermione con una expresión un tanto conflictiva.

—¿Alguna idea? —Voldemort presionó con fuerza la mano sobre el hombro de Snape, y su tono de voz era de desconfianza.

Snape se apartó de Hermione y bajó la mirada —. Para ser sincero, mi Señor, la sangre sucia y yo tuvimos muy poco contacto durante los últimos años de la guerra. Las reuniones de la Orden de las que tenía conocimiento están todas allí. Lo poco más que sabía de ella era que se mantenía alejada del campo de batalla. Actuando como sanadora y elaborando pociones. Esos recuerdos parecen estar intactos. Estoy perdido en cuanto a lo que podría estar ocultando.

—Si a la Orden le quedaban algunos secretos, quiero conocerlos —dijo Voldemort, sus ojos escarlata se entrecerraron.

—Efectivamente —dijo Snape en un tono suave y recatado — .Por desgracia, la mayoría de los miembros sumamente informados de la Orden están ahora muertos, ya sea durante la batalla final o por torturas o intentos de fuga. Aparte de la señorita Granger, es probable que no haya nadie más con esa información.

Voldemort miró a Hermione. Sus ojos rojos se veían enfurecidos y calculadores mientras pasaba un dedo lentamente por su boca. Luego miró intensamente al sanador.

—¿Hay alguna manera de recuperar estos recuerdos? —Voldemort preguntó con su varita colgando de sus dedos como una amenaza casual.

—Bueno, e-eso es muy difícil de de-decir —el sanador palideció —.Es po-po-posible. Ahora que las cir-circunstancias que lo causaban han sido eliminadas. Con ti-tiempo, los re-recuerdos podrían restaurarse.

—¿Qué le parece la tortura? He llegado a recuerdos olvidados con la tortura en el pasado.

El sanador se puso verde de nervioso—. Po-po-podría funcionar, p-pero no habría forma de saber cuáles desbloquearía. Usted p-puede que sólo ob-obtenga unas pocas antes de que se vuelva lo-loca.

Voldemort miró de manera especulativa a Hermione—. Entonces quiero que la vigilen, cuidadosamente, por alguien que sabrá el momento en que los recuerdos empiecen a regresar. Severus, la dejaré a tu cargo.

—Por… supuesto, mi Señor. —Snape hizo una reverencia.

—¿Te opones? —Voldemort utilizó la punta de su varita para forzar a Snape a levantarse. Inclinó la cabeza de él hacia atrás hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Nunca. Sus deseos son ordenes para mí —la expresión recogida de Snape se agitó bajo el escrutinio.

—Sin embargo, tienes objeciones —dijo Voldemort, retirando su varita y volviéndose para mirar a Hermione.

—Mañana me voy a Rumania —dijo Snape —, para investigar los rumores de insubordinación de los que hemos escuchado hablar. El viaje, como observó cuando me lo asignó, será una tarea delicada, compleja y rigurosa, incluso sin la adición de un prisionero que requiere una vigilancia cuidadosa. Estoy reacio a decepcionarlo en cualquiera de estos asuntos. —Apoyó la mano en el pecho y volvió a inclinarse.

Voldemort se detuvo y pareció estar contemplando lo dicho, apoyó las manos en la mesa junto a Hermione y se inclinó sobre ella para estudiarla. Mientras estaba allí, un movimiento al otro lado de Hermione llamó su atención. La sanadora a cargo del programa de reproducción se había acercado y estaba susurrándole una pregunta al psique sanador.

—Milord —dijo el sanador, acercándose vacilante—, la sanadora Stroud me ha hecho llamar la atención sobre un pu-punto que podría interesarle.

—¿Sí? —el interés de Voldemort parecía insignificante. No miró a ninguno de los sanadores.

—Embarazo mágico, milord, — dijo la sanadora Stroud con una sonrisa orgullosa —. Hay algunos casos registrados que indican que los embarazos de esa clase tienen la capacidad de atravesar las fugas mágicas. La magia de un niño es compatible pero a la vez es lo suficientemente diferente a la de su madre para tener un efecto corrosivo en la magia creada. No es nada concluyente, dada la rareza. Sin embargo, es posible. La señorita Granger tiene una habilidad mágica excepcional… usted mismo lo notó y quiso incluirla en el intento de repoblación. Si la deja dentro del programa, existe la posibilidad de que un embarazo pueda desbloquear sus recuerdos. Pero... —ella vaciló un poco.

—¿Qué? —Voldemort miró agudamente a la sanadora Stroud, haciendo que se pusiera pálida y se estremeciera.

—Us-usted... no podría inspeccionar su mente durante el embarazo —dijo la sanadora Stroud rápidamente —. La magia invasiva como la legeremancia, conlleva un alto riesgo de aborto involuntario. A menudo es tan traumático que puede dar lugar a una infertilidad mágica permanente. Tendría que esperar, incluso si supiera que los recuerdos están regresando, hasta que naciera el bebé. A menos que el padre, quien compartiría una firma mágica familiar con el niño, fuera quien realizara la legeremancia.

Voldemort observó a Hermione pensativo, los dedos deslizándose sobre su pecho como si estuviera aliviando una herida.

—Severus.

—Mi Señor.

—El Oficial Supremo es un legeramente excepcional, ¿no es así?

—Así es, mi Señor —respondió Snape —.Su habilidad es probablemente igual a la mía. Lo hizo entrenar muy cuidadosamente.

—Su esposa ha sido encontrada mágicamente estéril, ¿no es así?

La pregunta fue dirigida hacia la sanadora Stroud.

—Sí, mi Señor —respondió ella de inmediato.

—Entonces envíe a la sangre sucia al Oficial Supremo. Que la embarace y la vigile.

Stroud asintió con entusiasmo —. Puedo tenerla allí en dos semanas. Quiero asegurar su condición y capacitarla.

—Dos semanas. Hasta que quede embarazada, quiero que la traigan cada dos meses para que pueda examinar su mente personalmente.

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Llévala de vuelta a Hogwarts, entonces—. Voldemort los despidió con un gesto de la mano.

El cuerpo de Hermione todavía tenía espasmos leves cuando las restricciones en ella se desvanecían. Sentía que debía hacer... algo. Escupir o rechazar o… rogar.

Cualquier cosa excepto quedarse ahí, mientras que Voldemort la delegaba como si nada para que la embarazaran.

Su cuerpo se negó a cooperar. No pudo hacer nada mientras unas manos descuidadas la levantaban de la mesa y la levitaban por un pasillo.

.

* * *

**NdT: Y hasta acá nos quedamos…por ahora. ¿Causa mucha intriga?**

**Muchisimas, pero muchísimas gracias por el gran apoyo que ha tenido el primer capítulo. Con sus follows, favorites y reviews. Sinceramente me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esta historia tiene su ritmo, es una trama compleja y lleva su buen tiempo desarrollarla, pero vale la pena, se los aseguro.**

**Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido por ahora. Les deseo lo mejor y un gran abrazo para todas. Las aprecio muchísimo. Gracias.**

*08 de junio de 2019*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y **_**Siriuslychessi**_

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 3**

.

Cuando regresaron a Hermione a la sala del hospital en Hogwarts, la cama que Hannah había ocupado estaba vacía.

La sanadora Stroud vertió una poción en su boca cuando la colocaron en la cama. El dolor en la mente de Hermione disminuyó ligeramente. Parpadeó un poco y los puntos negros que danzaban y seguían ocultando su visión finalmente comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Sintió náuseas. Sus entrañas se agitaban y se encogían como si tuviera veneno en su interior y su cuerpo no lo podía expulsar. Todavía estaba temblando. Quería rodar sobre la cama y hacerse un ovillo, pero no podía reunir la fuerza para lograrlo.

—Cuídenla con sus vidas. Si alguien quiere tocarla o se atreve siquiera a mirarla, requerirá de mi autorización—escuchó que dijo la sanadora.

Hermione se dio vuelta y pudo distinguir vagamente a dos hombres grandes que estaban detrás de Stroud. Sus ojos eran fríos mientras miraban a Hermione.

Stroud conjuró varios monitores alrededor de ella que se elevaron, reluciendo alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de que inspeccionara las proyecciones durante unos minutos, Stroud se dio la vuelta y se alejó, con su uniforme de sanadora ondeando detrás de ella.

Hermione miró al techo, tratando de absorber todo lo que le había sucedido ese día.

Sentía que debería estar llorando, pero no podía juntar las lágrimas.

La resignación y la desesperanza se habían entrelazado con su alma desde el momento en que vio a Harry morir.

Después de ver a la mayoría de las personas que amaba morir en agonía, supo que su turno para sufrir estaba al acecho.

Ahora había llegado.

Hermione nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte. Su miedo siempre había sido la manera de morir, ya que había visto las peores formas de hacerlo.

La muerte de Harry había sido un asesinato misericordioso comparado con la tortura a la que habían sido sometidos los Weasley, Remus y Tonks.

Lucius Malfoy había estado parado a pocos metros de donde estaba Hermione enjaulada cuando miró a Ron y gruñó —: ¡Esto es por mi esposa!

Luego lanzó una maldición que convirtió la sangre de Ron gradualmente en plomo fundido. Hermione vio cómo la maldición se deslizaba lentamente por el cuerpo de Ron, destruyéndolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Ella había sido incapaz de hacer algo… incapaz de salvarlo de alguna manera.

Arthur Weasley había quedado permanentemente debilitado de la mente por una maldición durante la guerra. Lloró, sin comprender siquiera por qué sufría de dolor o por qué se estaba muriendo.

Habían dejado a Molly para el final, así vería morir a todos sus hijos.

Remus había durado más horas que los demás. Su licantropía lo curó hasta que se quedó colgado allí, sin responder. Finalmente, alguien le lanzó la maldición asesina por aburrimiento.

Las muertes se habían repetido ante los ojos de Hermione tantas veces que había pensado que con el tiempo el dolor por las mismas se aliviaría.

Nunca lo hizo**. **Cada vez se sentían igual de fuertes. Igual de recientes.

Una herida que nunca sanaría.

"La culpa del sobreviviente", pensó, ese era el término muggle. Una descripción tan insignificante. Ni siquiera capturaba una fracción de la amplia agonía de su alma.

Para Hermione, quedar embarazada de un mortífago era un destino que nunca se le había ocurrido. Ser violada… ese riesgo había sido considerado. Esto se sentía como una violación en cámara lenta. Sin embargo, la situación era mucho más compleja que simplemente eso. Lo que fuera que ella escondiera en su mente, era importante. Más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa. No podía dejar que cayera en las manos de Voldemort.

No temía que su cuerpo se pudriera en el Gran Comedor. Ese destino no se comparaba con renunciar a lo que ella estaba protegiendo; tampoco se comparaba con el de ser violada y obligada a tener un hijo que le sería arrancado en el momento que naciera.

Se dio cuenta que escapar era probablemente un lujo que no podía permitirse perseguir. Lo importante sería morir rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera ser capturada otra vez y le evitaran nuevos intentos.

Ella yacía en la cama en silencio mientras planeaba.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Ninguna de las prisioneras que ingresaban al pabellón del hospital se atrevía a hablar con Hermione ya que tenía guardias constantemente al lado de su cama.

Los sanadores iban varias veces al día para evaluarla y tratarla. Le sacaron muestras de sangre y un poco de pelo para analizarlos. Llegó un terapeuta para tratar a Hermione por la tortura y por los temblores.

Finalmente, la mayoría de los espasmos intermitentes se detuvieron. Los dedos de Hermione todavía tendían a moverse espasmódicamente ante sonidos inesperados.

Ya no estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos.

Recordaba que la vida estaba llena de ruido en el pasado: en las clases, en las comidas, en la sala del hospital después de las batallas. Ahora cualquier sonido inesperado la sorprendía con la guardia baja. El golpeteo de una puerta o el ruido de botas, las ondas sonoras de las mismas eran como sensaciones físicas en su piel.

Tenía una contracción nerviosa.

El nervioso sanador de la mente venía con frecuencia con la sanadora Stroud para examinar el cerebro y la condición psicológica de Hermione. Había preocupaciones sobre su estabilidad en general. Lanzaron hechizos de simulación en su cerebro para ver cómo reaccionaba ante las multitudes, los espacios reducidos, el contacto físico y la sangre derramada entre otros. Si ella iba a quebrarse mentalmente, querían que lo hiciera en el ala del hospital.

Al parecer, a pesar de las contracciones nerviosas, consideraron a Hermione lo suficientemente estable. Cuando los temblores de tortura más severos cesaron después de cuatro días de terapia, decidieron que estaba lista para el entrenamiento.

En el quinto día, fue dada de alta del ala del hospital. Los guardias la llevaron directamente al Gran Comedor.

Había filas y filas de sillas dispuestas frente a la parte delantera del comedor. Las sillas estaban todas ocupadas por mujeres con vestidos de color gris apagado.

Umbridge estaba parada en la plataforma de adelante, hablando con una alegría almibarada. Estaba vestida de un tono tenue de color rosa con un gran colgante en su cuello. Una de sus manos estaba fuertemente vendada.

—Han sido elegidas para ayudar a construir el futuro que nuestro Señor Oscuro ha imaginado y se les ha concedido el privilegio de llevarlo a cabo —dijo sonriendo afectada —. Ustedes son las pocas que son dignas de ello.

Umbridge sonaba mecánica, mirando a las chicas con los ojos brillando de odio, con una sonrisa falsa pegada con firmeza en su rostro. Sus ojos seguían parpadeando hacia un rincón del salón.

Hermione se giró un poco para mirar y vio a dos mortífagos de pie allí, desenmascarados. Eran Corban Yaxley y Thorfinn Rowle, y estaban mirando a Umbridge con expresiones entretenidamente aburridas.

—El Señor Oscuro ha ordenado que sean entrenadas para cumplir con sus deberes sin fallas. Este es un gran honor que les han otorgado; no van a querer decepcionarlo. Son importantes para el Señor Oscuro. Por esa razón, deben estar protegidas de los demás, así como también de ustedes mismas.

La sonrisa de Umbridge de repente se amplió, mostrando una arista maliciosa. Hizo un gesto detrás de ella y Yaxley y Rowle avanzaron. Umbridge se volvió hacia los guardias de la prisión alineados a lo largo de una pared.

—Paralícenlas a todas. Sean cuidadosos.

Algunas de las mujeres sentadas se encogieron de miedo o intentaron alejarse, pero la mayoría de ellas apenas se movieron cuando los guardias comenzaron a hechizarlas. Los cuerpos se desplomaron en las sillas o cayeron hacia el suelo.

Hermione estaba parada detrás de las sillas. Vio cómo las chicas caían. Reconoció a un puñado de ellas: Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang y Romilda Vane. Pensó que algunas de las otras chicas podrían haber estado en años superiores y menores en Hogwarts. También había algunas mujeres ligeramente mayores, aunque ninguna de ellas parecía tener más de treinta años. Eran casi un centenar.

Umbridge vio a Hermione de pie en la parte de atrás.

—Paralícenla a ella también —dijo Umbridge, fulminando con la mirada a Hermione.

Ellos vacilaron.

La sanadora Stroud apareció desde la periferia de la visión de Hermione.

—Háganlo —dijo ella con un brusco asentimiento de aprobación.

Hermione perdió el conocimiento antes de que pudiera prepararse.

.

**oOo**

_._

—_Rennervate._

Hermione se sentó atontada. La habían movido y ahora se encontraba junto al resto de las chicas.

Estaban en filas. Algunas seguían inconscientes y los guardias las estaban despertando. Otras estaban sentadas mirando las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Hermione miró las suyas. Los brazaletes mágicos se veían diferentes; un poco más anchos, y ahora sin ningún broche. Un círculo perfecto de cobre envuelto alrededor de cada muñeca.

"Propiedad del Oficial Supremo" estaba grabado en la superficie brillante de ambas esposas.

La mayor preocupación de Hermione era el objeto frío bajo el metal que podía sentir presionando ligeramente en el interior de las muñecas. Las esposas estaban tan ajustadas que no podía mirar para discernir qué era. Estaba clara la razón por la que las habían paralizado, era para quitar y reemplazar las esposas. Probablemente con algo peor de lo que ya tenían.

El reloj en la pared indicaba que habían pasado horas desde que los hechizos paralizadores habían comenzado. Cualquiera que haya sido el proceso, había tomado tiempo.

Una gran mesa había aparecido en el Gran Comedor, cubierta de armas.

No podría haber sido una trampa más obvia.

Todas se pusieron de pie con cautela y sólo miraron fijamente.

—Adelante —dijo Umbridge con una voz persuasiva, haciendo señas a un lado de la mesa. —Vamos, vengan a ver.

Nadie se movió.

Umbridge parecía decepcionada, era claro que había esperado que alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonta como para correr hacia la mesa y tratar de armarse.

—Tú, ven aquí —Umbridge señaló a una chica en la multitud. Hermione pensó que ella podría haber estado en su año. Mafalda, se acordó, de Slytherin.

La chica obedeció lentamente, temblando de miedo.

—Levanta algo —le ordenó Umbridge.

Mafalda avanzó lentamente, pero cuando su mano quedó a unos pocos centímetros de un cuchillo, la retiró bruscamente con un grito.

Umbridge sonrió triunfante.

—Ahora vengan todas, estiren la mano. Vean lo que sucede.

Todas las mujeres avanzaron arrastrando los pies, de alguna manera mostrando reticencia. Hermione se acercó con creciente temor, con su mente especulando. Debía haber un encantamiento de barrera añadido a las esposas; algo que les impedía acercarse a ciertos objetos.

Extendió la mano desde una distancia considerable y se acercó lentamente. Cuando sus dedos estaban a diez centímetros de una daga sobre la mesa, una sensación de ardor comenzó a envolverlos. Apartó la mano con rencor. Sus opciones, si necesitaba recurrir al suicidio, se vieron de repente dramáticamente limitadas. Examinó los diversos objetos: pernos de ballesta, cuchillos, espadas, hachas, cuchillos de cocina, abrelatas, incluso clavos grandes de acero. El hechizo para crear la barrera de castigo parecía haber sido exhaustivo. Ella catalogó cada artículo cuidadosamente.

Eso no podía ser todo lo que hacían las nuevas esposas. Incrustar una barrera de encanto era magia simple. Había algo más complejo con respecto a las mismas.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y las movió de nuevo.

—Estos nuevos brazaletes las mantendrán a salvo y garantizarán que las familias a las que serán enviadas puedan cuidarlas bien. El jefe de cada hogar llevará un amuleto que les permitirá encontrarlas siempre y saber si alguna vez se encuentran en peligro. Dada… —Umbridge sonrió dulcemente —… la peligrosa y volátil naturaleza común entre los muggles, evitarán que cometan actos de violencia contra cualquiera, incluidas ustedes mismas. Les ayudará a obedecer sin reservas al Señor Tenebroso en esta generosa oportunidad que se les ha brindado.

Se escuchó sollozar a varias mujeres.

—Después de todo, servirán a magos tan importantes, que no queremos que ningún tipo de error o accidente les cause inconvenientes.

Un hechizo de barrera, posiblemente algún tipo de hechizo de compulsión, combinado con un encantamiento de monitoreo, eso era lo que Hermione sentía bajo las esposas, una pieza de monitor para rastrear su bienestar físico.

Los encantamientos de monitoreo se usaban comúnmente en las salas de psiquiatría de los hospitales para alertar a los sanadores cuando era probable que los pacientes se lastimaran a sí mismos o estuvieran actuando. Rastreaba el ritmo cardíaco y las hormonas, registrando picos de tensión. Los que eran más complejos podían incluso intervenir ligeramente en la conciencia. No era exactamente una lectura mental, pero daba una impresión sobre el estado y las inclinaciones del usuario.

Intentar suicidarse o escapar sin ningún tipo de arma, atrapada por una especie de hechizo de compulsión, sin ninguna indicación mental o aumento en la frecuencia cardíaca… sería casi imposible.

Hermione se quedó congelada en el Gran Comedor mientras absorbía la información.

Los días se fusionaron en una bruma de temor.

Eran entrenadas.

Umbridge sostenía lo que parecía una pequeña linterna y emitía una instrucción. Cuando terminaba de hablar, la linterna brillaba levemente y las esposas se calentaban a medida que la magia las penetraba.

Las órdenes se arraigaban en sus mentes.

Se hacía gradualmente, ya que parecía que cada una necesitaba tiempo para enraizarse en sus psiquis y moldear su comportamiento.

_Estarás callada._

_Serás obediente._

_No le harás daño a nadie._

_No ofenderás a las esposas._

_No te resistirás a tener relaciones sexuales._

_Después del acto no te moverás durante diez minutos._

_Harás todo lo posible para quedar embarazada rápidamente y producir hijos sanos._

_No tendrás relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre excepto con el designado._

A medida que pasaban los días, Hermione podía ver el efecto de las instrucciones en las otras mujeres.

Ellas se volvieron cada vez más tranquilas. Durante los primeros días, se escuchaban susurros por la noche. Al tercer día, las habitaciones estaban casi en silencio, excepto por algunos sollozos ahogados.

A Hermione la mantenían un poco separada de todas las demás, siempre había un guardia que la escoltaba.

Umbridge se mantuvo lejos de ella, aunque sus ojos se dirigían a ella de vez en cuando en señal de triunfo cada vez que se imponía un nuevo mandato.

Cualquiera que fuera la magia oscura utilizada para permitir el hechizo de compulsión, era delicada. Con cada nueva instrucción, los sanadores entraban majestuosamente y realizaban diagnósticos sobre las chicas.

Un día, una de las chicas de repente se quebró y se levantó gritando. Tomó su silla y la levantó en el aire antes de golpearla contra la mujer a su lado. Para cuando los guardias la habían aturdido y la habían arrastrado, el hombro de la mujer ya se había fracturado.

Era posible que hubieran planeado más instrucciones, pero después de ese evento, la sanadora Stroud decidió que con lo que se había programado era suficiente.

Hermione se acostaba en la oscuridad cada noche y conspiraba.

Si ella no podía escapar, su mejor esperanza sería morir ante la varita del Oficial Supremo.

Él era, por lo que Hermione había podido escuchar, muy rápido para asesinar. Si pudiera provocarlo para que actuara sin pensar, él podría matarla antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Si... tuviera éxito, Voldemort podría entonces matar al Oficial Supremo. Haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor por lejos.

Tendría que ser rápida al respecto. Astuta. Si él fuera tan buen legeremante como decía Snape, el Oficial Supremo encontraría la intención que tenía en su mente. Quizás no importaba.

Era probable que alguien tan lleno de odio fuera mucho más rápido con sus emociones que con su razón. Ella podría usar eso a su favor y dibujar una soga alrededor de ambos cuellos.

Varios días después Umbridge vino y les dijo —: Desvístanse.

Hermione no estaba segura si era la órden o simplemente la inutilidad de la resistencia lo que la hizo obedecer automáticamente.

Probablemente ambas.

Ella, junto con el resto de las mujeres, se desabrochó el vestido gris y se quitó la ropa interior. Se quedaron temblando en la habitación fría. Quedaban setenta y dos mujeres. Veinte habían sido retiradas por la sanadora Stroud porque le preocupaba que se fueran a quebrar emocionalmente como lo había hecho la chica que gritó.

Todas estaban desnudas, excepto por los brillantes brazaletes de cobre en sus muñecas, tapándose ellas mismas para ocultar sus cuerpos de las miradas lascivas de los guardias.

—Pónganse esto.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Umbridge desplegó una gran pila de ropa. Brillantes vestidos escarlata y túnicas. Rojo como la sangre.

Sin ropa interior.

Hermione era tan delgada que apenas extrañaba tener un sostén, pero la falta de ropa interior se sentía profundamente, como un nervio sensible.

—Y estos, para el frío invernal —dijo Umbridge, sonriendo, mientras desplegaba otro montón de ropa. Medias de lana hasta la altura del muslo.

Luego, Umbridge agregó un montón de gorros blancos y zapatos de color escarlata de suela plana.

Hermione se puso todo.

El gorro fue la última pieza. Las alas de la misma bloqueaban su visión periférica casi por completo, dificultando la audición.

Sólo podía ver de frente. Si quería mirar algo a la izquierda o a la derecha, tenía que girar la cabeza abiertamente.

Todo fue cuidadosamente diseñado para generar vulnerabilidad: Apenas podían ver y escuchar, no podían resistirse, no podían negarse, no podían escapar.

Su bienestar dependería enteramente en ganarse la simpatía de quienes fueran sus amos. De esa manera serían flexibles.

—Si dejan la casa a la que han sido asignadas, deben usar estos gorros. No las deben mirar —ordenó Umbridge — . Este es el final de mi entrenamiento con ustedes. No puedo esperar a ver a los niños que den a luz.

Los ojos de Umbridge estaban fijos en el rostro de Hermione, el odio en ellos era tan denso que casi podía sentirlo en su piel. Umbridge esbozó una sonrisa fría y maliciosa, luego se dio vuelta y se fue.

Alguien rozó el brazo de Hermione. Alguien tan cerca que incluso al girarse no podía ver quién era con las oscuras alas en el camino.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró la voz de Angelina, que se quebró como si estuviera reprimiendo un sollozo —.Tenías razón. Deberíamos haberte escuchado.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle a Angelina qué quería decir. Antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta, una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo con fuerza y se encontró arrastrada a una pequeña habitación.

La sanadora Stroud estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio repleto de papeles. Tenía un expediente abierto delante de ella que parecía tener un calendario. Los cuadrados estaban llenos de cruces para marcar los días.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran mediados de noviembre de 2004, ya que no sabía qué fecha era hasta ese momento.

—Señorita Granger —dijo la sanadora Stroud mientras levantaba la vista —, estoy muy complacida de haber podido mantenerla en el programa.

Hermione no dijo nada, miraba de manera poco expresiva a la mujer que tenía delante.

—Me doy cuenta de que no escogió esto, pero dado el lado que eligió en la guerra, seguramente le complace que se reconozcan sus habilidades mágicas —Stroud estudió a Hermione, sus ojos brillantes y su expresión extrañamente cálida —. Después de esto, no habrá más Los Sagrados Veintiocho. Las generaciones futuras serán simplemente mágicas. Estoy seguro de que puede ver la ventaja de esto.

Hermione se quedó allí, asombrada internamente por la lógica retorcida que la mujer ante ella empleó para limpiar su conciencia.

Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que se esperaba una respuesta de ella, a juzgar por la expresión de Stroud.

—¿Me está enviando a que me violen y quiere que vea la ventaja? —dijo finalmente, arqueando las cejas.

Los ojos de la sanadora Stroud brillaron brevemente y se enfriaron.

—No soy responsable de todas las decisiones con respecto a la seguridad. Puede que le sorprenda escucharlo, pero estoy muy dedicada a su salud y felicidad.

—¿Incluso si fuera estéril?

Hermione bajó la mirada y estudió el calendario, tratando de leer los números y determinar la fecha exacta. El papel blanco brillante empañó su visión e hizo que los ojos le escocieran.

La sanadora Stroud rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Claramente no hay razonamiento contigo. Todavía sigues en un fuerte estado emocional por todo lo sucedido. Tal vez algún día, una bruja con tu inteligencia llegará a apreciar lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

Hermione no dijo nada. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de leer el calendario de nuevo. Sus dedos se crisparon.

La sanadora Stroud dejó caer un expediente encima de las fechas y se levantó. Hermione alzó la mirada.

—El Señor Tenebroso está ansioso porque esté bajo la supervisión de alguien capaz de observar tus recuerdos. Solicité una extensión para ver cómo te afecta el entrenamiento, pero en unos días alcanzarás tu ventana de fertilidad y el Señor Oscuro quiere que estés embarazada lo antes posible. Te habría ayudado a prepararte físicamente, pero no pareces querer mi ayuda. El Oficial Supremo está casado. Estoy segura de que él sabrá qué hacer y no le importará entrenarte para que te adaptes a él.

La sanadora Stroud sonrió con frialdad y Hermione se estremeció. Su estómago se retorció dolorosamente. La sanadora metió la mano en su cajón y sacó una bolsa.

—Esto te llevará a la propiedad del Oficial Supremo. Te están esperando.

Extendió la mano hacia Hermione, y ella retrocedió unos pasos. Dejó caer la barbilla y trató de respirar. Sólo necesitaba un momento para estar lista, para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Extiende tu mano —dijo la sanadora Stroud mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio hacia Hermione. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en el pecho mientras se mordía el labio y trataba de tragar el miedo que se elevaba en ella como una marea.

Impotente. Indefensa. Obediente.

_Serás obediente._

La mano de Hermione comenzó a levantarse. Una moneda cayó sobre su palma. Al instante, sintió un tirón en su estómago y de repente desapareció.

.

* * *

**NdT: ¡Hola! Espero que estén todas bien, disculpen la demora, pero hago lo que puedo, y los que me conocen saben que mis traducciones nunca van a quedar incompletas. A veces iré lento, pero lo importante es que voy.**

**Este es el tercer capítulo y ya sin dudas podemos ver lo oscuro que es este mundo, triste y cruel con el que se encuentran estas chicas, y al que Hermione se ha visto sometida…. Y esto recién comienza, así que prepárense.**

**Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo mis queridas lectoras y siempre agradecida por todo lo que me brindan. Un gran abrazo.**

*28 de junio de 2019*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y**_**Siriuslychessi**_

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capítulo 4**

.

Hermione reapareció en un vestíbulo oscuro. Era una habitación impecable y vacía. Una mesa redonda, negra y lacada estaba colocada en el centro de la misma y encima había un gran ramo de flores blancas.

Ella giró lentamente. No quería perderse ningún detalle, pero las estúpidas alas del gorro actuaban como anteojeras. Sólo podía ver de frente.

Una gran escalera estaba a la derecha. Había corredores fríos que conducían a la oscuridad y más allá a la casa. Era una mansión y una enorme, basada en el ancho de la escalera.

—Hola, sangre sucia.

Una voz fría la paralizó.

Dio una vuelta completa y se encontró a Draco Malfoy.

Él se veía mayor.

El último recuerdo de él fue en quinto año cuando estaba en la Brigada Inquisitorial. Se veía más alto. Se erguía sobre ella y su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil. Había una brutalidad peligrosa y refinada en la forma en que se contenía.

La forma en que la miraba...

Sus ojos eran como los de un lobo: fríos y salvajes.

Lo mortífero en él era palpable. Cuando la miró, ella estaba segura de que él podría inclinarse hacia delante y cortarle la garganta mientras la miraba a los ojos; luego retrocedería sólo para que no cayera sangre sobre sus zapatos.

Él era el Oficial Supremo.

La mano derecha de Voldemort. Su verdugo.

Todos los amigos que él había asesinado: Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, la profesora Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood... la lista seguía y seguía. Sin contar los que habían sido torturados hasta la muerte inmediatamente después de la batalla final… cada persona que ella supo que había muerto después de la guerra… el Oficial Supremo era el que los había matado.

Las chicas le habían susurrado durante las primeras noches. Contándole sobre el mundo de horror que se había perdido mientras estaba encerrada debajo de Hogwarts.

Ella no había pensado que él podría ser alguien que conocía.

Alguien tan joven. El terror brotó dentro de ella. No estaba segura de qué hacer para manejar el shock.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o incluso procesar la realización, los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella y se abrió camino abruptamente en su mente.

La fuerza casi le hizo desmayarse.

La invasión mental era como una cuchilla entrando directamente en sus recuerdos. Cortó a través de la frágil barrera que ella trató de levantar con los fragmentos de magia interna que pudo convocar. Él perforó los recuerdos bloqueados.

Era como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza.

La precisión y la fuerza eran implacables.

Él no dejaría de tratar de abrirse paso. Se sentía casi peor que la maldición cruciatus. Duró más de lo que la maldición en sí podría hacer sin enloquecer al receptor.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, ella se encontró tumbada en el suelo. Malfoy estaba de pie sobre ella, mirándola mientras ella se estremecía por el trauma de su intrusión.

—Así que realmente lo has olvidado todo —dijo mientras la evaluaba— ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás protegiendo en ese cerebro tuyo? Perdieron la guerra.

Ella no pudo responder.

No tenía ni una respuesta.

—Oh, bueno —dijo él arreglándose un poco la túnica—. El Señor Oscuro tuvo la amabilidad de enviarte conmigo. Si alguna vez recuperas tus recuerdos, seré el primero en saberlo.

Él le sonrió por un momento antes de que su rostro se volviera frío e indiferente. Luego pasó por encima de ella y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie, temblando de la angustia mental y de la rabia impotente que sentía.

Lo odiaba.

Nunca antes había odiado a Draco Malfoy.

Él simplemente había sido un bravucón adoctrinado, un síntoma de una enfermedad de la que otros eran responsables. Ahora... ella lo odiaba por lo que se había convertido y por lo que había hecho.

Ella le pertenecía.

Estaba atrapada bajo sus pies y él tenía la intención de oprimirla hasta que obtuviera lo que quería.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras se obligaba a pensar más allá de su repentina ira. Su plan seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar o engañarlo para que la matara.

Él no era lo que ella esperaba. Tenía la expectativa de que el Oficial Supremo fuera alguien impulsivo, y aunque el Malfoy que ella había conocido en el colegio lo había sido, ahora parecía un témpano. Lo que, por supuesto, ella debería haberse dado cuenta. La clave tanto para la legeremancia como para la oclumancia era el control. La capacidad de dividirse uno mismo detrás de paredes.

Se necesitaría astucia para hacer que se quebrara lo suficiente para que cometiera un error, como matarla. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría lograrlo de inmediato. No podía apresurarse. No podía ser descuidada. Tenía que quedarse allí, esperar y soportar lo que vendría hasta que encontrara una oportunidad.

La idea la hizo estremecerse. Sentía que la garganta se le apretaba mientras tragaba e intentaba pensar.

Un golpeteo de tacones en el suelo de madera llamó su atención. Una bruja rubia de contextura pequeña entró en la habitación. Ella y Hermione se miraron fijo durante varios largos segundos.

—Entonces, eres tú —dijo la bruja, levantando su nariz con un resoplido —. Quítate ese estúpido sombrero y ven conmigo. Tenemos que revisar las instrucciones todos juntos antes de que pueda dejarte donde te guardaremos.

La rubia dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Hermione la siguió lentamente. La bruja era conocida. Una Greengrass, pensó Hermione. No era Daphne, pero tal vez era la hermana menor.

Hermione no podía recordar su nombre.

Llegaron a un salón. Malfoy ya estaba allí, reclinado en una silla larga y se veía aburrido.

Hermione se quitó el gorro.

—Entonces —dijo la bruja que Hermione asumió que debía ser la esposa de Malfoy mientras se sentaba en otra de las sillas delgadas—, la sanadora Stroud envió un paquete de instrucciones. ¿Quién diría que las sangre sucia vendrían con instrucciones? Muy conveniente, ¿no?

El sarcasmo en la pequeña y aguda voz de la bruja era frágil.

—Sólo léelo, Astoria —dijo Malfoy con desdén, mirando brevemente a la bruja.

Astoria. Así que ese era el nombre de la esposa de Malfoy.

—Veamos. No se debe maldecir ni torturar o abusar físicamente de ella. Debe ser alimentada. Podemos hacer que trabaje, pero no más de seis horas al día. Y debe pasar al menos una hora afuera todos los días.

Astoria se rió de una manera maniática.

—Es más bien como mantener a los crups(*), ¿no? ¿Quién lo diría? Ah, sí. Qué agradable. Cada mes recibiremos una lechuza en los cinco días que debes cumplir con tu… papel, Draco. La sanadora Stroud ha incluido una nota personal, mencionando que debido al interés específico del Señor Oscuro en la Familia Malfoy y la sangre sucia, ella vendrá personalmente todos los meses para ver si logras embarazarla.

Astoria parecía tan histérica que Hermione se sorprendió de que no hubiera comenzado a gritar y hubiera roto una silla.

—Escucha esto. ¡Se me permite mirar! Ya sabes, para asegurarme de que todo sea completamente clínico entre tú y la sangre sucia.

Astoria se puso sorprendentemente pálida. Sus ojos azules parecían casi perturbados. Le temblaban las manos, arrugó los papeles y los golpeó contra la mesa del té.

—¡No lo haré!—bramó ella, con su voz afilada y vibrante—. Si te opones, puedes arrastrarme hasta el Señor Tenebroso en persona antes de que me lances la maldición asesina. ¡No voy a mirar! —gritó la última parte.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, sólo cállate! —ordenó Malfoy, su tono cruel cuando se levantó y salió del salón.

Hermione se quedó paralizada cerca de la pared.

Astoria se sentó temblando en su silla durante varios minutos antes de hablarle a Hermione.

—Mi madre crió crups. Son las cosas más lindas. Qué divertido ver que ahora se hace con magos.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ella se apoyó contra la pared tratando de no moverse. Deseando que sus dedos no tuvieran espasmos._ «Estoy fingiendo ser un árbol»_ pensó débilmente para sí misma.

Finalmente Astoria se puso de pie.

—Te mostraré tu habitación. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no quiero verte. Entiendo que esas pulseras que tienes te evitan cualquier problema.

Bajaron por un largo corredor y luego atravesaron una puerta estrecha, parcialmente oculta, que conducía a una escalera de caracol sinuosa. Después de subir tres pisos, volvieron a entrar en un corredor principal más grande de la casa. Estaban en un ala diferente. Casi todas las ventanas estaban tapadas. Hacía frío; los muebles estaban cubiertos con telas blancas llenas de polvo.**  
**

—Esta ala está desocupada —dijo Astoria como si no fuera evidente—.Tenemos más sirvientes de los que necesitamos. Quédate aquí y fuera de la vista a menos que te llamen. Los retratos te vigilarán.

Astoria abrió una puerta. Hermione entró. Era una habitación grande. En el centro había una cama con dosel y un sillón con respaldo cerca de la ventana. Un gran guardarropa contra una pared. No había alfombra ni libros, pero sí un retrato colgado en la pared.

Todo estaba frío y se sentía vacío.

—Si necesitas algo, llama a un elfo doméstico —dijo Astoria antes de cerrar la puerta. Hermione escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

Quedarse repentinamente sin supervisión y sin estar en una celda la desorientó. El cambio súbito fue emocionante y aterrador a la vez, como si de repente hubiera saltado por un precipicio.

Ella dejó caer su gorro en el suelo al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia la ventana. El campo frío e invernal se extendía hasta donde podía ver. Mientras asimilaba el panorama, consideró la situación.

Era claro que Malfoy y Astoria se caían mal.

No era de extrañar. Como si los matrimonios arreglados de sangre pura no fueran lo suficientemente disfuncionales, tenerlos arreglados por Voldemort para el único propósito de la reproducción tenía que haber sofocado cualquier chispa potencial. Sobre todo después de que no pudieron reproducirse.

Astoria no parecía tenerle particularmente miedo a Malfoy, por lo que presumiblemente no era tan irritable para ser violento con ella. Ella parecía en gran parte resentida e indiferente con él.

Él no parecía ser un marido atento de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. La estima por Astoria parecía estar en la línea de considerarla como una plaga que se veía obligado a soportar.

Independientemente de lo que Astoria pudiera sentir sobre su marido o su matrimonio, la presencia de Hermione como subrogante claramente hizo mella en ella. Parecía decidida a ignorar su existencia en la medida de lo posible.

Hermione no tenía ninguna objeción. Cuantos menos jugadores tuviera de qué preocuparse, mejor. Si tuviera que preocuparse por defenderse o apaciguar a Astoria, sería un desafío extra. Si Astoria fuera atenta con su marido, haría que el escapar o encontrar una manera de manipular a Malfoy fuera mucho más desafiante. Si Astoria estaba principalmente preocupada por fingir que Hermione no existía, era el escenario más fácil. Ella se mantendría fuera de la vista, en las sombras, tanto como pudiera, hasta que hubiera oportunidad de actuar.

La clave sería estudiar a Malfoy. Descubrir lo que lo impulsaba. Cuáles eran sus vicios. Lo que ella podría explotar en él.

Él no parecía particularmente interesado en Hermione más allá de descubrir qué podía estar ocultando en sus recuerdos perdidos. Si ese fuera el caso, sería un alivio. Quizás él también elegiría principalmente dejarla sola. Estaba segura de que, si él deseaba, podría encontrar varias formas de torturarla sin arriesgar su fertilidad.

Draco Malfoy era el Oficial Supremo.

Todavía era impactante.

¿Qué le había pasado durante la guerra para hacerlo tan despiadado?

El odio requerido para lanzar con éxito una maldición asesina era tremendo. Infligir la muerte de forma instantánea te arrancaba algo. La mayoría de los magos y brujas oscuros sólo podía manejarlo ocasionalmente. Eso era parte de por qué había tantas otras maldiciones usadas para asesinar. El sadismo influenciaba en ello, pero la verdad era que ninguna otra maldición era irreversible e imparable como lo era la maldición asesina. El poder necesario para utilizar algo tan definitivo era... bueno, realmente no había nada con qué compararlo.

La capacidad de Voldemort de lanzarlo repetida e indefectiblemente era parte de la razón por la que inspiraba tal terror.

La reputación del Oficial Supremo por usar la maldición ya era igual de legendaria y era lo que lo había llevado al rango más alto de los mortífagos.

Y era Malfoy.

Ella tendría que moverse con cuidado. La indiferencia con que los Malfoy habían tratado su llegada indicaba una seguridad absoluta. Dejándola en el vestíbulo. Mostrándole la casa. Poniéndola en un ala desocupada. Hermione estaba segura de que no había forma fácil de escapar hasta que pudiera quitarse las esposas. Malfoy siempre podría encontrarla y ella sería incapaz de luchar contra él o contra cualquier otra persona.

Suspiró y su aliento formó un pequeño círculo de condensación en el frío vidrio de la ventana.

Levantó un dedo hacia el vidrio, dibujó la runa thurisaz: para la defensa, la introspección y el enfoque. Junto a ella dibujó la runa inversa, su merkstave: el peligro, la indefensión, la maldad, el odio y el rencor.

Lo que necesitaba. Lo que tenía.

Tenía que revertir su fortuna.

Vio cómo las runas se desvanecían del vidrio cuando la condensación se evaporó de nuevo en la habitación.

Ninguna de las chicas había oído algún rumor sobre si la Resistencia aún existía. Aparte de Hermione, se sabía que todos los miembros de la Orden que sobrevivieron a la batalla final estaban muertos. Sus muertes fueron presenciadas públicamente. Sus cadáveres colgaban para asegurarse de que no hubiera lugar para esperanzas secretas. La Resistencia se había derrumbado con la muerte de Harry.

Voldemort parecía haber sido cuidadoso al asegurarse de que la Orden del Fénix no tuviera una chispa con la que resucitar. A medida que la guerra se había prolongado a lo largo de los años, él se había vuelto más cauteloso y menos seguro de su infalibilidad de lo que había sido durante los años de Hermione en Hogwarts.

Voldemort era meticuloso.

Eso era preocupante. Si él había elevado a Malfoy a Oficial Supremo, probablemente significaba que Malfoy también era minucioso. No alguien inclinado a cometer faltas o errores de juicio.

Tal vez todavía había un grupo de Resistencia en alguna parte. Las mujeres de Hogwarts sólo sabían lo que les decían los guardias. Puede que todavía hubiera algunas facciones trabajando contra Voldemort. Si Hermione escapaba, tal vez podría encontrarlos y eventualmente darles el secreto que estaba escondiendo.

Ya que estaba en la casa del Oficial Supremo, quizás si fuera inteligente, podría obtener información útil.

Si ella seguía actuando flexible y cooperativa.

Quebrada.

Si ellos pensaran que ella estaba realmente destrozada, podrían eventualmente volverse descuidados a su alrededor.

Ella estaría esperando por ello.

Era muy buena esperando.

.

* * *

_**(*) Crup**_ es un perro creado por un mago, es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz.

* * *

**NdT: ¡Hola! Aparecí más pronto de lo que esperaban. Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. ¡Ya apareció el Oficial Supremo!... bueno siempre supimos quién podía ser, pero verlo realmente plasmado ya es otra cosa, ¿no creen?**

**Muchas gracias por todo. Abrazo gigantes.**

*30 de junio del 2019*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child ****y **_**Siriuslychessi**_

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capítulo 5**

.

Hermione exploró la habitación en la que la habían ubicado. No hubo mucho que le llamara la atención de inmediato.

El armario estaba lleno con los mismos vestidos y túnicas color escarlatas que ella llevaba en ese momento. Había diferentes estilos, probablemente para el clima de verano e invierno. Los cajones tenían más gorros, medias de lana y zapatos rojos endebles.

Hermione sacó un par del cajón y los miró. Las suelas eran delgadas y de tela, se desgastarían rápidamente. Si ella quería escapar, tendría que robar ropa y zapatos nuevos.

El retrato en la pared era de una joven bruja. Guapa y rubia. Sin duda era uno de los antepasados de Malfoy. Tenía los mismos rasgos afilados y expresión de desdén. La bruja tendría que haber sido recién graduada de Hogwarts cuando fue retratada. Miró con indiferencia a Hermione, estaba sentada casualmente en una silla con respaldo alto y con un libro a su lado.

Finalmente, Hermione giró y examinó el resto de la habitación. Había una puerta diseñada para mezclarse con el color de la pared. Se acercó y la abrió.

Era un baño, principalmente ocupado por una gran bañera con patas. No había ducha y le fueron proporcionados sólo los objetos más esenciales: jabón, toallas, un cepillo de dientes y una taza pequeña para agua.

Hermione se acercó y se lavó las manos. Cuando las retiró, fingió que tiraba accidentalmente la taza de la mesa, ésta golpeó el suelo con un fuerte sonido pero no se rompió, ni siquiera se resquebrajó.

Tenía un hechizo de protección.

Malfoy _fue_ minucioso.

La recogió y la enjuagó antes de colocarla en su lugar. Al volverse, descubrió que también había un retrato en el baño. La misma joven bruja se quedó estudiando a Hermione con una mirada de complicidad.

Hermione fingió inocencia y regresó al dormitorio.

Pasada una hora, ya no quedaba nada para inspeccionar en su habitación. No era que Hermione esperara que pudiera encontrar algo o meterse en muchos problemas con la supervisión penetrante del retrato en la pared. Al parecer, a la bruja le habían ordenado vigilar a Hermione como un halcón.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y, después de un momento de vacilación, giró el pomo y caminó hacia el pasillo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza inmediatamente.

La sensación de terror y libertad que experimentó simplemente al caminar sola hacia otra habitación fue asombrosa. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, se apoyó contra la misma e intentó respirar lentamente.

Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente alrededor del pomo de la puerta mientras miraba a su alrededor y trataba de calmarse.

El largo pasillo que se desvanecía en la oscuridad se sentía tan... abierto.

Tragó saliva**,** nerviosa. Había asumido que algunos efectos de su largo encarcelamiento seguirían atormentándola. En realidad, experimentarlo fue más que inquietante: era horrible.

Sus intentos de respirar y calmarse estaban fracasando. Su pecho tartamudeaba en pequeñas y rápidas inhalaciones.

Era el único sonido en el ala fría y oscura de la mansión.

Ella se mordió el labio. Su mente… ella siempre había sido capaz de confiar en su mente. Incluso sus recuerdos encerrados se sentían como un mecanismo de defensa. El encontrarse a sí misma en pánico e hiperventilando porque había entrado en un pasillo por su propia voluntad…era una traición.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar de manera uniforme. Trató de soltar el pomo de la puerta que estaba agarrando desesperadamente, sintiendo que se ahogaría si lo soltaba.

Su capacidad de razonar y de calmarse por sí misma era una persuasión insuficiente para su mente y su cuerpo.

Intentó apartarse un paso de la puerta, pero sus piernas se negaron a cooperar.

El terror que recorría su cuerpo la tenía congelada.

Era un pasillo. Sólo un pasillo, se dijo a sí misma. Le habían permitido estar allí. No había órdenes que la detuvieran.

No había órdenes que la detuvieran...

... Sólo ella misma.

Después de quedarse ahí por varios minutos, intentó moverse pero falló, sollozó abruptamente y se acurrucó más cerca de la puerta.

No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. Había sido hace mucho tiempo en su celda.

Mientras estaba allí temblando e hiperventilando en el pasillo de esa ala vacía de la mansión, lloró. Por todos los que ahora estaban muertos. Por todos los que Malfoy había matado. Por todas las chicas de Hogwarts que fueron enviadas a un mundo de horror. Por rabia de las esposas cerradas alrededor de sus muñecas y por las esposas, que de alguna manera encontró, cerradas en torno a su propia mente.

Regresó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se hundió en el suelo y siguió llorando.

Le tomó un día completo antes de que pudiera obligarse a sí misma a salir al pasillo otra vez.

Estaba decidida a superar el pánico. A la mañana siguiente, abrió la puerta de par en par, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el pasillo hasta que su corazón dejó de latir dolorosamente en su pecho por la simple vista.

Perdería todas las chances de escapar si ni siquiera podía salir de su dormitorio sin sufrir una crisis mental.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó el desayuno que apareció mientras contemplaba el problema.

Se había manifestado cuando estaba sola. No estaba segura si era porque la orden de las esposas a ser obediente la había distraído previamente o si era una forma insidiosa de un trauma mental; que el haber estado en prisión durante tanto tiempo la había dañado hasta el punto de que ahora ser controlada por otros era la única manera en que sabía cómo funcionar.

Esperaba que fueran simplemente las esposas, pero temía que fuera la última opción. El encarcelamiento había devorado su psique de una manera que ella temía descubrir.

Se fortaleció. Estaba decidida a superarlo, como fuera necesario.

Cuando su cena apareció esa noche, se obligó a comer mientras estaba sentada junto a la puerta abierta. Le temblaban tanto las manos que dejó caer la mitad de la comida del tenedor. Para cuando terminó de comer, el temblor se había desvanecido lo suficiente como para poder beber agua sin derramarla.

Ella miró por el pasillo. Se quedó mirando todos los muebles envueltos y los muchos retratos de aristócratas de rostros fríos.

Intentó recordar lo que sabía de Malfoy.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para escalar tan alto en las filas de Voldemort a tan temprana edad?

Él... había estado involucrado en la muerte de Dumbledore a principios de sexto año. Las circunstancias de eso nunca habían sido del todo claras. Recordó que se despertó bruscamente por los gritos del castillo durante las consecuencias. Minerva McGonagall y el resto de los profesores estaban lívidos del shock y el horror al tratar de descubrir frenéticamente lo que había sucedido. Malfoy desapareció en el caos.

Fue el primer y último evento importante de la guerra que Hermione asoció específicamente con Malfoy. Después de eso, desapareció entre las filas de Voldemort. Era otro mortífago sin rostro.

Su madre había muerto hacía varios años en la guerra. Hermione recordó haber oído sobre la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy en la mansión Lestrange. Había ocurrido durante una misión de rescate. Harry y Ron habían sido atrapados por carroñeros. Cuando la Orden fue a rescatarlos, un mortífago perdió el control de una maldición de fuego maligno y quemó la mansión con Narcissa y Bellatrix en su interior.

La muerte de Narcissa había vuelto loco a Lucius Malfoy. Se había deslizado fácilmente en los zapatos vacíos de la locura de Bellatrix. Había culpado directamente de la muerte de Narcissa a Ron y Harry y se había dedicado a vengarla cazando a los Weasley. El daño cerebral de Arthur Weasley y la casi muerte de George durante la guerra habían sido causados por Lucius. Se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo dentro de las filas de Voldemort. Había sido demasiado útil y letal para que su insubordinación lo matara, pero bailaba constantemente en la línea.

A Hermione se le había ocurrido que Lucius podría ser el Oficial Supremo, dado que era cruel, estaba lleno de odio y era rápido para asesinar. Como no lo era, Hermione se preguntaba si todavía estaba vivo. Quizás después de la guerra finalmente se había excedido y lo habían matado. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que fuera así. La forma en que Lucius se había reído mientras Ron moría gritando en agonía… era un recuerdo que nunca desterraría.

Pero Malfoy...

No recordaba que lo hubieran tratado como alguien particularmente importante o que se considerara un mortífago significativo durante las reuniones de la Orden. Lo que haya hecho para abrirse camino hasta lo más alto debió haber ocurrido hacia el final de la guerra. Tal vez estuvo involucrado con todo lo que causó que los planes de la Orden se derrumbaran durante la batalla final.

Debido a su pasado como sanadora, Hermione no estuvo ahí durante toda la batalla. Algo en la estrategia de ellos había salido mal. Hubo muchos más mortífagos de los que la Orden previó. Voldemort había lanzado una maldición asesina y Harry había caído. Luego le ordenó a Lucius que confirmara que Harry estaba muerto.

Harry no había muerto.

Así que Voldemort lanzó otra maldición asesina, otra, otra y otra. Después de media docena de maldiciones asesinas, Voldemort fue y confirmó personalmente que Harry estuviera muerto. Para seguridad, hizo que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado por el aire y lo colgó en la Torre de Astronomía. Todos observaron cómo Voldemort maldijo el cuerpo de Harry con un hechizo de necrosis de acción rápida y se pudrió por completo ante sus ojos.

Los ojos verdes vacíos de Harry… era algo que Hermione veía cada vez que cerraba los suyos. La expresión en su rostro; la realización que él había fallado estaba escrito en el rostro de la muerte.

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en eso.

Sus mejores amigos habían muerto delante de ella. Por un giro extra cruel del destino, no le habían permitido seguirlos.

Ellos la habían dejado atrás.

Ella enderezó los hombros y se obligó a entrar al pasillo. Se había enfrentado a toda clase de horrores, así que no iba a ser derrotada por su propia psique fracturada y un pasillo.

Un paso.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Su respiración se hizo más débil y apretó los puños hasta que pudo sentir sus uñas hundiéndose en la piel.

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete.

_Gota. Gota. Gota._

Ella se frenó en seco y miró hacia abajo. Una de sus manos goteaba sangre dejando un sendero en el suelo.

Era el mismo tono que su vestido.

Lo miró fijamente hasta que un charco del tamaño de un nudillo se formó gradualmente a sus pies.

Luego continuó por el pasillo. Contó los sonidos de aquel goteo en lugar de sus pasos hasta que llegó al final.

No tenía ningún destino en mente, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar, probando el pomo de las puertas en el camino. Algunas estaban cerradas con llave y otras no. Se asomó a las habitaciones desocupadas llenas de muebles cubiertos. Volvería y los exploraría con cuidado más tarde. Tal vez encontraría algo que podría serle útil.

Estaba temblando cuando volvió a entrar a su dormitorio. Se sentía agotada y se metió en la cama de inmediato.

Cuando se durmió, soñó con Ginny.

Ginny… casi al final de la guerra, con el pelo cortado por encima de los hombros y una larga y cruel cicatriz en un lado de su rostro. Estaba acurrucada junto a la cama y levantó la mirada bruscamente como si estuviera sorprendida.

La expresión de Ginny estaba retorcida de angustia, cubierta de lágrimas. Estaba sollozando incontrolablemente.

—_Ginny —se_ escuchó decir Hermione —. _Ginny, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?_

Cuando Ginny abrió la boca para responder, el sueño se desvaneció.

Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente, supo que debía haber estado soñando. ¿Con qué había estado soñando? No podía recordar. Era algo… algo triste. Presionó los talones de sus manos contra los ojos y trató de recordarlo.

No pudo acercarse a la puerta ese día. Se acurrucó junto a la ventana y miró los brumosos jardines que yacían afuera. Había un laberinto de setos a un lado. Trazó un camino a través de éste con su mirada.

Estudió los terrenos de la finca que podía ver, tratando de tomar nota de cualquier cosa que pudiera serle útil. ¿A dónde iría si estuviera tratando de esconderse? ¿Si estuviera tratando de escapar?

El día pasó lentamente.

Tener el sentido del tiempo una vez más era vagamente inquietante. El continuo _tic tac_ del reloj llamó su atención. Era un sonido chirriante, continuo. Si se permitía escucharlo por mucho tiempo, hacía que sus dedos comenzaran a sufrir espasmos con cada clic de los engranajes.

Encontró que su mente tenía una tendencia a vagar y perderse. Se interrumpía por algún extraño pensamiento y se daba cuenta de que las horas habían pasado.

A medida que el día se acercaba, ella se quedaba mirando la puerta.

Debería salir de nuevo. Ni siquiera había visto a Malfoy desde que había llegado. Ella tenía la intención de observarlo y estudiarlo, para armarse algún tipo de comprensión de él.

Todos esos planes se habían desvanecido durante los últimos dos días.

Se levantó y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta. Mientras envolvía los dedos alrededor del pomo, hubo un repentino _¡pop!_ detrás de ella. Se giró bruscamente y encontró a una elfina doméstica de pie detrás de ella.

—Dice la señora que debe prepararse para esta noche —dijo la elfina, apartando los ojos y luego desapareciendo.

Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le hubiese subido a la garganta. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Consideró por un momento no prepararse.

Si no lo hiciera, sin dudas Malfoy aparecería y la obligaría a hacerlo. Quién sabía qué más podría hacerle si ella lo provocaba. Las órdenes en su mente se agitaron...

_Obediente._

_No resistir._

Su cerebro comenzó a catalogar automáticamente las cosas que le habían ordenado hacer.

No estaba segura si la instrucción le hizo racionalizar la obediencia o si obedecer en realidad era la elección racional.

Entró al baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y observó cómo el agua caliente llenaba lentamente la tina.

Se preguntó si de alguna manera podría ahogarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera llegar allí. Como señor de la mansión, probablemente podría aparecer en cualquier parte. Se estremeció ante la idea de que él la arrastrara del pelo, desnuda fuera del agua.

Se quitó la bata y se sumergió en el agua, siseando pero a la vez disfrutando el dolor. Casi no sentía nada en estos días, pero al parecer las esposas no la restringían del calor.

Esa era una información útil para archivar.

Después de lavarse, se secó con una lujosa toalla de baño de gran tamaño. Luego se puso un vestido largo, escarlata, abotonado, y la túnica escarlata abierta. Después se puso las medias que tanto odiaba. Si no se congelara dentro de la mansión, nunca las habría usado. Aparte del espantoso color rojo, casi podía fingir que las prendas eran sólo ropa común, pero el no llevar ropa interior le dejaba una sensación horrenda de estar constantemente expuesta.

Sólo conseguiría bragas si estaba menstruando o embarazada. De lo contrario, debía permanecer... accesible.

Cuando estuvo vestida, se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer en medio de su habitación. No estaba segura de dónde se suponía que debía ir ni que debía hacer.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció Astoria, luciendo pálida como una sábana.

—Bien, estás lista. Temía que tuviera que enviar a Draco a arrastrarte —dijo Astoria mientras miraba a Hermione de arriba abajo con una expresión crítica—. Te mostraré dónde ir esta noche. Después de esto, estaré en otro lugar. Esperaré a que te prepares y vayas allí todas las noches designadas sin problema. He estado pensando y me di cuenta de que realmente no necesitas todas las partes del cuerpo que tienes para embarazarte. Así que si estás pensando en causar problemas… ten eso en mente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione y ella asintió.

Astoria salió de la habitación, guiando a Hermione a través de la casa, hacia el vestíbulo, y luego subió la gran escalera y un pasillo del segundo piso. Los retratos murmuraron a medida que pasaban.

—Puta.

Hermione lo oyó más de una vez.

Astoria se detuvo en la séptima puerta.

—Entra y espera. Draco vendrá cuando él elija, pero tienes que estar allí a las ocho en punto.

Sin detenerse, Astoria continuó por el pasillo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Las manos de Hermione temblaron cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta y trató de abrirla. Al principio no giraba y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse y hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar lo suficiente para lograr girarlo.

Al entrar en la habitación, asimiló todos los detalles que pudo.

Se sentía estéril.

Ella había asumido que su dormitorio era precario y frío por indiferencia, pero tal vez era simplemente la forma en que Malfoy era. Había una cama grande, un gran armario, un escritorio y una silla.

Hermione imaginó que Malfoy tendría una habitación más lujosa. Toda verde y plateada con sábanas costosas y cojines cubiertos con demasiadas borlas.

La habitación ante ella podría haber pertenecido a un monje.

Era funcional. Eso era realmente todo lo que se podía decir al respecto. No era de extrañar que Malfoy fuera tan frío.

Se apartó de la cama y fue a sentarse junto a la mesa. Miró el contenido de la superficie del escritorio, había un pergamino en blanco y plumas. Extendió la mano vacilante hacia las plumas, preguntándose si sería capaz de tocarlas.

Cuando sus dedos se acercaron, sintió una leve sensación de ardor y retiró la mano.

Su estómago se retorcía de miedo y trató de distraerse recitando fórmulas de aritmética mientras estaba allí sentada.

Estaba acostumbrada a esperar sin cesar. ¿Qué era una hora después de los dieciséis meses de privación sensorial? Sólo necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Su estómago se sentía tan retorcido que pensó que podría estar enferma.

De repente, la puerta hizo clic. Ella se puso de pie y giró rápidamente a tiempo para ver a Malfoy entrar. Su mano estaba a la altura de su garganta, soltando el collar de su túnica. Fue evidente que él no había esperado encontrarla allí. Se detuvo abruptamente y la miró fijo, en realidad parecía palidecer un poco antes de apretar sus labios en una expresión seria.

—Sangre sucia —dijo, después de un momento—. Ya veo. Hoy es el día.

.

* * *

**NdT: Me imagino que ha sido un capítulo duro de leer, especialmente cuando Hermione recordó la muerte de sus queridos amigos con tanto detalle. Son muchas las sensaciones que se pueden sentir y especialmente con ese final que nos deja en suspenso…pero bueno pronto sabremos lo que sucede, sólo espero que estén preparadas para leer.**

**Un besote enorme y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Las aprecio mucho. Nos estamos viendo.**

**¡Ah cierto! Por favor si ven algún error avísenme, la última vez que publiqué fanfiction me había amontonado algunas palabras, y eso que lo había revisado. A veces esta plataforma tiene vida propia, así que avisen cualquier cosa. ¡Gracias!**

*12 de julio de 2019*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child, Siriuslychessi y Mary**** Eagle Med **

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 6**

**Advertencia: este capítulo presenta una escena de violación. He hecho todo lo posible para representarlo de una manera que no sea innecesariamente gráfica, pero también he tratado de ser realista sobre el impacto de tal cosa. No presentaré repetidamente tales escenas en este trabajo, pero es un elemento general de esta historia y no pensé que sería honesto esconderlo. ****Se aconseja la discreción del lector.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo lo miró.

Se sintió aliviada de no estar temblando.

Se obligó a encontrarse con su mirada, recordándose a sí misma que sólo tenía que soportar un poco, hasta que pudiera formular un plan.

Ella podría soportarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

No estaba segura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Estaba esperando que ella se acostara en su cama?

Él pasó junto a ella hacia el armario y, después de poner la mano en la puerta por un momento, la abrió de golpe.

Tal vez Malfoy no era del todo como un monje. El armario tenía casi una habitación entera en su interior. La puerta tenía una barra llena, él tomó una botella de whisky de fuego de un estante y sacó el corcho con los dientes, lo escupió al suelo, llevó la botella hacia sus labios y la miró fijamente.

Hermione sólo esperó.

Después de un minuto, él sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento conjuró una mesa en el medio de la habitación. Hermione miró fijo la mesa, completamente perdida; luego, dirigió la mirada a Malfoy.

Él la vio con cara de desprecio.

—Inclínate —dijo en voz baja y tono burlón, señalando la mesa.

Hermione no había creído que pudiera sentirse más asqueada por él, pero aparentemente sí podía. Se mordió el interior del labio hasta que sintió que la piel cedió y la sangre inundaba su lengua al notar con impotencia que sus pies comenzaban a obedecer automáticamente.

Caminó lentamente y después de dudar un momento se inclinó sobre la mesa.

La madera chocaba contra los huesos de su cadera. Apoyó las manos en los bordes y apretó hasta que sus nudillos crujieron por la fuerza. Luchó por no temblar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía al filo de la intensidad de su vulnerabilidad. Sus oídos se esforzaban por detectar cualquier sonido.

Hubo una pausa. Entonces, oyó a Malfoy acercarse a ella lentamente.

Se detuvo directamente detrás de ella y hubo otro silencio. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

El aire cambió.

—¿Sigues siendo virgen, sangre sucia? ¿Eso es algo que siquiera recuerdas?

Ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Él se acercó más.

—Estoy seguro de que Weasley o Potter estuvieron aquí en algún momento.

Ella podía escuchar la burla en su tono.

Él apoyó brevemente la mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras le levantaba la falda hasta la cintura. Ella sintió el aire frío de la habitación contra su piel. Temblaba tanto que la mesa hacía lo mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que pronto lo sabremos —dijo y luego ordenó—: Separa las piernas.

Ella se obligó a moverse.

Sintió sus dedos sobre ella y se sacudió un poco.

Él murmuró por lo bajo y ella sintió algo tibio y líquido dentro. Un hechizo de lubricación. Se sobresaltó tan bruscamente que las patas de la mesa rechinaron mientras se arrastraban por el suelo de madera.

—No podemos permitir que ningún daño o infección afecte tu… utilidad —explicó socarronamente.

Ella escuchó el clic de su cinturón y luego, sin previo aviso, la penetró.

Intentó contener el sollozo que se abría paso por su garganta, pero la abrupta invasión la tomó por sorpresa. Ante su grito, él se paralizó sólo por un momento, antes de que comenzara a moverse de nuevo. Aparte de donde estaban unidos, él no la tocó. Su mano derecha estaba aferrada a la mesa cerca de donde estaba su rostro. Ella pudo ver un anillo negro en su mano, brillando débilmente.

Cuando acabó, su movimiento se hizo desigual y más brusco, y de repente, se quedó quieto con un siseo silencioso.

Permaneció allí sólo un segundo antes de apartarse de ella abruptamente y caminar hacia la barra del bar.

—Vete. —Su tono fue severo.

Hermione se estremeció.

—No puedo. —Intentó no sollozar mientras lo decía, pero su voz temblaba —. No puedo moverme por diez minutos después del acto.

Él gruñó de rabia. De repente, la mesa debajo de ella se desvaneció y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la frente.

—¡LÁRGATE!

La habitación se sacudió.

Una vez levantada, huyó**, **tropezando aturdida por el pasillo y tratando de recordar el camino de regreso.

Su pecho se agitaba mientras intentaba no hiperventilarse. No podía ver claramente. Levantó la mano para descubrir que se había partido la frente con el golpe. La sangre escurría hacia sus ojos.

Estaba parada en lo alto de las escaleras intentando acordarse del camino de vuelta. La sangre le nublaba la vista. Podía sentir el fluido que se filtraba entre sus piernas y goteaba por sus muslos. Estaba temblando procurando de recordar dónde estaba su dormitorio.

Si se quedaba allí, Astoria la encontraría y le arrancaría los ojos, le cortaría los dedos o le sacaría los dientes.

Tropezó y casi se cayó por las escaleras.

Estaba respirando hondo y rápido mientras intentaba no sollozar en voz alta.

No lo podía entender… Había sobrevivido a la guerra. Había visto morir a sus amigos delante de ella. Se había mantenido sana, sola en una celda oscura durante más de un año. Pero… ser forzada a ser cómplice de su propia violación era algo que no podía soportar. No cuando sabía que se esperaba que lo hiciera de nuevo al día siguiente y al siguiente, y al siguiente después de eso.

Miró aturdida el vestíbulo.

Si simplemente se tiraba por el balcón, Malfoy no podría detenerla.

Todo se terminaría.

Se inclinó y miró la mesa en el vestíbulo. Sólo un poco más lejos…

Un agarre parecido a una tenaza se cerró sobre su brazo y la jaló.

Ella se giró y encontró a Malfoy mirándola, enfurecido.

—No-te-atrevas. —dijo las palabras gruñendo con su rostro blanco de furia.

—Por favor, Malfoy —ella estaba sollozando—. Por favor…

La arrastró escaleras abajo y por la casa mientras ella lloraba. Pateó la puerta de su habitación mientras la arrastraba y la empujó hacia la cama.

—_¡Evanesco! —_espetó él, apuntando la varita a su cara, y la sangre en sus ojos se desvaneció, luego realizó un hechizo de curación y se quedó allí mirándola con furia.

—¿Realmente crees que no sabré cuando trates de suicidarte, sangre sucia? —preguntó finalmente después de que ella dejó de sollozar.

—Sólo déjame —dijo ella. Su voz era acartonada, su pecho seguía tembloroso—. Estoy segura de que te darán una nueva sangre sucia para que la embaraces. Tú también me odias, Malfoy. ¿Realmente quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos? ¿Para ver mi cara en ellos? Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar una excusa convincente para matarme.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Si fuera tan fácil, te mataría ahora. Por primera vez en tu vida, parece que has subestimado tu valor. El Señor Oscuro está bastante ansioso por ver qué tipo de descendencia produciremos. Una vez que hayas dado a luz a unos cuantos herederos para mí, él tiene la intención de enviarte a ver qué clase de descendencia harás con algunas de las otras antiguas familias de magos. Ustedes, pequeñas yeguas reproductoras, son una mercancía. El Señor Oscuro tiene todo un programa de reproducción planificada que abarca… varias generaciones.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

Él se acercó con una expresión amenazante

—No olvidemos esos recuerdos tuyos. El hecho de que hay algo que consideraste digno de ocultar, incluso después de perder la guerra, es motivo de interés. Hasta que sepa el porqué, no morirás. Sin embargo, cuánta libertad tengas en esta casa y con qué frecuencia deba de supervisarte para asegurarme de eso, dependerá de tus pequeñas contemplaciones suicidas.

Hermione se sentó allí congelada. De alguna manera había asumido que Malfoy sería el final para ella, que la obligarían a tener a su bebé y luego sería eliminada. No se le había ocurrido que estaba destinada a ir de una familia mágica tras otra hasta que su cuerpo no diera más.

Malfoy echó un vistazo alrededor de su habitación y luego volvió a mirarla. Su rostro estaba tenso y serio.

—Bueno —dijo suspirando —, no tenía la intención de hacer esto inmediatamente después de follarte la primera vez, pero ya estoy aquí y sin más planes para la noche. Realmente no hay momento como el presente. Veamos exactamente qué está pasando en esa pequeña mente de sangre sucia. ¿Cuántas otras ideas tiene?

Antes de que ella pudiera encogerse, él usó la punta de su varita para forzar su barbilla hacia arriba, y sus ojos fríos y grises se hundieron en su conciencia.

Él no se molestó con sus recuerdos bloqueados. Fue directamente después de la guerra, a su encarcelamiento, y avanzó desde allí.

Hermione no luchó. Si intentaba expulsarlo, le dolería más**,** y él seguiría abriéndose paso. Terminó desplomándose sobre la cama cuando el peso de la mente de él perforó la suya.

Sus dedos se movieron involuntariamente, pero por lo demás permaneció inmóvil.

Él se deslizó rápidamente a través de todos los largos, silenciosos y aislados meses, y después se movió lentamente en el momento que fue arrastrada fuera de la celda, torturada, petrificada y luego ser torturada de nuevo cuando se volvió a mover. Tomó nota de su conversación con Hannah y de la descripción del psique sanador sobre la condición de Hermione. Observó las técnicas que Voldemort y Snape habían utilizado para intentar penetrar en sus recuerdos confinados. Estaba particularmente interesado en sus planes para suicidarse o escapar. Podía sentir su condescendiente entretenimiento por lo que ella había teorizado sobre quién podría ser el Oficial Supremo; cómo se había preguntado si podría aprovecharse de él y hacer que lo mataran.

Hermione no pudo encontrar una manera de alejar los pensamientos de él o de ocultarlos. Cada vez que ella era capaz de reunir apenas un poco de magia, sentía cómo el cobre de las esposas actuaba y se la arrebataba.

Él prestó cuidadosa atención a las esposas y en las órdenes que se habían impuestos en ellas. La chica gritona que había tenido un colapso mental y casi golpeó a alguien hasta la muerte. La llegada de Hermione a la mansión y su reacción al verlo. A sus teorías sobre él y Astoria. Luego, la exploración cuidadosa de su habitación y los ataques de pánico cuando trató de salir al pasillo.

Le tomó horas.

Revisó todos los detalles. Todos los giros, dudas, preguntas y teorías en su mente. Finalmente, cuando llegó al recuerdo de Astoria entrando en el dormitorio para buscarla esa noche, se retiró. Al parecer, no estaba interesado en la idea de ser testigo de su perspectiva de ser violada por él.

Hermione sintió como si su cráneo hubiera sido aplastado. Apenas se movió cuando él se quedó mirándola.

—Tantos planes —dijo él mientras se enderezaba y ladeaba la cabeza, evaluándola con ojos fríos y socarrones—. Por otra parte, me sentiría decepcionado si no estuvieras tramando al menos un plan para intentar matarme y escapar. No puedo esperar a ver qué es lo próximo que se te ocurrirá.

Se inclinó sobre la cama hasta que su cruel rostro estuvo a sólo un suspiro del de ella.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes lograr engañarme para matarte?

Hermione apartó los ojos de su rostro y miró el dosel.

—Siéntete libre de intentarlo —dijo con una sonrisa—, tan pronto como puedas atravesar esa puerta por tu cuenta.

Luego se enderezó de nuevo**,** y todo el humor desapareció de su rostro.

—Quédate fuera de mi habitación. No quiero encontrarte allí otra vez. Lo vendré a hacer aquí. Enviaré una mesa para que sepas cuándo esperarme —dijo con desdén.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió sin decir otra palabra.

Hermione no se movió.

Ni cuando la puerta se cerró con un clic.

Ni mientras que las manecillas del reloj seguían sin parar, indicando que eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

Ni cuando se dio cuenta de la sensación de costras en sus muslos, la leve aspereza entre sus piernas y el dolor desconocido en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Ella simplemente se recostó allí.

Érase una vez... una chica que luchaba. Quien creía que los libros, la inteligencia, la amistad y la valentía podían superar todas las cosas.

Pero ahora…

…esa chica se había ido.

Ella había sido casi asesinada durante la guerra.

Ahora, Draco Malfoy había pisoteado a esa chica hasta hacerla polvo durante el transcurso de una tarde.

Había violado física y mentalmente hasta el último fragmento de esa chica hasta la muerte.

Hermione se tendió y miró el dosel de la cama.

No había puesto mucha importancia en sus planes. Sabía que sus posibilidades eran increíblemente pequeñas. Ahora, la burla de Malfoy había sellado la sensación de derrota que sentía.

No se movió.

Cuando llegó la mañana, ella no se despertó. El sol volvía a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando finalmente se arrastró fuera de la cama para bañarse.

Malfoy apenas la había tocado, pero se frotó cada centímetro de sí misma en un intento por esconder cualquier rastro de él.

En el proceso, descubrió una fina cicatriz en relieve en su caja torácica que no podía recordar haber tenido, así como tenues agrupaciones de cicatrices que moteaban su muñeca izquierda y la parte superior del pecho.

Inspeccionó todo con cuidado, pero se quedó completamente en blanco en cuanto a cómo o cuándo las había recibido. Descartó haber sido herida mucho durante la batalla final. Ella no había estado en ninguna redada o escaramuza durante varios años antes de que terminara la guerra.

Mientras examinaba su muñeca otra vez, revisó en su mente todas las maldiciones que sabía que podrían causar tales cicatrices. Era una lista tan larga. Voldemort había creado una división en su ejército específicamente dedicado a la creación de nuevas maldiciones. Hermione no podía recordar una batalla que no hubiera tenido múltiples bajas simplemente porque no podía identificar todas las nuevas maldiciones lo suficientemente rápido para contrarrestarlas.

El agua se enfrió a su alrededor, pero ella no se fue hasta que comenzó a temblar. Cuando volvió a la habitación, descubrió que le habían dejado el almuerzo, el cual comió con desgana.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó temblando delante de ésta durante varios minutos antes de alejarse.

Se quedó mirando el frío y brumoso paisaje de Wiltshire fuera de su ventana. Presionando su frente contra el vidrio, saboreaba el dolor agudo y helado que se hundía en su piel. Deseaba que se hundiera lo suficiente como para adormecerla mentalmente.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero hacía planes más inútiles.

No había nada más que hacer. No había libros para leer. Nada en lo que ocupar su mente, excepto todos esos hechizos, problemas de aritmancia y recetas de pociones que ya se había recitado mil veces.

No se había dado cuenta del reconfortante olvido que venía de no ver y apenas escuchar en una nada atemporal. Enfrentarse nuevamente al mundo real era una sensación más desesperada que incluso la eventual aceptación de su celda. Dándose cuenta de lo reducida que se había vuelto. Qué impotente era para luchar contra sus circunstancias. Descubrir que ningún libro que ella había estudiado ni cualquier hechizo que hubiera aprendido ofrecían solución alguna para sus circunstancias...

No sabía cómo elevarse por encima de eso.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo superarlo.

Ella sólo quería morir.

Incluso eso se sentía completamente inalcanzable.

.

**oOo**

**.**

La mesa apareció en su habitación exactamente a las siete y media de la tarde.

Se había bañado unas pocas horas antes, así que sólo la miró fijamente, preparándose a sí misma. Pensando.

Al menos era impersonal.

Tan humillante y horroroso como fuera, al menos ella no tuvo que mirar a Malfoy mientras lo hacía. No tenía que tocarlo.

No quería verlo.

Un minuto antes de las ocho, se acercó y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Puso los pies de ancho y giró la cara para poder mirar el reloj.

Cuando la puerta hizo clic, ella no se movió.

Malfoy no dijo una palabra. Se acercó y se detuvo detrás de ella.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, pero se negó a moverse. Ella no lo miraría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a recitar hechizos de curación, los más largos y complejos que conocía. Ensayaba el movimiento de la varita en su mente.

Le levantaron la falda y sintió cómo el temblor de sus manos se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella escuchó el encanto murmurado. Calor y líquido.

Apretó los dientes mientras lo sentía empujarse entre sus piernas.

Cuando él se hundió dentro de ella, ella tembló pero no lloró.

Cuando él comenzó a moverse, ella optó por algo, algo nuevo. Algo que no había pensado antes.

Las líneas de un poema se acercaron lentamente.

_"Sentí un funeral, en mi cerebro,_

_Y los dolientes de aquí para allá_

La continua sensación de movimiento dentro de ella arrastró su atención hacia la realidad. Ella apretó los dientes y luchó por recordar las siguientes líneas. Comenzó de nuevo.

_"Sentí un funeral, en mi cerebro,_

_Y los dolientes de aquí para allá_

_Siguiendo pisando - pisando - hasta que parecía_

_Ese sentido se estaba abriendo paso"_

El ritmo del movimiento cambió y ella escarbó desesperadamente para recordar qué palabras venían a continuación.

_"... aunque ese sentido se estaba rompiendo -_

_Y cuando todos estaban sentados,_

_Un servicio, como un tambor..._

_Se mantuvo la paliza - la paliza - hasta que pensé_

_Mi mente estaba entumecida- "_

Malfoy terminó abruptamente mientras trataba de recordar la siguiente línea. Se apartó bruscamente.

Hermione no se movió.

Un momento después, oyó el clic de la puerta una vez más.

Hermione trató de recordar el tercer verso del poema, pero flotó más allá del alcance de su memoria.

Recordaba un sillón y un libro de poesía. Confortables brazos envueltos alrededor de una pequeña Hermione, y las manos de una mujer pasando rápidamente a otra página. Una voz que ya no podía recordar...

Su madre.

Ella pensó que podría haber sido su madre quien le enseñara el poema.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_El poema incompleto que Hermione se recita a sí misma es "Sentí un funeral en mi cerebro" de Emily Dickinson._

_._

* * *

**NdT: Bueno, aquí estamos una vez más, sepan disculpar las molestias, pero créanme que la demora es porque realmente quiero hacer la mejor traducción posible que va más allá de las palabras, si no que consta de también transmitir las mismas sensaciones que la autora le da en el original, y eso lleva tiempo. Tiempo para traducir y para corregir. Gracias a Dios tengo unas hermosas betas que me ayudan a pulir los capítulos para que tengan una mejor comprensión, o al menos espero que eso se haya logrado. **

**Este ha sido un capítulo fuerte, pero es lamentablemente la realidad que ellos están viviendo. ¿Cómo lo vivieron?**

**Muchas gracias por todo una vez más, les agradezco y les envío todo el cariño del mundo posible. Son muy importantes para mi. Abrazo grande.**

03 de agosto de 2019


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 7**

.

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron de la misma manera. La mesa aparecía puntualmente a las siete y media de la tarde. Hermione iba y se inclinaba sobre ella unos minutos antes de las ocho. Malfoy entraba, actuaba y luego se marchaba sin decir una palabra.

Hermione recitaba poesía para sí misma e intentaba alejar su mente tanto como fuera posible de ella. Cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo.

Ella no estaba allí. Estaba acostada sobre una mesa porque estaba cansada. Trazó sus dedos por la fibra sutil de la madera. Tal vez era de roble o nogal.

Tan pronto como se le permitía abandonar la mesa, se metía en la cama y rezaba para que llegara el sueño. No le permitían asearse hasta la mañana siguiente y odiaba sentir el líquido entre sus piernas.

Intentaba no pensar en ello. No mientras sucedía, ni después ni a la mañana siguiente. Ella sólo... trataba de no pensar.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Procuró empujar todo hacia un rincón de su mente, llevar a ésta tan lejos de su cuerpo como le fuera posible y quedarse allí.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente del quinto día, quiso llorar. Se sintió tan aliviada de que, al menos temporalmente, había terminado. La sensación de horror que residía en su estómago se sintió ligeramente aliviada.

Se levantó y se bañó, frotándose cada centímetro de ella de forma ritual. Luego, se quedó parada con resolución ante la puerta del dormitorio.

Ella iba a salir. Iba a salir de su dormitorio y explorar al menos... cuatro; cuatro de las otras habitaciones a lo largo del pasillo.

Estaba decidida a examinar cada centímetro y ver si podía encontrar algún arma potencial para matar a Malfoy.

Había imaginado su muerte en una multitud de maneras creativas durante los últimos días. Se sostuvo con el ferviente deseo de ver cómo la luz se desvanecía de sus ojos. Daría cualquier cosa por atravesar una espada en su corazón frío.

Estaba dispuesta a conformarse con estrangularlo o envenenarlo.

Aparte de Voldemort y Antonin Dolohov, no había otra muerte que Hermione deseara tan fervientemente.

Dolohov había sido el principal desarrollador en la división de maldiciones de Voldemort. A él le habían atribuido la creación de las maldiciones más horribles que habían surgido a lo largo de la guerra. Hermione se preguntaba si estaba vivo, aún inventando nuevos métodos con los cuales matar personas con una lentitud agonizante.

Ahora, Dolohov y Malfoy estaban casi empatados. Hermione no estaba segura a cuál de ellos quería más muerto; probablemente todavía sería Dolohov, supuso. Incluso si el número de muertos fuera igual, al menos Malfoy no era tan sádico.

Abrió la puerta y salió sin detenerse a cerrarla detrás de ella. No se dio tiempo para paralizarse. Corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación más cercana.

Al llegar ante la puerta cerrada, ella dejó caer la cabeza contra el marco y se obligó a respirar. Respiraciones profundas y lentas. El aire entraba hasta el fondo de sus pulmones y luego salía lentamente hasta la cuenta de ocho.

Le temblaban los hombros y los dedos. Se volvió con determinación para examinar la habitación. Era casi idéntica a la de ella, pero con dos sillas y un diván.

Se dio vuelta, captando todos los detalles generales. Mientras lo hacía, casi se le escapó un insulto cuando vio una pintura en la pared. Era del estilo naturaleza muerta holandés. Había una mesa de flores y frutas. Junto a ella estaba la bruja del retrato del dormitorio de Hermione. Ella la estaba mirando con una expresión ligeramente desafiante.

Hermione quería arrojarle algo, pero apretó los puños y se obligó a no reaccionar. Caminó lentamente por la habitación, echando un vistazo en el armario, debajo de la cama y en el baño.

Se deslizó detrás de las gruesas cortinas de invierno y miró otra sección del laberinto de setos.

Revisó todas las tablas del suelo, pero ninguna de ellas chirrió ni se movió.

Por supuesto que no iba ser fácil.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de al lado.

Era casi exactamente el mismo diseño. El retrato la siguió y ahora la vigilaba estando sentada ante un picnic de estilo impresionista trazado junto a un río, mordisqueando queso a propósito mientras estudiaba a Hermione.

La tercera habitación fue la más alentadora porque, a pesar de que no contenía nada que fuera remotamente útil, el baño tenía ducha. El corazón de Hermione dio un pequeño brinco, ya que moría por tomar una ducha.

Lavarse el pelo en la bañera era una de las innumerables cosas que odiaba de su vida. Cuando se despertó en la enfermería de Hogwarts después de haberse desmayado, le limpiaron el cabello y cuerpo con un hechizo fregotego para eliminar los meses de suciedad. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había lavado su cabello correctamente.

Continuó en la siguiente habitación**,** y así siguió. Sus ataques de pánico parecían estar ligeramente bajo control cuando se enfocaba en moverse de una habitación a otra, contando lentamente hasta cuatro cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba.

Era el pasillo lo que principalmente le molestaba: lo vasto, lo abierto, lo desconocido...

Las habitaciones individuales eran moderadas y algo manejable.

Revisó todas las habitaciones que no estaban cerradas. Lo más cercano a ser útil que encontró en cualquiera de ellas fue un atizador de la chimenea, que no podía tocar.

Regresó a su habitación y se acurrucó en la silla junto a la ventana.

Se sentía perdida. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su interior se encogía ligeramente. _N__ecesitaba_ acercarse a Malfoy.

Él era lo más parecido a una llave que ella podía llegar a tener. Mientras él siguiera siendo un misterio, no tendría forma de predecir de qué manera era y no era cuidadoso.

Parecía ser meticuloso: todo era irrompible, había un retrato en cada habitación y baño. Pero nadie era perfecto. Todos tienen alguna debilidad, eventualmente encontraría la de Malfoy y la usaría para acabar con él.

Todo sería, por supuesto, un juego del gato y el ratón.

Cualquier debilidad que ella descubriera, él la encontraría rápidamente en su mente. Si ella no supiera nada sobre él y sólo tratara de ser impredecible, él aun así lo encontraría en su mente. El truco sería conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para que ella pudiera moverse más rápido de lo que él pudiera detenerla.

La idea de estar cerca de él era aterradora.

Siseó débilmente a través de sus dientes y se acurrucó en un ovillo más apretado. La sola idea de estar a la vista de Malfoy hizo que una sensación de terror en forma de aguja se deslizara por su columna vertebral y se enrollara en su zona lumbar.

Enterró la cara en la silla.

Ella lo haría.

Lo tenía que hacer.

Sólo que…no todavía.

Necesitaba unos días más para orientarse. Para separarse de los últimos cinco días que acababa de soportar.

Tal vez sería pasado mañana.

Malfoy no le dio tiempo para separarse ni orientarse. Al día siguiente él entró a su cuarto cuando estaba terminando de almorzar, y ella estaba tan asustada que casi gritó.

Él se quedó ahí parado, mirándola durante varios segundos, mientras ella se aferraba el respaldo de la silla para tratar de no estremecerse.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Iba a violarla de nuevo?

Los dedos de ella se crisparon y tuvieron espasmos mientras trataba de calmarse.

Sus ojos fríos y pálidos se deslizaron sobre ella como si estuviera tomando nota de cada detalle. Hubo un destello en su mirada cuando notó las manos de ella temblando, pero se desvaneció rápidamente en una frialdad inquebrantable y atenta.

Como una víbora, en el instante antes de atacar.

—No has estado siguiendo las instrucciones —dijo después de estudiarla por un minuto.

Hermione lo miró fijo, perdida.

¿Se suponía que ella no podía ir a otras habitaciones? Nadie le había dicho que no podía. Él le _dijo_ que tenía permitido salir de su dormitorio, aunque se dio cuenta, mientras su estómago se anudaba, que probablemente había sido un truco**,** para darle la oportunidad de castigarla.

Sintió como si hubiera algo metido en su garganta mientras intentaba tragar su terror y adivinar qué es lo que él haría.

—Se supone que debes salir afuera durante una hora todos los días —dijo aclarando, con los labios torcidos levemente—. Al ver que apenas saliste de tu cuarto, parece que ese conjunto de instrucciones las has ignorado. No permitiré que tu inestabilidad mental interfiera con mi capacidad de obedecer a mi Señor.

Hizo un gesto brusco hacia la puerta, luego se detuvo y la miró de nuevo.

—¿Tienes una capa?

Hermione negó con la cabeza débilmente. Él hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

—Me imagino que dejar que te congeles podría calificarse de negligencia y tortura —dijo con un suspiro. Retiró su varita y, con un movimiento, conjuró una pesada capa de color rojo oscuro y se la arrojó.

—¡Ven! —él salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo.

Ella lo siguió automáticamente mientras él la guiaba por las escaleras principales del ala y salió a un gran porche de mármol.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida cuando salió y sintió la brisa helada en su rostro. Se mordió el labio e intentó calmarse mientras estaba parada en la entrada.

Él se giró bruscamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su mirada gélida se entrecerró.

—No... no he estado afuera desde el día que Harry murió —dijo con una voz que se quebró ligeramente—. Olvidé… cómo se siente el viento.

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de resoplar y volverse.

—Una hora. Ve. —dijo, conjurando una silla y haciendo aparecer un periódico.

Los ojos de Hermione se fijaron de inmediato en los titulares que pudo distinguir. Estaba tan sedienta de información que atrajo su atención más fuerte que la sensación abrupta de estar al aire libre.

"_¡Esfuerzos de repoblación en curso!", _gritaban las palabras en la parte superior.

Sintió que algo se retorcía en su interior, apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Malfoy notó su mirada.

—¿Quieres ver? —él preguntó alargando las palabras lentamente lo que hizo que su piel se erizase. Escuchó el chasquido del papel desplegándose y vio una foto de sí misma, inconsciente en una cama de hospital en la portada del diario El Profeta.

Ella lo miró, horrorizada.

_"La sangre sucia de Potter se encuentra entre las primeras subrogantes elegidas por el Señor Oscuro para aumentar la población mágica",_ fue el resumen incluido debajo del titular.

Malfoy la miró con una sonrisa.

—Mira, yo también estoy incluido —Su boca se torció en una delgada y maliciosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron cuando señaló una imagen de sí mismo más abajo en la columna—. En caso de que alguien en el mundo entero quiera saber exactamente _quién _te está follando y _dónde_ estás.

Hermione tuvo ganas de vomitar en la maceta de abeto azul junto a la puerta.

—Pensé que era una trampa bastante obvia —agregó Malfoy con un suspiro, apartando la vista de ella y reclinándose en la silla. Abrió el periódico con una expresión de aburrimiento —. Por otra parte, tu Resistencia nunca fue conocida por su inteligencia. Algo más sutil probablemente los eludiría. El Señor Oscuro tiene muchas esperanzas de que si aún queda alguien, se sentirán moralmente obligados a entrar para salvarte de la manera en que a Potter siempre le ha gustado.

Oh, Dios...

El mundo entero sabía que Voldemort la había convertido en la esclava sexual de Malfoy para el programa de repoblación. Estaba siendo utilizada como cebo.

Hermione se tambaleó hacia atrás, sintiéndose débil. Necesitaba alejarse de Malfoy y su crueldad antes de sufrir un colapso mental. Puso una mano sobre su boca mientras se tambaleaba por el camino de grava.

—Si te pierdes en el laberinto de setos, enviaré a mis perros para que te saquen —La voz severa de Malfoy pareció seguirla.

Ella corrió.

No había corrido en años, pero se había mantenido bastante en forma dentro de su celda por todos los saltos y flexiones que había hecho para apagar su mente.

Necesitaba apagar su mente.

No podía pensar. Necesitaba moverse hasta que no pudiera más.

Ella corrió por el camino hasta que se abrió en un carril y aceleró. Los imponentes setos a su alrededor se sentían sofocantes.

Todo la estaba sofocando.

Levantó las manos para desabrochar la capa que Malfoy le había dado y sintió cómo el viento la alejaba.

Ella preferiría congelarse.

Corrió y corrió hasta que los setos terminaron y el camino continuó a través de amplios campos. Ella siguió andando porque si se detenía, pensaría y si pensaba, lloraría. No podía llorar. No hasta que hubiera descubierto una manera de escapar y evitar que algún miembro sobreviviente de la Resistencia intentara salvarla.

Oh Dios.

Oh Dios...

Finalmente, se detuvo.

Sus pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas. La punzante y ardiente necesidad de oxígeno era aguda cuando su pecho se agitaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por el sudor que rápidamente se convirtió en un frío mordaz. Había un dolor punzante en su costado. Sus zapatos estaban casi hechos pedazos y su falda, cubierta de barro.

Se quedó de pie jadeando y se giró para mirar dónde estaba.

La finca Malfoy parecía interminable. Había colinas grises de hierba muerta por el invierno y grupos oscuros de árboles sin hojas en la distancia, todo contra un cielo gris.

Se sentía como si todo el color hubiera sido filtrado del mundo. Excepto ella. Estaba de pie en rojo escarlata. Lo austero contra el monocromo.

Presionó las manos congeladas sobre su boca mientras continuaba jadeando.

Cuando su pecho finalmente dejó de agitarse, se dio cuenta gradualmente de lo fría que se estaba sintiendo. Hubo un viento muy frío que cortaba la delgada ropa que llevaba. Sus manos se estaban volviendo completamente blancas y podía sentir cómo sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz le empezaban a doler lentamente. Había una sensación helada en los dedos de los pies que comenzaba a irradiar hacia las piernas cuando el agua le empapó los zapatos y las medias.

Se volvió para mirar hacia la dirección en que había venido. Los setos eran diminutos en la distancia.

Ella presionó las manos heladas contra sus ojos durante varios minutos, tratando de pensar.

No había nada.

Nada nuevo. Nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

Su plan seguía siendo el mismo. Nada había cambiado.

Su situación era exactamente la misma que la noche anterior. La única diferencia era que su conocimiento se había ampliado ligeramente. Las opciones eran igual de limitadas; la apuesta simplemente había aumentado un poco más.

Se giró lentamente.

Dudaba que Malfoy de verdad enviara a los perros tras ella. Ser atacada por un grupo de perros de caza podría interferir con sus habilidades reproductivas.

Se preguntaba con la mente distraída si las esposas le permitirían luchar contra un animal atacante. Si estuviera realmente desesperada por morir, tal vez podría lanzarse en el camino de una criatura mortal. Alguien tan malvado como Malfoy podría tener algo como una mantícora escondida en su finca. O tal vez, si hubiera trampas para los posibles rescatistas, podría arrojarse a una de ellas.

Sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear mientras continuaba por el camino hacia los setos. Estaba demasiado cansada para correr de nuevo y tratar de calentarse, así que se abrazó a sí misma y continuó caminando.

No se le había ocurrido que Voldemort publicitaría los esfuerzos de repoblación. En retrospectiva, era algo evidente. No era un secreto que pudiera guardarse fácilmente cuando se distribuían subrogantes a setenta y dos de las familias mágicas más prominentes de Gran Bretaña. Mejor ponerlo completamente al descubierto.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Malfoy al ser asociado públicamente con ella. La sangre sucia que tanto había odiado en el colegio, ahora se volvería la madre de sus hijos. Todo el mundo lo sabría.

Era tan servilmente obediente a lo que sea que su Lord quisiera, que probablemente lo racionalizó de alguna manera. Se burló de sí misma.

La cantidad de formas en que Hermione podía odiarlo era casi alucinante. Cada vez que lo veía, era como si encontrara un aspecto completamente nuevo de él que sólo aumentaba las razones por las que merecía una muerte lenta y cruel.

Las afiladas rocas del camino de grava eventualmente rompieron completamente sus zapatos. Sus pies comenzaron a sangrar cuando estaba llegando a los setos. Se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó al tejo donde quedaron atrapados. El rojo fangoso se destacó crudamente.

Ella siguió caminando mientras temblaba.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la mansión y dio vuelta en la esquina, descubrió que Malfoy todavía estaba allí, leyendo un libro. El periódico estaba tirado a un lado.

Ella se detuvo, vacilante, porque no quería interactuar con él, pero también sentía un frío agonizante y no sabía de qué otra manera podía entrar.

Su movimiento o color llamó la atención de Malfoy. Levantó la vista bruscamente y la miró fijo, viéndose ligeramente pasmado mientras observaba su aspecto desaliñado. Luego arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—Veo que tomas tu condición en serio. Sangre y sucia —se rió ligeramente por un momento antes de que su expresión se endureciera—. No deberías haber perdido tu capa. Todavía tienes —miró su reloj—, diez minutos antes de que te deje entrar.

Hermione volvió a contraerse en la miseria y se dirigió a un lado de la mansión. Encontró un lugar que estaba de alguna forma alejado del viento y se enroscó contra el edificio formando una bola apretada, tratando de conservar su calor corporal.

Tenía mucho frío.

Sus temblores se habían detenido**,** y ahora se estaba adormeciendo, lo cual, ella se dio cuenta vagamente, indicaba hipotermia.

En realidad, Hermione nunca había tratado la hipotermia durante la guerra. Sólo la variedad provocada por los dementores.

La hipotermia no era algo que las personas mágicas tendieran a sufrir. Los encantamientos de calentamiento eran tan fáciles que la mayoría de los de primer año podía realizarlo. La ropa de abrigo mágica usualmente tenía el hechizo entretejido.

Debería decirle a Malfoy que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba bajando peligrosamente.

Pero… si esperaba... tal vez moriría de eso.

Eso solucionaría todos sus problemas.

Se apretujó más cerca del lado de la mansión y cerró los ojos. Respirando superficialmente.

Las cosas lentamente se volvieron reconfortantemente vagas.

—Qué creativa —la voz áspera de Malfoy invadió la niebla en su mente.

Algo incómodamente caliente golpeó todo su cuerpo. Hermione gritó por la sorpresa. Se dio cuenta, después de un momento, que él le había lanzado un encantamiento para que entrara en calor. El dramático contraste de temperatura había sido físicamente doloroso cuando la magia del hechizo chocó contra su piel.

Malfoy ya se estaba alejando cuando ella levantó la vista.

Idiota bastardo. Él la había calentado para contrarrestar la hipotermia, pero no lo suficiente como para aliviar el frío glacial que sentía.

Se acurrucó contra la mansión y trató de adivinar cuándo habían pasado diez minutos. Sus pies y manos le dolían hasta los huesos por el frío.

Se sentía muy arrepentida por el lugar donde había terminado su capa. Al parecer, todavía le quedaba un poco de impetuosidad Gryffindor. Justo lo suficiente para permitirse a veces hacer cosas muy estúpidas. Ahora que su rabia y horror se habían aliviado un poco, pudo apreciar más su idiotez impulsiva.

Tratar de usarla en contra de Malfoy rechazando la atención que a él se le encomendó no lastimaba a nadie sino a ella misma. Era como negarse a comer. Debilitarse para demostrarle que todavía podía ser obstinada era exactamente lo contrario de lo que debería estar haciendo. Malfoy no se iba a descuidar si pensaba que ella todavía tenía el espíritu de pelea.

Estaba tirando piedras sobre su propio tejado.

Gimió y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared de la mansión.

Un minuto después, el sonido de grava crujiendo llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada para encontrar a Malfoy acercándose una vez más.

Su expresión era fría como el viento.

Extendió la mano y dejó caer la capa a sus pies.

—La encontraste —dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo.

—Magia. El hechizo Accio es bastante útil para aquellos que aún podemos usarlo —dijo con una sonrisa cruel —. ¿Vas a levantarte o te arrastro? Tengo más cosas que hacer que simplemente vigilarte. Hay muchos muggles aún vivos. También hay varios elfos domésticos que no he pateado últimamente.

Él le sonrió fríamente.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Levantó la capa, se puso de pie y se envolvió con ella. Él giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y regresó al porche, se detuvo junto a la puerta y esperó a que ella lo siguiera.

Cuando lo alcanzó, se dio cuenta de que él había palidecido un poco y estaba mirando al suelo detrás de ella. Se giró y vio que había dejado huellas ensangrentadas sobre el mármol blanco. Se veía ligeramente pensativo mientras las estudiaba.

—¿Sorprendido de darte cuenta de que nuestra sangre se ve igual? —preguntó ella con voz suave.

Él se mofó.

—Toda la sangre tiene el mismo aspecto. Mis perros sangran del mismo color. Lo mismo ocurre con mis elfos domésticos. La cuestión de la superioridad es respondida con el poder. Dado que soy el amo de los perros, los elfos y tuyo creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es suficientemente clara.

—Sin embargo, yo soy la destinada a darte herederos—dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos con la misma expresión fría.

—_Eso_ se debe a la falla de Astoria, no a la mía —dijo, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente. Sacó su varita y borró la sangre del mármol. Luego suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que no puedo permitir que arruines las alfombras, sin importar lo divertido que sea dejarte sangrando.

Agitó la varita a sus pies y los limpió antes de lanzar una serie de hechizos curativos, luego desvaneció el barro que cubría el dobladillo de su vestido.

—Confío en que tu cerebro aún funcione lo suficiente como para encontrar tu propio camino de regreso a tu habitación. Si no, puedes dormir en el suelo en alguna parte —dijo y desapareció con un chasquido.

Hermione se quedó sola ante la puerta durante varios segundos. Estaba helada pero...

Se lanzó hacia donde estaba la copia de El Profeta tirada en el suelo y la tomó. Entró por la puerta y se alejó por los pasillos para apartarse del frío mordaz antes de abrir el periódico apresuradamente y comenzar a devorar toda la información que contenía.

.

* * *

**NdT: No tengo mucho para agregar. Les confieso que no ando muy de animo porque mi perrito está enfermo y muy débil, no se que va a pasar. Quiero tener esperanza, pero la realidad me muestra otra cosa, y a la vez quiero creer en los milagros.**

**Así que en verdad no puedo pensar mucho, sólo quiero agradecer por leer y por dejar sus reviews. Las aprecio muchisimo. Abrazo fuerte. **

*12 de agosto de 2019*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med y Flame's Child**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 8**

_**¡Esfuerzos de repoblación en curso!**_

_"La sangre sucia de Potter está entre las primeras subrogantes elegidas por el Señor Oscuro para aumentar la población mágica"._

Hermione continuó leyendo.

_La primera fase de los esfuerzos de repoblación británica ya ha comenzado. Se han asignado subrogantes elegibles de sangre mestiza y sangre sucia a muchas de las familias de magos más eminentes de Gran Bretaña con la esperanza de mejorar la población mágica. Las tareas han sido aprobadas personalmente por el propio Señor Oscuro tras consultar a la sanadora Lydia Stroud, quien ha desarrollado su carrera especializándose en genética y fertilidad mágica._

_La más notable de las sustitutas es la sangre sucia Hermione Granger, el último miembro sobreviviente de la célula terrorista conocida como La Orden del Fénix. La bruja ha tenido una reputación desde muy joven por sus asociaciones románticas con magos famosos. Esto fue particularmente notable en 1994 no con uno sino con dos competidores de El Torneo de los Tres Magos: Harry Potter y Viktor Krum. Ahora ella puede haber encontrado su camino en la cama del mago más poderoso en la actualidad._

_Draco Malfoy, más reconocido por su asesinato del mago Albus Dumbledore a la tierna edad de dieciséis años, ha sido durante mucho tiempo un estimado Mortífago. El Profeta ha confirmado con varias fuentes que la subrogante Granger fue entregada a la mansión Malfoy hace poco más de una semana. Desde que Lucius Malfoy abdicó su título de Lord a su hijo, luego de la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy en 2001 la línea familiar no ha tenido un heredero de manera exitosa._

_Desafortunadamente, el joven Lord Malfoy no puede apegarse demasiado a la traidora que está entibiando su cama. Cuando ella haya tenido a tres herederos Malfoy, la sanadora Stroud confirmó que la subrogante Granger será transferida a otra familia de magos de sangre pura para ayudar a ampliar aún más la sangre mágica de Gran Bretaña._

_Si los resultados de los esfuerzos de diversificación son tan exitosos como se anticipan, la sanadora Stroud espera que dichos esfuerzos comiencen a implementarse en toda Europa dentro de un año... "._

Así que Malfoy _fue_ quien mató a Dumbledore. Otro nombre en la lista de los asesinados por el Oficial Supremo.

Lucius seguía con vida en alguna parte.

No se mencionaban a las otras mujeres en el programa de reproducción. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron las otras columnas, reuniendo cada fragmento de información.

La siguiente columna enumeraba las ejecuciones dentro de Gran Bretaña que habían sido realizadas por el Oficial Supremo. Había una foto. Varios hombres y mujeres de aspecto miserable se encontraban arrodillados sobre una plataforma. Detrás de ellos, con una túnica negra y una máscara adornada, estaba el Oficial Supremo. En la imagen, sacaba su varita y, con un movimiento casual, mató a la primera persona. Apenas le echó un vistazo al cuerpo que caía antes de lanzar una segunda maldición sobre la siguiente persona. El bucle de la imagen sólo duraba unos segundos, pero Malfoy mató a tres personas en la plataforma antes de que comenzara a reproducirse de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, asimilando cada detalle.

Ahora que sabía que era Malfoy, resultaba evidente que se trataba de él: la postura casualmente elegante, el lanzamiento indolente y la frialdad mortal que parecía irradiar.

Sin embargo, ni el artículo sobre los esfuerzos de repoblación ni la columna sobre las ejecuciones se refirió al hecho de que Malfoy era el Oficial Supremo, como si el título y su poseedor estuvieran separados.

El anonimato era sorprendente. El periódico ni siquiera ofrecía ninguna especulación sobre la identidad del Oficial Supremo, como si no se le permitiera imprimir tal cosa.

Hermione reflexionó sobre ese detalle.

El Oficial Supremo era la mano derecha de Voldemort, aparentemente su representante. Hermione se preguntaba si el anonimato era de interés de Voldemort o de Malfoy. Sospechaba que probablemente, era del primero. El Señor Oscuro tenía un títere excepcionalmente poderoso. Incluso el mismo Voldemort, cuando mató a Harry, no había lanzado la maldición asesina con tanta rapidez y falta de esfuerzo.

No permitiría que Malfoy tuviera la oportunidad de reunir a sus propios seguidores, acumular poder personal y luego tratar de derrocar a su amo. Obligar a Malfoy a mantenerse en el anonimato detrás de su título, sólo permitiendo que los mortífagos y otros servidores de confianza lo supieran, era probablemente un medio para controlarlo.

Voldemort lo mantenía bastante cerca.

Tal vez Malfoy tenía ambiciones secretas que preocupaban al Señor Tenebroso.

También lo hizo la trampa perfecta para los luchadores de la Resistencia. Si alguien intentaba salvar a Hermione, asumirían que simplemente estaban atacando a un mortífago consentido de segunda generación. No tendrían idea de que estaban entrando en las garras del Oficial Supremo, el sirviente más infame y mortal de Voldemort.

Ella hojeó el resto del periódico. El norte de Europa todavía no estaba bajo el control de los mortífagos. Voldemort se estaba moviendo agresivamente para someter a los países escandinavos. Al parecer, los vampiros, las arpías y otras criaturas oscuras que habían sido traídas a Gran Bretaña durante la guerra se habían trasladado al norte de Europa durante los últimos meses.

No había ninguna mención de la insurrección en Rumania. No se mencionaba a ningún miembro conocido de la Resistencia que siguiera luchando.

Pius Thicknesse todavía era ministro de magia. Había un Torneo de Tres Magos planeado para el próximo año. Varias páginas estaban dedicadas a los partidos internacionales de Quidditch. Al parecer, la distracción de los deportes mantenía su atractivo incluso bajo un régimen distópico.

El resto del periódico estaba compuesto por páginas de sociedad.

Astoria Malfoy era toda una dama de la alta sociedad. Asistía a todos los eventos, compraba mesas en organizaciones benéficas y donaba generosamente a los memoriales de posguerra. Malfoy estaba ausente en gran parte de las páginas de sociedad, juntándose sólo ocasionalmente con su esposa.

Hermione leyó cada palabra, incluyendo los anuncios, buscando cualquier indicio, cualquier subtexto, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser tácita, implícita.

Si éstas estaban incluidas en las noticias, ella ignoraba absolutamente los eventos actuales como para detectarlos.

Finalmente, volvió a doblar cuidadosamente el periódico con sus dedos rígidos y lo devolvió al lugar del porche donde había sido abandonado.

Se masajeó las manos heladas mientras se apresuraba a entrar a la mansión.

Sorprendentemente, no estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico al caminar sola. Tal vez era sólo porque estaba muy distraída por el frío. Cruzó los dedos esperando que fuera eso.

El camino de regreso a su dormitorio fue sencillo. En el momento que entró, corrió al baño y abrió el grifo del agua fría. La dejó correr sobre sus manos entumecidas hasta que la sensación se filtró gradualmente en ellas y el agua dejó de sentirse caliente. Luego, abrió los grifos de la bañera y preparó un baño.

Se hundió en el agua con un suspiro, disfrutando del alivio del dolor frío en todo su cuerpo helado. Se frotó los pies y los tobillos hasta que los últimos trozos de mugre desaparecieron.

Después de vivir en una celda durante tanto tiempo, no volvería a dar por sentado el estar realmente limpia de nuevo. No sabía si alguna vez superaría la nueva emoción de hundirse hasta el cuello en una gran cantidad de agua. Era lo único que se destacaba de su actual existencia.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la comida, la cual, aunque era claramente costosa por sus ingredientes, pretendía ser únicamente nutricional. No sabía mucho acerca de las dietas antes del embarazo, pero no veía por qué sólo se le permitía comer verduras sin sal, sin condimentos y demasiado cocidas, pan de centeno con mantequilla sin sal, carne hervida y huevos escalfados (también sin sal).

Mataría por una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Mientras estaba sentada en el agua, calentándose lentamente, pensó en la revelación del día.

Su "subrogación" bajo la vigilancia cuidadosa de Malfoy estaba siendo utilizada como cebo.

El lenguaje socarrón y aliciente del artículo de la portada era irritante. Un tono precisamente equilibrado que buscaba deshumanizar a Hermione, para evitar la compasión del público en general, al mismo tiempo que trataba de avivar la indignación entre los simpatizantes.

Hermione se preguntó qué tipo de medidas de seguridad se habían implementado para atrapar a los posibles rescatistas. ¿Habría otros mortífagos situados en la mansión Malfoy? ¿O se presumía que el Oficial Supremo era lo suficientemente capaz como para ocuparse personalmente de todos los contendientes?

Si fuera lo primero, Hermione tendría que vigilar y tratar de descubrirlos. Serían una complejidad adicional para su escape, a menos que de alguna manera pudiera suscitar su simpatía. O, tal vez, podía intentar engañar a uno de ellos para que la matara si llegase el momento. Un esquema sumamente ambicioso y dudoso, dado que era probable que Malfoy encontraría la idea en su mente mucho antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerla en práctica.

Si sólo fuera Malfoy, bueno, eso sería un indicio preocupante de la confianza de Voldemort en las habilidades de él.

¿Qué tan peligroso era Malfoy?

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y trató de recordar con más claridad las circunstancias de la muerte de Dumbledore ocho años atrás. Los detalles se sintieron... borrosos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se esforzó por recordarlo.

Había sucedido apenas un mes después de empezar el sexto año. Los escudos protectores se habían activado en los corredores cuando se usó una maldición asesina. El castillo estaba lleno de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea y de estudiantes que gritaban y corrían en estampida. Cuando la oscuridad finalmente se desvaneció, había docenas de estudiantes heridos y en estado de pánico y el cadáver de Dumbledore, que había sido pisoteado en medio del caos.

Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Slytherin de primer año acababan de regresar al castillo de una clase de Herbología. Eran los únicos que habían visto algo. Las declaraciones fueron contradictorias.

Dumbledore había muerto. Había un estudiante mayor en el pasillo. Tal vez dos. Masculinos. Un Ravenclaw. Un Slytherin. Un Gryffindor. Un Hufflepuff. Cormac McLaggen. Adrian Pucey. Colin Creevey. Ernie Macmillan. Draco Malfoy. Zacharias Smith. Anthony Goldstein.

Los alumnos de primer año no reconocieron a muchos estudiantes de años superiores después de sólo tres semanas de clase. El consenso general fue que había sido alguien rubio.

Oyeron una maldición y luego hubo oscuridad. Algunos dijeron que sucedió a la inversa: primero se puso todo oscuro y luego la maldición. Todos gritaban y corrían. Nadie podía ver nada. Todos los escudos protectores se habían activado.

Cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció, los profesores reunieron a todos en el Gran Comedor. La Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica llegó para entrevistar a los estudiantes y examinar el cuerpo.

La autopsia concluyó que la causa de la muerte fue una maldición asesina por la espalda. No se detectó ninguna otra magia reciente.

Sin embargo, había algo más… algo acerca de la mano de Dumbledore,

Hermione trató desesperadamente de rememorar. Se sentía como si hubiera sido un detalle importante, pero el recuerdo bailaba fuera de su alcance.

Todos los estudiantes mayores nombrados por los de primer año fueron entrevistados y quedaron libres de sospecha. Todos menos Draco Malfoy. Él estaba ausente. El castillo y los terrenos fueron registrados. Él se había ido.

Los aurores fueron enviados a la mansión Malfoy y la encontraron impenetrable. Él fue considerado culpable. Si había lanzado la maldición personalmente, si lo habían ayudado, y por qué lo había hecho eran preguntas sin respuesta.

La Orden asumió que había sido un intento para redimir a la familia Malfoy después del fracaso y el encarcelamiento de Lucius luego de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione no podía recordar que alguna vez se confirmara que Malfoy había matado a Dumbledore. Luego de que los mortífagos tomaron el control del Ministerio de Magia seis meses después, fue difícil obtener información fiable. El Profeta se convirtió inmediatamente en una máquina plena de propaganda.

¿Se había confirmado? Ella no lo recordaba.

La incapacidad de Hermione para recordar carecía de sentido. Ni siquiera podía distinguir dónde estaban las lagunas en su memoria. Hasta que no le hicieran una pregunta, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba faltando.

Cuando intentó revisar mágicamente sus recuerdos, era como arrastrarse por el alquitrán. Era agotador y prácticamente inútil. Si invertía la más simple hebra de magia para intentarlo, las esposas se activaban y lo absorbían todo.

La sensación más clara que tenía de dónde se encontraban los recuerdos perdidos era por los diversos esfuerzos de Voldemort, Snape y Malfoy por penetrar en ellos.

El dolor, el shock y el trauma habían desdibujado los detalles. Parecía que había pocos recuerdos perdidos dispersos a lo largo de la guerra, pero la mayoría se concentraban en el último año hasta su encarcelamiento.

Las lagunas desgarraron algo dentro de Hermione. Estaba desesperada por saber qué faltaba, pero a la vez estaba aterrorizada de recuperar esa información. La hacía sentir como si estuviera caminando por un campo minado. No tenía idea de cuáles podrían ser los traspiés.

Tratar de aceptar la pérdida de información, de comprensión, se sentía como beber veneno amargo.

¿Por qué habían perdido la guerra?

¿Podría, al menos, recordar eso?

Era como si ella y Malfoy estuvieran jugando una partida de ajedrez, pero sólo él podía ver el tablero.

Estaba desesperada por cualquier fragmento de información.

Tan pronto como ella supiera, sus enemigos lo sabrían también. Su ignorancia era a la vez un escudo y un arma. Le estaba dando tiempo para escapar, pero podría perjudicarla en cualquier momento.

Por alguna razón, estaba casi segura de que eso la llevaría a su fin.

Sentía como si tuviese la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza.

Las puntas de sus dedos estaban arrugadas por el agua cuando finalmente salió de la bañera. Se sentía agotada, se subió a la cama y abrazó una almohada.

Su mente no podía parar de pensar, llena de preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuestas.

.

oOo

.

Al día siguiente, Malfoy apareció de nuevo, inmediatamente después del almuerzo.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero se puso la capa y lo siguió dócilmente. Sólo caminar detrás de él hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Se preguntó si él podría sentirlo con lo que fuera que la estuviera monitoreando.

Cuando llegaron al porche, Malfoy conjuró de inmediato una silla y se sentó, abriendo un periódico. La historia de la portada trataba sobre un nuevo monumento en honor a Voldemort, presentado en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione se paró incómoda junto a la puerta, preguntándose a dónde ir.

Miró a Malfoy y comenzó a abrir la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero fue como si su cuerpo se lo impidiera antes de que pudiera forzar las palabras.

_Estarás callada_.

Ella no podía iniciar una conversación.

Miró con amargura el laberinto de setos, suponiendo que simplemente iría y caminaría sin rumbo.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero mientras lo hacía, una leve sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de ella. Levantó la mirada y observó el cielo abierto y gris.

Su corazón pareció detenerse de golpe.

Era como si todo el oxígeno y el sonido que existían fuesen absorbidos bruscamente, y había simplemente un vacío inmenso de infinitud ante ella.

No había aire.

Se sentía como si se estuviera sofocando. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, palpitando cada vez más rápido. Podía oírlo.

Podía ver los escalones. La grava. Los setos.

Se sentía como… nada.

Como si el universo terminara a sus pies y si se adelantaba un centímetro más caería al vacío.

Se paralizó. Trató de moverse pero sólo temblaba y no podía hacerlo. Se mordió el labio tratando de respirar. Tratando de obligarse a caminar hacia adelante.

Era tan... abierto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sólo estaba en su cabeza. _Sólo_ en su cabeza.

Luchaba por respirar, arrastrándose en una serie de agudas y jadeantes respiraciones mientras se esforzaba por pensar.

Había estado bien ayer. Había estado tan horrorizada y enojada que corrió varias millas. Pero ahora…

No podía...

Todo era demasiado.

No recordaba que el mundo antes se sintiera tan amplio. El cielo estaba tan... alto. Los caminos continuaban y continuaban; no sabía dónde terminaban.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente mientras lo pensaba. Se iba a descomponer.

Quería regresar a su habitación.

Quería meterse en un rincón y sentir paredes contra ella.

Se miró los pies y sintió que las lágrimas le picaban las esquinas de sus ojos. El pánico se elevaba a través de ella como una marea. Su corazón latía más y más rápido. Se sentía como un pájaro revoloteando enjaulado dentro de su pecho, que se golpeaba hasta morir al tratar de escapar.

Hermione presionó las manos sobre su boca e intentó no hiperventilar.

Un fuerte sonido llamó su atención abruptamente y miró hacia atrás para descubrir que Malfoy estaba agarrando su periódico con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Sus manos temblaban levemente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y se tambaleó.

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeaba aterrorizada —.Voy a…

Sólo dio algunos pasos antes de que sus piernas se negaran a llevarla más lejos.

Tenía miedo de estar cerca de Malfoy, pero incluso él no superaba el terror que la tragaba mientras intentaba caminar hacia adelante. Sus pulmones se sentían como si todo el aire hubiera sido expulsado de ellos. Abrió la boca y trató de jadear para respirar, pero no entraba nada.

El terror se estaba hundiendo en ella como si una criatura hubiera deslizado sus garras sobre su espalda, arrastrándolas por su espina dorsal. Rasgándola. Exponiendo todos los músculos, nervios y huesos al aire frío del invierno; ella se estaba muriendo.

No podía respirar.

El mundo se sentía como si estuviera inclinándose súbitamente hacia los lados.

Había agujas que se hundían en sus manos y brazos.

Todo lo que podía ver era lo abierto...

No podía dejar de temblar. No podía dejar de entrar en pánico. No podía avanzar…

Estaba tan abierto. Un vacío. Nada. Nada. Eternamente. Estaba completamente sola en eso.

Ni siquiera las paredes. Nada.

Ella podría gritar para siempre. Sin ningún sonido.

Nadie vendría.

Había oscuridad comiéndose el cielo.

Luego no había nada.

Nadie vendría

Ella no podía...

—Basta —se oyó un gruñido de repente detrás de ella.

La realidad se estrelló contra ella como una inundación. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. Malfoy tenía la cara pálida y sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba.

—Se te exige que estés afuera. No se te exige que andes deambulando. No te provoques una crisis mental que comprometa mi acceso a tus recuerdos.

Su rostro se torció ligeramente mientras seguía mirándola. Sacó su varita y conjuró otra silla.

—Siéntate y cálmate —ordenó en un tono frío.

Hermione respiró hondo y dejó que sus pies la llevaran, tratando de no hacer énfasis en el torrente de alivio que la invadió. Se sentó y se miró las manos mientras trabajaba para recuperar el control de su respiración.

Estaba en una silla. Estaba en una silla al lado de Malfoy. Ella no estaba en el vacío. No había un vacío. Había mármol bajo sus pies. No tenía que ir a ninguna parte. Estaba en una silla.

Inhaló lentamente a la cuenta de cuatro.

Exhaló por la boca a la cuenta de seis.

Adentro y afuera.

Una y otra vez.

Estaba en una silla. No tenía que ir a ninguna parte.

Su corazón lentamente dejó de palpitar, pero le dolía el pecho.

Una vez que la agitación en su pecho se calmó, ella trató de obligar a sus dedos a dejar de temblar. No lo hicieron, así que se sentó sobre ellos.

Cuando su mente se aclaró por completo de su pánico, una amarga desesperación la golpeó como un látigo.

Ella estaba rota

Lo estaba.

No tenía sentido negarlo.

Mentalmente, algo dentro de ella se había fracturado durante su encarcelamiento, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. No podía razonar intuitivamente. Se la tragaba desde su interior.

Se quedó mirando su regazo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las esquinas de sus ojos, recorrieron sus mejillas y sus labios antes de caer. El corte afilado del viento las hacía sentir como hielo contra su piel. Se las secó y se colocó la capa alrededor de sí misma con más fuerza, tirando de la capucha.

La capa casi la estaba sofocando con el calor que proporcionaba, pero Hermione todavía sentía frío por el horror mientras se sentaba en silencio en el porche. Tratando de pensar.

Ayer había estado bien. Ella había estado bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la había molestado en ese momento?

Debía ser alguna clase de agorafobia. De alguna manera, estar en una celda sin luz, sonido ni tiempo, hizo que se aferrara a la seguridad de las paredes. El confinamiento se había convertido en la única constante en su vida. Así que ahora, cada vez que estaba libre del horror urgente de su situación actual, cada vez que tenía tiempo para pensar...

La sensación de apertura creaba un miedo que la tragaba.

El aire libre era mucho peor que el pasillo de arriba.

Tal vez no estaba preparada. Tal vez ahora que lo sabía, podría superar el pánico, si se daba objetivos manejables: Caminar por los escalones. Caminar a través de la grava. Caminar hacia el seto.

Si pudiera impulsarse a caminar por sí misma.

Ciertamente no iba a perderse en el laberinto de setos en el corto plazo.

Su estómago se retorció. Su límite de tiempo para escapar seguía extendiéndose. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de investigar opciones para escapar. Cuanto más tardara ella...

…podría quedar embarazada.

Lo que es más, ya podría estar embarazada. Si no lo estuviera, cada mes adicional que se le ordenara inclinarse sobre esa mesa aumentaría las probabilidades de que ocurriera.

Quería llorar.

Miró a Malfoy, que estaba estudiando ávidamente las puntuaciones de Quidditch.

¿Qué información útil se suponía que debía aprender sobre él? Todo lo que hacía era estar enfurecido, leer y luego irse a asesinar personas.

Nunca iba a escapar. Era probable que muriera en la finca.

Ella lo estudió desesperada.

Él sólo era frío y estaba permanentemente enojado.

El odio helado parecía pesar sobre él. Podía sentir la magia oscura retorciéndose alrededor hasta sus límites.

¿A quién odiaba tanto? ¿Era como Lucius, culpando a la Orden por la muerte de Narcissa? ¿Todas esas maldiciones asesinas fueron por venganza? ¿Fue eso lo que impulsó su ascenso?

Todo en él había cambiado. No parecía haber ni una pizca del muchacho que había conocido tantos años antes.

Había crecido. Era más alto y sus hombros más anchos. La arrogancia de sus días escolares se había desvanecido, reemplazada por una palpable sensación de poder, de seguridad mortal.

Su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil. Era cruelmente hermoso. Sus rasgos aristocráticos afilados se marcaban en una expresión dura e inflexible. Sus ojos grises eran como cuchillos. Su cabello aún era pálido, rubio blanco, peinado descuidadamente a un lado.

Cada centímetro de él parecía como un señor inglés indolente. Excepto por la frialdad casi inhumana. Si la espada de un asesino se convirtiera en un hombre, tomaría la forma de Draco Malfoy.

Ella lo miró fijamente, asimilándolo.

Hermoso y maldito. Un ángel caído. O tal vez, el ángel de la muerte.

Mientras ella lo estaba estudiando, él cerró el periódico con cuidado y la miró. Ella se encontró con sus ojos por un momento antes de apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó después de mirarla unos segundos.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y no respondió.

—Si no me lo dices, sólo sacaré la respuesta de tu mente.

Hermione luchó por no estremecerse ante la amenaza. Miró fijamente el seto.

—Creo... creo que se llama agorafobia —dijo después de respirar profundamente varias veces —. Algo sobre... sobre los espacios abiertos me da pánico.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. No es como si fuera racional —replicó con amargura mientras inspeccionaba la uniforme costura de su capa. Era algo ordenado para mirar, algo predecible. Algo que tenía sentido. Algo diferente a su mente irracional.

—Tienes una teoría, estoy seguro —él dijo con un tono provocador, como si la desafiara a negarse a decírselo, para poder abrirse paso en sus pensamientos y sacar la conclusión por sí mismo.

Se sintió tentada a mentir, pero sería inútil. Él estaría, sin duda, otra vez en su mente antes de que ella escapara. Si no le decía ahora, igual lo sabría mañana. O al día siguiente. O cada vez que él decidiera investigar sus pensamientos otra vez.

—Probablemente sea por estar en esa celda durante tanto tiempo — dijo ella después de un minuto —. No había nada… era como un vacío. Todos estaban muertos. Nadie iba a venir por mí. Estaba allí, y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Las paredes… eran lo único real. Supongo que… en ese entonces confiaba en eso. Ahora, cuando trato de caminar a algún lugar y no sé dónde voy... No lo sé. No puedo… Se siente como… —ella luchó para explicar el terror que sentía —. Es como... ser abandonada otra vez. Que todos están muertos y yo simplemente estoy sola... Y puedo manejarlo cuando mi mundo se siente pequeño… pero cuando recuerdo lo grande que es… No puedo. No puedo…

Ella se ahogó y su voz se apagó. No sabía cómo describirlo. Las palabras no lograban captar toda la complejidad irracional. Se quedó mirando al vacío, perdida.

La expresión de Malfoy pareció endurecerse más mientras ella hablaba.

—¿Y ayer? —preguntó después de una pausa desagradable.

—No lo sé. Supongo que mi horror superó mi miedo.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de resoplar débilmente y reclinarse en su silla, estudiándola.

—Tengo que admitir que cuando escuché que eras tú la que vendría aquí, tenía ganas de ser el que finalmente te quebrara —dijo y se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa dura— . Pero dudo que incluso sea posible superar lo que te has hecho a ti misma. Es bastante decepcionante.

—Estoy segura de que aun así lo intentarás —le contradijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que su desesperación estaba escrita en su rostro, pero no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarlo.

Sus ojos plateados brillaron cuando la vio.

.

* * *

.

*08 de Septiembre de 2019*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 9**

.

Malfoy no volvió a hablarle por el resto de la hora. Sacó un libro de su capa y se dispuso a leer, aparentemente inmune al frío.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante varios minutos y trató de obligar a su corazón a no palpitar simplemente mirando hacia el cielo.

Ella lo iba a superar.

No le importaba lo que tomara.

Los días se difuminaban entre sí.

Malfoy aparecía a diario, inmediatamente después del almuerzo y la llevaba al porche. Una vez allí, generalmente la ignoraba, leyendo El Profeta o algún libro. Hermione se paseaba por la galería, tratando de encontrar el valor para caminar. Podía bajar los escalones de mármol, pero se quedaba inmóvil antes de llegar a la grava.

A diferencia del pasillo, esto no podía superarlo. Era una línea que era incapaz de cruzar. Las partes racionales de su cerebro se detenían.

Así que se sentaba en los escalones, recogía la grava en sus manos y arrojaba las rocas, una a la vez, hasta donde podía. O las colocaba en cuadros o runas.

No había nada más que hacer.

Malfoy nunca le hablaba, y por eso ella no podía hablar con él. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero la indignidad de requerir permiso le ponían los pelos de puntas.

Al parecer, el hecho de que los Malfoy no necesitaran sirvientes significaba que no se esperaba que ella hiciera algo, excepto existir. No le proporcionaron absolutamente ningún medio para ocuparse. No había libros, ni papel, ni siquiera un poco de cuerda. Estaba casi tan aburrida en la mansión como lo había estado en su celda en Hogwarts. Excepto que también estaba vigilada obsesivamente por un retrato prejuicioso y sabía que había una mansión fuera de su habitación esperando ser examinado si sólo pudiera reunir el valor para hacerlo.

Hermione había explorado todos los dormitorios a lo largo de su pasillo repetidamente. Había estudiado el laberinto de setos a través de todas las ventanas hasta que estuvo casi segura de que podría encontrar una vía de escape.

Estaba tratando de encontrar el coraje para bajar las escaleras y explorar los otros pisos. Había atravesado el primer piso casi nueve veces con Malfoy. Sin embargo, parecía que no se atrevía a hacerlo sola.

Después de ocho días, Malfoy no apareció después del almuerzo. En su lugar, la sanadora Stroud entró por la puerta al dormitorio de Hermione.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y observó a la mujer conjurar una mesa de examen en el medio de la habitación.

Todos los que Hermione odiaba la obligaban a estar en mesas: -Voldemort- Malfoy- Stroud. Caminó hacia delante antes de ser obligada y se sentó en el borde.

—Abre la boca —ordenó la sanadora Stroud.

La boca de Hermione se abrió automáticamente, y la sanadora Stroud levantó una poción y vertió una gota en su boca. Cuando el vial volvió a cerrarse, Hermione echó un vistazo al contenido y se tensó. Veritaserum.

Supuso que era una forma de hacer que las citas médicas fuesen eficientes… evitar que los sujetos mintieran. Hermione no podía entender el punto. Las esposas ya la hacían obediente, la sanadora podría simplemente ordenarle que dijera la verdad.

Stroud pareció notar la expresión en su rostro.

—Simplifica las cosas —dijo, agitando su varita —.Si el Oficial Supremo te hubiera ordenado a mentir sobre algo, estarías en conflicto. De esta manera, la honestidad no es tu culpa.

Hermione asintió. Suponía que eso tenía sentido.

—Hmm. Todavía no estás embarazada. Supongo que esperar algo tan pronto era demasiado.

Hermione casi se derrumbó de alivio. Luego recordó que eso significaba que Malfoy vendría a tomarla sobre una mesa por otros cinco días, y su alivio se desvaneció bruscamente.

—Míreme, señorita Granger —le ordenó la sanadora Stroud —. ¿Alguien le ha hecho daño desde que está aquí?

Hermione miró fijamente a la mujer mientras su boca respondía por su propia voluntad.

—He sido violada físicamente cinco veces y mentalmente, dos veces.

La sanadora Stroud parecía impasible pero algo pensativa.

—¿La legeremancia es dolorosa?

—Sí.

—Hmm. Tomaré nota de eso. ¿Algún otro daño?

—No.

—Muy bien. Eso es un alivio. Ha habido... problemas con algunas de las otras.

Hermione sintió que el horror de deslizaba como la caricia de un fantasma.

—¿Es... están bien? —ella gruñó.

—Oh, sí. Nos encargamos de todo. Algunos hombres simplemente necesitan que se les recuerde que _pueden _perder los regalos del Señor Oscuro _si no los _ cuidan apropiadamente—dijo la sanadora Stroud. No había rastro de simpatía o culpabilidad en su expresión mientras continuaba agitando su varita sobre Hermione.

Hermione quería acercarse y romperle el cuello. Le temblaban las manos mientras luchaba por contenerse.

La sanadora Stroud era indiferente a la furia mal disimulada de Hermione. Ella lanzó un encantamiento de diagnóstico dirigido a la parte inferior de su abdomen.

—No hay desgarros. Eso es un alivio. Hubiera sido problemático. Debería haber venido antes para revisarte, pero estaba bastante ocupada. Supervisar todas las ubicaciones fue más tedioso de lo que me imaginé.

Stroud parecía esperar que Hermione fuera comprensiva. Sin embargo, ella miraba fijamente el reloj sin ocultar su prisa y no contestó.

—Su condición física de alguna manera se ha deteriorado. ¿Está saliendo afuera para ejercitar diariamente? —preguntó la sanadora con una expresión irritada.

Hermione se puso rígida, su pecho se tensó mientras intentaba respirar y contestar de manera indiferente.

—No…no salía, pero el Oficial Supremo ha comenzado a asegurarse de eso.

—¿Estás caminando? Las caminatas largas son importantes para la constitución.

—No… no puedo.

La sanadora Stroud miró a Hermione.

—¿No puede?

Hermione se mordió el labio y vaciló—. Tengo ataque de pánicos… el simple hecho de dejar esta habitación es difícil. El Oficial Supremo me lleva al porche por una hora, pero yo… no…no puedo…, es…muy…muy…

Hermione comenzó a jadear mientras trataba de describirlo. Incluso con la ayuda de veritaserum, luchaba por poner el miedo en palabras. Luchó para manejar la ola, la ira y la desesperación que sentía por tener un obstáculo tan irracional que no podía superar sola.

Apretó los labios, pero se torcieron bruscamente. Podía sentir la presión en sus mejillas y los ojos mientras luchaba por no llorar debido a eso.

—Interesante —dijo Stroud, garabateando varias notas —. Presumiblemente, debido a su encarcelamiento. No se me había ocurrido que salir afuera sería un problema. Hmm. Una poción calmante no sería suficiente, pero tampoco puedo darte algo para aliviar la ansiedad por un tiempo permanente; interfiere con el embarazo. Tal vez algo temporal, para ayudarte a adaptarte. Tendré que investigarlo.

Hermione no dijo nada.

—Te proporcionaran los materiales diariamente para tu ciclo menstrual —agregó Stroud mientras continuaba escribiendo notas. Un pensamiento pareció ocurrírsele, y miró a Hermione con curiosidad —. ¿Cómo… cómo hacías cuando estabas en prisión?

—Sólo sangraba —respondió Hermione —. La celda se mantenía limpia, pero no me daban nada.

Stroud meneó la cabeza ligeramente a manera de desaprobación. Como si tuviera una moral superior a la de Umbridge con respecto al trato de Hermione.

—¿Algo más qué cree que debería saber? —la sanadora le preguntó.

—Creo que usted es malvada e inhumana —Hermione contestó de inmediato.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca, el veritaserum las había arrastrado hacia afuera.

La expresión de Stroud vaciló por un momento.

—Bueno, supongo que me expuse a eso. ¿Algo sobre tu salud que crea que debería saber?

Hermione pensó por un momento—No.

—Está bien —la sanadora miró sus notas una última vez —. Oh, casi me olvido. Quítate las medias.

Hermione se las sacó obedientemente. Stroud miró las piernas de Hermione por un momento y luego agitó su varita. Tuvo una sensación de ardor punzante y brusco por varios segundos.

Hermione siseó un poco. Cuando el ardor se desvaneció y bajó la mirada vio que sus piernas eran de un color rojo brillante y tenían la apariencia de estar irritadas.

—Un encantamiento de depilación permanente. Varios hombres se han quejado. Uno de ellos intentó poner la poción en la bañera, pero la pequeña bruja maliciosa hundió la cabeza y emergió completamente calva.

La sanadora le entregó un pequeño frasco de esencia de murtlap.

—La irritación debería desvanecerse en uno o dos días. Hablaré con el Oficial Supremo sobre su condición.

Volvió a colocar el expediente de Hermione en un maletín. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se puso de pie torpemente, sosteniendo sus medias en una mano y el frasco de murtlap en la otra. Con un movimiento de su varita, Stroud desapareció la mesa y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Media hora después Malfoy llegó luciendo más enojado que de costumbre.

Hermione se puso la capa y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron al porche, él la miró con una mueca.

—Se requiere que camines al menos media milla.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Te enviaría con un elfo doméstico, pero a Stroud le preocupa que tu lesión cerebral autoinfligida pueda causarte una convulsión si te alteras demasiado —Él se veía lo suficientemente enfurecido como para romper algo —. Ahora estoy obligado a caminar contigo.

Miró a través de la finca por un momento antes de agregar —: Eres peor que un perro.

Bajó los escalones y luego se volvió, parado en el camino de grava.

—Ven —dijo con voz fría. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se apretaban en una línea seria mientras la miraba.

Hermione lo miró fijo, incrédula. El infierno se congelaría mucho antes de que la presencia de Draco Malfoy le impidiera tener un ataque de pánico.

La orden la arrastró hacia adelante.

Hermione respiró hondo mientras bajaba cautelosamente los escalones y luego, después de un momento de vacilación sobre la grava, dio cuatro pasos hacia él y quiso llorar de rabia cuando no se congeló en el camino.

Al parecer, era un día frío en el infierno.

Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y caminó por el sendero mientras ella lo seguía.

Se dio cuenta, en el camino que probablemente se debía a las esposas. Él le había ordenado que viniera y ella fue. Las esposas la obligaron a ser obediente mientras era violada. Si bien las compulsiones funcionaron, aparentemente también eran capaces de suprimir sus ataques de pánico de la misma manera que eran capaces de reprimir su deseo de luchar contra Malfoy para luego asesinarlo de manera dolorosa y prolongada.

Caminó a lo largo del exterior del laberinto de setos hasta que lo pasaron por completo y luego la condujo a través de los senderos entre los rosales de invierno.

Hermione se preguntaba si había algo en la finca Malfoy que no se sintiera frío, muerto y estéril. Los caminos de grava no tenían más que una piedra fuera de lugar. Los rosales habían sido cortados meticulosamente para el invierno. Los setos cortaban el cielo en paredes precisas y rectas.

Hermione nunca se había interesado particularmente en los formales jardines ingleses, pero el de la mansión Malfoy podría ser el más horrible que jamás había visto: setos, grava blanca, árboles sin hojas y arbustos podados casi hasta su muerte.

Imaginó que era menos horrible en la primavera y el verano, pero, en su estado actual, había visto aparcamientos con mayor atractivo estético.

Malfoy tampoco parecía inclinado a apreciar el paisaje.

Después de haber caminado durante una hora, él la regresó a la mansión. A medida que se acercaban, Hermione creyó ver un movimiento de la cortina del piso de arriba.

Malfoy caminó hacia la habitación de Hermione, pero en lugar de irse una vez que ella estuvo allí, se quedó mirándola.

Hermione retrocedió y sus manos se inquietaron con el broche de su capa. Tal vez si ella lo ignoraba él se iría.

—Cama —ordenó después de un momento.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y él sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

—A menos que prefieras hacerlo en el suelo.

Hermione no se movió. Sólo lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose paralizada por el horror. Él sacó su varita y, después de hacer un movimiento brusco y no verbal, ella sintió como su magia se apoderaba de ella y la arrastraba hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la cama y se volcó sobre ella.

Malfoy se acercó, aburrido. Había un leve destello en sus ojos.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no gemir y se cruzó de brazos.

Él la miró y luego, presionando sus piernas entre las de ella, se inclinó sobre ella.

Hermione deseaba poder hundirse en la cama y asfixiarse allí. Ojalá pudiera gritar. Ojalá pudiera tener una pizca de su magia para luchar contra él.

_Serás obediente. Estarás callada. No te resistirás._

Ella apoyó la barbilla contra su hombro y trató de apartarse de él tanto como pudo.

La mano derecha de él presionó el colchón a la altura de su cabeza, y luego ella sintió la punta de su varita debajo de su barbilla.

—Mírame, sangre sucia —ordenó.

Ella levantó la barbilla cuando se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban a sólo unos centímetros de los de ella. Las pupilas de él estaban contraídas, y el gris de sus irises parecía una tormenta.

Él entró en su mente.

Ella jadeó por la sorpresa.

Incluso su legeremancia era fría. Era como ser sumergido en un lago helado. Le dolía con un malestar claro y contundente.

A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, su mente estaba despejada de trauma o conmoción. La experiencia fue mucho más vívida a causa de eso. Él recorrió sus recuerdos, atendiendo a todos los grupos que estaban encerrados. Intentó abrirse paso en uno hasta que un gemido se desprendió de los labios de ella.

Él se movió rápidamente. Como si simplemente estuviera verificando que ninguno de ellos fuera accesible todavía. Después de revisarlos, se trasladó al presente.

Parecía divertido por el creciente odio de ella. Lo desesperada que estaba por querer matarlo. La observó explorar las otras habitaciones, correr por la finca y sentarse aburrida en los escalones del porche; como había leído El Profeta; su ataque de pánico.

Examinó sus repetidos esfuerzos por recordar los detalles de la muerte de Dumbledore y cómo ella no podía recordar algo sobre el brazo del hechicero. Ese detalle despertó su interés. Trató de encontrar la información, pero donde Hermione había ocultado los detalles en su mente, era imposible saberlo.

Podía sentir su irritación cuando finalmente se trasladó a su cita con Stroud, su paseo por la finca y cuán profundamente a ella le disgustaban los jardines. Cuando llegó a su horror después de haberla ordenado ir a la cama finalmente se retiró de su mente.

Él la miro con desprecio.

—Tenlo por seguro, sangre sucia, no tengo ningún deseo particular de tocarte. Encuentro tu mera existencia dentro de mi mansión ofensiva.

—El sentimiento es decididamente mutuo —dijo Hermione con voz seca. No fue una réplica particularmente buena; le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía como si Malfoy hubiera insertado toda su mente en la de ella, y la había herido internamente.

Malfoy se enderezó y la miró como si esperara que dijera algo más. Ella lo miró fijo.

—¿En verdad mataste a Dumbledore?

Él sonrió y se apoyó contra un poste de la cama, cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿De alguna manera olvidaste eso también? ¿Hay algo útil que recuerdes? ¿O simplemente olvidas todo lo que no has recibido de un libro de texto? —Se miró las uñas por un momento y luego las rozó contra su túnica de manera aburrida —. Supongo que eso fue todo para lo que fuiste buena. Ni siquiera peleaste durante la guerra, ¿verdad? Ciertamente nunca te vi. Nunca estuviste ahí con Potter y Weasley. Sólo te escondiste. Gastando todo tu tiempo en los pabellones del hospital, agitando la varita inútilmente, salvando a personas que hubieran estado mejor muertas.

Ante sus palabras, Hermione sintió que se le drenaba la sangre de la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que la habitación giró ante sus ojos. Ella jadeó como si hubiera sido golpeada por una bludger.

Todas las veces que había curado a Ron, Bill, Charlie, George y Fred, Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Hannah, Angelina, Katie...

Los salvó para el final de la guerra. Los salvó para ser torturados hasta la muerte. Los salvó para ser esclavizados y violados.

Se tapó la boca con las manos y apretó los dedos con fuerza contra los labios hasta sentir el contorno de los dientes. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía en la cama e intentaba no sollozar. Un gemido ahogado se desgarró entre sus dedos. Tenía una sensación punzante en sus ojos el momento antes de que la cara de Malfoy se nublara por las lágrimas. Ella rodó a su lado y se hizo un ovillo.

—Como tienes tanta curiosidad por saberlo, te cuento que el Señor Oscuro personalmente solicitó que matara a Albus Dumbledore en algún punto durante el sexto año. Así que un viernes por la mañana, cuando el idiota incompetente pasó junto a mí en los pasillos, le lancé una maldición directamente por la espalda. Una maldición asesina. Se había detenido a conversar con algunos chicos de primer año sobre caramelos de limón o algún otro tema igualmente absurdo. Muy descuidado de dejarse así expuesto. Pero eso es ser un Gryffindor para ustedes. Nunca esperan que alguien pueda elegir asesinarlos simplemente a plena luz del día. Estoy bastante seguro de que incluso él sabía que iba a tratar de matarlo, pero aun así, me dio la espalda. Tal vez supuso que me faltaba el valor —Él resopló débilmente con desdén antes de suspirar —. Ese es el único inconveniente de usar la Maldición Asesina en la espalda de alguien, pierden ese instante de realización antes de morir.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba la lenta narración de Malfoy. Había esperado, si alguna vez ella hacía la pregunta, que él sería horrible y presumido al respecto. Aun así, de alguna manera, todavía se sorprendió escucharlo.

—Supongo que tu amo estaba bastante satisfecho contigo —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

—Lo estaba, especialmente después de que le entregué la varita del viejo tonto. Cenó conmigo y con mi madre esa noche, aquí en esta misma mansión. Fui declarado su protegido.

El tono parecía vagamente vacío. Hermione lo miró por encima de su hombro. Él no la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, parecía casi melancólico y pensativo; como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro lado.

Se despertó abruptamente y levemente le sonrió.

—¿Algún detalle más que necesites que te proporcione? —Él arqueó una ceja mientras hacía la pregunta. Su expresión era mecánica.

—No —dijo ella apartando la mirada de su rostro —. Eso era todo lo que quería saber.

—Bien —él se alisó la túnica y se volvió para irse —.El mundo exterior me llama. Intenta no tener una convulsión durante mi ausencia, sangre sucia.

.

* * *

**NdT: Hola queridas lectoras. Si sigues aquí leyendo, te agradezco muchísimo de corazón. Disculpen por la demora como siempre, pero si leyeron la última publicación estaba con mi perro muy enfermo y lamentablemente no tuvo un buen desenlace. El pequeño consuelo que me queda es que ya no está sufriendo y que hice todo al alcance de mi mano para ayudarlo. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes de aliento. Lo extraño horrores, pero se que ahora está en un lugar mejor.**

**Para recompensar un poco, acá vengo con doble actualización. Y ciertamente tenemos nuevas revelaciones y nuevos detalles que no pasan por desapercibido. **

**Lamentablemente nuestra Hermione está sufriendo, pero no es la única…. Y esa descripción de su fobia es tan vivida que se puede sentir realmente lo que está sintiendo. ¿Alguna opinión de Stroud?**

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero de corazón que estén bien y si no es así ¡Animo! Que hay que salir para adelante. Gracias por todo. Un gran abrazo.**

*08 de septiembre de 2019*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 10**

.

_Estoy intentando recordarte_

_y_ _dejarte ir_

_al mismo tiempo._

_Nayyirah Weheed_

_._

_._

_Harry Potter estaba sentado en una azotea, fumando cigarrillos, mirando hacia la distancia. Hermione salió por una ventana para reunirse con él._

—_¿Qué nos pasó, Hermione? —preguntó cuando ella se acercó._

—_Una guerra —respondió ella en voz baja, extendiendo la mano y girando el rostro de él hacia ella. Tenía una herida en la cabeza. Su piel pálida estaba ligeramente roja por la sangre que él se había lavado. Su expresión era de tristeza, cansancio y enojo._

—_¿Quién cambió? ¿Fuiste tú o yo? —preguntó él mientras ella pasaba los dedos a través de su cabello y lo apartaba para poder curar la herida._

—_Yo —dijo ella, evitando su mirada._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no lo lograré? —preguntó él —. ¿Estás tratando de prepararte para cuando falle?_

_Ella le lanzó un encantamiento para diagnosticarlo. Tenía dos costillas fracturadas y moretones en el abdomen. Lo empujó hacia atrás para que se acostara antes de que empezara a curarlo._

—_Creo que puedes lograrlo. Pero… la profecía, es como lanzar una moneda al aire. Después de que Dumbledore murió… —Vaciló un poco._

—_La muerte está a solo una maldición de todos nosotros —dijo después de un momento —.No puedo simplemente sentarme y mirar, esperar una posibilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta que caiga la moneda y asumir que conozco el resultado. No cuando hay tanta gente que depende de nosotros. Lo que tienes, la forma en que amas a las personas, es puro, es poderoso. Pero… ¿cuántas veces ya has matado a Tom? Como bebé, por tu madre. En primer y segundo año, pero todavía está aquí. Todavía está luchando contra ti. No quiero asumir que cualquier cosa es suficiente. _

—_No crees que el Bien pueda ganar —dijo Harry. El reproche en su voz era marcado._

—_Todos los que ganan dicen que fueron buenos, pero ellos son los que escriben la historia. No he visto nada que indique que en realidad fue la superioridad moral lo que hizo la diferencia —dijo mientras murmuraba los hechizos para reparar las fracturas. _

—_Aunque estás hablando de la historia muggle. La magia es diferente. El mundo mágico es diferente —dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano hacia su varita, justo cuando ella la movía para curar la siguiente costilla. Cerró los dedos en un puño y la soltó._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza minuciosamente y la expresión de Harry se volvió amarga. Miró hacia el cielo. Hermione lanzó un hechizo de barrera sobre su mano y luego comenzó a esparcir una pasta para las heridas sobre el estómago y las costillas de Harry en pequeños movimientos circulares._

—_Solías ser diferente —dijo Harry —, solías ser más justa con respecto a las cosas que yo. ¿Qué le pasó a P.E.D.D.O? Esa chica nunca hubiera dicho que la magia oscura era un costo que valía la pena. ¿Qué pasó?_

—_Esa chica murió en un hospital tratando de salvar a Colin Creevey._

—_También estuve allí cuando Colin murió, Hermione. Y no cambié._

—_Siempre estuve dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, Harry. Todas nuestras aventuras en la escuela. Una vez que entraba, estaba adentro. Tal vez nunca te diste cuenta de lo lejos que estuve dispuesta a ir por ti._

.

oOo

.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, recordó el sueño.

Lo repasaba una y otra vez. Era un recuerdo, que de alguna manera la asustó un poco, pero no parecía haber nada que pareciera particularmente importante. Intentó recordar el año en que había sucedido.

Harry estaba fumando. Un hábito que comenzó tres años durante la guerra. Hermione no reconoció la azotea, pero eso no significaba nada. Había docenas de refugios que Hermione rara vez visitaba.

Tener un nuevo recuerdo de Harry, aunque no fuera uno particularmente feliz, se sintió como un regalo inesperado. Ella lo extrañaba tan terriblemente que a veces era difícil respirar.

Se acostó en la cama y le daba vueltas una y otra vez en su mente. Tomando nota de cada detalle. La luz en sus ojos. La forma nerviosa e intensa en que tomaba una calada de sus cigarrillos y exhalaba bruscamente. El agotamiento en su rostro. La forma en que su cabello se ponía de puntas.

Deseó haberlo abrazado, o haberlo tomado de la mano, o haberlo mirado a los ojos y decirle lo importante que era para ella.

Decirle lo mucho que ella lo necesitaba. Que él era su mejor amigo. Que lo seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra. Que nunca jamás se recuperaría si lo perdía.

Deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo y encontrar una manera de solucionar lo que había salido mal. Lo que sea que haya salido mal. Regresar y decirle a Harry que no vaya a Hogwarts el día de la batalla final.

Regresar y advertirle a la Orden de lo que sucedería si perdían.

La discusión de ese recuerdo era familiar. Hermione había querido que la Orden usara, bueno, no necesariamente las Artes Oscuras, sino si la magia que era ambiguamente gris. A medida que la guerra seguía avanzando, se había vuelto más agresiva al respecto y había tensado sus relaciones con más personas que sólo con la de Harry.

Intentó no detenerse en la cuestión de si podrían haber ganado la guerra si la Resistencia hubiera estado dispuesta a usar Magia Oscura.

La guerra había terminado y ellos perdieron.

Ella presionó las manos contra sus ojos e intentó alejar la pregunta. Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, sería tan doloroso de alcanzar como inútil.

Oh, Harry

¿Le había dicho ella que lo quería el día que murió? ¿Había hablado con él?

No podía recordarlo.

Se acurrucó en su cama y se abrazó a sí misma en una mímica de un abrazo. Cuando había estado en la celda, se había preguntado si era posible morir a causa de la devastadora soledad que sentía.

Había sentido que su corazón se había roto.

Aun se sentía así.

Después de unos minutos, se obligó a levantarse. Acostarse en la cama lloriqueando no iba a servir de nada.

Se paro junto a la ventana. Había nevado. Todo el exterior estaba cubierto. El alivio visual de todo el gris sombrío era casi alentador.

Junto con el desayuno esa mañana, llegó un vial de... algo. Hermione no reconoció la poción. La observó y la olió, pero no estaba segura de qué era. La dejó a un lado. No se le había ordenado que la tomara, y hasta que no se lo ordenaran, no tenía intención de consumir pociones desconocidas.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se puso de pie, mirándolas. Había llegado la hora. Iba a bajar las escaleras sola. El hecho de que todavía no lo hubiera hecho ya era patético. Sólo era una escalera. Sólo una escalera que conducía a un pasillo por el que ya había caminado docenas de veces con Malfoy.

Sus hombros se sacudieron con un temblor casi imperceptible, y ella se enderezó.

Se sentía como una niña asustada.

Odiaba esa sensación.

Apretó los labios y respiró hondo. Luego presionó su mano contra la pared y lentamente dio un paso.

Ella iba a escapar, se decía a sí misma.

Antes de quedar embarazada, iba a escapar de la mansión. Algún día iba a regresar y asesinaría a Malfoy.

Iba a ser libre. Libre. En algún lugar con sol, magia y gente que no la lastimaría.

Se concentró en el pensamiento hasta que no quedaron más peldaños que descender.

Miró a su alrededor. Su mano todavía estaba presionada contra la pared. Podía sentir la tenue textura del papel tapiz. Tocar las paredes parecía ayudarla a mantener su ritmo cardíaco a un nivel razonable.

Entró a un salón de té, a otro salón, a un guardarropa y a un cuarto de dibujo, explorándolos meticulosamente. El retrato acechó a Hermione todo el tiempo.

Nada. Nada. Nada.

Incluso las cuerdas de las cortinas estaban hechizadas para ser inamovibles. Abrió aparadores, armarios, y cómodas de la ropa blanca, y no había ni una sola cosa dentro de ellos que fuera útil. No como un arma que pudiera usar, no para escapar.

Cerró un cajón con un movimiento brusco por la frustración que sentía.

Si ella iba a encontrar algo con potencial, tendría que explorar las alas ocupadas de la mansión. Era fácil para Malfoy asegurarse de que un ala vacía no tuviera nada que Hermione pudiera utilizar. Sería más difícil mantener ese cuidado en otras partes de la casa.

A Hermione le daba la impresión que Astoria era un poco frívola. Dada la dedicación que tenía por ignorar su existencia, era probable que no se molestara en emplear el mismo exceso de precaución que tenía Malfoy.

Regresó lentamente a su habitación y miró a través del paisaje prístino debajo de ella. Se sintió agotada de su "excursión" en el piso de abajo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Todo le tomó mucho esfuerzo.

Apoyó la mejilla contra el cristal y se sintió inundada de desesperanza.

Incluso si ella lograra conquistar su agorafobia, eso sería apenas un comienzo. No importaba qué mentiras se susurrara a sí misma. La verdad era que ella seguía totalmente perdida sobre cómo lograr algo más.

Miró las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas.

Había estado reflexionando y experimentando con sus habilidades durante los últimos días. Desde que Malfoy había podido anular su agorafobia, comenzó a analizar más detenidamente cómo funcionaban las órdenes.

Se sentía desconcertada de cómo podían ser tan poderosas. Había estudiado varios artefactos oscuros durante la guerra. Las esposas eran distintas a todo lo que ella había encontrado.

Comenzó sus experimentos tratando de desobedecer la orden de permanecer en silencio intentando gritar. El concepto era menos restrictivo que la obediencia: se le permitía hacer ruido y hablar cuando se le hablaba, por lo que parecía ser el más fácil de tratar de superar. Pensó que si luchaba lo suficientemente fuerte, podría forzar su camino a través de la fuerza de voluntad, de la misma manera que las personas de mentalidad fuerte podían eventualmente deshacerse de la maldición Imperio.

Estaba bastante segura de que ella, de alguna manera, calificaba como una persona de mentalidad fuerte.

Cuando intentó abrir la boca para gritar, simplemente... se detuvo. No importaba lo mucho que luchara para forzar el sonido. Combatió hasta que las esposas empezaron a calentarse.

No pudo vencerlas.

Eventualmente, se había derrumbado en el suelo, agotada hasta el punto de que luchaba por permanecer consciente.

Mientras yacía allí, mirando como la habitación daba vueltas ante sus ojos, comenzó a darse cuenta de la razón por la que las esposas eran tan poderosas: estaban utilizando _su_ magia. Las personas mágicas no tenían más capacidad para contener la magia dentro de sí mismas que para desactivar sus glándulas suprarrenales. Cualquier esfuerzo que ella usara para vencer el poder de las esposas, éstas la reprimiría con igual intensidad.

Ni siquiera podía gritar o enfurecerse por la frustración que sintió cuando se dio cuenta. Tenía tanta furia en su interior que sentía que podría estallar en llamas.

Quería romper algo. Quería usar magia y hacer explotar algo. Quería hacer algo que le doliera.

Quería romper un espejo de la forma en que la gente lo hacía en las películas. Ver el cristal fracturarse y romperse hasta que se viera como ella se sentía. Quería que sus nudillos se partieran, sangraran y sentir el dolor en sus huesos metacarpianos, a través de sus palmas y sus muñecas... Estaba desesperada por experimentar algo más que la agonía emocional en la que sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Pero no podía.

Trató de eludir la magia de las esposas de varias maneras.

La instrucción iba más allá de simplemente no gritar o no hablar a menos que le hablaran. Ella no podía ser ruidosa porque le ordenaron que se quedara callada. No podía golpear una puerta o pisar fuerte. Cualquier método que se le ocurriera para hacer ruido, cuando intentaba hacerlo, era detenida.

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que ella también era la que controlaba las órdenes. La instrucción la mandaba a que se quedara callada, pero era su conciencia de estar haciendo ruido lo que activaba las esposas. Cualquier cosa que su mente considerara ruidosa, resistente, desobediente, no podía hacerlo.

Esa era la razón por la que la sanadora Stroud había estado tan preocupada por asegurar la estabilidad mental de todas las chicas. Si se volvían locas, las instrucciones no podrían controlarlas. Por eso la chica que tuvo un colapso mental había podido atacar a alguien.

Las esposas eran tan ilimitadas en sus restricciones como la creatividad de Hermione.

Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa mientras intentaba pisar fuerte o cerrar una puerta de un fuerte portazo: realizar aritmancia mental o recitar mentalmente la receta de un filtro de paz. Aun así, las esposas se activaban.

Se había quedado sin ideas nuevas sobre cómo tratar de eludirlas.

Se apartó del paisaje nevado y comenzó a hacer ejercicio en su habitación. Se había sentido incómoda por la atención del retrato, pero después de casi un mes, ya no le importaba.

Estaba tan cansada de pensar y volver a desesperarse.

No es que ella pudiera dejar de pensar incluso mientras colocaba sus pies debajo del armario y comenzaba a hacer abdominales hasta que los músculos de su abdomen se sentían como si hubieran sido inyectados con ácido. Pero al menos era una forma de dirigir su rabia.

No podría matar a Malfoy. Las esposas se lo imposibilitaban.

Tampoco podía escapar sola.

Umbridge ni siquiera se había molestado en imponer una instrucción para no escapar. Así de seguras estaban ella y la sanadora Stroud de que las chicas no podrían quitarse las esposas. Ese detalle era el único vacío que Hermione tenía que explotar actualmente. Podría hacer cosas con la intención de escapar.

Ella había revisado cuidadosamente todo lo que sabía sobre las esposas. Hannah no mencionó a nadie a quien se las hayan quitado, a pesar de la laxitud o confianza que hubieran desarrollado con los guardias chismosos. Las esposas tenían un rastreador en ellas, pero en lugar de sólo conseguir que alguien se las quitara, Angelina había intentado robar el rastreador.

Muchas personas habían logrado escapar de Hogwarts: todas las personas que Malfoy había asesinado. Nadie había logrado escapar por completo porque ninguno de ellos podía quitarse las esposas.

¿Qué había dicho Hannah? Al menos que Hermione pudiera cortar sus manos, nunca escaparía.

¿Cómo se quitaban las esposas?

Dos mortífagos estaban en Hogwarts el día que le pusieron las nuevas esposas: Yaxley y Rowle. Ellos fueron llamados cuando los guardias comenzaron a aturdir a todas las mujeres, y se habían ido cuando las despertaron con un hechizo Renervate.

Solo los Mortífagos que llevaran la Marca Tenebrosa podrían retirar las esposas.

Ella tenía dos opciones: o encontrar una manera de hacer que Malfoy la matara o encontrar la forma de que la ayudara a escapar. No había opciones que lo excluyeran a él. No importaba si la mansión tuviera un juego completo de equipo de campamento, una cesta de trasladores y un arma que de alguna manera pudiera tocar. Todo eso sería inútil para ella si no podía quitarse las esposas.

Gruñó silenciosamente para sí misma con frustración, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer flexiones hasta que ya no pudo levantarse del suelo.

Rodó sobre su espalda y miró al techo.

_«Draco Malfoy, ¿dónde está la grieta en tu armadura perfecta?»_

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió y Malfoy entró. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, todavía demasiado cansada para intentar levantarse.

Él la miró fijamente, algo brilló en sus ojos después de un momento.

—Supongo que es una costumbre muggle.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se obligó a levantarse. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina.

Él echó un vistazo alrededor del dormitorio. Sus ojos se posaron en el vial de poción que Hermione se había negado a tomar antes. Lo convocó a través de la habitación sin hacer nada y lo atrapó hábilmente con su mano derecha.

—Me doy cuenta de que, al ser un Gryffindor, hay ciertas cosas obvias que siempre fallarás en comprender. Supongo que no debería realmente sorprenderme que de alguna manera no hayas entendido la instrucción implícita de que deberías beberte esto —dijo él con la boca curvándose en un ligero desconcierto.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos de manera obstinada. Si bien podría ser estratégicamente recomendable parecer dócil y obediente, como una antigua experta en pociones, Hermione era demasiado paranoica para estar de acuerdo con tal cosa.

—¿Qué es?

La expresión de Malfoy se regodeó más.

—Te lo diré si bebes cada gota como una buena chica —respondió él, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione no se movió. Malfoy sonrió levemente mientras la miraba.

—Ven aquí, sangre sucia —le ordenó después de un momento.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada cuando sus pies pocos dispuestos la llevaron a través de la habitación hacia él. Sus pasos no se detuvieron hasta que ella estuvo a escasos centímetros de Malfoy, tan cerca que su vestido rozó con su túnica.

Ella miró con hostilidad sus zapatos.

—Mírame, sangre sucia.

Su barbilla se alzó hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Él seguía sonriendo.

—Seguramente eres consciente de que no te voy a matar —dijo. Sus ojos bailaban con cruel diversión —. Después de todo, si lo hiciera, me imagino que te sentirías obligada a venir corriendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Sí, ella lo sabía, pero el veneno era solo una de las innumerables cosas con las que podía dosificarla. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y eso hacía que sus oídos rugieran.

—Abre la boca —le ordenó destapando el vial y luego procedió a volcarlo en su boca abierta —. Trágate todo.

Hermione cerró la boca y tragó. La poción tenía un sabor amargo, con un ligero efecto de hormigueo en su lengua y garganta cuando se deslizaba hacia su estómago. Lo sintió detenerse allí por un momento antes de que se dispersara en su sistema.

Se sentía como si le hubieran roto un huevo en la parte posterior de su mente. Algo frío se extendió por su conciencia hasta que su mente se sintió completamente envuelta en su interior. Como si alguien hubiera arrancado su cerebro y lo hubiera colocado dentro de un tanque de agua helada. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente... no. Fue como experimentarse en tercera persona.

Su ritmo cardíaco se redujo a un ritmo uniforme.

Ella debería sentir pánico. Era como si su conciencia hubiera sido separada de su sistema endocrino. No hubo una oleada de adrenalina o norepinefrina. No sentía miedo.

Era simplemente una observación: ella _debería_ entrar en pánico, pero no lo hizo.

Miró a Malfoy.

Era consciente de que lo odiaba. Era una información que parecía de suma importancia y, sin embargo, no podía sentirlo. El odio era una construcción más que una emoción.

Él la estaba mirando atentamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, sangre sucia? —preguntó después de un momento. Sus ojos afilados observaban cada detalle, estudiando su rostro, sus ojos y su postura mientras ella estaba de pie ante él. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar; ella se dio cuenta cuando él las miró. Era como si él la estuviera catalogando. Hermione sintió que su piel se erizaba por la notoriedad, y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no pudo sentir el correspondiente disipamiento de miedo, sino sólo el conocimiento.

—Frío —respondió ella —. Mi cerebro se siente frío. ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Está destinado para que te adaptes a la finca —dijo, retrocediendo mientras continuaba evaluándola cuidadosamente —. De modo que ya no estoy obligado a vigilarte en persona.

Hermione no dijo nada. Su cerebro estaba analizando.

La falta de familiaridad de la mansión la molestaba. Lo desconocido la hacía entrar en pánico. La poción bloqueaba todo eso. Ahora podría ir a donde quisiera.

La poción bloqueaba todo lo que sentía. No estaba triste o enojada, o avergonzada. Su pena se había ido. Su rabia.

Ella era... nada.

Simplemente existía en el frío vacío.

Miró a Malfoy —¿Esto es lo que se siente ser tú?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 11**

.

Malfoy se rio débilmente.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Resultaba sencillo mirarlo ahora que no se sentía ni asustada ni abrumada por su odio hacia él. Era consciente de que él era peligroso, pero su cuerpo no tenía reacción física alguna. Su estómago no se retorcía. Su frecuencia cardíaca no se triplicó. Él podría haber sido una estatua.

—Se siente como si estuviera muerta.

Él asintió como si la declaración no lo sorprendiera.

—Los efectos son temporales. Se desvanecerán después de doce horas. Y eventualmente te volverás inmune. Debería funcionar el tiempo suficiente para que te adaptes a la mansión y a la finca.

Hermione lo miró fijo.

—Estás siendo diferente conmigo ahora. Eres menos cruel. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? —preguntó, frunció el ceño confundida. Aparentemente, todavía podía sentirse confundida.

Él arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacia adelante tan cerca que su aliento se deslizó por su mejilla.

—No estoy haciendo esto por ti, sangre sucia —respondió suavemente en su oído —.Lo estoy haciendo por mí. De todos modos, no reaccionarías.

Él se enderezó.

—¿Ves? Nada. Sin pulso elevado. Sin palpitaciones. Podría traer un boggart o inclinarte sobre una mesa y no parpadearías. No es muy divertido.

Hermione asintió, pensativa. Si ella quisiera suicidarse, sería más fácil hacerlo bajo el efecto de la poción. Él no podría ser capaz de detectar nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Malfoy se puso muy serio. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—¿Vamos?

Ella fue a buscar su capa y lo siguió afuera. Él se detuvo en el porche y observó cómo ella bajaba los escalones sola. La nieve había sido despejada del camino de grava, pero podía sentir el frío que le acalambraba los dedos de los pies a través de los zapatos. Hacía un frío gélido ese día.

Vaciló por un momento, tratando de decidir a dónde ir. Luego caminó hacia el laberinto de setos. En todos sus paseos con Malfoy, él nunca había entrado a éste. Tenía bastante curiosidad sobre si podría encontrar el camino.

Era enorme. Los setos se alzaban sobre ella. Le hizo recordar el laberinto de setos del torneo de los Tres Magos. Dudaba que el de Malfoy intentara comerla o tuviera criaturas oscuras. Deambuló por el camino sinuoso, retorcido y serpenteante, y pensó en la poción que Malfoy le había obligado a beber.

Había tenido el fugaz presentimiento de que él estaba tomando una dosis de lo mismo para ser un bastardo tan frío y malvado, pero descartó la idea después de pensarlo un momento. La maldición asesina era magia basada en la emoción. Imposible lanzarla con indiferencia.

Aunque de alguna manera él parecía terriblemente capaz de romper las reglas en cuanto a esa maldición.

Dejando a un lado a Malfoy y el misterio de su pozo de odio sin fondo, ella podría usar la poción. Podría avanzar mucho más en la búsqueda de un escape bajo la influencia de la poción de lo que había podido en el último mes. Tanto que parecía sospechosamente descuidado de Malfoy.

Hizo una pausa para considerar la idea.

Él no era descuidado. No importaba cuánto odiara vigilarla, no era una persona descuidada. Debía haber algún tipo de prueba de fallos que lo hacía sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para dosificarla con algo tan poderoso. De lo contrario, no lo arriesgaría, incluso si encontrara que vigilarla era una forma de tortura.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que ella no haría nada cuando era poco probable que su ritmo cardíaco y su pulso la delataran?

Ella casi se había arrojado de un balcón y él sólo la detuvo. Sabía exactamente cuándo necesitaba aparecer...

Bajó la mirada a sus muñecas.

Tenía que haberlo sentido a través de las esposas. Pero cómo supo que tenía que venir en ese momento si nunca se molestó en aparecer durante sus ataques de pánico. Un encantamiento de monitoreo, incluso uno especializado, no podría diferenciar eso con tanta precisión.

A no ser que…

Malfoy de alguna manera estuviera leyendo su mente a través de las esposas...

Tan pronto se le ocurrió la idea, se sintió segura de que tenía razón. ¿Cómo? No sabía. Pero estaba dispuesta a apostar por eso.

Qué irritante. Debería estar furiosa pero no podía convocar la emoción. Debería ser tragada por la desesperación, pero el agravamiento intelectual era lo que más podía llegar a reunir.

Como si su legeremancia no fuera lo suficientemente invasiva; merodeando por su mente como si fuera su ostrero personal. Estaba segura que de algún modo él también estaba leyendo su mente a través de las esposas.

Él nunca trataba sus pensamientos de manera superficial. Ella se había percatado de eso. Recordó cómo Snape solía hacerlo con los estudiantes, sumergiéndose en sus mentes a través de los ojos y deduciendo lo que estaba en primer plano. Cuando ella hizo contacto visual con Malfoy, él ni siquiera lo intentó.

Hermione se dio vuelta. Salió del laberinto de setos y regresó al porche donde Malfoy parecía inmerso en un libro sobre alquimia.

Él cerró el libro y la miró mientras ella lo observaba fijamente con las manos sobre sus caderas.

No podía decir nada pero podía fulminarlo con la mirada.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que no podía hablar, pero sólo sonrió ligeramente y la miró.

—¿Si? —dijo finalmente después de casi un minuto.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Y sólo te tomó un mes para que te dieras cuenta —dijo como un elogio fingido —. Aunque se entiende, has estado bastante ocupada deprimida y llorando, temiéndole a los pasillos y al cielo.

Lo bueno de no tener emociones era que la maldad de Malfoy se sentía simplemente como si arrojaran piedras a un estanque. Un pequeño y rápido chapoteo en su inmunidad mental y luego de nuevo quietud e indiferencia.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó ella levantando una ceja, escéptica. Desafiaba varias leyes fundamentales de la magia.

—Ten por seguro, sangre sucia que no estoy leyendo todos tus pensamientos. Si tuviera que someterme al flujo constante de tu conciencia, probablemente me lanzaría un Avada yo mismo. Sólo te registra cuando estás haciendo algo… interesante. Y eso me ahorra de tener que aparecer sólo porque intentas bajar tú sola por una escalera.

La Hermione no drogada se habría sonrojado furiosamente por su burla. Pero la presente Hermione sólo parpadeó y reflexionó la información.

Entonces no era algo constante. Era bueno saberlo. Pero cuando algo se registraba lo suficiente, de alguna manera él podía ahondar y leer sus pensamientos más importantes. Eso… era un problema.

Ella lo estudió. Tendría que robar lo que sea con lo que él la estaba vigilando. Umbridge lo describió como un amuleto que lo llevaba el jefe de familia. Hermione no estaba segura de lo que podría ser. Los amuletos mágicos eran normalmente algo metálico para canalizar la conexión mágica. Y necesitaban ser usados: collares, pulseras o anillos eran los más comunes.

Malfoy no parecía usar joyas, ni siquiera una alianza de boda. La única pieza visible en él era el anillo negro en su mano derecha.

Quizás era eso.

—No puedes robarlo —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Ella lo miró bruscamente.

—No es un objeto. No es esto —dijo, y levantó la mano para mostrarle el anillo que ella había estado observando. Se lo quitó del dedo y se lo arrojó. Ella lo atrapó por reflejo y lo estudió.

Era un espécimen de metal negro. No parecía tener ningún tipo de firma mágica fuerte como lo haría algo conectado a las esposas. Pero aun así todavía lo era. Él podría estar mintiendo. Tal vez estaba tratando de desorientarla.

Se preguntó qué haría él si ella se lo tragaba.

Él se echó a reír.

—No te lo tragues.

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente y él arqueó una ceja adrede. Sonrió y extendió su mano. Ella dejó caer el anillo de mala gana en su palma y él lo deslizó de nuevo en su dedo.

—Como dije, no es una cosa. No puedes robar el rastreador. No el que está contigo. Utilizaron magia de sangre para activar tus esposas.

Hermione lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Estoy en tu cabeza? —preguntó ella y su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando la comprensión la golpeó.

Le habían extraído sangre.

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, habían tomado viales de su sangre y su cabello. Ella había asumido que era para pruebas genéticas. No se le había ocurrido que se usaría para realizar un ritual de magia de sangre.

Eso significaba que ella, por su sangre vital, estaba atada a la conciencia de Malfoy. Él podía sentirla en el fondo de su mente. Era como los escudos conjurados con sangre para proteger las fincas y castillos, creando una conexión subconsciente con el Señor que lo poseía. Los escudos protectores de sangre permitían al propietario detectar cuando alguien entraba o intentaba manipular algo. Hermione existía en la mente de Malfoy de manera similar.

Si no hubiera estado completamente impasible, habría sentido escalofríos por el horror.

Él asintió.

—Eres la sangre sucia de Potter. Se consideraron necesarias medidas de seguridad adicionales. Entonces dejemos en claro ahora cómo funcionan las cosas: siempre sabré lo que estás haciendo y siempre podré encontrarte. A menos que puedas quitarte esas esposas —Las miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa —. Me encantaría ver cómo te las arreglarás.

Él rió.

—Quizás puedas comenzar seduciéndome —aconsejó secamente, reclinándose en su silla y mirándola de arriba a abajo —. Robar mi corazón con tu ingenio y tus encantos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, tal vez mañana —dijo ella con su mente ya agitada —.Bueno, todo esto ha sido muy esclarecedor, no molestaré más tu lectura.

Luego giró sobre sus talones y regresó al laberinto de setos.

Ella zigzagueó a través del laberinto de setos mientras pensaba. Sus opciones se habían reducido aún más. Malfoy claramente no esperaba que ella escapara, ni siquiera parecía preocupado por eso. No lo culpaba ya que ella tampoco esperaba poder escapar.

Ya había sido una tonta esperanza en su momento, pero ahora se sentía como una total idiotez. Suspiró débilmente y vio cómo su aliento se expulsó como una nube en el aire frío.

Cuando el efecto de la poción desapareciera, iba a estar severamente deprimida.

Exploró todo el laberinto de setos. Sus pies estaban entumecidos por el frío y empapados cuando volvió a salir. Caminó rengueando ligeramente hacia el porche. Malfoy no dijo nada, ella pasó junto a él de regreso a la mansión y subió sola a su habitación.

Carecer de emociones era agradable, la hacía sentir como una persona funcional nuevamente. Sin pena. Sin miedo. Sin depresión ni desesperación. No tenía que preocuparse de que su cuerpo la traicionara con un ataque de pánico.

La poción podría volverse fácilmente adictiva.

No es que Malfoy lo permitiera. La sanadora Stroud había mencionado que las pociones para la ansiedad podrían interferir con el embarazo, por lo que probablemente sólo se la administraría por un corto tiempo.

Hermione deseaba saber más sobre el embarazo mágico. Había sido un aspecto ampliamente ignorado de su formación como sanadora. Si le dieran un pergamino y una pluma, podría escribir un ensayo de treinta hojas sobre pociones de ansiedad y cómo interactuaban con la magia curativa y las maldiciones oscuras. Pero el embarazo fue un tema excluido de la curación de víctimas. Casi nadie tuvo bebés durante la guerra y si lo hicieron, dejaron de luchar y acudieron a una matrona.

Se preguntó cómo se hacía la poción. Estaba casi segura de que contenía baba de aguijón de billywig, valeriana y frijol de sopóforo. Tal vez también tenía la mucosidad de cerebro de perezoso. Pensó en el sabor y la sensación de hormigueo cuando se lo había tragado. Quizás esa era una reacción de la baba de aguijón combinada con el jarabe de eléboro.

Era agradable tener algo nuevo en qué pensar. Su cerebro se había sentido como si se hubiera estado cubierto de telarañas desde la guerra. Completamente hambriento de cualquier cosa nueva por deliberar en su mente. Colmado de su pasado, el que revisaba una y otra vez, preguntándose qué había salido mal.

Su pasado era como un ancla. Siempre arrastrándola hacia abajo. Arrastrándola inexorablemente hacia atrás mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había salido mal.

¿Lo habría sabido ella? ¿Había sabido por qué la Orden había perdido la guerra? ¿Lo sabía y ocultaba esa información? ¿Eligió torturarse a sí misma para esconderlo?

¿Por qué? Como Malfoy había dicho, ella había perdido la guerra. ¿Qué se molestaba en proteger incluso después? ¿Sabiendo que todos los que le importaban ya estaban encarcelados o muertos?

Al igual que la muerte de Dumbledore, los detalles que rodearon el final de la guerra parecían brumosos. No podía recordar por qué se habían ido a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sido capturada. Recordó a Harry muriendo. Y luego estaba en una jaula viendo cómo torturaban a los Weasley.

Había asumido que había quedado en blanco debido al shock.

Hermione exploró toda el ala de la mansión de arriba a abajo antes del anochecer. Los áticos, todos los armarios, las escaleras y los pasadizos de los sirvientes. No registró minuciosamente las habitaciones, pero esperaba que si se familiarizaba bien, sería capaz de regresar sin entrar en pánico o tener un ataque de nervios incluso sin la poción.

Se preguntó cuántos elfos domésticos tenían los Malfoy. Ni siquiera había telarañas en los rincones más oscuros del ático.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y sintió como si le hubieran colocado una roca sobre el pecho. Estaba inmovilizada en su cama y abrumada por el latigazo de desesperación que no había experimentado el día anterior. Luchó por respirar.

El plazo de doce horas hizo que todo su dolor emocional fuera más fuerte, llevándola al límite. No se había dado cuenta de cuán profundos fueron los cortes de aflicción y soledad en su interior hasta que se liberó brevemente del dolor que le causaban.

Cuando el peso de estos se apoderaron de ella una vez más, sintió como si la hubieran convertido en polvo. Casi podía sentir sus límites desmoronándose y rompiéndose. Disolviéndose en éter. No le quedaba casi nada más que dolor.

Su columna vertebral y su nuca se sentían acaloradas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba húmedo y congelado. Como si hubiera sudado la poción durante la noche.

Rodó de la cama y vomitó violentamente en el suelo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo al baño.

Se dejó caer, temblando. Su cuerpo se sentía como plomo, apenas podía mover sus brazos. Quería una ducha. Tenía demasiado calor y demasiado frío a la vez.

Tenía sed. Estaba desesperada por agua.

Quería un abrazo.

Una nueva ola de soledad la golpeó tan abruptamente que se largó a llorar.

Estar enferma y débil la hacía sentirse como una niña otra vez, desesperada para que su madre se preocupara por ella y le pusiera una mano en la frente, para tranquilizarla.

Ni siquiera podía recordar a su madre, pero igual la extrañaba. Recordaba estar en la cama y unos dedos fríos en su rostro, apartándole un mechón de pelo y luego descansando sobre su mejilla.

Cuando la ola de náuseas finalmente pasó, se arrastró al baño y después de beber varios vasos de agua, se dejó caer en la bañera con agua tibia.

Era como tener resaca mientras estaba enferma de gripe. Tal vez era así como se sentía el síndrome de abstinencia. Por lo que podía recordar, ella nunca había experimentado una adicción a las drogas.

Por supuesto que Malfoy no le advertiría que se sentiría muerta una vez que la poción se desvaneciera. Ella lo maldijo fuertemente en su mente esperando que él lo sintiera.

Quería ahogarse.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, el suelo estaba limpio.

Todavía se sentía afiebrada. Arrastró las mantas de su cama y se acurrucó debajo de ellas, presionando su mejilla contra la ventana.

Estuvo descompuesta todo el día y al parecer Malfoy lo había previsto porque él no apareció, esperando que ella saliera. A la tarde siguiente, llegó sin decir una palabra a pesar de cómo ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y la condujo al porche. Descubrió que la poción de alguna manera la había hecho adaptarse. Fue capaz de salir caminando sin tener un ataque de pánico total. Tembló y tuvo que luchar para no hiperventilar, pero su miedo no la sucumbió. Atravesar la grava y llegar al seto fue lo más difícil. Pero una vez que estuvo entre el imponente tejo, rozando los dedos contra las paredes y enfocándose en navegar la ruta, pudo respirar de manera uniforme.

Cuando regresó al porche, Malfoy se había ido. Aparentemente satisfecho de ya no estar obligado a vigilarla o caminar junto a ella.

La poción apareció nuevamente a la mañana siguiente. Hermione pasó varias horas debatiendo consigo misma si beberla de nuevo. La sola idea de pasar otro día atravesando el síndrome de abstinencia le hizo produjo náuseas. Al final apretó los dientes y la tomó.

Se arrastró por la mansión como una sombra y exploró el ala principal. Estaba constantemente alerta por el golpe de los zapatos de Astoria. No se había encontrado con la bruja desde la noche en que la había llevado a la habitación de Malfoy. Pero Hermione, ocasionalmente, vislumbraba a alguien que miraba desde las ventanas cuando Malfoy la llevaba afuera. No estaba interesada en probar si las primeras amenazas de Astoria habían sido sinceras.

Ese día exploró la mayor parte del ala principal. Había tantas puertas cerradas que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy probablemente había asegurado la mansión con su sangre. La enjauló dentro de su propia firma de sangre.

Al día siguiente, la abstinencia fue peor.

Luego de tres días, la poción no apareció con el desayuno. Hermione sospechaba el porqué y apenas pudo comer. Caminó locamente en su habitación y luego fue a sentarse bajo el chorro de la ducha al final del pasillo durante una hora mientras intentaba dejar de temblar.

Después de la cena, un elfo doméstico apareció a retirar los platos.

—Debe prepararse para esta noche —dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en su silla. Lo suponía, aun así la confirmación se sintió peor. Habiendo tenido un mes adicional para temerlo, el horror se sintió más frío. Era como si algo estuviera retorciendo sus órganos en un nudo cada vez más apretado hasta que se percató de que algo estaba a punto de desgarrarse. Su pecho se sentía tan presionado que apenas podía respirar, incluso si eran respiraciones cortas.

Fue a bañarse y cuando salió del baño se encontró mirando repetidamente hacia el centro de la habitación. Estaba aterrorizada de que Malfoy pudiera elegir variar la experiencia. Se aferró a la esperanza de que la mesa apareciera y él no hiciera nada novedoso.

Ella no quería ser violada de una nueva manera.

Casi sollozó de alivio cuando la mesa apareció exactamente a las siete y media.

Quería abofetearse a sí misma. ¿En qué mundo de horror una mujer era feliz porque iba a ser violada de una manera familiar?

Malfoy vino y se fue por cinco noches sin decirle ni una palabra. Exactamente de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el mes anterior.

Todas las noches Hermione agarraba la mesa y se imaginaba preparando la poción para la ansiedad. Tenía tanto tiempo libre para meditar sobre las cosas que había comenzado a tratar de adivinar cómo revertir el proceso.

Trató de hacerlo lo más real posible para sí misma. Intentando recrear los aromas y sensaciones. Era exigente con los detalles. Obsesiva.

Se encontraba muy lejos del balanceo, de cómo la madera chocaba contra los huesos de su cadera, de la sensación de deslizamiento dentro de ella que se negó a permitir que su mente la atendiera.

Ella no estaba allí.

Ella estaba preparando una poción.

Sacó un caldero de estaño del estante utilizando un taburete. Con un movimiento práctico de su varita encendió una llama. Esperó hasta que el metal alcanzara una temperatura media antes de agregar la baba de aguijón de billywig. Sostuvo el vial con su mano derecha y lo inclinó. El fuerte aroma le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

El peltre y el calor causarían que las propiedades levitatorias de la baba de aguijón se evaporaran después de hervirla durante un minuto. Embotellaría el vapor y lo utilizaría como anestésico en lesiones localizadas. Sacó un cerebro de perezoso de un frasco y con un cuchillo largo lo cortó tan fino que los trozos serían transparentes. El cerebro era esponjoso y delicado. Su toque era muy ligero y la cuchilla estaba afilada. Después de un minuto, redujo la temperatura de la baba a fuego lento y colocó las rodajas de cerebro de perezoso en la superficie, permitiéndole dos minutos para que la baba de aguijón y el cerebro de perezoso se fusionaran, convirtiéndose lentamente a un color azul acero con una consistencia viscosa.

Mientras tanto, ella preparaba el frijol de sopóforo. Utilizó veinte. Los aplastó bajo el filo de su daga de plata para extraer el jugo. Sintió la presión en el nudillo de su pulgar mientras se abalanzaba. Se imaginó la sensación del frijol cediendo bajo la hoja. Una vez que se agregó el jugo, revolvió la poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj doce veces con una varilla de plata y luego ocho veces en sentido contrario con una varilla de madera de fresno. Luego la poción se cubría y se dejaba reposar a baja temperatura durante setenta y tres horas. La preparación lenta era necesaria para anular las propiedades somnolientas del jugo de sopóforo. La poción se volvería verde claro. En la hora setenta y cuatro agregó tentáculos de murtlap picados, una esquila aplastada, valeriana y cáscaras de huevo en polvo. Lo llevó a ebullición rápida durante treinta segundos y luego utilizó un encantamiento refrescante para reducir la temperatura justo por encima del punto de congelación. La poción se volvió negro azulado con una consistencia acuosa. Luego agregó jarabe de eléboro sobre la superficie. Una gota cada diez vueltas lentas hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. Su brazo se cansó un poco. Treinta gotas en total hasta que la poción se espesara y pegase a la varilla de ceniza. Revolvió tres veces con una varilla de plata y lo dejó hervir a fuego lento durante cinco minutos antes de retirarlo del fuego y dejar que baje a temperatura ambiente sin magia. Se volvió gris oscuro y almibarado. Alcanzaba para veinticinco dosis.

Lo elaboraba en su mente todas las noches. Ajustaba las cantidades y las técnicas, revisando el orden de los ingredientes agregados. Para la quinta noche, estaba casi segura de que había descifrado toda la receta.

Al sexto día se obligó a salir sola por miedo a que, de lo contrario, Malfoy apareciera y le ordenara que lo hiciera.

Decidió que su prioridad era conquistar su agorafobia. Cualquier plan que involucrara a Malfoy tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera salir al aire libre constantemente.

En el fondo, sospechaba que simplemente se estaba engañando a sí misma y lo estaba evitando. Pero no sabía cómo engañarlo para que la matara cuando ni siquiera podía hablar con él sin su permiso. En cuanto a seducirlo, según su sugerencia, bueno, la idea era tan absurda que era casi ridículo.

Al día siguiente, él apareció en su dormitorio, la inmovilizó en la cama e irrumpió en sus recuerdos. Apenas le habló. Cuando terminó, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y salió.

Dos días después, Hermione tuvo un sueño con Alastor Moody parado frente a ella en un pequeño armario. Su ojo giraba sospechosamente. Era como si hubieran estado bajo el agua, las palabras intercambiadas eran indescifrables. La había mirado intensamente mientras decía algo, observando su reacción. Recordaba sentirse escéptica pero decidida. Moody dijo algo más y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Él asintió bruscamente y cuando se dio vuelta para irse, estaba muy serio, pero su ojo cuando miró hacia atrás tenía dudas. Alastor nunca dudaba. Después de que se fue, ella se quedó sola durante varios minutos.

No sabía lo que el sueño significaba, así que trató de no analizarlo.

Hermione exploró el ala principal de la mansión. Al parecer, los retratos tenían estrictamente prohibido hablar con ella. La observaban con una mirada penetrante pero nunca pronunciaron una palabra. Exploró el laberinto de setos hasta que pudo atravesarlo con los ojos cerrados. No podía manejarse en ningún otro lugar al aire libre a menos que se arrastrara por el costado de la mansión.

Los espacios abiertos seguían siendo muy difíciles. Ni siquiera podía despegarse de la pared cuando caminaba por los pasillos más largos. Y apenas podía arriesgar pisar el salón de baile en el ala principal de la casa.

Después de diez días, la sanadora Stroud llegó nuevamente para ver si Hermione estaba embarazada. Hermione no lo estaba. Ella había estado haciendo ejercicio agresivamente en su habitación para canalizar su ira. La sanadora Stroud estaba complacida de ver la mejoría en su condición física.

Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione entró en su habitación temblando de frío por su caminata, encontró a Malfoy esperándola con toda la indumentaria de mortífago.

—¿Te apetece una excursión, sangre sucia?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, asimilando lo que llevaba puesto. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Te has olvidado? —preguntó, sus ojos plateados parpadearon —. Dos meses. No hay embarazo. El Señor Oscuro está ansioso por verte.

La agarró del brazo antes de que ella pudiera retroceder y se aparecieron.

.

* * *

**NdT: Hola mis queridas lectoras. Estas vez no me tarde tanto en publicar, disculpen pero han sido semanas movidas. Hace un par de semanas falleció mi abuela.**

**Estas notas se han transformado en una clase de terapia para mi. Me encantaría poder contarles otro tipo de cosas, pero es un pequeño espacio que aprovecho para de alguna manera descargarme. No sé si está bien o mal, pero son cosas que influyen en la vida de uno. Hace un tiempo atrás, conté lo que pasó con mi perrito, y agradezco muchísimo sus palabras de aliento. Ahora con lo de mi abuela, que fue algo inesperado, pero a la vez inevitable ya que se descubrió que tenía una enfermedad terminal y en menos de dos meses se nos fue. ****Va a costar mucho ya no verla físicamente, pero el único consuelo es que ya no está sufriendo.**

**Así que la pequeña enseñanza que me deja esto y les quiero compartir es que por favor cuiden y mimen a sus abuelos. Ellos son las raíces de la familia, y lamentablemente muchos quedan olvidados. Traten de no hacer eso, quiéranlos, mímenlos, oigan sus historias por más repetidas que sean porque el día que ya no estén, ahí muchos se dan cuenta de lo que se perdieron. Así que si tienen a sus abuelos aprovéchenlos porque la paz y la tranquilidad que eso te deja el día de mañana es inmensa. **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo. Espero que estén bien y les mando un abrazo enorme a todas. Muchas gracias.**

*17 de octubre de 2019*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 12**

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Tuve algunos lectores cada vez más frustrados con el ritmo de esta historia, por lo que pensé en ofrecer una nota de aclaración._

_Para cualquiera que se pregunte, esta historia no está siendo improvisada. Es larga y compleja. La trama se diseñó cuidadosamente meses antes de que comenzara a publicarla. No estoy escribiendo pornografía de tortura emocional o arrojando elementos para generar conmoción. Hay una razón para todo. El misterio es complejo y requiere una gran cantidad de trabajo preliminar para diseñar y luego tiempo adicional para revelarse. Si bien éste siempre será un trabajo de temática oscura, el ritmo se acelerará y cambiará de varias maneras a medida que continúe desarrollándose._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

La sala en la que residía Voldemort era húmeda y cálida como una jaula de reptiles, ubicada en algún lugar subterráneo. Las paredes que pudo ver en la oscuridad eran de piedra y no tenía ventanas.

Lejos bajo tierra.

El aire era espeso y agrio. Maloliente. Pútrido a magia oscura.

Hermione quedó cubierta de un sudor frío y Malfoy la arrastró hacia adelante mientras luchaba por escapar. No era una decisión consciente, pero cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que se fuera.

La mano de Malfoy sobre ella era como una prensa, no podía liberarse. Él apenas pareció darse cuenta de que ella se retorcía en su agarre.

—Mi Señor —dijo con un tono respetuoso mientras se inclinaba —. He traído a la sangre sucia como lo solicitó.

Sus palabras fueron puntuadas por el aliento tartamudeante de Hermione mientras intentaba calmar su pánico. Un peso aplastante cayó sobre su espalda repentinamente y la obligó a postrarse sobre el suelo de piedra húmeda. Apenas podía respirar bajo la presión y se esforzó para arrastrar oxígeno por su garganta mientras su mandíbula se clavaba en el piso duro. El sonido retumbó en sus oídos.

—Oh, sí —murmuró Voldemort en un susurro acariciante —. Stroud mencionó que aún no estaba embarazada.

Hermione levantó la mirada en pánico para poder ver desde donde estaba siendo inmovilizada en el suelo. Voldemort se encontraba recostado en un gran trono de piedra mirándola, indolente.

Él agitó una mano, ésta tenía escamas opacas.

—Tráela adelante —ordenó.

El peso que aplastaba a Hermione en el suelo fue liberado y dos asistentes la levantaron del suelo y la arrastraron por los escalones del estrado, obligándola a arrodillarse a sus pies.

Voldemort no se enderezó. Giró un poco la cabeza y se limpió la comisura de la boca. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero él se lanzó hacia su mente. La presencia de él se sentía como un hierro incandescente. La estaba quemando y dañando. Gritó y gritó hasta que sus pulmones y su garganta cedieron y ella sólo quedó temblando de agonía.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su conmoción al ser liberada de la celda había nublado todo. No recordaba que le doliera tanto o , tal vez, Voldemort se sentía vengativo debido a su aparente infertilidad.

Fue como si le desollaran la consciencia.

No supo cuánto duró. Se sintió como si hubiera sido una eternidad. Sintió que debería haber muerto varias veces en el transcurso.

Voldemort intentó atravesar la magia alrededor de sus recuerdos encerrados y una vez que se rindió, procedió a devastar todos sus recuerdos recientes: su llegada a la mansión Malfoy, la primera vez que Malfoy la violó en su habitación. Y la segunda vez, y la tercera y la cuarta y la quinta y la sexta. Él la hizo revivir los diez días como si tuviera curiosidad por ver cómo Malfoy lo hizo. Sus ataques de pánico. Sus conversaciones con Malfoy. Sus interacciones limitadas con Astoria. Sus preguntas, sospechas y esquemas. Escudriñó los meses con excesiva crueldad y curiosidad.

Él arrasó con su mente hasta que ella se quedó sin fuerzas y sus músculos estaban demasiado desgastados para incluso temblar.

Finalmente se retiró y las manos que agarraban a Hermione le permitieron caer al suelo, con espasmos.

—Conocías a la sangre sucia en la escuela —ella escuchó a Voldemort decir después de un minuto.

—Sí, mi Señor —dijo Malfoy con un leve tono de burla —. Era una de las favoritas de Potter.

—Sueña con tu muerte desesperadamente. Más de lo que sueña incluso con la mía —dijo Voldemort, divertido.

—Una señal de que ella tiene una idea de lo que es posible —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Voldemort le dio un empujón a Hermione con la punta del pie. Su visión seguía tambaleándose y luego desaparecía intermitentemente cuando trataba de enfocar la mirada. No era oscuridad. Era como si sus ojos ya no supieran ver.

—Ella es inteligente. Confío en que la estés manteniendo bien, Oficial Supremo.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor. Usted sabe que tengo éxito en lo que sea que me pida.

—Así es —dijo Voldemort —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me has causado alguna decepción.

—Le hice un juramento inquebrantable, mi Señor.

—Eres consciente de que ella es peligrosa —dijo Voldemort y Hermione sintió que la magia la arrastraba repentinamente del suelo y quedó suspendida en el aire mientras él la miraba, su rostro retorcido con desagrado —.Está al acecho para encontrar una debilidad para explotar.

—Usted la ha enjaulado cuidadosamente. Sabe que no le fallaré —dijo Malfoy respetuosamente.

—Quiero que quede embarazada —dijo Voldemort con un fuerte siseo. Luego, como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía, agregó —: Me preocupa que el linaje Malfoy no tenga un heredero.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor, Astoria y yo hemos tenido cuidado de seguir todas las instrucciones de la sanadora Stroud —dijo Malfoy.

—Muy bien —dijo Voldemort, hundiéndose aún más en su trono y secándose la comisura de la boca nuevamente —. Entonces regrésala a la mansión.

Malfoy hizo una reverencia y luego agarró a Hermione del brazo desde donde colgaba suspendida. La magia que la sostenía se liberó y ella cayó contra él. Él hizo una mueca de evidente disgusto y procedió a arrastrarla fuera del pasillo y lejos del empalagoso y opresivo nido de magia oscura.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino de algún pasillo, Malfoy la empujó contra una pared y la soltó. Ella se deslizó hasta el suelo y levantó las manos temblorosas para limpiar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus mejillas. Seguía sin poder ver por el dolor cegador en su mente.

—Bebe esto —le ordenó él, deslizando en su mano un vial de una poción común para aliviar el dolor —. De lo contrario, te desmayarás cuando aparezcamos y aumentará considerablemente tu tiempo de recuperación.

Ella lo bebió, bastante segura de que no la iba a envenenar.

—¿Te pasó esto alguna vez? —preguntó sin darse cuenta, cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir para poder hablar de nuevo y el rostro de él se enfocaba lentamente.

Malfoy la miró por un momento —. Más de una vez —respondió —.Mi entrenamiento fue riguroso.

Ella asintió.

—¿Fue después de quinto año? —preguntó ella mirándolo. El dolor pareció desvanecerse un poco cuando se concentró en la pregunta.

—Sí —le respondió en un tono seco.

—¿Tu tía?

—Ajaam —tarareó en confirmación, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Se sentía como si él fuera lo único que podía ver.

—No es lo único que aprendiste ese verano —ella señaló. Los ojos de él se abrieron gradualmente.

—¿Necesitas una confesión? ¿Debo contarte todo lo que he hecho? —preguntó, alargando las palabras cuidadosamente. Se acercó más para quedar por encima de ella.

Ella se obligó a no acobardarse, ni encogerse más de lo que ya estaba derrumbada. Lo miró a los ojos. Una pregunta se elevó a sus labios y sintió de alguna manera que era vital que la hiciera.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Él la miró como si estuviera reflexionando algo. Luego endureció la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué querría hablar contigo sobre algo, sangre sucia? —preguntó fríamente, agarrándola por el brazo y arrastrándola por el pasillo hasta el punto de aparición.

El cerebro de Hermione todavía se sentía aplastado y dañado. Cuando Malfoy apareció de nuevo en su habitación, la sensación de presión en su cabeza la hizo llorar y colapsar, vomitando tan pronto como reapareció.

Él se puso rígido, miró y limpió el desastre del suelo mientras ella intentaba luchar contra las interminables oleadas de náuseas.

—Ve a la cama. Tienes dos días para recuperarte antes de que puedas volver a caminar —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Ella lo habría fulminado con la mirada si hubiera podido interrumpir el movimiento compulsivo de su cuerpo por las arcadas.

Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no quedaba absolutamente nada en su estómago para expulsar, Hermione se metió en la cama y acunó la cabeza en sus brazos.

No estaba segura de cuándo pasaron dos días. Durmió como una cosa muerta y no pudo haber dicho si habían pasado horas o dos días cuando finalmente se despertó sin una migraña.

Mientras estaba jugando con el desayuno, Malfoy entró.

Ella lo miró hoscamente desde la cama.

—Saludos navideños, sangre sucia —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Ella lo miró con leve sorpresa.

—Como regalo de Navidad para mí, he decidido terminar el ritual semanal de reemplazar todos tus zapatos. Debería llegar mañana. Por favor, no lo interpretes como un signo de mi afecto —dijo y se rió por un momento. Luego su expresión se volvió fría mientras se acercaba —. Han pasado tres días y no has salido de tu dormitorio. Espero que no me causes molestias.

Hermione se sentía demasiado débil para tenerle miedo a Malfoy.

—No tengo forma de saber qué fecha es—dijo ella con voz monótona —. Quizás darme un calendario podría ser un regalo adicional para ti.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿No se te ocurrió pedirle a un elfo? —preguntó después de un momento.

Hermione lo miró fijo y sintió lágrimas de humillación no deseadas picándole en el rabillo del ojo. Su boca se torció mientras luchaba por no gruñir o llorar.

—No puedo hablar a menos que me hablen —respondió con rigidez.

Malfoy se congeló y guardó silencio durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo. Una expresión indescifrable cruzó por su rostro antes de parpadear y reír débilmente.

—Y yo que pensé que era una cuestión de derechos de los elfos —dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos todavía parecían ligeramente congelados —.Enviaré un elfo más tarde y veré si puedes hablar si él inicia.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando Hermione terminó su comida, una elfina apareció a retirarle los platos.

—Amo quiere saber si necesita algo —dijo, evitando su mirada.

—Un calendario que indique la fecha, si es posible. Y… un libro, sobre cualquier cosa.

La elfina doméstica parecía incómoda.

—Puedo conseguirle un calendario. Pero Ama dijo que la sangre sucia no debe manchar ningún libro de los Malfoy y los hechizó para que quemen su sangre asquerosa.

Hermione apartó la mirada mientras su pecho se oprimía. Se mordió el labio para que no temblara. Por supuesto que Malfoy o Astoria harían algo malicioso como prohibirle la lectura.

—Entonces no importa —dijo en voz baja.

—Podría traerle El Profeta si lo desea —ofreció la elfina.

—Eso… sería bueno —dijo Hermione, poco dispuesta a sentirse esperanzada al respecto.

—¿La sangre sucia quiere algo más?

La boca de Hermione se movió nerviosamente. Casi le pidió a la elfina que la llamara Hermione. No había tenido a nadie que la llamara Hermione desde... desde...

Era difícil de recordar.

Pero no estaba segura de querer saber si la elfina tenía instrucciones específicas sobre sólo llamarla sangre sucia. Probablemente así era. Sería más fácil no permitirse siquiera preguntar.

—Nada más —contestó, mirando por la ventana.

La elfina se alejó.

Un calendario había aparecido en la pared y una copia de El Profeta estaba en su cama esa tarde cuando regresó temblando de su caminata.

25 de diciembre. Verlo en la pared la dejó helada por varios minutos.

La copia del periódico corroboró la fecha. Tenía miedo de extender la mano y tocarlo, casi esperando que la quemara. Eso sería un giro extra de maldad.

Apoyó vacilante la yema del dedo sobre el papel. No pasó nada.

Se sentó y lo leyó de adelante hacia atrás. Saboreando las palabras.

Leer.

Lo había extrañado. La última vez que había leído El Profeta había sido de manera tan apresurada.

Lo leyó lentamente una vez. Y luego otra vez. Y otra vez más. Cada palabra.

Era, en general, basura. Propaganda finamente encubierta. La noticia política era casi ininteligible en medio de todo el sesgo. A Hermione nunca le había parecido interesante el quidditch, pero leía con avidez los resúmenes del juego, ya que parecía ser lo único que se informaba con precisión. Las páginas de la sociedad hablaban sin parar de Astoria. Su nombre aparecía en cada artículo de la sociedad.

Leyó el periódico hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscó cualquier patrón o códigos, por si acaso.

A la mañana siguiente encontró un par de botas en el armario entre sus zapatos, era el "regalo" de Malfoy. Había estado usando las suelas de sus zapatos delgados cada dos o tres días y caminar en la nieve hizo que se le congelaran los dedos de los pies en varias ocasiones.

Las botas eran de piel de dragón. Cuando se las puso, se adaptaron a sus pies perfectamente. Se dio cuenta de que tenían encantamientos entretejidos para mantener sus pies a una temperatura perfecta; podría caminar cien millas y nunca le saldría una ampolla.

Miró a las botas, confundida. Eran algo... excesivo.

Muy parecido a la capa que le había proporcionado.

Quizás Malfoy ni siquiera sabía cómo comprar zapatos normales. Sólo suponía que todas las botas debían ser de piel de dragón, con control de temperatura y hechizos amortiguadores.

Encontrar a Malfoy considerado fue absolutamente desconcertante. Se quedó mirando las botas durante varios minutos más.

Ella descartó la noción. Si Astoria tuviera un perro faldero, seguramente estaría equipado con un collar de joyas.

Ella era sólo una mascota sustituta con buen calzado y envuelta en una capa para que la follara.

Probablemente él estaba preocupado de que si ella se congelaba, tendría que interactuar con ella nuevamente.

Y, dado que supuestamente tenía el objetivo de tener tres hijos antes de que ella dejara la finca, se tenía previsto que viviría en la mansión Malfoy durante al menos cuatro años. Posiblemente cinco o seis.

Considerando lo espartana que la mansión Malfoy parecía ser, Malfoy aparentemente se adhería a una estricta filosofía de "cómpralo una vez, cómpralo de por vida". El hecho de que hubiera tenido que comprarle veinte pares de zapatos en dos meses probablemente era algo que consideró moralmente ofensivo.

Si le hubieran entregado las botas antes, podría haberse sentido esperanzada de usarlas para escapar. Pero cuando miró sus pies, no sintió ni el más mínimo destello de optimismo.

Aunque sería bueno no tener los pies adoloridos durante horas todos los días.

Las cosas por las que se sentía agradecida eran realmente horribles.

La elfina doméstica volvió a aparecer para retirar los platos y le preguntó si quería algo.

—¿Puedo conservar los periódicos después de leerlos? —Hermione preguntó con cautela.

Al parecer, la pregunta no era una que la elfina hubiera estado preparada para responder. Movía los pies de un lado para otro y parecía estar pensándolo.

—Topsy piensa que sí. Luego serán simplemente eliminados —dijo después de varios minutos —¿Por qué la sangre sucia los quiere?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que hacer. Tener papel que pueda usar sería bueno. Supongo que me lo negarán si pido un ovillo de hilo o lana.

La elfina asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que la suposición de Hermione era correcta.

—Topsy debe mantener limpia esta habitación. Pero la sangre sucia puede usar el periódico hasta que llegue el próximo.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione estando de acuerdo. No es que tuviera otra opción en el asunto.

Hermione leyó el periódico del día doce veces antes de romperlo en cuadrados bien proporcionados. Había pasado la noche anterior revisando una lista de cosas que creía que se le permitiría tener. Había asumido que no podía tener agujas de tejer. Estar restringida de lana había sido una suposición, aunque parecía cuestionable que a Malfoy le preocupara que se ahorcara donde un retrato podía delatarla…

Quizás afuera. Tendría que mirar más detenidamente los árboles en la finca ... Dejó de lado tales esquemas para guardarlo para más adelante.

No estaba pensando en el suicidio. No estaba pensando en la forma en que su cabeza todavía latía, como si Voldemort hubiera hecho un daño permanente a su mente. No estaba pensando en cómo los sonidos dolían o cómo sus manos habían comenzado a temblar debido al reloj otra vez, o en que la forma en que Voldemort la obligó a revivir su violación se había sentido aún más traumática que en el momento en que sucedió. No estaba pensando en cómo nunca iba a escapar.

No pensaba en otra cosa que en destrozar cuidadosamente El Profeta con tanta firmeza como sus dedos espasmódicos le permitían.

Eso era todo.

Era lo único en lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando había hecho varios cuadrados perfectos, los dobló. Comenzó con grullas de origami.

No podía recordar exactamente dónde había aprendido a hacerlos. La habilidad se sentía como si tuviera memoria muscular, creando los pliegues precisos en un orden específico que no recordaba haber memorizado.

¿Su padre? ¿Tal vez?

Alguien con dedos ágiles y precisos. En la mesa de la cocina guiándola por los pasos.

—_Si doblas mil grullas en un año, obtendrás un deseo —dijo una voz masculina._

—_No, tienes buena suerte y felicidad —llegó la voz de una mujer desde la habitación contigua._

—_Es lo mismo._

—_En realidad, no. Un deseo asume que una persona sabe lo que es mejor para ellos. La buena suerte y la felicidad dejan que el destino te guíe al lugar correcto. Preferiría que me regalaran el don de buena suerte y felicidad que un sólo deseo._

—_Está bien, Confucio. Voy a deferir tu comprensión superior de lo místico._

—_Ahora estás intentando provocarme a propósito. Combinar el confucionismo y la mitología japonesa es una ofensa ante los dioses de la pedagogía. No dejaré que llenes la cabeza de nuestra hija con tanta información errónea._

—_Tal vez lo estoy haciendo para alentar su pensamiento crítico... Bien, me disculpo sinceramente por lo horriblemente mal educada que ella será ahora. Aceptaré toda la responsabilidad cuando la expulsen de la sociedad civil y la obliguen a vagar por la tierra como nómade. En el futuro, me aseguraré de revisar todo lo que digo en una biblioteca primero._

—_Sí, gracias. Eso sería genial._

—_El problema de casarse con alguien que nunca te aburre es que ni siquiera deja a un hombre en paz para enseñarle a su hija su pasatiempo favorito. Ven, te mostraré cómo hacer teselados de origami. Tu madre no conoce nada sobre eso. Acabo de leer un artículo de un astrofísico que propone usar la técnica para almacenar membranas grandes en satélites._

Hermione dobló grullas de origami hasta que sus dedos se sintieron en carne viva. Luego los colocó en el suelo para que se pararan con las alas extendidas.

El periódico no tenía la fuerza ideal para el origami, pero era algo para hacer. Hermione no había tenido nada que hacer en tanto tiempo.

Era una pena que la mitología japonesa no fuera magia real. Doblaría cien mil grullas si eso le diera un poco de suerte.

Recogió las grullas y las aplastó a todas. Las dejó en una pila ordenada para que los elfos las eliminaran.

Se preguntó cómo habían sido sus padres. Qué tipo de trabajos tenían.

Esperaba que su incapacidad para recordarlos significara que estaban a salvo en algún lugar. Que los había protegido antes de que comenzara la guerra.

Esperaba que no supieran qué había sido de ella.

.

* * *

.

**NdT: Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que estén bien para cuando lean este capítulo.**

**Quería agradecerle muchísimo por todas sus palabras de consuelo con respecto a la partida de mi querida abuela. Muchas me compartieron sus propias experiencias y son grandes mensajes que quedan en mi corazón. Eternamente agradecida por todo.**

**Ahora me tomo un tiempito aparte para contar y recomendar a una traductora que está trayendo varias historias de SenLinYu en español. Así que no se pierdan la oportunidad, si les gusta como ella escribe, no dejen pasar sus traducciones. La pueden encontrar en Wattpad, en el perfil de _RachelBarker07_, que hasta ahora tiene cuatro traducciones publicadas:**

**-Ice**

**-A Slow Cruel Descent**

**-A Fragile Ascent**

**-The Library of Alexandria**

**Todas son historias hermosas y más que recomendadas. Muchas gracias Rachel por tu trabajo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo de esta intrigante historia. Las quiero muchísimo y les mando un gran abrazo.**

*24 de octubre de 2019*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 13**

.

Cinco días después, Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana doblando la que, según su cuenta, era su grulla de papel doscientos treinta y seis cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven se asomó. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y cuando aterrizaron en Hermione, él entró y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Su expresión era vacilante y la miró fijamente mientras avanzaba.

Parecía apurado.

Era de contextura sólida con cabello oscuro y rostro angular. Llevaba una túnica de gala azul oscuro. Tenía una barba gruesa.

La respuesta instintiva de Hermione al verlo fue de terror absoluto.

Ella se congeló como si estuviera petrificada y lo miró fijo.

No podía correr a ningún lado, ni siquiera podía gritar.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que algún día un extraño podría entrar a su habitación.

Él se detuvo un poco mientras se acercaba, notando su expresión.

—No me recuerdas —dijo él en tono de sorpresa. Parecía haber un toque de ofensa en sus palabras.

Hermione lo estudió desesperadamente, tratando de adivinar quién era. Parecía vagamente familiar. ¿Quizás de la escuela? Alguien que no conocía bien.

Él siguió avanzando por la habitación. Estaba a mitad de camino y las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblar mientras luchaba por pensar qué hacer. Si salía corriendo, tendría que alejarse para no oír o él podría ordenarle que se detuviera. Tal vez si se tapara las orejas... pero él podría aturdirla.

Ella no podía...

Él estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia y su expresión se estaba volviendo triunfante.

De repente, hubo un fuerte estruendo y Malfoy apareció a su lado de la nada. Hermione se sobresaltó y corrió hacia él, lejos del extraño que se acercaba.

La expresión intensa y triunfante en el rostro del joven devino bruscamente a la indiferencia al ver a Malfoy. La ligereza de su postura se disipó cuando se enderezó y miró alrededor de la habitación de Hermione.

—¿Perdiste el camino, Montague? —Malfoy preguntó fríamente mientras se paraba un poco delante de Hermione.

Montague se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy explorando —respondió —. Sentí curiosidad cuando la vi. Tienes muchas protecciones en esta habitación, Malfoy.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a las paredes. ¿Estaban allí? Ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Era difícil detectar cierto tipo de escudos protectores sin una varita o sin un poco de magia para presionarlas.

—El Señor Oscuro me confió su cuidado con instrucciones específicas. Siempre es útil saber cuándo alguien está invadiendo —Malfoy respondió. Su tono era hielo puro.

Montague se echó a reír.

—¿No se le permiten visitas?

—No —dijo Malfoy, alejándose de Hermione después de mirarla muy superficialmente—. Y si sólo sintieras curiosidad, podrías haberme preguntado. Es casi medianoche. Quizás deberíamos volver a la fiesta. Estoy seguro de que Astoria nos espera.

Malfoy cruzó la habitación y esperó a que Montague lo siguiera. Montague parecía tomarse su tiempo intencionalmente.

Volvió a examinar alrededor de la habitación y luego miró a Hermione. La intensidad regresó a sus ojos cuando la observó con Malfoy detrás de él.

Algo. Había algo que intentaba comunicarle.

Luego dio vuelta y siguió a Malfoy.

Hermione miró fijamente la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos durante varios minutos.

Montague.

¿Graham Montague?

Había estado en la Brigada Inquisitorial y había sido capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Fred y George lo habían empujado al armario evanescente durante el quinto año.

Hermione apenas lo conocía. Él apenas la conocía.

¿Cuándo lo había conocido hasta el punto de que él esperaría que ella lo reconociera?

Mientras pensaba, dejó de lado el trozo de papel que sus dedos espasmódicos habían destrozado.

Los Malfoy estaban organizando una fiesta de Año Nuevo en la mansión. Ella no lo habría sabido si Montague y Malfoy no hubieran aparecido.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, vacilando. Quería ver personas con sus propios ojos, pero la idea también la aterrorizaba.

Si alguien la veía, podrían hacer lo que quisieran con ella a menos que Malfoy apareciera y los detuviera. Su alivio intenso e instintivo ante la llegada de él la inquietó de más maneras de las que ella quería pensar.

_Mejor el diablo que conoces que ángel por conocer._

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta durante varios minutos antes de abrirla, indecisa. Se deslizó por el pasillo y se metió en uno de los pasajes de los sirvientes en desuso, abriéndose camino hacia el ala principal de la casa.

Poco a poco, el sonido de un cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, acompañado por el zumbido de las conversaciones. Se detuvo y escuchó.

Música.

No había escuchado música en años.

Se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared para absorber el sonido, cerrando los ojos y respirando al ritmo de las cuerdas.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía escuchar música.

Después de quince minutos salió de su ensimismamiento y continuó su camino. Abrió una puerta y se asomó a un pasillo oscuro para ver si estaba despejado. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó un susurro de tela y una risita de mujer. Hermione retrocedió bruscamente y vio a Astoria dar la vuelta a la esquina agarrando la muñeca de alguien. Una muñeca masculina que claramente no pertenecía a Malfoy.

Hermione no podía ver claramente en la oscuridad, pero la complexión del hombre era otra. Era más amplio, más pequeño y no lo suficientemente pálido o rubio.

Astoria se recostó contra la pared y el hombre se acercó a ella hasta que Hermione no pudo ver a la bruja rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando las risitas dieron paso a jadeos.

Ella no había… bueno, no era necesariamente sorprendente… Hermione simplemente no esperaba descubrirlo.

De pronto, dos piernas blancas como la leche se hicieron visibles cuando se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas del hombre y los ruidos cambiaron de jadeo a gemidos.

Hermione se encontró extrañamente fascinada hasta que se le cruzó un pensamiento horrible:

Malfoy encontraría esto en su memoria.

Retrocedió con brusquedad y huyó silenciosamente por las escaleras. Tomó otra ruta hacia el salón de baile.

Se había vuelto bastante buena recorriendo la mayor parte de la mansión. Mientras no se apresurara y usara las paredes como referente, podría ir a casi cualquier lugar.

En el tercer piso había una pequeña escalera estrecha y ondulante que conducía a una alcoba con un balcón sobre el salón de baile. Hermione asumió que la fiesta se desarrollaba abajo.

Había esperado ir a algún lugar donde pudiera escuchar la conversación, pero la aventura amorosa de Astoria en el pasillo había interferido. Hermione rememoró lo que había presenciado. El acto en sí no la tomaba por sorpresa, pero la indiscreción parecía excesiva. Engañar a su marido en un pasillo lleno de retratos de su familia. Incluso si se tratara de un matrimonio abierto, la apertura parecía descortés.

Hermione se metió en la alcoba, se arrodilló y miró por encima de la barandilla, hacia la fiesta. El salón de baile estaba lleno de gente ataviada con sus túnicas más lujosas. La habitación estaba resplandeciente en sus decoraciones. Reluciente. Los candelabros estaban iluminados con luces de colores y en el centro del salón se había construido una torre de champán _belle coupes_ que medía casi dos metros de alto; el champán fluía como por una fuente mágica sin fin.

Era una fiesta destinada a las páginas de la sociedad. Había varios fotógrafos tomando fotos para el periódico de la mañana siguiente.

Hermione vio a Pius Thicknesse y varias otras figuras importantes del Ministerio. Había docenas de mortífagos que ella reconoció.

Un destello de cabello rubio llamó la atención de Hermione y encontró a Malfoy conversando con Dolores Umbridge. La celadora estaba vestida con túnicas de color rosa y fucsia con un escote muy bajo y un colgante sugestivamente ubicado en su seno.

Umbridge estaba sonriendo y tocando el brazo de Malfoy, mientras él permanecía serio. Sus ojos seguían deslizándose subrepticiamente hacia su pecho de una manera que parecía ser una mezcla de curiosidad y malestar.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera tomar nota de la interacción, una figura escarlata llamó su atención. Echó un vistazo y luego hizo una segunda mirada. Había una subrogante en la fiesta.

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la habitación y se dio cuenta de que había nueve.

Las examinó, asombrada. No podía reconocer a ninguna; todas tenían gorros y seguían a los magos como si fueran sombras. Con las cabezas agachadas y sus hombros doblados sumisamente hacia adelante.

Algunos de los magos que ellas acompañaban eran mortífagos. Hermione reconoció a Amycus Carrow, Mulciber y Avery. Los otros magos eran más jóvenes. Ella pensó que uno podría ser Adrian Pucey y otro Marcus Flint.

Las subrogantes, Hermione se dio cuenta mientras observaba, estaban siendo utilizadas como símbolos de estado. Desfilaban para mostrar la importancia de un linaje de sangre.

El pecho de Hermione se tensó y su rostro se retorció mientras contemplaba.

Las mujeres no se acercaban entre sí. Presumiblemente se les había ordenado que no pasearan, pero cuando dos de ellas se cruzaron, Hermione vio como sus manos se rozaron por un instante. Para pasar un mensaje o simplemente para darse consuelo, ella no podría asegurarlo desde tan lejos.

Había asumido que las otras subrogantes estaban encerradas en casas como ella. Claramente fue una suposición equivocada.

Era Hermione quien era el caso excepcional. Miembro de la Orden. Recuerdos ocultos. Brazaletes ligados a la sangre. Entregada al Oficial Supremo. Llevada a Voldemort.

Era posible que a las otras chicas se les permitiera salir solas. De hecho, dado que eran rastreables, no había necesariamente ninguna razón por la que no pudieran hacerlo.

Quizás, técnicamente, a Hermione le estaba permitido hacer lo mismo. Aunque de alguna manera lo dudaba. Si no se le permitían visitas, parecía dudoso que Malfoy la dejara salir de la finca.

—¡Un minuto para la medianoche! —gritó alegremente una bruja con voz sonora, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione —. ¡Prepárense para sus besos de Año Nuevo!

Astoria regresó al salón. Su túnica estaba arreglada y su expresión era inocente, pero había una leve sensación de desarreglo sobre su persona que a Hermione le parecía obvia. Su lápiz labial estaba ligeramente corrido ya que no estaba del todo dentro del contorno de sus labios. No una mancha abierta, pero lo suficiente como para que la forma de su boca se suavizara descuidadamente. Su expresión era presumida.

Hermione vio a Astoria dirigirse hacia Malfoy. La expresión de ella se convirtió en la de afecto mientras se acercaba, pero había una chispa de algo más en sus ojos.

Malfoy la observó detenidamente, pero su expresión no flaqueó. Hermione no podía ver bien el rostro de Astoria desde su ángulo.

—¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! —La sala comenzó a cantar una cuenta regresiva para el Año Nuevo.

Mientras los números disminuían, Malfoy se adelantó, aún sin mostrar expresión alguna, y pasó el pulgar por la boca de Astoria.

Cuando llegó a cero se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Astoria. Hubo un flash de una cámara. La sala explotó con fuegos artificiales mágicos y vítores, y choques de copas mientras la gente brindaba.

Los labios de Malfoy permanecieron presionados contra los de Astoria, pero mientras besaba a su esposa, levantó la mirada y observó por encima de la cabeza de ella. Sus fríos ojos grises se clavaron inmediatamente en el rostro de Hermione.

Ella olvidó respirar.

Le devolvió la mirada. Paralizada.

Su estómago se le revolvió bruscamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza hasta que pudo escucharlo en sus oídos. Se estremeció. Sintió que debía retroceder para quedarse fuera de la vista, pero se encontró atrapada, como si el frío plateado la hubiera bloqueado.

Él continuó mirándola hasta que Astoria rompió el beso y se giró. Luego, bajó los ojos y una sonrisa falsa y aristocrática se curvó en sus labios mientras miraba alrededor del salón, aplaudiendo sin entusiasmo durante varios segundos antes de tomar una copa de champán de una bandeja flotante.

Lo tragó como si fuera enjuague bucal.

Hermione se sentó, presionó las manos contra su pecho y deseó que su corazón dejara de latir.

La fiesta duró horas. Hermione observó atentamente las interacciones sociales, buscando signos de tensión y alianzas, tratando de identificar el orden social que existía para comprender qué quedaba afuera de El Profeta.

Vio a Graham Montague acercándose a otras personas y lo observó durante un tiempo, tratando de discernir si había algo familiar sobre él. Le parecía completamente extraño.

Malfoy no hizo interacciones sociales por su cuenta. Se quedó de pie y dejó que otras personas se acercaran a él. Para Hermione se hizo cada vez más evidente quiénes sabían que él era el Oficial Supremo y quiénes no. Había una especie de reverencia y delicadeza en cómo los jóvenes mortífagos se acercaban a él. Los mortífagos mayores como Mulciber, Nott padre y Yaxley lo trataron con una mezcla de deferencia y resentimiento.

A pesar de que otros no sabían por qué Malfoy era tratado con tanta cautela por los mortífagos, el respeto fue contagioso. El salón se orientó alrededor de Malfoy de una manera que era desconcertante.

Él jugó su parte como un rey benevolente. La frialdad y la sensación de peligro para su persona eran innegables, pero lo superpuso bajo cortesía aristocrática. La expresión dura e inflexible que tenía a su alrededor estaba ausente. Parecía indulgente. Sonrió y se involucró en lo que parecían ser un sinfín de conversaciones con cualquiera que se acercara. Pero para Hermione, incapaz de distinguir sus palabras y simplemente mirándolo, siempre le pareció frío y aburrido.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando se fueron los últimos invitados.

Hermione regresó con cuidado a su habitación. No quería volver a encontrarse con Astoria, ni con ningún rezagado. Cuando llegó al pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio, se asomó por la esquina y encontró a Malfoy parado allí.

Él levantó la vista y la vio de inmediato.

—¿Te divertiste?

Ella dudó por varios segundos antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina y acercarse a él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue más interesante que sólo leer al respecto. —respondió.

Él resopló.

—Palabras que nunca hubiera esperado escucharte decir —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Por qué Montague está interesado en ti? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione lo miró. Por supuesto que por eso estaba allí.

Ella se sorprendió de que él preguntara. Tenía, se dio cuenta, un programa para examinar sus recuerdos. Aproximadamente cada diez días. Se había saltado la última sesión y se la dejó a Voldemort, pero ella esperaba que él apareciera en algún momento al día siguiente. Si quisiera, podría haber esperado.

—No sé —respondió ella —. Apenas lo conocía en la escuela.

La curiosidad floreció en los ojos de Malfoy.

—¿En serio? Qué intrigante —dijo en un tono reflexivo —. Estás llena de sorpresas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas? —dijo ella en un tono sarcásticamente dulce.

Él la miró intensamente y luego se echó a reír.

—Vete a la cama, sangre sucia.

A pesar de la expresión, no parecía una orden. Hermione lo miró por un momento más antes de entrar a su dormitorio de todos modos.

Él todavía estaba parado en el pasillo cuando ella cerró la puerta.

El periódico de la mañana siguiente tenía una foto de Malfoy y Astoria en la portada. Capturó el momento en que Malfoy se adelantó y pasó el pulgar sobre los labios de Astoria antes de inclinarse para besarla, fuegos artificiales y serpentinas explotaron detrás de ellos.

Se veía dulce, romántico e íntimo.

En la página siguiente había una foto del Oficial Supremo asesinando a varias personas en Francia. Una chica parecía vagamente familiar. Hermione pensó que podría haber visitado Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había dejado el país a principios de semana.

Dobló la imagen de Malfoy y Astoria en un diseño en espiga y se divirtió haciendo que Malfoy y Astoria se separaran y luego se chocaran entre sí.

Rompió la imagen del Oficial Supremo en pequeñas tiras y lo tejió en un posavasos. En otra vida, pensó, tal vez podría disfrutar creando complejas cortezas de pastel.

Luego se levantó y comenzó su rutina de ejercicios.

Se estaba poniendo ridículamente en forma, lo cual era una sensación satisfactoria, aunque, en su mayoría, inútil. Realmente no importaba la cantidad de puñetazos que pudiera practicar si no era capaz de meter su puño en la cara de Malfoy. No tenía mucho sentido la resistencia cuando casi sufría un ataque de pánico cada vez que apartaba la mano de los setos de tejo o intentaba moverse a una velocidad que no fuera glacial.

Malfoy apareció a última hora de la tarde para revisar sus recuerdos. No pareció encontrar nada de particular interés en su pasado reciente. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando encontró su recuerdo de Astoria follando a alguien en el pasillo. Los retratos probablemente ya le habían informado. Cuando terminó de inspeccionar sus recuerdos, se enderezó.

Hermione despejó el dolor de cabeza y se sentó, mirándolo.

—Mañana enviaré un último vial de la poción.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Él no dijo nada más antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Esa noche, Hermione trazó en su mente un plan cuidadoso para el día siguiente. Si realmente era su última dosis de la poción, había una serie de cosas que quería intentar antes de que los efectos se desvanecieran.

A la mañana siguiente no se detuvo a leer el periódico. Bebió la poción antes de que pudiera dudar o temer el síndrome de abstinencia que sufriría más tarde. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta con fría determinación.

Su primer destino fue el ala sur de la mansión. La única parte de la casa aún sin explorar. Comenzó en los pisos superiores y descendió. Eran aquellos en los que era menos probable que se encontrara con alguien para poder moverse más rápido.

Cuando llegó al primer piso sintió cómo el aire se tornaba frío y percibió un helado retorcimiento que podía detectar incluso a través de los efectos amortiguadores de la poción. El vello en la parte de la nuca se le erizó y su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío.

Magia oscura.

Era tan espeso en el aire que casi podía saborearlo.

Se congeló en la escalera durante varios minutos, calculando.

Sus instintos la instaban fuertemente a darse la vuelta y marcharse. Pero fueron sofocados bajo la poción.

No así su curiosidad.

Bajó los últimos escalones y se movió en dirección a la fuerte sensación. Había una puerta entreabierta. Ella se asomó. Era una gran sala de estar, completamente vacía. No había muebles, ni cortinas, ni retratos en las paredes. Incluso el papel tapiz parecía haber sido arrancado.

No había nada más que una gran jaula en el centro de la habitación.

La magia oscura se cernía sobre ésta, pero parecía más concentrada alrededor de la jaula.

Hermione entró lentamente en la sala y se acercó.

Personas habían muerto en esa habitación. Muchas personas. Lentamente.

La mente de Hermione comenzó a catalogar automáticamente los rituales oscuros que sabía que creaban una presencia tan duradera de magia retorcida.

Probablemente había corrompido algunas de las líneas ley de la finca.

Cuando se acercó, descubrió que la jaula estaba construida sobre las piedras del suelo. Era, literalmente, inamovible, a menos que se arrancaran los cimientos de la mansión e incluso eso podría no ser suficiente.

Sólo estar de pie cerca de la jaula la hacía sentir un sabor fuerte en la boca como el cobrizo de la sangre.

Ella observó la jaula detenidamente.

Era unos centímetros más pequeña que ella. Probablemente medía un metro y medio de alto y aproximadamente un metro de ancho. Lo suficientemente alto como para que un prisionero se agachara o se acurrucara.

Se preguntó cuántas personas habían sido encerradas ahí.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Se volvió y encontró a Malfoy en la puerta, mirándola con una irritación que rozaba la rabia.

—Por supuesto que te faltaría el sentido común de no venir aquí —dijo con voz dura mientras caminaba de manera airada hacia ella.

.

* * *

**NdT: Chan, chan chaaan, nuestra querida Hermione a pesar de todo, no puede con su genio. **

**¿Cómo andan mis queridas lectoras? Espero que estén bien para cuando hayan leído este capítulo. Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus reviews y una gran bienvenida para los nuevos lectores que se van sumando a esta gran historia, que va un poco lento, pero va y eso es lo que importa.**

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Bastantes revelaciones… ¿Qué papel juega Montague? Es más ¿Qué papel juega Astoria? En fin, creo que este capítulo no hizo más que abrir nuevas preguntas, que de a poco van a ser respondida…eventualmente ;-)**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Les mando un gran abrazo a todas y un gran cariño. **

*06 de noviembre de 2019*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Flame's Child y Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 14**

.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Malfoy con calma. Incluso sin la poción dudaba que se sintiera particularmente preocupada. Ella lo observó mientras él se acercaba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, en términos generales, él no tenía permitido ni estaba dispuesto a lastimarla.

Incluso si no estuviera desesperado por meterse en sus recuerdos, Stroud probablemente le habría explicado exactamente por qué no sería aconsejable quebrarla psicológicamente.

—¿Mantienes a muchas personas en jaulas?

Él la miró fijamente. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido, tenía la mirada oscura y endurecida por la ira que apenas mantenía bajo control. Podía sentirlo retorcerse en su límite.

Se le ocurrió que, si intentaba que él la matara, ese era probablemente el momento perfecto. Él estaba rodeado de la magia oscura, corrupta y adictiva de la habitación. Podía sentir cómo se filtraba en ella mientras lo miraba fijamente. Una persona podría embriagarse lanzando hechizos en un entorno como ese.

Los labios de Malfoy se apretaron en una línea recta y ella pudo ver cómo su mandíbula se tensó. Había tanto bajo su postura fría sin fin. Una furia adormecida se agitaba, ondulando justo debajo de la superficie.

La sala de estar tuvo un fuerte efecto en él. Una provocación maliciosa y ella podría hacerle morder el anzuelo. Se preguntaba cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, él puso cara de desprecio.

—Eres la única que mantengo enjaulada, sangre sucia —respondió. Su expresión se volvió abruptamente indiferente de nuevo; la ira aparentemente había retrocedido—. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron hacia abajo. Malfoy contempló la habitación; su cara parecía demacrada, pero esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Esta es el ala de la mansión de mi padre.

Hermione miró a su alrededor bruscamente, casi esperando que Lucius Malfoy saliera de algún lugar con una expresión maníaca que le recordaba a su ex cuñada.

—Afortunadamente para ti —continuó Malfoy —, él ha estado en el extranjero desde que la guerra terminó. Me gustaría tener la esperanza de que no te torturará y maldecirá horriblemente si te cruzas en su camino, pero si fuera un hombre de apuestas, tendría que admitir que las probabilidades no están a tu favor. Así que te aconsejo que no hagas visitas regulares aquí. ¿Quieres un recorrido completo antes de irnos? ¿Sólo para que te asegures de que no hay nada conveniente tirado por ahí para que me asesines?

Él hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del salón y Hermione salió. Él la siguió de cerca y luego cerró la puerta con firmeza. Ella sintió un pulso de magia cuando la puerta se cerró; la sensación de oscuridad desapareció del aire alrededor de ellos. La puerta estaba fuertemente envuelta en hechizos protectores. Hermione se dio cuenta de que probablemente era una de las innumerables habitaciones a las que no debía entrar. Se preguntó si las otras habitaciones a las que él le impedía entrar estaban igualmente plagadas de magia retorcida.

—Astoria no dijo que hubiera algún lugar al que no podía ir. Asumí que se me permitía explorar toda la mansión —dijo ella.

—Estoy seguro de que ella estaría encantada si encontraras un final desafortunado. La indignidad de tu mera existencia también podría significar mi desaparición. Luego se convertiría en una viuda adinerada y libre de llevar a cabo todas sus sórdidas aventuras aún más públicamente de lo que ya lo hace —dijo Malfoy en un tono indiferente.

Hermione lo miró.

—¿Y no te importa?

Él la miró con una expresión fría:

—Me ordenaron casarme con ella, por lo tanto, así lo hice. Nunca me ordenaron que me importara.

—Suenas tan esclavizado como yo —dijo Hermione en son de burla.

Malfoy se paró en seco en el pasillo y se giró lentamente para mirarla, arqueando una ceja. La examinó durante varios segundos y Hermione se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Estás tratando de provocarme o hacerme dudar de mi lealtad, sangre sucia? Qué terriblemente audaz de tu parte.

Hermione estudió su rostro por un momento antes de levantar una ceja.

—Ya lo has pensado. Si no lo hubieras hecho, te sentirías ofendido en este momento.

Él continuó estudiando su rostro por varios segundos antes de que una lenta sonrisa se curvara en sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Casi pareces una Gryffindor de nuevo.

—Siempre he sido una Gryffindor —respondió ella.

Sus ojos brillaron débilmente.

—Cierto. Supongo que siempre lo has sido.

El momento se alargó. Se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron mientras lo evaluaba.

Parecía imposible que sólo tuviera veinticuatro años. Nadie tan joven debería haber tenido una ira tan fríamente contenida detrás de sus ojos. Hermione había visto muchos rostros envejecidos por la guerra, mas la expresión de Malfoy era única. Estaba tan precisamente contenido, pero sus ojos eran una tormenta, parecían contener el poder del mar.

¿A cuántas personas había matado? Gente que conocía, gente que no conocía; nada de eso parecía perturbarlo. Su rostro no estaba marcado por la preocupación, era joven e indolente. Sin embargo, podía ver la guerra en sus ojos. Todas las muertes que había causado y visto, como si el gris de sus pupilas fueran fantasmas.

Ginny. Había asesinado a Ginny. Colgó su cadáver delante de todos sus amigos y lo dejó pudrirse.

Y Minerva. Poppy Pomfrey, quien fue la primera que le enseñó a curar. Neville, el primer amigo que tuvo en el mundo mágico. Moody.

Malfoy había matado a todos los que quedaban después de la guerra. Había eliminado a la Orden del Fénix.

Incluso bajo el efecto de la poción, el odio y la ira que sentía hacia él eran inevitables. No sólo lo odiaba emocionalmente. La furia por todo lo que él había destruido era una estructura en su mente. Se merecía sufrir profundamente por todo lo que había hecho. Ella no necesitaba sentir emociones para creerlo.

No podía entender lo que él obtenía al hacer eso. Era rico pero no parecía hacer nada con eso. Era poderoso pero estaba obligado a mantenerlo en el anonimato. Aparentemente no tenía pasatiempos aparte de matar gente eficientemente y leer. Ni siquiera parecía disfrutar particularmente de asesinar personas.

Su vida parecía extrañamente vacía de algo satisfactorio. ¿Qué lo motivaba?

Abrió la boca para incitarlo pero se abstuvo. Tenía que andar con cuidado y quería pensar más al respecto.

Él sonrió cuando vio que cerró su boca.

—¿Componiendo un bosquejo psicológico de mí?

Hermione arqueó la boca en una leve sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió.

—No veo la hora de verlo —dijo él volviéndose para continuar por el pasillo.

Ella aspiró por la nariz y lo miró furiosa.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido de tacos y, de pronto, Astoria apareció en la esquina. Cuando vio a Hermione y a Malfoy, sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se fruncieron.

—¿Estamos todos socializando ahora? —Astoria preguntó con voz empalagosa.

—Sólo recorriendo la mansión —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y el rostro de Astoria palideció un poco —. La puerta del salón de dibujo en el ala sur estaba abierta.

—Tal vez los elfos domésticos la dejaron abierta —dijo Astoria con frialdad.

—En efecto —dijo él con una sonrisa —. Sin duda fueron los elfos domésticos.

—Pensé que hoy tenías negocios —dijo Astoria, cambiando de tema abruptamente —. Dijiste que tu día estaba bastante ocupado cuando te pedí que pasaras esta tarde al evento para recaudar fondos y, sin embargo, aquí estás "recorriendo la mansión".

Hermione vaciló un poco mientras se interponía entre Malfoy y Astoria. Había algo intensamente inestable en la esposa de Malfoy y ella no estaba dispuesta a llamar su atención… o ira. Sin embargo, no había forma de que se retirara de la tensa conversación sin pasar desapercibida.

Permaneció congelada, observando cuidadosamente la escena mientras intentaba ser discreta. Las palabras se sentían mezcladas con implicación y aversión mutua. Astoria estaba hirviendo de resentimiento apenas disimulado y sus dientes brillaban débilmente mientras miraba con odio a su marido.

—El Señor Tenebroso ha sido bastante específico respecto a que la sangre sucia tiene prioridad sobre todo lo demás —dijo Malfoy con una expresión fría.

Astoria soltó una risa aguda e histérica.

—Por todos los cielos, no sabía que los herederos eran tan importantes —dijo mirando al estómago de Hermione.

—Las instrucciones del Señor Oscuro son lo importante —dijo Malfoy, comenzando a parecer aburrido. De hecho, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera estaba mirando a su esposa, sino por encima de la cabeza de Astoria, a un espejo en la pared que lo reflejaba a sí mismo y a Hermione —. Si él me pidiera que cultivara gusarajos, lo estaría haciendo con igual devoción.

Hermione casi resopló.

—No he notado que ninguna de las otras yeguas de cría necesiten tanta devoción. Ni siquiera dejas que nadie se acerque a ella. Es como si la estuvieras acaparando —Astoria replicó severamente.

Malfoy soltó una risa, un destello cruel entró en sus ojos mientras bajaban para descansar sobre el rostro de Astoria. Un destello de incertidumbre parpadeó en sus ojos como si fuera tomada por sorpresa por la atención total que su esposo repentinamentele estaba prestando.

—Me dieron a entender que no querías verla, Astoria. ¿Estoy equivocado? —preguntó Malfoy, su tono era ligero, casi persuasivo, pero tenía un toque de crispación —. ¿Prefieres que la pasee conmigo? ¿Qué la lleve a la ópera? ¿Quizás hacer que se una a nosotros en la portada de El Profeta el próximo Año Nuevo? Todo el mundo ya sabe que es mía. ¿Querías que lo reiterara?

Astoria palideció visiblemente y miró a Hermione con un odio indisimulado.

—No me importa lo que hagas con ella —gruñó Astoria, luego giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

La inestabilidad en el aire se evaporó con el alejamiento de los pasos. Malfoy miró a Astoria con expresión de molestia. Se giró para dirigir su ceño fruncido hacia Hermione.

—Has irritado a mi esposa, sangre sucia.

Hermione lo miró. Casi parecía esperar que ella se disculpara.

—Mi existencia la irrita —respondió ella con indiferencia, luego lo miró —. Si te "importa", podrías remediarlo fácilmente.

Él resopló y la miró.

—Esa poción realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo contigo —dijo. La miró con tanta atención que sintió como si la estuviera recordando.

Ella encontró su mirada con calma. Deseaba poder estar tan tranquila sin sentirse congelada. Había tantas cosas sobre él que quería descifrar y explotar; si tan sólo pudiera controlar su mente y manejarse sola.

Había tanto en él que tenía poco sentido para ella.

Si sólo pudiera acercarse más.

—Siento que puedo respirar —dijo—. Como si hubiera estado ahogada tanto tiempo que olvidé cómo se sentía el oxígeno.

Luego hizo una mueca.

—Sin embargo, el síndrome de abstinencia deja algo que desear —agregó.

Él se rio y su mirada finalmente abandonó su rostro—. Si no te dejara en el suelo vomitando, podrías cometer el error de pensar que me importa —dijo con voz despectiva.

Hermione lo miró.

—Pareces sorprendentemente preocupado porque piense tal cosa —dijo con serenidad.

Malfoy hizo una pausa y la miró por un momento antes de que una lenta sonrisa felina adornara sus labios.

—¿Entonces estamos avanzando con el plan? —él arrastró las palabras. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Explorar el ala sur, tratar de encontrar la cocina, buscar un cobertizo o establos? ¿Buscar a Malfoy y tratar de encontrar una debilidad para explotar? ¿Ya llegamos tan lejos? Eres bastante eficiente.

Hermione lo miró fijo. Quería estar enojada, pero la poción sofocaba tal reacción.

—Estuviste en mi cabeza anoche —afirmó finalmente.

—Estaba tratando de dormir pero estabas pensando bastante alto —dijo él en un tono suave, recogiendo un pedazo de pelusa inexistente de su túnica y examinando su vestíbulo como si fuera un decorador de interiores.

—Bueno, diviértete —dijo después de un momento —. Los establos están más allá de los jardines de rosas en el lado sur de la mansión. Y el cobertizo está en el lado opuesto del laberinto de setos. Me consta que no puedes tocar tijeras de podar o rastrillos. Puedes ser capaz de tratar de estrangularme con una brida, pero de alguna manera dudo que puedas, de hecho, hacerlo.

Él sonrió hacia sus muñecas antes de girar y subir la escalera sin decir una palabra más. Hermione se levantó y lo vio desaparecer por un pasillo y luego miró a su alrededor, reflexionando sobre él mientras calculaba su próximo movimiento.

Él había estado leyendo su mente la noche anterior. No se sorprendió, pero hizo que cualquier cosa que sintiera fuera terriblemente inútil. Ni siquiera necesitaba esperar para realizar legeremancia en ella, él simplemente podía averiguar sus esquemas en todo momento.

Regresó a su dormitorio, se puso la capa y las botas. Cuando salió de la mansión en el porche, comenzó a contar mentalmente de dos en dos.

Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce...

Mientras contaba, dejó que su mente divagara, pensando lentamente.

Draco Malfoy era un enigma. Había tantas contradicciones girando bajo su fría fachada. ¿Cuáles eran sus ambiciones?

Veintidós, veinticuatro, veintiséis, veintiocho...

Parecía que él estaba acumulando poder sin tener ningún propósito específico para ello.

Él sabía que estaba encadenado por órdenes que no podía desobedecer: casarse con Astoria, manchar su linaje con mestizos, mantener a Hermione bajo constante supervisión...

Siguió las órdenes de Voldemort con devoción a pesar de que no parecía gustarle.

¿Qué obtenía? ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba? Su poder y jerarquía parecían inútiles. No parecía estar obteniendo nada que no tendría como mortífago de nivel medio.

Sesenta y seis, sesenta y ocho, setenta, setenta y dos...

Por supuesto que a Hermione le estaría faltando algo. Él pasaba días afuera durante los cuales ella no tenía idea de lo que hacía, podría haber innumerables cosas que estaba haciendo de las que ella no tenía conocimiento.

Había algo que estaba pasando por alto. Un detalle que sentía que conocía inconscientemente pero que no podía ubicar del todo. Algo… algo. Como un rompecabezas que estaba armando, construyéndolo a partir de toda la información contradictoria que había estado acumulando en su mente.

Ciento treinta y dos. Ciento treinta y cuatro. Ciento treinta y seis.

Sintió algo crujir en el fondo de su mente y una página de un cuaderno desgastado con su caligrafía nadó ante sus ojos.

"_La fanfarria está en la luz, pero la ejecución está en la oscuridad, con el propósito siempre oculto. Se revela la intención para desviar la atención del adversario, y luego se cambia para obtener el final a través de lo inesperado. Pero la penetrante inteligencia la previene con atenciones, la acecha con reflejas, entiende siempre lo contrario de lo que quiere que entienda, y conoce luego cualquier intentar de falso; deja pasar toda primera intención, y está en espera a la segunda y aun a la tercera. Auméntase la simulación al ver alcanzado su artificio, y pretende engañar con la misma verdad: muda de juego por mudar de treta, y hace artificio del no artificio, fundando su astucia en la mayor candidez. Acude la observación entendiendo su perspicacia, y descubre las tinieblas revestidas de la luz; descifra la intención, más solapada cuanto más sencilla.  
De esta suerte, la astucia de Python combate contra la candidez de los penetrantes rayos de Apolo"._

Hermione se detuvo preguntándose de dónde habían salido las palabras. No eran de un libro que pudiera acordarse. Había memorizado las palabras. Tan pronto como las vio en la memoria, recordó haberlas memorizado.

_Nunca obra lo que indica, apunta, sí, para deslumbrar_

Se repitió las palabras varias veces.

Luego comenzó a contar de tres en tres mientras avanzaba por el laberinto de setos en la dirección que Malfoy había afirmado que estaba el cobertizo.

El día transcurrió sin sentido, lleno de conteos. No hubo nada útil que pudiera encontrar durante su última exploración de la finca.

El cobertizo del jardín al que Malfoy la dirigió estaba cerrado.

Pero sí descubrió que Malfoy mantenía un establo de caballos alados; enormes abraxans, granians y aethonans. Todos la miraron fijamente a través de puertas con barrotes y empezaron a pisotear con sus pezuñas cuando ella se acercó.

Un delicado granian fue el único que no retrocedió cuando Hermione se aproximó. Agitó sus alas y empujó su nariz a través de los barrotes, relinchando y sacudiendo su cabeza hacia ella.

Hermione acarició suavemente su hocico aterciopelado y sintió el calor de su aliento contra su palma. Si su mente no hubiera sido sofocada, podría haber llorado al darse cuenta de que un caballo era la primera cosa cálida y gentil que la tocaba en años.

Se quedó parada durante varios minutos acariciando la frente del caballo y rascándole ligeramente la barbilla mientras el caballo acariciaba su túnica con la esperanza de encontrar una manzana o una zanahoria. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no tenía nada que ofrecer, sacó su cabeza estrecha de los barrotes y la ignoró.

Hermione permaneció allí por más tiempo del que debería.

Luego retomó el camino y encontró la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Grandes puertas de hierro forjado permanecían cerradas y no se abrían para ella. Hermione no estaba segura de lo que habría hecho si se abrieran.

Paseó por la finca tanto como pudo.

Encontró el cementerio familiar. Innumerables lápidas y mausoleos enterrados bajo la nieve. La familia Malfoy era antigua.

Sólo un mausoleo fue cuidadosamente limpiado de nieve. A cada lado de la puerta había narcisos encantados, floreciendo. Hermione estudió las palabras talladas en el mármol.

Narcissa Black Malfoy. Amada esposa y madre. _Astra inclinant, sed no obligant._

Al lado había una gran lápida para Bellatrix Lestrange. La cresta de la familia Black adornaba el mármol. _Toujours Pur._

Hermione salió del cementerio y continuó explorando la finca. Se sentía interminable. Aislada. Colinas nevadas ininterrumpidas que se extendían hasta donde ella podía ver, cegadoramente blancas bajo el cielo azul claro. Cuando se hizo de noche, continuó paseando, mirando las constelaciones hasta que sintió que los efectos de la poción comenzaban a desvanecerse.

A la mañana siguiente, se sintió tan enferma que pensó que se estaba muriendo. Vomitó a un lado de la cama y le tomó horas antes de poder arrastrarse al baño. No sabía si podría volverse inmune a la poción, pero no creía que fuera posible seguir sobreviviendo para descubrirlo. Incluso si Malfoy lo enviara, dudaba que pudiera manejar la dosis nuevamente.

Estuvo enferma durante dos días, presionada contra la ventana mientras temblaba y sudaba la poción de su sistema. Reflexionaba sobre Malfoy y la sala de estar en el ala sur una y otra vez cuando no estaba demasiado febril como para pensar de manera coherente. La segunda noche soñó con Ginny.

_Ginny estaba acurrucada junto a una cama y sollozaba en voz baja. Se giró bruscamente cuando Hermione entró en la habitación. Su expresión cuando se giró y vio a Hermione fue de angustia; su pecho tartamudeaba y respiraba agitada por la boca. Incluso su cabello rojo estaba mojado por las lágrimas._

_Cuando Hermione se acercó, el cabello de Ginny se deslizó hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto una cicatriz larga y cruel que giraba por el costado de su rostro desde la frente hasta la mandíbula._

—_Ginny —dijo Hermione —. Ginny, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?_

—_No sé… —Ginny forzó las palabras y luego comenzó a llorar más fuerte._

_Hermione se arrodilló junto a su amiga y la abrazó._

—_Oh Dios, Hermione —Ginny jadeó —. No sé cómo…_

_Ginny se interrumpió mientras luchaba por respirar. Los sonidos de hipo ahogado surgieron desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras luchaba contra sus espasmódicos pulmones._

—_Está bien. Respira. Necesitas respirar. Luego dime qué pasa y te ayudaré —Hermione le prometió mientras pasaba las manos por sus hombros —. Sólo respira. Cuenta hasta cuatro. Aguanta. Y luego exhala por la nariz hasta contar hasta seis. Iremos aumentando. Respiraré contigo. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos, respira conmigo. Te tengo._

_Ginny sólo lloró más fuerte._

—_Está bien —repetía Hermione mientras comenzaba a respirar hondo para que Ginny la siguiera. La abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos para que ella sintiera su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose lentamente como una señal subconsciente._

_Ginny siguió llorando por varios minutos más antes de que sus sollozos se calmaran y su respiración comenzara lentamente a imitar la de Hermione._

—_¿Quieres decirme qué sucede o prefieres que vaya a buscar a alguien más? —preguntó Hermione cuándo estaba segura de que Ginny no iba a seguir hiperventilando._

—_No… no puedes… —dijo Ginny de inmediato —. ¡Oh, Dios! Yo no…_

_Comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Hermione nuevamente._

Todavía estaba llorando cuando Hermione se despertó del sueño.

Reprodujo el recuerdo en su mente.

Ginny rara vez lloraba. Cuando Percy murió, había llorado durante días, pero a medida que la guerra avanzaba, sus lágrimas se habían secado junto con las de los demás. Apenas había llorado cuando Arthur fue maldecido o cuando George estuvo a punto de morir.

Hermione no podía recordar que Ginny llorara tanto.

Seguía analizando el recuerdo una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de darle sentido.

No podía recordar la cicatriz en el rostro de Ginny. Parecía que habían pasado varios meses desde su cicatrización en el recuerdo, pero Hermione no recordaba cuándo Ginny pudo haberse hecho la herida. Parecía que alguien había tallado crudamente una sección de su cara con un cuchillo.

Hermione se preguntó si había sido ella quien la curó.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Nota de la autora: La cita es de El arte de la discreción de Baltasar Gracian._**

**_Astra inclinant, sed no obligant = __Las estrellas [nos] inclinan, pero no [nos] obligan._**

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**NdT: ¡Muy Feliz 2020 mis queridas lectoras!**

**Espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas y que este año sea de mucha luz para ustedes y sus seres queridos, y por sobre todo les deseo mucha salud para poder cumplir sus metas.**

**Acá regresé con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchisimas gracias a mis betas, porque sin ellas todo costaría el doble. Créanlo o no, hay pasajes que son más complejos que otros para traducir, y más cuando quiero que se mantenga la esencia y la intención de la autora, espero que se venga logrando.**

**No voy agregar mucho más. Espero volver pronto. Les deseo de super corazón que este sea un gran año para todas. Las aprecio muchísimo de verdad. Muchas gracias.**

*06 de enero de 2020*


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med ¡Gracias, hermosa!**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 15**

.

Hermione estaba fértil de nuevo.

La mesa reapareció en el medio de la habitación y ella se sintió resignada por el panorama. Había comenzado a sentirse inevitable.

Inevitable.

Hermione se dio cuenta con una sensación abrumadora, de que se estaba acostumbrando a su jaula.

Malfoy iba a violarla sobre una mesa y la idea de ello se había vuelto en una cuestión pragmática para ella. Incluso la palabra violación había comenzado a sentirse ligeramente inexacta.

Todo había empezado a sentirse...

Menos.

Física y mentalmente, el temor había comenzado a desvanecerse a medida que su mente la obligaba a adaptarse. No sintió náuseas. Su corazón no latía dolorosamente. La sensación desgarradora en su estómago no se sintió tan opresiva hasta hacerle pensar que podría estar asfixiándose.

Su mente se retorcía con la racionalización, tratando de adaptarla para hacerla sobrevivir.

Si su situación dejara de irritarla, sería menos probable que se arriesgara a un intento de fuga y sería menos propensa de provocar a Malfoy.

Podía entenderlo científicamente. Desde la perspectiva de un sanador, podría explicar la fisiología y la psicología de la misma. Era insostenible permanecer en un estado de miedo, horror y pavor constante. Su cuerpo no podía mantenerla en un estado permanente de lucha o huida. Se vería obligada a adaptarse o quedaría agotada. Era probable, que la poción que Malfoy le había administrado había ayudado a embotar su mente.

Comprender la ciencia no volvía más soportable la comprensión. La volvía peor. Ella sabía hacia dónde su mente se dirigía.

Se estaba "aclimatando a la mansión".

Ese pensamiento la sacudió hasta la médula.

Se quedó mirando la mesa y sin saber qué hacer al respecto. No era como si ella pudiera luchar contra él. No podía resistir más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Él no estaba haciendo nada que doliera. Si prestaba atención, si dejaba de apartar su mente, probablemente empeoraría las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.

Ella tenía que escapar. Era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que encontrar una manera. Tenía que haber un camino. Ninguna jaula era perfecta. Nadie era perfecto. Tenía que haber algo en Malfoy para explotar. Sólo tenía que averiguar qué era.

Ella tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Siguió repitiendo la resolución para sí misma mientras cruzaba la habitación, se inclinaba sobre la mesa y separaba los pies.

No lo pienses, se dijo. Podrían suceder cosas peores si se permitía pensar.

—Me voy a escapar —se prometió a sí misma—. Voy a ir a un lugar donde la gente es amable y cálida, y yo sea libre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pronunció la promesa para sí misma una y otra vez hasta que escuchó el clic de la puerta.

.

**oOo**

.

Vio pasar los días de enero.

Malfoy vino por cinco días. Al sexto día llegó e inspeccionó sus recuerdos sin decir ni una palabra. Parecía preocupado.

Luego la dejó sola.

Dobló origami. Exploró la mansión. Exploró la finca. Leyó el periódico.

Los informes sobre los esfuerzos de guerra fueron relegados a columnas más pequeñas. La fascinación pública con las subrogantes comenzaba lentamente a tragarse las páginas de la sociedad. Aparecían cada vez con más frecuencia en público: eran llevadas a la ópera, tratadas como si fueran mascotas exóticas. Se mostraban imágenes de sus figuras con gorros junto con chismes agresivos:

"_¿Se estaba hinchando o simplemente se ajustaba a su túnica?"_

"_Fuentes anónimas dijeron cosas sugestivas como: "existe la posibilidad de que los Flint agreguen un nombre al tapiz familiar para fin de año"._

La sanadora Stroud se mantenía en silencio con los reporteros, lo que sólo sirvió como combustible para más especulaciones.

Los ataques de pánico de Hermione casi parecían cosa del pasado. Había medido sus limitaciones e intentó no sobrepasarlas. Cuando permanecía concentrada y se ocupaba estudiando retratos y explorando la mansión y los terrenos, podía mantener la calma; especialmente cuando trataba de no pensar en la guerra y en cómo todos estaban muertos.

Gradualmente, se volvió tan buena en mantenerse ocupada que olvidaría momentáneamente que estaba olvidando. Respiró y experimentó un momento que no se sintió roto, afligido o desesperante.

Cuando era sólo su soledad lo que se extendía ante ella.

La culpa que la golpearía un momento después era tan fría y amarga como el agua de mar.

Se congelaría por un momento y luego tragaría el nudo de horror en su garganta y renovaría su promesa de escapar.

Pero no podía escapar.

Exploró la mansión de arriba abajo. Encontró un juego de ajedrez de magos y jugó partidas contra sí misma. Construyó torres de cartas con barajas de cartas que descubrió en un cajón. Visitó a los caballos.

No había manera de escapar.

Trató de encontrar a Malfoy pero nunca lo logró. No sabía si él alguna vez se encontraba en la mansión. Pudo haber estado afuera o justo detrás de una puerta que ella no pudo abrir. A veces se sentía como si la estuviera evitando.

Tuvo una idea de cómo podría posiblemente escapar.

Hermione comenzó a ver a Astoria con creciente regularidad. El clic de sus tacos en la distancia se estaba volviendo familiar y Hermione se hizo experta en desaparecer rápidamente detrás de una cortina o en el pasadizo de los sirvientes.

Los pasadizos de los sirvientes estaban llenos de mirillas ingeniosamente ocultas. Hermione sospechaba que, dada la utilización de elfos domésticos, los pequeños túneles retorcidos siempre se habían utilizado principalmente para espiar. La mansión estaba abarrotada de ellos; algunos eran obvios y otros estaban extremadamente bien ocultos. Hermione los encontró a todos. Cada vez que las dimensiones de una habitación parecían vagamente fuera de lo establecido, ella comenzaba a trabajar golpeando ligeramente las paredes y presionando cada nudo en la madera y retorciendo cada aplique y tornillo hasta que sentía que algo cedía. Algunas puertas aparecieron mágicamente, mientras que otras se construyeron de manera inteligente con engranajes y muebles que giraban.

Astoria rara vez estaba sola cuando Hermione la veía. La acompañaba el mismo hombre moreno y de hombros anchos que ella había vislumbrado en Año Nuevo. Pronto se hizo evidente que Astoria o su amante tenían algún tipo de objeción a las camas. La primera vez que Hermione los encontró, Astoria estaba casi desnuda y presionada contra una ventana de la sala.

Parecían tratar de tener relaciones sexuales en todas las habitaciones de la mansión.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para evitarlos. No le gustaba especialmente la idea de que Malfoy usara sus recuerdos para ver cómo su esposa era sacudida desde todos los ángulos. Si bien consideró la idea de mirar sólo para molestarlo, luego lo descartó; a Malfoy no parecía importarle lo que Astoria hacía, probablemente no tendría ningún efecto en él y sería extremadamente incómodo para ella misma.

Cada vez que Hermione tropezaba con Astoria a mitad de su sesión de sexo, apartaba la vista rápidamente y se alejaba.

Durante un tiempo, simplemente encontró a la pareja amorosa mientras huía, pero un día se encontró con ambos completamente vestidos. Hermione había estado deambulando por el piso más alto del ala norte cuando los vio paseando por el camino de grava que bordea el laberinto de setos. Astoria estaba hablando animadamente y mientras hablaba, el hombre a su lado se volvió y miró hacia el ala norte. Mientras Hermione observaba, finalmente vio su rostro.

Graham Montague.

Hermione miró en estado de shock mientras él recorría cuidadosamente con la mirada las ventanas inferiores del ala norte. Cuando él levantó un poco más la cabeza, ella retrocedió bruscamente y se perdió de vista.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de repente.

Graham Montague era el amante de Astoria. Montague, que "casualmente" se encontró con Hermione durante una fiesta de Año Nuevo. Quién habría esperado que ella lo reconociera de inmediato.

Estaba teniendo una aventura con Astoria. Estaba visitando la mansión casi a diario. Estaba mirando hacia las ventanas donde estaba la habitación de ella con una expresión de intensa determinación.

¿Era todo una coincidencia? ¿Podría ser una coincidencia?

Hermione revisó todos los escenarios que se le ocurrieron.

¿Qué sabía ella de él?

Slytherin. Antiguo miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Gravemente herido por Fred y George. En algún momento durante la guerra, ella lo había conocido y lo había olvidado. Estaba teniendo una aventura con Astoria y parecía estar buscándola a ella

¿Era un Mortífago? Hermione no lo sabía. A menos que hubiera estado trabajando en el Ministerio, habría tenido que unirse al ejército de Voldemort de alguna manera. Parecía estar en un nivel social demasiado alto para haber sido simplemente un Carroñero y no había demostrado mucha familiaridad con los funcionarios del Ministerio en la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Hermione repitió todo lo que podía recordar de esa noche. Había estado tan absorta mirando a Malfoy y luego a las subrogantes que no había conectado que Astoria y Montague habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Cuando ella lo vio más tarde en la noche, él se había estado mezclando con la multitud, pero parecía estar más familiarizado con Marcus Flint y Adrian Pucey.

A pesar de su memoria incierta con respecto a la guerra, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que Flint y Pucey habían sido, por lo último que recordaba, Mortífagos de nivel medio sin ser tatuados con la Marca Tenebrosa.

Obtener una Marca Tenebrosa se había considerado una distinción significativa; una admisión en el círculo interno más selecto de Voldemort. A medida que el control de él sobre Europa se había vuelto más seguro, marcó cada vez menos seguidores.

Por lo tanto, la conclusión lógica fue que Montague también era un Mortífago. Marcado o sin marcar, eso no lo sabía.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué tendría interés o familiaridad con Hermione.

A no ser que….

Podría él…

Hermione tenía miedo de siquiera contemplar la idea, permitir que el pensamiento exista en su mente donde Malfoy podría encontrarlo, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo.

¿Podría Montague haber sido un espía de la Resistencia? ¿Podría seguir siéndolo todavía? ¿Podría ser eso lo que había estado tratando de comunicarle antes de irse con Malfoy?

Ella comenzó a mirar a Astoria y Montague cuidadosamente cuando no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Los espiaba desde los pasadizos secretos y se convenció cada vez más de que Montague tenía motivos ocultos para estar en la mansión. Estaba extremadamente interesado en la casa y sus ojos vagaban de forma extraña cada vez que Astoria se distraía.

Hermione sopesó el riesgo de tratar de acercarse a él. Raramente estaba solo. Astoria nunca parecía alejarse más de unos metros de él.

En las pocas ocasiones en que Hermione lo vio solo, dudó. Le parecía tan desconocido. Seguramente, si él fuera alguien en quien confiar, lo sentiría instintivamente.

Trató de razonar consigo misma. Si él fuera miembro de la Resistencia y ella se le acercara prematuramente, podría exponerlo. Si no tuviera una forma de quitar las esposas, todo sería inútil.

Hermione decidió esperar la hora propicia y seguir observando. Mejor sospechas no confirmadas que cualquier cosa concreta que Malfoy pudiera obtener de ella.

Seguía indecisa.

.

**oOo**

.

La sanadora Stroud vino y descubrió que Hermione, una vez más, no estaba embarazada. Su expresión mientras estudiaba el resultado del diagnóstico parecía ser de irritación. Hermione miró fijamente el reloj en la pared.

—¿Por qué tus niveles de sodio son tan bajos? —preguntó la sanadora después de realizar varias pruebas más en Hermione.

Hermione la miró.

—No proporcionan sal con la comida.

—¿No lo hacen? —dijo la sanadora con un tono de sorpresa—. ¿Qué te dan de comer?

Hermione se encogió de hombros

—Cosas hervidas. Verduras, carne, huevos y pan de centeno.

—¿Por qué?

—Asumí que era lo que se les indicó que me dieran de comer. No es que tenga la libertad de cuestionar algo —dijo Hermione con frialdad.

—Se supone que debes tener una dieta equilibrada. Eso incluye sal —dijo la sanadora con una expresión de molestia. Alargó la mano y golpeó la esposa sobre la muñeca de Hermione con la punta de su varita.

Un minuto después, Malfoy entró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Usted llamó?

—Sí. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no le den sal?

Malfoy parpadeó.

—¿Sal? —él repitió.

—Ella dice que su comida está hervida y no tiene sal. Está empezando a afectar sus niveles de sodio —dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a Malfoy.

Las cejas de Malfoy se levantaron en aparente sorpresa.

—Los elfos recibieron instrucciones de proporcionarle las comidas. Supuse que estaba comiendo lo que Astoria y yo comemos —dijo. Entonces su mandíbula se apretó ligeramente y sus propios ojos se estrecharon—. Astoria es responsable de aprobar el menú. Averiguaré qué sucedió.

—Por favor, hágalo. El Señor Oscuro se está impacientando por la falta de progreso. No queremos que _nada_ interfiera.

—Así es —dijo Malfoy fríamente, encontrando la mirada de la sanadora Stroud—. Ahora, si no hay nada más, debo volver a mi trabajo.

—Por supuesto, Oficial Supremo, no lo retendré —dijo la sanadora dándole una mirada final antes de volverse hacia Hermione.

Esa noche Hermione recibió una comida completa con guarniciones y una ensalada fresca, condimentos y, lo más importante para ella, un salero.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos la sal hasta que finalmente la volvió a tener.

En retrospectiva, no fue exactamente sorprendente darse cuenta de que Astoria había decidido ordenar a los elfos domésticos que mantuvieran a Hermione en algún tipo de... ¿comida de prisión? ¿comida de campesino? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que se supone que era. La mujer era... extraña. Su indignación por Hermione parecía manifestarse de cualquier forma extraña con la que creía que podría salirse con la suya.

Y se salió con la suya, durante tres meses; aproximadamente doscientas setenta comidas. Hermione nunca quiso comer otra verdura demasiado hervida.

Malfoy entró a su dormitorio cuando casi había terminado de comer y se acercó para inspeccionar la comida en su plato.

—Aparentemente estoy obligado a asegurar personalmente todo —dijo con el ceño fruncido después de que la comida parecía cumplir con sus expectativas—. Podrías haberlo mencionado.

—Si comenzara a quejarme, la comida no sería lo primero que mencionaría —respondió Hermione, apuñalando brutalmente un tomate con su tenedor.

Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—No. No creo que lo sea.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la finca mientras ella terminaba de comer. Se tomó su tiempo intencionalmente y recitó mentalmente todas las irritantes canciones repetitivas que había aprendido en la escuela primaria.

Cuando terminó, lo miró. Podía ver su perfil y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se volvieron brevemente desenfocados.

«_Espero que mueras de la manera más lenta y horrible que alguien haya inventado, Malfoy » _gruñó de inmediato en su mente. Después de un momento él parpadeó y miró hacia donde estaba ella, impávido. Ella se encontró con su mirada sin pedir disculpas.

—Anotado —dijo él y luego hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

Hermione se acercó con resignación y se sentó en el borde antes de mirarlo, sin pestañear cuando sus fríos ojos plateados se hundieron en su conciencia.

Ella siempre terminaba boca arriba cuando él terminaba de revisar sus recuerdos.

Observó su recuerdo de Ginny varias veces.

Luego la observó espiando y preguntándose acerca de Graham Montague. Finalmente, se retiró de su mente.

—Montague obtuvo la Marca Tenebrosa después de la batalla final —dijo, mirándola—. Fue, según me han dicho, en reconocimiento de los servicios excepcionales que brindó —agregó con desdén.

—¿Tú también proporcionaste servicios excepcionales? —preguntó, mirando a Malfoy. No tenía idea de si le estaba mintiendo sobre Montague, si incluso se molestaría en hacerlo.

Él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa cruel y rictus.

—Más excepcionales que los de Montague —respondió.

Entonces la sonrisa se desvaneció. Él la seguía mirando, estudiando cuidadosamente su rostro y luego bajando la mirada hacia el resto de ella.

Su mirada parecía más suave y oscura de lo habitual.

Ella se dio cuenta tardíamente de que estaba tendida sobre una cama delante de él. Sentía que le picaba la piel por lo que se incorporó rápidamente.

Él la miró por otro momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia la pared detrás de ella.

—Si tienes esperanzas de involucrar a Montague, debes dejar esa idea morir —dijo con frialdad. Luego se giró y se fue.

Una semana después, Hermione tuvo un nuevo sueño sobre Ginny.

_Hermione estaba de pie en su habitación en Grimmauld Place cuando entró Ginny._

—_Has vuelto temprano —dijo Ginny._

_Hermione miró su reloj._

—_Día de suerte —respondió Hermione._

—_Sí —dijo Ginny, luciendo un poco incómoda—. Emm. Quería... preguntarte algo._

_Hermione esperó._

_Ginny tiraba nerviosamente de su cabello, su rostro estaba impecable._

—_Yo… bueno… tú, obviamente, sabes de mí y de Harry._

_Hermione asintió brevemente._

—_Correcto. Bueno. La cuestión es que quiero tener cuidado. He estado usando el hechizo. Pero, hay algo sobre los Prewett. No son como otras familias mágicas. De alguna manera quedan embarazadas. Ron y yo fuimos accidentes después de que aparecieron los gemelos. Entonces… me preguntaba si podrías hacerme una poción anticonceptiva. Si tienes tiempo. Siempre fui mala en pociones. Si no puedes… está bien. Puedo pedirle a Padma. Sé que estás terriblemente ocupada. Sólo... no quería que pensaras que no quería preguntarte._

—_Por supuesto. De todos modos, estaré preparando pociones esta noche. Será algo fácil de incluir. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia con respecto al sabor? Los más efectivos no tienen un sabor muy agradable._

—_No me importa el sabor si funciona —dijo Ginny con valentía._

—_Bueno, ya tengo algunos viales de una variedad. Puedo dártelos ahora, si quieres._

—_¿En serio? —Ginny parpadeó y miró a Hermione con sospecha —¿Tú estás…?_

_Hermione pudo ver a Ginny haciendo una lista de posibles hombres en la vida de Hermione._

—_Tú no estás… con Snape ¿verdad? —Ginny de repente se atragantó._

_Hermione se quedó boquiabierta._

—_¡Dios no! —ella farfulló indignada—. ¡Soy una sanadora! Tengo muchas cosas a mano. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué?… ¿Por qué podrías incluso...?_

_Ginny parecía un poco avergonzada._

—_Él es la única persona con la que parece que hablas por mucho tiempo. Aparte de Fred, que está con Angelina. Con todos los demás con los que hablas terminas peleando. Y no de la manera que se desencadena en el sexo caliente y enojado más tarde._

—_Eso no significa que lo estoy follando —murmuró Hermione, sintiendo como si su rostro estuviera a punto de prenderse en llamas—. Es un colega. Consulto con él sobre pociones._

—_Es que sólo pareces estar sola —dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione detenidamente._

_Hermione comenzó ligeramente y miró a Ginny._

—_No hablas con nadie estos días —dijo Ginny—. Solías estar siempre con Ron y Harry. Pero incluso antes de que te fueras a estudiar para ser sanadora, parecías estar cada vez más sola. Pensé… que tal vez tenías a alguien. Cierto, Snape sería una elección extraña por muchas razones… pero es una guerra. Es demasiado para que alguien pueda manejarlo solo._

—_El sexo catártico es cosa de Ron. No mía —dijo Hermione con rigidez—. Además, no es como si estuviera peleando en el campo de batalla._

_Ginny la miró pensativa por un momento antes de decir _

—_Creo que la sala del hospital es peor que el campo de batalla._

_Hermione miró hacia otro lado. A veces se había preguntado si podría serlo, pero nunca había sido una pregunta que pudiera hacerle a alguien._

_Ginny continuó._

—_Pienso en ello cada vez que estoy allí. En el campo… todo está muy enfocado. Incluso cuando alguien es herido. Simplemente los apareces y luego los regresas. Ganas algo y pierdes algo. A veces te atacan y a veces respondes. Y tienes días para recuperarte si estás mal, o si tu compañero de duelo muere. Pero en la sala del hospital, cada batalla parece perdida. Siempre quedo más traumatizada después de estar allí que peleando._

_Hermione guardó silencio._

—_Y nunca tienes tiempo libre —agregó Ginny—. Estás de guardia para cada batalla. Nunca te dan tiempo, ni siquiera para dejarte llorar. Sé, por Harry y Ron, que sigues insistiendo en usar las artes oscuras cuando vas a las reuniones de la Orden. No estoy de acuerdo… pero lo entiendo. Me doy cuenta de que ves la guerra desde un ángulo diferente al del resto de nosotros. Probablemente, el peor. Así que... Sólo estoy diciendo que si tuvieras a alguien, estaría muy feliz por ti… Incluso si fuera Snape._

_Hermione puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Deberías dejar de hablar ahora si todavía quieres esa poción anticonceptiva —dijo Hermione con una mirada fulminante_.

Hermione se despertó en estado de shock.

Ginny y Harry habían estado juntos.

Ginny y Harry habían estado juntos y Hermione no lo recordaba. No había ni un rastro de ello en sus recuerdos. Lo había olvidado por completo.

La relación de Harry y Ginny había sido algo que ella había olvidado...

¿Intencionalmente?

¿Eso era lo que Hermione había estado escondiendo?

Ginny todavía estaba viva cuando Hermione fue encarcelada. Ella no había estado en la batalla final. No había sido torturada hasta la muerte junto con el resto de los Weasley.

Hermione había pensado que Ginny todavía estaba viva hasta que Hannah le contó sobre el Oficial Supremo.

Si Voldemort hubiera sabido del significado único de Ginny para Harry, su muerte habría sido horrible. Mucho peor que incluso de la que se había infligido al resto de los Weasley.

Hermione habría hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a Ginny, incluso robar sus propios recuerdos para tratar de salvarla.

Por Harry.

Por la misma Ginny.

Ginny había sido una amiga constante durante la guerra. No era cercana, pero había sido siempre constante en su amistad con Hermione, incluso cuando los cismas se habían desarrollado en muchas de sus otras relaciones. Ginny, Luna y Hermione se habían alojado juntas en Grimmauld Place hasta que Luna murió.

Pero Ginny estaba muerta. Malfoy la había cazado y la había matado.

Hermione sintió que iba a descomponerse.

¿Fue realmente tan inútil? ¿Había encerrado su pasado para proteger a Ginny sin saber que Ginny ya había muerto? Hermione había sido entregada a Malfoy y arrastrada frente a Voldemort, y todo era para proteger a alguien que ya estaba muerto.

Y Snape.

Hermione se había esforzado mucho desde su liberación para no permitirse pensar en Snape.

Había pensado que él había estado de su lado.

La había entrenado para que fuera experta en pociones. Había dedicado innumerables horas de su tiempo personal para hacerlo.

Poco después de que mataran a Dumbledore, ella descendió a las mazmorras a la puerta de Snape y preguntó con voz firme:

—Si hay una batalla, ¿qué pociones debería saber preparar? ¿Y qué me costaría encontrar o comprar?

En lugar de burlarse de ella y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, él la invitó a entrar en su oficina. Hasta que Hogwarts fuera cerrado, ella pasó todas las noches hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina, preparando una poción complicada y rigurosa tras otra. Cuando Hogwarts fue abandonado, él continuó enseñándole en Grimmauld Place.

El enigmático hombre parecía haberse descongelado lentamente por puro agotamiento mientras la entrenaba. No tenía energía para los insultos. Era duro y exigente pero generoso con su conocimiento. Parecía ser una de las únicas personas que también se estaba preparando para una guerra larga. Le dio una pila de sus propios textos de pociones anotados para leer y dibujó mapas de dónde buscar sus propios ingredientes cuando habría pocos lugares para comprar. En medio de la noche y temprano en las mañanas, la llevaba por toda Inglaterra. Se aparecían de un lugar a otro para enseñarle cómo encontrar plantas y cosecharlas para que su potencia se mantuviera más efectiva. Le enseñó cómo construir trampas, atrapar y matar humanamente a los animales y criaturas mágicas necesarias para los ingredientes de la poción.

Ni siquiera dijo algo cuando ella lloró después de matar a su primer Murtlap.

Él la había entrenado hasta que ella calificó para un Doctorado de pociones.

Ella había sido su más firme defensora durante la guerra.

Charlie Weasley llegó a odiarla por ponerse del lado de Snape sobre casi cualquier otra persona. Había defendido los métodos de Snape y todo lo que él hacía como Mortífago porque era necesario. Ella lo había protegido cuando Harry y Ron querían que lo retiraran de la Orden.

Lo había considerado más que un colega o mentor. Había sido alguien en quien ella había confiado implícitamente.

Todo había sido una artimaña. Una estratagema inteligente. Sin Dumbledore para responder por él, había cultivado un nuevo defensor para sí mismo. La había engatusado siendo generoso con su conocimiento. Había comprado su lealtad con un dominio de pociones.

Luego, una vez victorioso, la rechazó. Había tenido la oportunidad de evitar que fuera incluida en el programa de reproducción y se negó. Se había ido a Rumania y la había dejado para que la embarazaran.

Para que la violaran.

Era una traición tan amarga y profundamente personal que apenas podía pensar en ello.

Se levantó y leyó el periódico.

.

* * *

**NdT: Bueno aquí estamos después de un tiempo. Sepan disculpar y gracias por enviar sus mensajes preguntándome si había pasado algo….y si pasó algo.**

**Muchas de mis lectoras saben la situación que tengo con mi mamá acompañándola en su enfermedad de Parkinson todos estos años y las cosas que han sucedido con respecto a su salud. Así que para sumar a la lista a principio de mes se cayó y se fracturó la otra cadera, digo la otra porque ya la operaron de una fractura de cadera hace dos años, así que estamos internadas y después de esperar todas estas semanas por la prótesis hoy justamente la operaron y hay que ver cómo evoluciona todo. No es algo fácil de sobrellevar, especialmente con su principio de demencia pero tengo fe de que va a salir todo bien.**

**Por otro lado con esta pandemia que estamos atravesando, estoy viviendo todo desde la perspectiva del personal de salud y déjenme decirles que tienen tooodos mis respetos…tantos médicos, como enfermeros/as, y especialmente el personal de limpieza, todos pero todos son personas esenciales para la lucha contra este virus. El factor humano con el que nos tratan y nos cuidan no tiene precio y créanme cuando les digo que están dejando todo en esta lucha así que tratemos de cumplir con nuestra parte y cuidémonos entre todos.**

**He venido trabajando con la idea de adelantar varios capítulos, algo hice pero voy ir subiendo a la medida que pueda, pero no voy a tardar mucho, lo prometo.**

**Se que cada persona está en una situación en particular, pero les deseo de corazón que tengamos la fuerza mental para poder atravesar estos tiempos de cuarentena. Las quiero mucho y les mando un gran abrazo virtual. ¡Cuídense!**

*30 de abril de 2020*


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Corregida y beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 16**

.

Fue a mediados de febrero cuando Dolores Umbridge fue asesinada durante el intento de asesinato del Ministro de Magia.

Una estatua de Voldemort fue revelada en la prisión de Hogwarts para conmemorar la Batalla Final. La celadora Umbridge estaba parada en una tarima junto al ministro Thicknesse mientras éste daba un discurso a los guardias de la prisión, a los reporteros y a un puñado de funcionarios del ministerio que asistieron. Cuando comenzó el corte de la cinta, una flecha de ballesta emergió del Bosque Prohibido, atravesó las protecciones de la prisión, le erró por poco al Ministro y se enterró en el centro del pecho de Umbridge.

Ella no murió de inmediato. Los fragmentos de un collar y el eje de la flecha ralentizaron el sangrado. Los guardias, ignorantes de las armas medievales de púas y de medicina básica, arrancaron la flecha. Entonces ella murió al instante.

El atentado contra la vida del popular Ministro de Magia de tres periodos conmocionó a la Comunidad Mágica Británica. Se había considerado que los terroristas de la Resistencia habían sido eliminados. Hacerlos resurgir de una manera tan espectacular provocó el caos y obligó a los Mortífagos, vestidos de gala, a salir a patrullar.

Voldemort tomó el ataque como un insulto personal.

Las visitas de Montague a la mansión cesaron abruptamente. Astoria flotaba por la mansión con aspecto pálido y paranoico. Hermione escuchó su estridente voz preguntando a Malfoy sobre exactamente qué tipo de protecciones había en la mansión.

Malfoy, cuando Hermione lo veía, estaba constantemente vestido con algo que parecía ser una combinación de equipo de combate y ropa de caza. Regularmente regresaba a la mansión cubierto de barro y pálido de ira.

Hermione estaba emocionada.

Leía la cobertura de noticias obsesivamente. Mientras los periódicos anunciaban en voz alta cómo todo fue un intento fallido de asesinato, Hermione consideró la muerte de Umbridge mucho más apropiada que el objetivo previsto. Thicknesse era poco más que una marioneta. En cambio, los pecados de Umbridge eran suyos.

Pero la satisfacción de la retribución fue insignificante en comparación con el alivio de saber que la Resistencia todavía estaba viva. Hermione pasó media hora llorando de pura alegría. Se encontró sintiéndose inesperadamente esperanzada por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El conocimiento le dio un caminar ligero durante días.

Cuando la sanadora Stroud vino a ver a Hermione, su irritación por el hecho de que aún no estuviera embarazada se hizo evidente. Lanzó una serie de hechizos sobre ella y los estudió pensativamente.

—Bueno, tus niveles de sodio parecen estar mejorando —dijo ella finalmente, después de varios minutos de silencio.

Hermione miraba el reloj y no dijo nada.

La sanadora Stroud rebuscó en un maletín y sacó un frasco de una poción de color púrpura.

—Bebe todo esto —le ordenó.

Hermione se lo llevó automáticamente a los labios incluso mientras dejaba escapar:

—¿Qué es?

La sanadora Stroud esperó y no respondió hasta que Hermione había bebido todo el frasco.

—Poción de fertilidad. No debería ser necesario, pero no tengo más ideas. Me temo que no vas a disfrutar de los efectos secundarios y aumentará tu probabilidad de nacimientos múltiples.

Hermione sintió que palidecía y que podría caerse de la mesa de examinación. El frasco se deslizó de su mano y se hizo añicos. La sanadora Stroud apartó rápidamente los fragmentos de vidrio.

—Espera hinchazón y sensibilidad en los senos, dolores de cabeza, cambios de humor e hinchazón en la parte inferior del abdomen. También puede resultar en sensibilidad al calor y hacer que tu ansiedad reaparezca —dijo Stroud mientras agregaba notas adicionales al expediente de Hermione—. Informaré al Oficial Supremo.

Hermione tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba con determinación el reloj a través de la habitación.

Malfoy no apareció ese día para inspeccionar sus recuerdos. Ella no estaba sorprendida, ya lo había anticipado.

Voldemort. Cada dos meses hasta que estuviera embarazada.

Cuando Malfoy llegó al día siguiente, parecía cansado y enojado. No dijo una palabra cuando la agarró del brazo y se apareció con ella en los túneles retorcidos que conducían al salón de Voldemort.

El salón era aún más cálido y apestaba a carne podrida. Hermione comenzó a tener arcadas tan pronto respiró en el lugar. Malfoy parecía inmune mientras la empujaba hacia adelante y se arrodillaba, arrastrándola hacia las piedras junto a él. El suelo estaba húmedo y pegajoso, brillando débilmente.

La habitación se encontraba casi completamente oscura, sólo unos cuantos candelabros distantes proporcionaban poca iluminación. No había otros asistentes o Mortífagos presentes que Hermione pudiera ver.

—La sangre sucia, mi señor —dijo Malfoy al presentarse.

Hubo un largo y lento suspiro sibilante desde el oscuro estrado y luego los ojos escarlata de Voldemort aparecieron de repente.

—Tráela hacía acá —dijo Voldemort después de un momento.

Malfoy tiró de Hermione hacia adelante, subiendo las escaleras antes de empujarla hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas. Hermione miró con repulsión.

El trono en el que Voldemort había estado sentado antes ya no estaba. Ahora estaba reclinado sobre un enorme nido de pitones que estaban todas trenzadas entre sí en la vaga forma de una silla. Entrelazadas debajo de él, ondulando perezosamente.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y pasó sus dedos en forma de araña sobre su pecho mientras estudiaba a Hermione pensativamente.

—Todavía no essstá embarazada —dijo él en tono amenazante.

—Desafortunadamente no, mi Señor —dijo Malfoy con una voz de disculpa—. Sin embargo, como verá, los sanadores de la mente tenían razón en que el tiempo a solas es suficiente para comenzar a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Voldemort dio un suspiro irritado y una cabeza de pitón emergió de la masa en movimiento y descansó sobre su regazo. Él acarició perezosamente a la serpiente y se hundió aún más contra las espirales deslizantes debajo de él.

—Sujétala —ordenó Voldemort.

La rodilla de Malfoy se alojó entre los omóplatos de Hermione y envolvió su mandíbula con la mano, sosteniendo su cabeza en su lugar. Ella se sacudió cuando los ojos escarlatas de Voldemort se clavaron en los suyos y en su mente.

Hermione podía sentir la mano de Malfoy alrededor de su garganta y mandíbula mientras se estremecía de dolor. Se sentía como si la legeremancia fuera una cuchilla desgarrando su mente, lo que la hizo gritar entre dientes.

Fue más lento. En lugar de una agonía ardiente y cegadora, era un dolor gradual y más insidioso. Del tipo que penetraba en los huesos y los recovecos de la mente, y persistía.

Voldemort rompió perezosamente sus recuerdos en pedazos; como un gato, divirtiéndose con su presa. Ella no sabía que tal cosa era posible. Trozos y piezas de cosas que él consideraba insignificantes las destruía sólo para sentir su reacción. Su recuerdo de plegar origami mientras sus padres debatían sobre el misticismo oriental, su descubrimiento de los granians en los establos, los trituró en pequeños pedazos como si fueran papel.

Sintió que se iban... trató de aferrarse a ellos mientras se desvanecían, pero se escaparon hasta que la agonía en su mente la hizo olvidar lo que estaba buscando.

Él estaba fascinado por sus recuerdos de Ginny. Cuando se retiró de la mente de Hermione, ella se derrumbó contra Malfoy y no pudo ver nada más que el rojo furioso de los ojos de Voldemort. ¿Podría ella ver? ¿O sus ojos rojos habían quedados simplemente grabados a fuego en su mente?

Le dolía tanto el cerebro que casi esperaba sentirlo gotear de sus oídos. A través de la bruma de dolor que no se desvanecía, podía sentir su pulso revoloteando locamente contra la presión de la palma de Malfoy.

—Es una pena que no hayas traído a la chica Weasley con vida. —Hermione escuchó a Voldemort decir finalmente.

—Lo siento, mi Señor, no tenía idea de su valor. Como recordará, estaba casi muerta cuando la encontré.

Hermione se agitó débilmente y gimió, tratando de despertarse del dolor para escuchar con atención.

—Explica el ataque de la sangre sucia en Sussex —dijo Voldemort en un tono reflexivo—. Una misión suicida para liberar a un amigo moribundo. La Orden siempre fue sorprendentemente predecible.

—Así es. —El desdén en la voz de Malfoy era evidente.

Hubo un largo silencio. El agarre de Malfoy sobre su mandíbula se aflojó y Hermione sintió que se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Mientras yacía allí, una serpiente fría y musculosa comenzó a enroscarse lentamente alrededor de su pierna.

—Estoy decepcionado por tu falta de progreso en la búsqueda de los responsables del ataque, Oficial Supremo. —dijo Voldemort. Hubo un susurro de furia entrelazando sus palabras.

Hermione apenas podía respirar. El calor húmedo y la podredumbre en la habitación la estaban asfixiando y las escamas se engancharon ligeramente en sus medias cuando la serpiente se apretó alrededor de su pantorrilla. La pitón se deslizaba bajo su túnica. Ella se estremeció e intentó apartar la pierna.

Apenas podía distinguir algo en el pasillo oscuro. Su incapacidad para ver la dejó muy sintonizada con los sonidos del salón, el silbido y el suave escalofrío de las escamas que se deslizaban constantemente a su lado en la oscuridad.

—No le fallaré. Si fue la Orden, los encontraré —dijo Malfoy. Su voz era tranquila y resuelta. Mortal.

Hermione sintió que le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. Sintió que le temblaban las manos cuando la rabia le cortó el dolor. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Malfoy podría cazar y asesinar a alguien en el medio de su habitación si quisiera y Hermione sólo podría quedarse parada y mirar.

_«Te odio, Malfoy. Te odio. Te odio.» _

—Era la Orden. ¿Quién más lo hubiera sabido? Ese tonto de Slughorn debe haberle dicho a Dumbledore. Potter debe haberlo sabido, por eso irrumpió en Hogwarts. Alguien fue pasado por alto durante la purga. Alguien significativo para la Orden. Ninguno de sus ignorantes soldados rasos. Estoy seguro de que la sangre sucia sabe quién es.

Mientras Voldemort hablaba, la sensación de magia oscura en la habitación se hizo más espesa, como si el aire se hubiera convertido en una masa sólida y pesada que caía sin piedad sobre Hermione. Podía sentir sus costillas doblarse bajo la presión y aplastarla cruelmente contra las piedras. Estaba jadeando mientras trataba de respirar a través de pulmones que no podían expandirse.

—Quizás, mi Señor, sería prudente llamar a Severus —dijo Malfoy. Sus palabras sonaron forzadas. Hermione no era la única en ser aplastada hasta la muerte.

—No... —dijo Voldemort con voz fría—. Rumania es crucial. Habría preguntas si tuviéramos que llamar a Severus por un intento de asesinato a Thicknesse. Severus permanecerá en su lugar. ¿Has descubierto cómo el guardapelo llegó a estar en su posesión?

La presión disminuyó levemente y Hermione jadeó, arrastró aire a sus pulmones con avidez. La pitón se enroscó más arriba en su pierna. Podía sentir las escamas rozar su piel desnuda por encima de su media. Le arrancó un gemido de asco y se esforzó más por alejarse. Un anillo se cerró alrededor de su otro tobillo.

—He estado investigando en secreto. Hay fotos del Ministerio del '95 en las que parecía llevarla puesta. Ella afirmó que era una reliquia de Selwyn. Nadie sabe cómo llegó a ser su posesión, aunque una ex secretaria mencionó que la celadora tenía la costumbre de quitarles las posesiones a los vendedores sin licencia.

—Entonces no sabes nada. Ni cómo la Orden logró destruirlo desde una distancia tan imposible. Ni cómo lograron identificarlo. Ni siquiera cómo ella lo consiguió. ¿Hay algo que sepas? —Voldemort gruñó. Luego se calmó por un momento antes de decir en un tono más tranquilo y amenazador —: Me has decepcionado, Oficial Supremo, espero que no hayas olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que me decepcionaste profundamente_. ¡Crucio!_

Hermione sintió a Malfoy caer repentinamente, pero no cayó al suelo, sino que se había encorvado sobre ella. Podía sentir su cuerpo sacudirse rígidamente por la tortura cuando un profundo y gutural gemido fue arrancado de la parte posterior de su garganta.

Voldemort no mantuvo la maldición por mucho tiempo. En poco más de un minuto se detuvo, los temblores en su contra cesaron y Hermione escuchó a Malfoy jadeando cerca de su oído mientras se recuperaba.

—No le fallaré, mi Señor. Un duende examinó la punta de la flecha y los restos del guardapelo —dijo Malfoy con el más leve temblor en su voz cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente—.La flecha era de plata forjada por duendes, impregnada con una combinación de veneno de cola de mantícora y veneno de basilisco. El veneno de manticora permitió que la punta atravesara los escudos protectores, el veneno de basilisco destruyó el guardapelo.

—¿Has investigado posibles fuentes?

Hermione sintió el susurro de una lengua deslizarse por su muslo interno desnudo y sollozó en silencio.

—Un basilisco juvenil es lo suficientemente fácil para que cualquier mago con un sapo y un talento para hechizos cegadores lo obtenga con paciencia. La fuente del veneno de mantícora es más cuestionable dado cuán cuidadosamente se han regulado la mayoría de los ingredientes desde que tomó el control del Ministerio. McNair insistió en ser responsable de la investigación al respecto, que fue inusualmente generoso de su parte. Interrogué en privado a uno de sus asistentes. Parece que ha habido discrepancias continuas en los libros de registro con respecto a las cantidades de algunas de sus criaturas importadas. El mercado negro ha sido bastante rentable durante los últimos años.

—Mándalo a bussscar —dijo Voldemort, la furia en su tono era evidente—. El ataque hubiera sido imposible de no ser por su descuido. Algunos de mis servidores parecen estar hambrientos.

—Como usted ordene, mi Señor —dijo Malfoy y Hermione sintió como la levantaban del suelo.

La pitón enrollada alrededor de sus piernas apretó su agarre y la arrastró hacia abajo. Voldemort dio un fuerte silbido y lentamente la liberó con un sonido de disidencia sibilante. Cuando Malfoy liberó a Hermione de los espirales, la vista de Voldemort nadó en su visión.

Varias de las serpientes se habían enroscado a su alrededor. Estaba medio cubierto con pitones y la miraba atentamente.

—Esa sangre sucia está repleta de oscuridad. Las serpientes pueden sentirla. Y ella es bastante fecunda —dijo Voldemort, limpiándose la boca sin labios mientras la estudiaba.

Hermione lo miró por un momento antes de que su visión volviera a parpadear. Podía sentir los débiles temblores de tortura en el agarre de Malfoy.

—La sanadora Stroud le dio una poción ayer —dijo Malfoy—. En cuanto a la oscuridad… bueno, el rastro de destrucción reportado en Sussex ya indicaba que ella no se adhería a las políticas de la Orden con respecto a la Magia Oscura.

Voldemort asintió con un silbido.

—Vigílala cuidadosamente. Ahora que la Orden se está moviendo de nuevo, seguramente vendrán por ella.

—Sabe que moriría antes de perder mi control sobre ella —dijo Malfoy en voz baja y Hermione sintió que el agarre de su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

—Quiero su cadáver, Oficial Supremo. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho. Ese último miembro de la Orden. Quiero su calavera añadida a mi colección.

—Lo tendrá, como le he dado todo lo demás —prometió Malfoy.

Hermione se estremeció e intentó liberar su brazo. Voldemort la observó y pudo sentir la crueldad y la malicia en su mirada mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre ella. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua como si saboreara el aire. Sus encías eran blancas y sin dientes como las de una serpiente y su lengua brillaba a la tenue luz. Cuando cerró la boca, se inclinó hacia adelante y emitió un siseo.

Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Hermione. Podía sentir el susurro fantasmal en su rostro. No estaba segura de si él estaba a punto de lamerla o realizarle legeremancia nuevamente. Sus ojos de rojo sangre la estudiaron por un momento antes de hundirse de nuevo en el nido de pitones.

—Una vez que la sangre sucia haya revelado todos sus secretos, también quiero que la maten. Ella sabe demasiado para mantenerse en el programa de Stroud. Aunque... si está embarazada, te permitiré esperar hasta que tengas a tu heredero.

—Como usted ordene, mi Señor —dijo Malfoy sin dudarlo. Luego arrastró a Hermione fuera del salón.

Una vez que estuvieron en los sinuosos corredores, Malfoy la dosificó con una poción para aliviar el dolor. Hermione resopló en voz baja para sí misma antes de tragársela.

Trató de aclarar su mente, luchando para ver. Sintió como si el aire en el salón la hubiera envenenado. Se deslizó débilmente hacia el suelo. Su cerebro todavía estaba en agonía incluso con el alivio del dolor. Sin embargo, se encontró llena de preguntas.

—¿Ataqué una prisión? —consiguió pronunciar.

—Después de que Potter murió —dijo Malfoy en la oscuridad—. Unas pocas horas después de la Batalla Final. Fuiste capturada después de arrasar casi la mitad del edificio para poder entrar. Fue un contraataque inesperado. Sólo leí los informes sobre el daño después de que te asignaron a mí. Es una pena que nadie se haya molestado en interrogarte antes. El exceso de confianza de la victoria, supongo.

Hermione levantó la vista en dirección a su voz. Ella sólo pudo distinguir débilmente su cabello claro antes de que su visión volviera a desaparecer. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared para estabilizarse.

—Yo era sanadora...No estaba… ellos no me dejaron… pelear.

Ella frunció el ceño, tratando de entender.

—¿Pero Ginny salió? ¿La saqué?

—Lo hiciste.

—Pero ella se estaba muriendo… cuando tú… cuando la mataste. ¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz queda y adolorida.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Malfoy hablara.

—Estaba en Sussex para una investigación experimental.

Un bajo sonido de horror salió de algún lugar en lo más profundo de Hermione.

—La división de desarrollo de maldiciones de Dolohov...— su voz tembló y se desvaneció. Pudo distinguir a Malfoy asintiendo en las sombras.

Se dobló y vomitó. _Oh, Dios, Ginny..._ Malfoy esperó a que dejara de vomitar antes de arrastrarla por el suelo y volver a aparecer en su dormitorio en la mansión.

El ruido que hizo por el dolor de la aparición fue animal. Se desplomó contra Malfoy y descubrió que estaba empapada en lo que parecían ser restos brillantes y putrefactos. Sólo pudo verlo por un momento antes de que su visión volviera a tambalearse. Contuvo un sollozo y trató ciegamente de limpiarse las manos con su túnica igualmente sucia.

Malfoy murmuró varios hechizos de limpieza y el olor a su alrededor se desvaneció. La empujó de vuelta a su cama.

—Tres días —dijo, y apenas lo escuchó cuando se marchó.

Hermione quería mantenerse consciente. Para poder llorar y tratar de procesar lo que había aprendido, pero su mente se sentía desvanecida. Como si no pudiera alcanzar...

Tiró de la ropa hasta arrancar los botones y luego la dejó en el suelo. Se quitó las medias con los dedos de los pies y trató de eliminar la sensación de las espirales de serpientes sobre su piel.

Pasaron dos días antes de que pudiera ver de manera confiable. El dolor en su cabeza le impedía mantener la comida. La habitación giraba cuando intentaba sentarse o pararse.

No tenía nada que hacer más que pensar.

Cuando Malfoy entró al tercer día, se obligó a sentarse y mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Más preguntas? —dijo él fríamente mientras la inspeccionaba.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Él parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

—Bueno, una, supongo —dijo después de un minuto.

Malfoy esperó. Ella recogió las piezas de información, todas las inconsistencias que había acumulado en su mente a lo largo de los meses. Finalmente, las había convertido en algo coherente.

Hermione respiró lentamente antes de hablar. Entonces, lo miró a los ojos.

_La fanfarria está en la luz, pero la ejecución está en la oscuridad. _

—La guerra se ha estancado —comenzó a decir—. Aunque todavía está oficialmente en curso en partes de la Europa mágica. Ya no se trata como significativa o relevante. De hecho, según las noticias, sospecho que es probable que pronto se anuncie un armisticio. En los últimos dos años, aparte de conquistar Gran Bretaña, casi no ha habido progreso desde que Harry murió.

Malfoy guardó silencio, su expresión cuidadosamente cerrada.

—De hecho, casi nada ha sucedido desde que Harry murió. Toda la campaña de Voldemort se detuvo una vez que derrotó a Harry. Porque... —vaciló un poco —había algo que los conectaba. De alguna manera estaban unidos, probablemente desde qué trató de matar a Harry cuando era un bebé. Es por eso que, a veces, él y Harry terminaban en los sueños del otro y estoy segura de que recuerdas cómo Harry podía hablar en pársel. Es por eso que, cuando Voldemort usó la maldición asesina, para matar a Harry en Hogwarts, al principio no funcionó...

La voz de Hermione se quebró y tragó saliva y se obligó a continuar. Hubo un nuevo dolor que lentamente comenzó a florecer en el fondo de su mente, pero lo ignoró.

—Por eso tuvo que volver a lanzar la maldición sobre Harry. Por el lazo. Pero no era sólo Harry. La forma en que es inmortal... El profesor Quirrell, el diario que tenía tu padre... De alguna manera tu amo descubrió cómo vincular su fuente de vida a objetos animados e inanimados. Y la Orden lo sabía. Es por eso que sabe que el ataque de este mes fue la Orden y no un nuevo grupo de resistencia. Porque el intento de asesinato no fue un intento. Thicknesse no era el objetivo. Umbridge tampoco. El colgante que ella usaba a veces, si. El guardapelo. Lo vi cuando nos estaba entrenando. Era uno de sus lazos. Quienquiera que sea el último miembro de la Orden, descubrieron qué era y la mataron para destruirlo.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos levemente. Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se estudiaban entre si.

—Creo que me perdí la pregunta —dijo Malfoy después de un momento.

—Todavía no la he hecho —dijo Hermione con calma, tratando de ignorar el latido en la parte posterior de su cabeza que crecía constantemente como si hubiera un bisturí clavado en la base de su cráneo.

—El esfuerzo de repoblación. —dijo, tratando de respirar a través del dolor —es una tapadera. Es una artimaña. A Voldemort no le importa la población mágica. Es una distracción para mantener al público preocupado. No está esperando esclavizar a los muggles porque está preocupado por la demografía mágica. Lo está haciendo para ganar tiempo, él está entreteniendo a las masas haciendo espectáculos públicos de las familias de sangre pura. Primero con los matrimonios y los abortos espontáneos, y ahora, con las subrogantes. No detuvo la guerra porque quería, sino porque necesita hacerlo.

El dolor atravesó la cabeza de Hermione y la habitación frente a ella se volvió de un horrible tono rojo como si hubiera sangre bajando y llenando su visión. Lanzó un grito agonizante y comenzó a caer hacia adelante. Se obligó a mirar a Malfoy. Él se estaba moviendo hacia ella.

Ella forzó su pregunta.

—Se está muriendo, ¿no es así?

.

* * *

**NdT: Sólo puedo decir….¡Dios! que inteligente es nuestra Hermione, hasta con amnesia no nos deja de sorprender con su capacidad, pero además...¡Todavía hay alguien de la Resistencia! OMG**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que se encuentren bien cuando lean esto. Yo todavía sigo en el sanatorio con mi mamá, que está estable después de su operación pero continúan haciéndole algunos estudios para cerciorarse de que las cosas salgan bien. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes de aliento.**

**Les mando un abrazo gigante y un besotes para todas. Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

*03 de mayo de 2020*


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 17**

_._

_Hermione estaba en el tercer piso en Grimmauld Place. El pasillo estaba tranquilo y tenuemente iluminado; ya era tarde en la noche o temprano en la mañana. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones más pequeñas, vio un mechón de pelo rojo encorvado sobre una mesa de mapas. Se detuvo y golpeó la puerta suavemente._

—_Hola Mione —dijo Ron distraídamente mientras movía las piezas por los mapas y luego se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente con la punta de su varita. Su expresión era tensa._

—_¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó._

—_Seguro. —Él Metió la varita en su bolsillo trasero y la miró—. Sólo estaba repasando lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que me fui. Ha habido bastantes redadas mientras estuvimos afuera, debes haber estado ocupada._

_Le estaba dando una mirada penetrante. Hermione bajó la mirada._

—_Estoy segura de que ves la estrategia —dijo ella en voz baja._

—_Kingsley está usando los Horrocruxes para mantener a Harry fuera del campo de batalla._

_Hermione asintió brevemente._

—_Entiendes por qué, ¿no?_

_La expresión de Ron se endureció aún más cuando se encogió de hombros y asintió._

—_No sirve de nada arriesgarlo en una escaramuza cuando lo necesitamos para el golpe final. Sí. Lo entiendo. Eso no significa que me guste. Y algunos de estas... —Sacó unos pergaminos y los miró—. Son prácticamente misiones suicidas. No me había dado cuenta de cuán a lo seguro ha estado jugando Kingsley debido a Harry. Al ver lo que hará cuando nos vayamos por unas semanas…_ —_Se interrumpió mientras miraba enojado los informes—. ¿Cuáles fueron exactamente las tasas de bajas mientras estuvimos fuera?_

_Hermione abrió la boca para responder y él la interrumpió._

—_No necesito que me lo digas. Puedo ver los números aquí mismo. Carajo, es jodidamente increíble. Si Kingsley estuviera aquí, lo golpearía._

_Su rostro se volvía de color escarlata de la rabia._

—_Ron, ya no podemos darnos el lujo de ir a lo seguro —dijo Hermione con nudos en el estómago mientras pensaba en la cantidad de ojos que había cerrado durante las últimas semanas y el nuevo refugio hospitalario en el que había ayudado a Bill a colocar los escudos protectores—. No creo que te des cuenta de lo agotados que están nuestros recursos. ¿Cuántos años crees que la bóveda de Harry puede alimentar a un ejército? La sala del hospital se está quedando sin recursos. Europa está siendo bloqueada bajo el control de Tom. La única opción que nos queda es tomar riesgos. Y no podemos arriesgar a Harry._

_Ron guardó silencio. Hermione pudo ver los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando mientras él seguía apretando y soltando._

—_Necesitamos encontrar los Horrocruxes —dijo él finalmente. Hermione dejó escapar una respiración baja y profunda que había estado conteniendo ansiosamente y asintió._

—_Lo estamos haciendo —dijo ella—.Tom y Harry son las piezas claves. Ideológicamente los Mortífagos son demasiado diversos. Es el poder de Tom lo que mantiene al ejército unido. Si podemos matarlo, permanentemente, debería haber suficientes luchas internas para que la Resistencia tome ventaja._

—_Supongo que ese es el lado positivo de los delirios de inmortalidad de Tom, ni siquiera se está molestando en preparar a un sucesor —dijo Ron imperturbablemente mientras miraba otro informe de la misión. Hermione pudo ver su propia firma en la parte inferior; verificando a los heridos, calculando las pérdidas en números limpios e impersonales—. Aunque no dudo que los Malfoy pensarán que son los primeros en la fila ahora que Bellatrix está muerta. Malditos psicópatas._

—_Tienes que convencer a Harry de que los Horrocruxes son la primera prioridad —dijo, mirando a Ron con atención—. Especialmente ahora, después de lo de Ginny. Me preocupa que sólo quiera ignorarlos._

_La expresión de Ron se tensó._

—_Sí —dijo en voz baja._

_Hermione se acercó vacilante._

—_Ron, espero que lo que dije en la reunión de anoche no te haya hecho sentir que fue tu culpa. Salvaste a Ginny. No pensé que fuera apropiado retener la información, pero no fue mi intención lastimar divulgándola._

—_Está bien —dijo con rigidez—. Hiciste lo correcto._

—_Lo siento…_

—_No lo hagas. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso —dijo con una voz temblorosa que no permitía discutir._

_Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron su rostro, reconociendo la tensión alrededor de sus ojos, el escarlata tiñendo sus orejas mientras su rostro se ponía tan pálido que sus pecas sobresalían como gotas de sangre._

_Si ella presionaba, él explotaría._

_Hermione sintió que su corazón se hundía._

—_Está bien. Bueno, te dejaré para que lo revises —dijo, volviéndose para irse_.

* * *

Hermione recuperó la conciencia y se despertó aturdida y encontró a alguien inclinado sobre ella, echando la cabeza de ella hacia atrás. El lado derecho de su cara y cuerpo se sentía rígido. No podía mover sus dedos y le dolía la lengua como si la hubiera mordido varias veces.

Ella se apartó de las manos que la sostenían y la persona, un hombre, dejó de tocarla y dio un paso atrás mirándola con cuidado. Ella lo miró confundida. Era pálido y rubio, y su rostro, que parecía expresivo cuando ella abrió los ojos por primera vez, estaba cuidadosamente en blanco.

—Tuviste una convulsión —le informó él con voz tranquila—. Aparentemente, las pociones de fertilidad y la legeremancia no se mezclan —Él bajó la mirada hacia la varita en su mano—. ¿Puedes hablar? Estuviste gritando durante varios minutos.

Hermione luchó por tragar. Su garganta se sentía en carne viva, como si varios minutos fueran un eufemismo. Intentó abrir la boca y descubrió que los músculos del lado derecho de su mandíbula estaban tan apretados que apenas podía separar los dientes.

Se sintió exhausta. Sintió como si hubiera sido electrocutada, que sus músculos y tendones se habían tensado hasta al punto de que estuvieron por romperse. Cuando trató de respirar, se escuchó un sonido bajo y jadeante que surgió de la parte posterior de su garganta.

Ella trató de recordar lo que había sucedido. Trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba y se largó a llorar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —ella arrastraba los dientes cuando finalmente dejó de sollozar. Miró al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Un sinnúmero de emociones parpadearon repentinamente en el rostro de él. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró firmemente y vaciló.

—Estoy a cargo de tu cuidado —respondió finalmente, su expresión en blanco una vez más. Sacó una pequeña botella aparentemente de la nada—. Deberías tomar esto. Probablemente podrás recordar lo que sucedió la próxima vez que despiertes.

Hermione dudó y luego asintió con la cabeza. Él deslizó una mano debajo de su cuello y en la base de su cráneo y ayudó a inclinar su rígido cuerpo hacia arriba para que pudiera tragárselo. Tan pronto como lo bebió, el cansancio la agarró por completo y sintió que se iba quedando dormida.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

—Supongo que sí. —respondió él.

.

**oOo**

.

Cuando Hermione se despertó de nuevo, el lado derecho de su cuerpo se sintió levemente dolorido y su lengua tuvo la sutil sensación de un encanto curativo en la superficie.

Volvió a pensar, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Había estado hablando con Malfoy sobre Voldemort, sobre Horrocruxes, de repente, recordó la palabra. Finalmente, había hecho su pregunta; lo cual apenas había sido una pregunta porque estaba casi segura de que tenía razón. Voldemort _estaba_ muriéndose.

Entonces todo en su cabeza se sintió como si hubiera explotado, la habitación se puso roja y ella se derrumbó.

Había tenido una convulsión frente a Malfoy.

Cuando se despertó la primera vez, había estado prácticamente inmóvil y ni siquiera recordaba quién era él. La había dosificado con un filtro de somnífero para dormir.

Pensó en el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido. "A cargo de su cuidado" fue una forma muy generosa para que él se describiera a sí mismo. Ella resopló.

Movió los hombros e intentó abrir la boca. Le dolía la mandíbula, pero podía separar los dientes por completo. Se sentó con cautela y se examinó a sí misma.

Ella había sido tratada.

Las convulsiones no eran su especialidad curativa, pero Arthur Weasley las había sufrido levemente después de que Lucius Malfoy le hubiera lanzado una maldición. Ella lo había investigado. El tratamiento era similar al que se utilizaba para aliviar los efectos del Cruciatus, uno con el que estaba bastante familiarizada.

No era exclusivamente curación con varita sino terapia magi-física: usando hechizos y luego masajeando los nudos y las tensiones a mano. Alguien la había tocado. Como mínimo, habían masajeado todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo para que la tensión y la rigidez se liberaran por completo. Teniendo en cuenta que se sentía casi normal, sospechaba que había recibido tratamiento en ambos lados desde la mandíbula hasta los dedos de los pies.

Se estremeció un poco, pero trató de razonar consigo misma.

Fue curativo. Sólo curativo. Ella había curado a cientos y cientos de personas. Había tratado lesiones en cada parte del cuerpo. Una lesión era una lesión. Sanar era sanar. Estaba bastante alejado de cualquier sentido de sensualidad o sexualidad. Clínico. Los cuerpos rara vez se registran como algo más que algo para sanar.

Pero aún así... La idea de que alguien la había estado tocando mientras estaba inconsciente en la casa de Malfoy la hacía sentir enferma.

Sujetó las mantas contra su pecho de manera protectora.

Miró el calendario en la pared y vio que habían pasado dos días desde su conversación con Malfoy.

Se movió y siseó débilmente, mirando hacia abajo. Sus senos estaban adoloridos y… habían aumentado. Ella los miró con horror absoluto durante varios segundos antes de recordar que era un efecto secundario de la poción de fertilidad que Stroud le había dado. Terminó haciendo una mueca y salió de la cama.

Malfoy había usado hechizos de limpieza en ella después de traerla de vuelta del Salón de Voldemort, pero en realidad no la había lavado. Recogió toallas y ropa y fue por el pasillo a la ducha en el otro baño.

Una larga ducha alivió los dolores restantes de su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás bajo el chorro y pensó en el recuerdo de Ron que había abierto sin querer. Horrocruxes Tasas de siniestros. Y Ginny.

Siempre regresaba a Ginny.

Ron se había visto tan demacrado. Tan desgastado por la guerra. Su cabello estaba veteado de gris a pesar de que no podía tener más de veintidós años. Había olvidado esos detalles. Había olvidado cómo la guerra lo había devorado y cómo el estrés se había manifestado físicamente en él.

Había planeado misiones con Moody y Kingsley. Había tomado su talento para la estrategia y el ajedrez mágico, y aprendió cómo aplicarlo a la guerra. Había estado tan orgulloso la primera vez que Kingsley había aprobado una de sus estrategias.

A Ron, Harry y el Ejercito de Dumbledore les había llevado tiempo aceptar que la guerra sería larga. Pensaban que las comunidades mágicas se levantarían en apoyo a la Orden. Que haber presenciado la derrota de Voldemort durante la primera guerra mágica infundiría al Mundo Mágico de confianza en el poder de la Luz.

Pero Voldemort había aprendido de la primera guerra. Fue más inteligente, cauteloso y astuto que la primera vez, especialmente después de los pasos en falso de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Limitó su reino de terror a los hijos de muggles, familias mestizas y traidores a la sangre. Tomó el Ministerio temprano, etiquetó a la Orden del Fénix como una organización terrorista y había mandado asesinar a Dumbledore en el propio colegio del director por un chico de dieciséis años.

Cualquier confianza que el Mundo Mágico pudiera haber tenido en el poder de la Luz fue rápidamente sofocada. Los nacidos de muggles y mestizos eran un fragmento de la población mágica. Fue más fácil para la comunidad mágica establecida simplemente elegir mantener la cabeza baja y dejar a la Orden luchar sola contra Voldemort.

Fue difícil librar una guerra como grupo terrorista.

Incluso si tuviera dinero, ir al Callejón Diagon y acceder a una bóveda de Gringotts era difícil. Se requería identificación del Ministerio para comprar cualquier cosa, comida o suministros de pociones y comprar grandes cantidades despertaba sospechas. Se podía enviar a una persona al hospital después de una batalla, pero cualquier herido enviado a la sala de Daño de Hechizos requería que San Mungo contactara al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Los miembros heridos de la Resistencia eran acusados de terrorismo, puestos bajo arresto mientras estaban convalecientes y desaparecían en una de las prisiones de Voldemort al ser dados de alta por el hospital.

La Resistencia no estaba preparada para lo decisivas que serían los ataques iníciales de Voldemort. No habían almacenado comida. No habían escondido a suficientes personas, y muchas de las que intentaron proteger, no lograron esconderse con suficiente cuidado. Siempre había algún indicio de que la gente pensaba que podía librarse antes de escapar, alguno que las torturas de los Mortigafos demostraron ser capaces de extraer de pequeñas pistas de sus vecinos o cercanos.

El orgullo que Ron experimentó cuando se utilizaron sus estrategias se desvaneció rápidamente al descubrir que era casi imposible idear una redada sin víctimas. Las personas no eran piezas reutilizables en un tablero de ajedrez; cuando eran sacrificados morían. Terriblemente. E incluso si hacías todo lo posible estratégicamente para protegerlos, no siempre hacían lo que se les ordenaba o predecía. E, incluso si lo hicieran, el enemigo no lo hacía.

Ron tendía a tomar cada muerte y herido como su responsabilidad personal. El brillo del heroísmo y la envidia que solía tener por Harry desaparecieron. La guerra rápidamente lo espabiló y la comprensión hizo que él y Harry fueran aún más unidos, reparando cualquier fractura que sus celos pasados habían creado a lo largo de los años. Se unieron en la culpa, la determinación y el idealismo. Más cerca que hermanos.

Había quedado poco espacio para Hermione.

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el agua deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sus labios se torcieron y temblaron mientras pensaba en Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron y Hermione: el trío inseparable... hasta la muerte de Dumbledore, cuando Hermione había elegido pociones y curaciones en lugar de ejercitar magia defensiva con Harry y Ron y el resto del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Sus días los pasó estudiando curación con Poppy Pomfrey. Sus noches las pasó estudiando pociones con Snape. Sus amistades quedaron en el camino e incluso sus notas bajaron.

Tenía poco tiempo para dedicar a ahondar en los hechizos de defensa. Todos estudiaban magia defensiva. Nadie más parecía estar preocupado por las lesiones o cómo contrarrestar las maldiciones. O sobre cómo hacer las pociones necesarias para curar heridas.

Durante un mes después de la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, Hermione había tomado diez pociones diferentes a diario para reparar todo el daño interno de la maldición no verbal de Dolohov. Había tenido suerte de haber sobrevivido.

Cuando Dumbledore murió sólo unos meses más tarde, ella se había dado cuenta de cuán vital sería el papel de la curación y las pociones en caso de que la Resistencia sobreviviera a la guerra el tiempo suficiente para ganarla. Pero ella era la única que se preocupaba por eso. Todos la consideraban paranoica. Los hospitales eran un territorio neutral; si alguien necesitara curación, siempre podrían recurrir a San Mungo.

Pero luego fueron declarados terroristas. Y los hospitales no eran neutrales para los terroristas.

Cuando Voldemort tomó abruptamente el control del Ministerio, el primer acto firmado por el Ministro Thicknesse fue la Ley de Registro de hijos de Muggles. Fue un movimiento cuidadosamente cronometrado y planeado. Los aurores mestizos e hijos de muggles en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y los sanadores de San Mungo fueron arrestados y les rompieron las varitas antes de que pudieran huir a la Orden.

Habrían sido miembros invaluables de la Resistencia si la Orden hubiera podido llegar a tiempo.

En cambio, la "organización terrorista" se encontró abruptamente aislada del mundo, dejando brevemente a Poppy Pomfrey como su sanadora más experimentada. Todos los combatientes de la Resistencia fueron llevados a la enfermera de un internado para ser tratados de sus heridas de batalla y maldiciones oscuras. Kingsley logró reclutar a dos sanadores de medicina general para establecer un hospital semi-funcional. Pero con la tendencia de Voldemort a castigar a familias enteras, la mayoría de los magos eran reacios a dejar atrás toda su vida y aliarse con la Orden si no tenían que hacerlo.

La guerra se concentró en Gran Bretaña en ese momento. Después de que el Ministerio de Magia británico fuera incautado, los hospitales mágicos europeos que simpatizaban con la Resistencia se acercaron en secreto y ofrecieron capacitación especializada en la curación de la magia oscura y las maldiciones. Hermione había sido la única persona con suficientes conocimientos básicos de curación para calificar que la Orden podía conceder.

Siquiera le dejaron elección. La Orden necesitaba un sanador para las urgencias. Si no podían reclutar uno, necesitaban crear uno. Hermione tenía la aptitud. Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse antes de que Kingsley la sacara de contrabando de Gran Bretaña y sin saber cuándo regresaría.

Se entrenó obsesivamente durante casi dos años. Estaba llegando al final de su entrenamiento cuando el hospital del refugio de la Orden se vio comprometida después de una escaramuza. Un Mortífago había agarrado a Ernie MacMillan cuando se estaba apareciendo allí. Una vez que el Mortífago estuvo dentro de los escudos protectores, se fue inmediatamente y trajo a varios Mortífagos más.

Más allá del encantamiento Fidelio, el hospital no estaba bien protegido. No había un plan de evacuación, ni guardias por lo que fue un baño de sangre antes de que la Orden lograra reunirse y enviar una respuesta. Se perdieron a los dos sanadores que habían reclutado, sus aprendices de sanadores, Horace Slughorn, y casi todos los luchadores heridos convalecientes allí.

Los Mortífagos dejaron a Ernie vivo por despecho.

La Orden necesitaba que Hermione regresara de inmediato.

Voldemort había permitido que Antonin Dolohov estableciera una división de desarrollo de maldiciones; se usaban maldiciones nuevas y mortales en las batallas que requerían un análisis de hechizos avanzado para contrarrestar el efecto. La especialidad de Hermione. También necesitaban reemplazar a su maestro de pociones y Hermione también se había calificado para hacerlo.

En tres días, Kingsley llegó personalmente al hospital mágico austriaco en el que había estado estudiando y la trajo de regreso a Inglaterra.

En su ausencia, Harry y Ron se habían convertido en un dúo. A su regreso, el trío intentó reanudar su amistad, pero los dos años los habían enviado en direcciones separadas.

Hermione no compartía la creencia idealista de que la Luz, por su cualidad inherente de bondad, eventualmente cambiaría el rumbo de la guerra. A sus ojos, la corriente de la guerra parecía estar volviéndose cada vez más en contra de la Orden.

Desde el momento en que regresó a Inglaterra, estuvo viviendo en la nueva sala del hospital que se había instalado en el segundo piso de Grimmauld Place. Pasaba sus días y noches viendo morir a la gente, viéndolos darse cuenta de que iban a morir, tratando de salvarlos. Se sentaba a su lado y les explicaba con la mayor suavidad que pudo que nunca hablarían, nunca comerían, nunca verían, nunca caminarían, nunca volverían a moverse. Que nunca tendrían hijos. Que su pareja, cónyuge o padres o hijos habían muerto mientras estaban inconscientes.

Ella vivió todos los días en el después de las batallas. Respiró la devastación hasta que se ahogó en ella.

No le permitieron pelear. No tenía permiso de estar en el campo de batalla. Era demasiado valiosa como sanadora y experta en pociones. La Orden no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

Ella permaneció sin fin en el después de las batallas sobre las que no tenía influencia.

Entonces usó lo que tenía, su voz y su posición como miembro de la Orden. Usó su asiento en las reuniones para instar a la Orden a expandir el entrenamiento más allá de la magia defensiva. Ella no abogaba por la tortura o las maldiciones imperdonables, ella sólo quería que los luchadores de la Resistencia recibieran un permiso explícito en lugar de un permiso tácito para matar Mortífagos en defensa propia.

No pensó que podría ser una posición particularmente difícil o complicada de mantener por tres años en guerra.

Lo fue.

Harry se mantuvo firme: no usarían magia oscura, no matarían personas. La mayoría de la Orden se había alineado con la visión de Harry.

Hermione había sido abiertamente la excepción y eso había erosionado constantemente la mayoría de sus amistades.

No era del todo sorprendente que Ginny hubiera concluido que Snape era la única persona con la que Hermione podría haber mantenido en una relación. Ciertamente había estado en lo cierto. Hermione había estado casi completamente sola.

Suspiró para sí misma y cerró la ducha.

Si hubiera hecho algo diferente, ¿podría haber cambiado el resultado de la guerra? ¿Si se hubiera dedicado a la defensa? ¿Si ella no hubiera seguido el camino de curación o pociones? ¿Si ella no se hubiera ido por dos años?

¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia? ¿Habría salvado a alguien?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras recordaba la provocación de Malfoy de meses atrás:

—_Ni siquiera peleaste durante la guerra, ¿verdad? Ciertamente nunca te vi. Nunca estuviste allí con Potter y Weasley. Te escondiste. Pasaste todo el tiempo en las salas de hospital. Agitando tu varita inútilmente, salvando personas que terminaron estando mejor muertos._

Ella tragó saliva y presionó sus labios en una línea dura mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba.

Se detuvo un momento y miró su reflejo.

Odiaba su reflejo. Odiaba verlo. Intentaba apartar la vista cada vez que se encontraba con un espejo. Apenas reconoció a la persona que encontró en el cristal.

En sus recuerdos de sí misma, había estado demacrada por el estrés y la desnutrición. Pálida por permanecer en el interior curando y preparando pociones. Su cabello inmanejable siempre cuidadosamente sujeto en trenzas apretadas que había mantenido enrolladas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Huesuda y de extremidades delgadas. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, pero con fuego en ellos.

Ahora…

Su rostro ya no estaba demacrado. Con una nutrición adecuada había engordado así que sus mejillas ya no eran huecas. Las caminatas diarias regulares significaban que su color mejoraba con un leve rubor natural. Sin un peine o ningún lazo para el cabello, sólo podía peinarse con los dedos y dejarlo suelto. Caían en una masa desenfrenada de olas y rizos, más allá de sus codos. Sus rodillas, codos, cadera, huesos y costillas ya no sobresalían. Había acumulado masa muscular haciendo ejercicio.

Se veía saludable. Incluso bonita. Normal. Como una Hermione de una vida diferente.

Pero sus ojos...

Sus ojos estaban muertos. No había fuego en ellos.

La chispa que había considerado más intrínseca a quién era se había apagado.

Ella era un cadáver vibrante.

Se apartó del espejo y se vistió.

La poción de fertilidad afectó el ajuste de su túnica. Los botones sobre su busto se apretaron y pudo ver sus pezones a través de la tela. Ella rodó los hombros hacia adentro para tratar de ocultarlo y se puso el pelo sobre los hombros.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, encontró un almuerzo preparado para ella. Comenzó a comer una ensalada de pepino y miró por la ventana. La nieve se había derretido. La finca estaba compuesta de interminables grises. Hasta el cielo era gris.

Todavía estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió. Miró y vio que Malfoy había entrado. Llevaba su ropa de "caza". Sus prendas estaban limpias, por lo que supuso que él iba a salir en lugar de regresar.

Ella lo miró fijo. Sin túnicas, era notablemente alto y ágil. La ropa era toda negra, pero sus antebrazos, pecho y piernas tenían un equipo protector plateado metálico atado a ellos. Armadura corporal de piel de dragón ucraniano, concluyó Hermione después de estudiarlo por un momento; para protección de hechizos y armas, a menos que él tuviera un pasatiempo de domesticación de dragones que ella no conocía. Además, estaba sujetando un par de guantes en una mano.

Se preguntó si había usado ese atuendo cuando mató a Ginny, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, la profesora Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, el profesor Flitwick y Oliver Wood. Probablemente siempre lo tenía debajo de su túnica de Mortífago.

La piel del dragón ucraniano era muy resistente a la magia y casi impenetrable a los ataques físicos. En un duelo, a menos que el atacante pudiera disparar a la cabeza o usar una maldición asesina, Malfoy sería difícil de vencer. Alguien con esposas bloqueando su magia no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él en absoluto.

Por otra parte, ¿cuándo algún Slytherin se había preocupado por luchar de manera justa?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella al otro lado de la habitación y la estudió cuidadosamente.

Ella cruzó los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí ahora? —preguntó.

—Para mi profundo malestar —respondió apartando la mirada. Él se acercó despacio.

—Informé a Stroud sobre lo que sucedió. Aparentemente, ella no se molestó en verificar que la poción de fertilidad no interactuara negativamente con una sesión de legeremancia —dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Dudo que la combinación sea algo estudiado regularmente por expertos en pociones —dijo Hermione secamente.

Hubo un silencio y Malfoy sacó un periódico de la nada y se lo entregó. Ella lo arrancó de sus dedos con una expresión curiosa.

—Claramente has estado haciendo un buen uso de tu lectura —dijo mientras la desplegaba.

_"¡__Conversaciones de paz en Escandinavia!" _anunciaba la portada.

Ella sonrió levemente para sí misma mientras leía el artículo.

—¿Como adivinaste? —él preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

Ella levantó la vista del periódico.

—¿Sobre esto? —dijo inocentemente, indicando el artículo.

Él rodó los ojos.

—No.

La comisura de su boca se arqueó débilmente.

—Soy sanadora —dijo ella, y luego se miró las muñecas—, o al menos lo era. Me especialicé en curar magia oscura. Conozco los signos de corrosión mágica. Si hay demasiado de ciertos tipos de magia oscura se termina convirtiendo en veneno en el cuerpo. El cuerpo y la magia intentan asimilarlo. Una vez que hay magia oscura a nivel celular, no hay vuelta atrás. La magia se come el cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

Ella dejó el periódico a un lado.

—La magia sigue siendo muy potente, por supuesto. Sigue siendo uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Pero físicamente se está deteriorando. Incluso toda esa sangre de unicornio que está bebiendo y en la que se está bañando no puede controlar los síntomas de manera suficiente. Acostarse en un letargo bajo un nido de serpientes es sólo retrasar lo inevitable. Incluso si es inmortal, pronto será poco más que una sombra. Se desvanecerá en el éter. Con Harry muerto, no tiene forma de renacer de nuevo. Si todos sus Horrocruxes han sido destruidos, él simplemente… dejará de existir.

Malfoy la miró bruscamente y ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Los lazos se llaman Horrocruxes, ¿no? —ella preguntó.

Él asintió lentamente.

—¿Nuevo recuerdo? —él dijo.

Ella asintió.

—Durante la convulsión —dijo ella, reclinándose en su silla—. La Orden los estaba cazando. A Ron y Harry se les había asignado esa tarea.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó él, su voz baja y peligrosa.

—Ron estaba molesto por las tasas de bajas. Nos moríamos de hambre. Dudo que sea algo que aún no sepas —dijo en voz baja. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando que él se moviera de inmediato para invadir su mente y para verificar la información, pero él sólo se quedó mirándola.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y luego, después de un minuto, volvió a mirarlo y dudó.

Él notó su atención e inclinó su cabeza, arqueando una ceja.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt... —dijo lentamente—. Hannah no lo mencionó. Todos siguen diciendo que soy todo lo que queda de la Orden. Pero no recuerdo...

—Murió unos meses antes de la Batalla Final —dijo Malfoy, apartando la mirada de ella. Su mandíbula rodó ligeramente.

Hermione lo sabía, pero aún así sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho cuando escuchó la confirmación.

Estaba segura de que ya sabía la respuesta a su próxima pregunta también.

—¿Fuiste tú quien...?

Él la miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Estaba en mi camino.

.

* * *

**NdT: Estamos bien…en el refugio…los 33 ¡Ah cierto que no era así! Jajaja (Espero que hayan entendido la referencia si no búsquenlo en google)**

**Gracias por sus palabras que siempre me reconfortan. No quiero hacer el asunto muy largo, pero gracias a Dios ya estamos en casa con mi mamá y siguiendo la recuperación. Estuvimos casi un mes, y déjenme contarles que se me esta haciendo difícil agarrarle el ritmo de nuevo a la rutina, especialmente porque ahora todas las atenciones que mi mamá recibía en el sanatorio lo tengo que hacer yo y todo eso sumado tres perritas con todas sus necesidades. No quiero sonar quejosa, solo que me estoy adaptando de a poco a cómo eran las cosas antes, pero es cuestión de tiempo, por lo pronto ya estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten.**

**Sin mucho más que agregar, espero que estén bien. Cuídense mucho que son muy importantes para mí. Les mando un abrazo y beso grande. **

*08 de mayo 2020*


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción realizada por Irene Garza.**

**Beteada por Sunset82 y Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 18**

.

Hermione contempló desconcertada el cuadrado de papel que sostenía.

Frunció el ceño mientras lo doblaba por la mitad, y luego se detuvo, sintiéndose perdida.

No podía recordar cómo plegar una grulla de origami.

Había doblado más de mil figuras. Alargadas y pequeñas. Día tras día. Tenía algunos recuerdos de haberlas doblado.

Pero por alguna razón…

Ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Continuó intentándolo, cada mañana, después de leer el periódico, pero por alguna razón ya no podía descifrar cómo volver a hacerlas.

No podía recordar el orden de los pliegues. ¿El pliegue diagonal iba primero? ¿Tal vez se debía doblar primero por la mitad y luego en cuatro? Lo intentó de ambas formas.

No podía recordarlo. El conocimiento había… desaparecido.

No tenía ninguna de sus grullas previas para revisar los pliegues y realizar la ingeniería inversa del proceso. Los elfos siempre desaparecían todas al final del día.

Hermione suspiró para sí misma y dejó el papel de lado.

Debió haber perdido ese conocimiento durante su ataque. Quizá tenía daño cerebral.

El recuerdo -el conocimiento- había desaparecido de donde quiera que hubiera estado guardado. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Excepto que ella sabía que sí. Recordaba, claramente, ser capaz de doblarlos.

No tenía importancia.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué doblaba esas grullas. No podía recordar cuándo lo había aprendido. Tal vez en la escuela primaria, reflexionó.

Se puso la capa y salió.

La finca lucía sombría y lodosa. El invierno daba sus últimos alientos antes de la primavera. Las ventanas estaban ocasionalmente teñidas de escarcha por la mañana, pero los días se entibiaban y llovía a cántaros durante días completos.

La lluvia sólo era ligera, así que Hermione se aventuró.

Había llegado al punto de ser capaz de atravesar la mayoría de los jardines que rodeaban la mansión, siempre y cuando no estuviera demasiado despejado. Los espacios abiertos…todavía no podía manejarlos.

Cuando, en algunas ocasiones, intentaba forzarse a sí misma a pasar los setos en dirección a las amplias colinas redondeadas, sentía que alguien la diseccionaba, cortando los nervios de su cuerpo y desplegándolos contra el viento y el frío. Su mente simplemente se contraía sobre sí misma y la dejaba sola en un estado de absoluto terror.

No podía… no podía manejarlo.

Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de lograrlo. Si alguna vez superaría su agorafobia. El miedo se sentía como si estuviera arraigado en lo más profundo, retorciéndose por dentro y a través de ella, desde su cerebro hasta bajar por su garganta, envolviendo sus pulmones y órganos como una enredadera invasiva, esperando estrangularla hasta la muerte.

En los días que no llovía, Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo deambulando por la finca. Regresaba dentro cubierta de barro y no tenía más remedio que arrastrarse por los pasillos. Los hogares mágicos por lo regular no tenían felpudos o tapetes cuando un rápido _Fregotego _podía erradicar la mayoría del barro. Hermione murmuraba disculpas internas a los elfos domésticos todos los días.

Sus días se habían hundido en una especie de terrible monotonía.

Se despertaba y desayunaba. Leía el periódico una y otra vez. Doblaba origami. Almorzaba. Cuando afuera no llovía, salía y exploraba la finca durante horas y horas. Si la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, sólo salía un momento y luego hacía ejercicio en su habitación hasta sentir que colapsaba. Se duchaba. Exploraba la mansión. Cenaba. A veces Malfoy venía y realizaba _legeremancia _en ella. A veces venía y se la follaba indiferentemente sobre una mesa. Se iba a la cama. Se despertaba y repetía la rutina.

Día tras día.

No había nada novedoso además de las noticias.

Nunca hablaba con nadie además de Malfoy o Stroud.

Saber que el programa de reproducción era una artimaña no cambiaba nada. Saber que Voldemort estaba muriendo, que tenía Horrocruxes, no cambiaba nada.

No para ella.

Malfoy aún pasaba todo su tiempo intentando cazar a quien había destruido el guardapelo. Cuando llegaba a inspeccionar sus recuerdos, se veía notablemente decaído. Sólo exploraba brevemente sus recuerdos, como si temiera dañarla y causar otra convulsión.

Hermione comenzó a sospechar que Voldemort lo torturaba regularmente, cada vez que Malfoy le informaba que aún no atrapaba al culpable.

Se dio cuenta que no regresaba a la mansión pálido por la furia, sino que su palidez se debía al shock físico causado por la tortura. De hecho, parecía que lo torturaban a diario. Los síntomas se mostraban con más claridad cada vez que lo veía. Parecía visiblemente desgastado, como si estuviera al borde de un colapso.

El crucio le hacía eso a una persona. Cuando se usaba con demasiada frecuencia, incluso si la persona no se volvía loca, sus efectos podrían terminar dañándola a largo plazo.

Sus manos… se crispaban como aún lo hacían las de Hermione algunas veces. Se preguntó si Malfoy estaría recibiendo terapia por la tortura. Si tendría tiempo para recibirla.

Seguramente la tendría, razonó ella. La habían tratado a ella después de su ataque. Probablemente usaría al mismo sanador. Debía tener alguno. Probablemente, habría retenido a algún sanador durante la guerra. No era del tipo de personas que se sentaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

Hermione intentó obviar los síntomas: la palidez, los espasmos ocasionales de sus dedos, la dilatación de sus pupilas. Se recordó a sí misma que él estaba intentando acabar con los últimos miembros de la Orden. Cada vez que regresaba torturado era señal de que había fallado y de que la Orden había sobrevivido.

Pero le molestaba, como sanadora. El deterioro. No podía evitar darse cuenta de ello y su conciencia le remordía inexplicablemente.

Lo ignoraba.

Voldemort estaba muriendo. Voldemort estaba muriendo y Malfoy lo sabía, y había respondido ascendiendo de rango, y erradicando a la Orden. Hermione se había preguntado por qué era tan servil y obediente incluso al saber que ella sería la madre de sus futuros hijos, pero ahora entendía por qué. Por supuesto que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerse al amparo de la buena voluntad de Voldemort.

Ron había estado en lo cierto. Malfoy probablemente se consideraba su sucesor. ¿Cómo podría no serlo? El Oficial Supremo. La "Mano de la Muerte" del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando Voldemort finalmente se desvaneciera, ¿quién se atrevería a discutir que Malfoy era el siguiente en la fila? No había otro Mortífago que pudiera compararse.

Era claro que Malfoy tenía la intención de convertirse en el próximo Señor Tenebroso y, a menos que Voldemort lo matara antes, Hermione estaba segura de que lo sería.

Se preguntó qué tipo de Señor Tenebroso sería Malfoy. ¿Qué esperaría obtener de eso? Hermione aún no lo sabía. Quizás nunca lo sabría. Siempre se lo preguntaba y nunca lograba entenderlo.

Él merecía morir, pensaba para sí misma. Merecía ser torturado. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si Draco Malfoy fuera asesinado o enloqueciera.

Pero la idea de él con los ojos en blanco en la Sala Janus Thickey(*) le molestaba un poco. Observar pasivamente el precio que cobraba la tortura continua la hacía sentir extrañamente culpable.

No podía hacer nada al respecto, se recordaba a sí misma fríamente mientras deambulaba por el laberinto de setos, incluso aunque quisiera ayudarlo. Lo cual no haría. Él era un Mortífago. No era como si alguien lo hubiera obligado a convertirse en un Mortífago, o a asesinar a Dumbledore, o a ser quien asesinaba a toda la Orden del Fénix y a un gran porcentaje de la Resistencia. Se merecía cada porción de sufrimiento que iba de la mano con su servicio. Incluso más.

Si ella no podía matarlo, la ironía de que fuera Voldemort quien lo hiciera lentamente era tan apropiado como satisfactorio de presenciar.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

Hermione suspiró y dejó de caminar, presionando la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos, intentando despejar su mente y dejar de pensar.

Parecía que había logrado retener un poco de compasión, incluso para un monstruo depravado. Siempre había odiado la simple idea de la tortura. Le había molestado presenciar la de Umbridge. Al parecer, ni siquiera podía disfrutar la de Malfoy.

Su siguiente período fértil empeoró considerablemente debido a la poción de fertilidad.

A medida que se acercaba, sus senos se hincharon varias copas de más y sin un sostén para soportarlos, colgaban y dolían y eran punzantemente sensibles. Su abdomen inferior se hinchó de una manera que la hacía ver como si realmente estuviera en las primeras etapas del embarazo. Era horripilante. Hermione se descubrió de pronto confrontándose más vívida y visceralmente ante la idea de un embarazo, de una forma que había logrado ignorar y evitar hasta ahora.

Lloró. Su ropa no le quedaba bien. No podía hacer ejercicio, era demasiado incómodo. Se sentía extremadamente cansada y nerviosa. Simplemente se acurrucaba en su habitación e intentaba ignorar todas las cosas que su cuerpo estaba haciendo.

Cuando apareció la mesa, encontró algo doloroso reclinarse sobre ella y sentir su propio peso presionando contra su pecho. Tragó saliva. Todo su cuerpo se sentía demasiado sensible, particularmente en lugares en los que no quería pensar. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, se concentró intensamente en el dolor, presionando con más fuerza de la necesaria sus senos y obligándose a no prestar atención a nada más.

_«Por favor, no te embaraces. Por favor, no te embaraces»,_ le rogaba a su cuerpo.

Después de los cinco días, cuando Malfoy apareció para inspeccionar sus recuerdos, parecía un poco menos al límite. No se veía tan mortalmente pálido. No tan recientemente torturado. Hermione temía que eso significara que había conseguido algunos avances en su investigación.

Malfoy examinó sus recuerdos cuidadosamente. Más a fondo que la vez anterior, pero sin perturbar ninguno de los recuerdos bloqueados. Contempló la conversación de Hermione con Ron repetidamente como si estuviera en busca de detalles. Cuando él se encontró con su reticente preocupación por los síntomas de tortura que presentaba, se retiró de su mente.

—¿Preocupada por mí, sangre sucia? —dijo con desdén—. Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que llegaría ese día.

—No lo tomes como un cumplido —dijo Hermione con rigidez—. También sentí pena cuando torturó a Umbridge, pero con gusto bailaría sobre su tumba.

La boca de Malfoy se arqueó con diversión.

—Por desgracia, fue devorada por las serpientes.

Hermione se encontró sonriendo antes de poder contenerse. Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una perra —dijo con una leve negación de cabeza.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció

—Algunas personas merecen morir, —dijo con frialdad—. Y aquellos que no se lo merecían…los asesinaste de todas maneras.

Él puso los ojos en blanco como si ella simplemente hubiera criticado sus modales.

—Hago lo que se me ordena hacer —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo para calmar tu conciencia? —se burló mientras se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Cuando los colgaste para dejar que se pudrieran, creías que estabas haciendo algo noble?

Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

—Tu Resistencia tenía la irrefrenable esperanza de ganar incluso después de que Potter muriera frente a ellos. Eran del tipo de personas que nunca creerían que alguien había muerto basándose en los rumores de los Mortífagos. ¿Cuántos más de ellos crees que habrían intentado escapar si no hubieran visto con sus propios ojos los cuerpos pudriéndose?¿Seguramente no crees en alentar un optimismo suicida?

—Alguien sigue allí afuera —dijo—. Alguien a quien no has atrapado.

Él sonrió levemente.

—No por mucho tiempo.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le escurría del rostro con tanta brusquedad que sintió que le habían vaciado la cabeza. —¿Lo has…? —Su voz tembló.

—Aún no. Pero prácticamente puedo garantizarlo—dijo con una sonrisa cruel—. Mucho antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se haya desvanecido, el último miembro de tu Orden estará muerto y tu pequeña y adorada Resistencia nunca sabrá que existió.

—Tú no puedes asegurarlo —dijo Hermione con fiereza.

—Claro que puedo —dijo, su expresión se volvió tan dura que podría haber estado tallada en mármol—. Esta historia sólo puede tener un final. Si tu Orden hubiese querido uno diferente, debería haber tomado decisiones diferentes. Quizás algunas decisiones difíciles y realistas. Debería haber dejado de lado sus cuentos de hadas en los que de alguna manera habrían podido ganar una guerra sin ensuciarse las manos. Fueron unos idiotas, casi todos —le dijo con desprecio—. ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que es matar a alguien cuando sabes que sólo pretenden aturdirte? Muy fácil. Tan fácil que a esta altura podría hacerlo mientras duermo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, observando la forma en que su boca se torcía burlonamente y la furia en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

—¿A quién? ¿A quién odias tanto? —preguntó ella. Porque aún no podía entenderlo. Parecía desafiar los límites de la magia.

—A mucha, muchísima gente —dijo con un insolente encogimiento de hombros. Luego sonrió—. La mayoría de ellos ahora están muertos.

Se alejó antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle algo más.

.

**oOo**

.

Después de casi un mes, Montague comenzó a visitar la mansión una vez más. Hermione no se molestó en espiarlo. Concluyó que probablemente no era miembro de la Resistencia ni de la Orden. Si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que lo fuera, Voldemort seguramente habría enviado a Malfoy ir tras él.

Al volver un día de su caminata encontró a media docena de elfos domésticos, en la terraza del Ala Norte, colocando una gran mesa y disponiendo una vasta cantidad de flores por todas partes. Uno de los elfos desapareció inmediatamente con un fuerte estallido y un momento después apareció Topsy y se acercó a Hermione.

—La ama está teniendo una fiesta Ostara ésta noche. La sangre sucia debe mantenerse fuera de la vista —dijo Topsy.

Hermione parpadeó y miró alrededor de la terraza, que lucía más como si se estuvieran preparando un banquete de bodas más que una celebración por el equinoccio de primavera.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione y se fue para encontrar una entrada diferente a la mansión. Observó los preparativos desde las ventanas superiores y concluyó que el equinoccio era una simple excusa de Astoria para organizar una fiesta. Al parecer, no seguía ninguno de los rituales o tradiciones además de la abundancia de flores.

Al caer la tarde, la terraza estaba preciosa. Brillaba con luces de hadas escondidas en los enormes ramos de narcisos y tulipanes. Astoria debió haberlas traído desde otro lugar, teorizó Hermione. La finca Malfoy aún era muy fría y apenas insinuaba el inicio de la primavera.

Vio llegar a los invitados. Mortífagos, cada uno de ellos. Estuvieron rígidos y formales entre ellos hasta que las bebidas comenzaron a fluir generosamente.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y la comida iba en camino, Hermione se alejó de la ventana por la que había estado mirando y tomó su capa. Se deslizó por un pasillo silencioso y salió a los jardines. Podía escuchar las voces de la fiesta sobre los setos. Si pudiera encontrar una buena posición, podría escuchar a escondidas. Quizás alguien dejara escapar alguna información útil sobre la Orden o la Resistencia. O sobre las otras subrogantes.

El diario El Profeta siempre estaba lleno de especulaciones, pero era difícil saber qué era cierto.

Hermione avanzó por los caminos sinuosos del laberinto de setos. Sus pasos eran silenciosos. Nadie le había ordenado que no saliera.

Intentar espiar lo que claramente se estaba convirtiendo en una cena de borrachos era un alivio. Hermione se sentía… viva, en lugar de sentirse como una criatura muerta mecanizada que pasaba, día tras día, doblando origami, haciendo ejercicio y esperando que apareciera una mesa en el centro de la habitación para que se la follaran clínicamente y luego la dejaran de nuevo hasta el siguiente ciclo.

La terraza estaba justo al otro lado del seto. Podía escuchar las voces claramente.

—Apenas le quedan dedos —se quejó una voz—. No puedo hacer alarde de algo así. Me da putos escalofríos. Al principio, apenas y podía hacer que se me parara para follármela. Pero ahora que está preñada tiene el par de tetas más increíble. Definitivamente, esas cosas compensan la falta de dedos.

Hermione se congeló. Estaban hablando de las otras chicas. Probablemente de Parvati o Angelina. Ambas habían perdido la mayoría de sus dedos.

Algunas de las chicas ya estaban embarazadas.

—Al menos la tuya tiene los dos ojos —añadió otra voz—. La mía es un jodido horror para la vista. Me la follo por atrás o le echo algo sobre la cara para no tener que mirar el maldito agujero en su cabeza. Ahora tiene un parche para cubrirlo, pero aún así...

Hannah Abbott.

—Su propósito no es ser observadas —interrumpió la aguda voz de Astoria.

Hubo risotadas borrachas y rebuznantes ante el comentario.

—Deberían ver cómo entrené a la mía —intervino otra voz—. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es chasquear los dedos y ella se dobla. Su coño está tan flojo que prefiero follármela por el culo a menos que sea uno de los días mandatorios. Debió haber sido una puta en Hogwarts, pero sí que sabe cómo chupar una polla. La tengo debajo de la mesa todas las mañanas mientras desayuno.

Hermione sintió como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado. El horror que sentía era físicamente doloroso.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones de admiración.

—Tienes a la sangre sucia, ¿no es así Malfoy? Vi ese gran artículo en El Profeta al respecto.

—Sí —dijo Malfoy con voz fría.

—La Celadora la odiaba en el colegio. Apuesto que llegó hecha pedazos.

—No —dijo Malfoy, su voz era contenida—. El Señor Tenebroso quería que se mantuviera intacta.

—Cabrón suertudo —murmuró alguien.

—Debe ser divertido, mirar su pequeña cara de sabelotodo mientras se la metes. ¿Llora? Siempre imaginé que sería de las que lloran. En el colegio tuve tantas fantasías sobre ponerla encima de un escritorio y taladrármela hasta hacerla llorar.

La piel de Hermione se erizó y se ajustó la capa con más fuerza.

—Nunca he prestado atención—respondió Malfoy en un tono aburrido—. Sólo hago lo que el Señor Tenebroso ha ordenado, pero ella no tiene nada que logre captar mi interés.

Varias voces gruñeron algo sobre Malfoy, pero la conversación avanzó.

Hermione agudizó el oído. Discutían sobre la muerte de Umbridge. Quejándose sobre el patrullaje en el Bosque Prohibido y lo molestos que eran los centauros. Parecía que ninguno de ellos sabía nada sobre los Horrocruxes. Era decepcionante sino sorpresivo.

Continuó escuchando.

Malfoy sería enviado a Rumania. Eso sí era una noticia. Había ejecuciones programadas en el país y Voldemort quería que terminaran con una ceremonia. Una demostración de fortaleza en caso de que alguno de los países europeos interpretara el intento de asesinato de Thicknesse como un signo de debilidad. El Oficial Supremo las realizaría.

Hermione se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Voldemort había dejado de torturar a Malfoy. Tenía que estar en condiciones óptimas para demostrar su talento para matar en Rumania.

Hubo murmullos de celos por la asignación de Malfoy. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron. ¿Qué clase de criaturas repugnantes se ponían celosas por que alguien más asesinara personas?

—¿Vas a matarlos a todos con un Avada? —preguntó alguien en tono asombrado.

—Esa es la tradición —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras tan abiertamente que Hermione prácticamente pudo verlo rodar los ojos mientras hablaba.

No estaba segura de qué era más desconcertante, la naturalidad de Malfoy o el entusiasmo del otro Mortífago.

La conversación continuó, sin ofrecerle nada útil. Luego se oyó el ruido de sillas moviéndose, gente poniéndose de pie y Astoria diciendo tonterías sobre las flores del invernadero.

Hermione se desvaneció entre los setos de vuelta a la otra entrada de la mansión. No quería que la descubrieran si uno de los Mortífagos decidía ir a explorar los setos.

Casi estaba de regreso en la casa cuando de pronto…

—Immobulus.

El hechizo la golpeó en el costado de la cabeza. Se congeló en su sitio al tiempo que Graham Montague entraba por las puertas francesas de la mansión.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que escabullirse para mear me haría tan afortunado? —Parecía maravillarse mientras se acercaba a ella—. Con todas las protecciones que Malfoy agregó a tu ala en la mansión, temía no poder acercarme a ti nunca más. ¿Ya te preñó?

Le lanzó un hechizo de detección de embarazo y sonrió cuando salió negativo.

—Nunca pensé que convencer a Astoria para que organizara una fiesta de equinoccio sería lo que terminaría funcionando —dijo con una sonrisa. Montague estudiaba su rostro, con expresión triunfante como la de aquella vez en Víspera de Año Nuevo. Le desabrochó la capa y se la quitó de los hombros. —Mierda. Éstas no las tenías la última vez.

Sus senos todavía estaban algo agrandados por la poción de fertilidad. Él agarró su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza mientras se acercaba, de modo que sus cuerpos estaban casi presionados uno contra el otro. Enterró la nariz en su cabello, aspirando. Olía a vino agrio. Estaba borracho.

—¿Sabes? Se suponía que serías mía —dijo, retrocediendo un poco para mirarla de nuevo—. Yo fui quien te atrapó cuando atacaste Sussex. Cuando te vi de pie bajo un cielo lleno de dementores de fuego, quise follarte allí mismo en ese campo. —El agarre sobre su pecho se hizo más fuerte mientras hablaba, sus dedos enterrándose en su piel. Si Hermione hubiera podido moverse, habría estado jadeando de dolor—. Así fue como me gané mi marca, sabes. Atrapándote. Por mi servicio excepcional al Señor Tenebroso. Cuando te vi en Sussex, te reconocí de la cueva. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que pediría tenerte? Yo fui quien le recordó al Señor Oscuro sobre ti para el programa de reproducción. Dijo que serías mía. Pero luego cambió de opinión y te entregó a Malfoy.

Montague siseó y retorció su pecho entre los dedos con fuerza.

—El maldito Malfoy consigue todo. Pero te debo tanto dolor por haberme apuñalado con aquellos cuchillos envenenados, que no voy a dejar que él se interponga en mi camino. He estado fantaseando con esto durante tanto tiempo. Incluso compré un Pensadero, sólo para verte arrodillada frente a mí, desabrochándome los pantalones tantas veces como quisiera.

Hermione habría estado temblando si fuera capaz de moverse. No sabía de lo qué él estaba hablando, pero reconocía el sonido de una venganza obsesiva y cruel en el tono de su voz. Él le sonrió y colocó la punta de su varita contra su frente.

—No queremos que Malfoy venga ahora a interrumpir nuestra diversión, ¿verdad? _Confundo_.

La mente de Hermione se nubló mientras el hechizo inmovilizador era retirado y se desplomó entre los brazos que la esperaban.

* * *

(*) La **Sala Janus Thickey** era un pabellón situado en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, y estaba normalmente cerrado con llave para evitar que los pacientes vagaran por el hospital. La sala albergaba residentes cuyas mentes habían sido permanentemente afectadas por hechizos.

* * *

**NdT: ¡Dios que capítulo! ¡Cuántas revelaciones! Y especialmente… ¡qué final! ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Este capítulo vino de la mano de la linda de Irene Garza que me brindo su ayuda. Tengo que corregirme porque había dicho que ella tradujo el capítulo 16 cuando en realidad había traducido este. Si lees esto Irene, muchísimas gracias. Por si no la conocen vayan a leer su trabajo espectacular tanto en historias originales como en traducciones. No se lo pierdan.**

**Eso es todo por ahora mis queridas lectoras. Espero leerlas en sus reviews que son un gran aliciente para seguir con esto. Les mando un abrazo gigantotote. Las quiero mucho y nos veremos pronto.**

*11 de mayo de 2020*


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 19**

.

Había algo…

Algo no está bien sobre esto, pensó Hermione mientras la empujaban contra el seto y su vestido era rasgado.

Frío.

El aire frío estaba sobre ella.

Los dientes estaban en su garganta. Dolía.

A ella no le gustaba.

Trató de alejarse, pero sus manos fueron empujadas bruscamente a un lado y luego sintió unos dientes contra su pecho un momento antes de que hiciera presión antes de que la mordieran.

Fuerte.

Ella estaba llorando, pensó.

Unos dedos se estaban clavando entre sus piernas. Golpeándola violentamente.

Trató de cerrarlas, pero algo se interpuso entre ellas.

No lo logró.

No podía pensar…

Se suponía que esto no pasaría...

El seto la estaba picando. Apuñalando su espalda.

Los dedos seguían cavando dentro de ella y los dientes le mordían los hombros y los senos.

Luego, estaba en el suelo.

Podía sentir la grava del camino bajo sus manos.

Pequeñas rocas afiladas y frías.

Algo… ella no quería.

Estaba a punto de suceder.

Ella sólo…

No estaba segura de qué.

¿Tenía algo que ver con Malfoy?

Un hombre estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas. Montague.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Con los ojos vidriosos.

Sus dedos temblaban, arañando la grava.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella.

Tal vez iba a contarle un secreto.

Algo la empujaba entre sus piernas.

Sentía que debía saber qué… pero no podía recordarlo.

Algo que se suponía que no debía suceder.

Un secreto.

De Malfoy.

Pero… no quería.

Malfoy lo sabría… si ella tuviera un secreto.

Él siempre estaba en su cabeza.

Ella trató de decírselo al hombre, pero en su lugar sólo lloró.

Luego, de repente, el hombre se había ido y hubo un fuerte estruendo.

Se giró y encontró al hombre estrellado contra la pared de la mansión.

Malfoy lo estaba pateando tan violentamente que hubo un sonido estridente.

Hermione se sentó y miró.

Malfoy tomó al hombre por la garganta y lo levantó por la pared hasta que se encontraron cara a cara.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Malfoy dijo gruñendo—. ¿Creías que te saldrías con la tuya, Montague?

—No parecías preocuparte por tenerla, Malfoy —dijo Montague—. Supuse que no te importaba compartir, al ver la manera en que dejas que Astoria salga a jugar. Se suponía que la sangre sucia era mía. Tú te metiste en el medio del camino. Yo fui quien la atrapó. Ella era mía.

—Ella nunca será tuya —Malfoy dijo con despreció mientras hacía un movimiento punzante y cortaba la camisa de Montague y se metía en su estómago.

Sin dudar ni bajar a Montague de donde lo sostenía, Malfoy metió la mano dentro de la cavidad abdominal de Montague y comenzó a extraer órganos y enrollarlos alrededor de su puño.

Montague gritaba y se revolcaba del dolor.

Malfoy sacó un puñado de intestinos lo suficientemente lejos como para que brillaran a la luz de la luna.

—Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver te estrangularé con esto —dijo con una voz de calma mortal.

Soltó los intestinos para que colgaran del frente de Montague como cadenas de relojes. Se limpió la sangre y otros fluidos de su mano con un hechizo _fregotego_ mientras observaba a Montague alejarse, quejándose, sollozando y tratando de meter sus intestinos dentro de su estómago.

Malfoy se volvió hacia Hermione. Su cara estaba blanca.

—Idiota, ¿por qué… saliste esta noche?

Hermione se sentó tranquila en la grava y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella pensó que debería decir algo, pero… no estaba segura de si recordaba de qué se trataba.

Algo sobre Malfoy… pensó. Eso es lo que quería decirle al hombre. Montague

—Malfoy siempre viene por mí —susurró.

Él la miró fijo, con la mandíbula tensamente cerrada y los puños apretados durante varios segundos antes de que pareciera tragar algo.

—¿Que te hizo? —dijo en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a ella.

Probó varios contra hechizos en ella antes de que uno de repente hiciera efecto y luego, como agua helada, la realidad se derrumbó sobre Hermione.

Un sollozo estrangulado salió de su garganta y se abrazó a sí misma. Su túnica estaba destrozada y podía sentir las marcas de mordiscos en todo su cuerpo. No podía dejar de temblar.

Malfoy estaba arrodillado a su lado, completamente inexpresivo, extendió la mano lentamente y la tomó del brazo.

—Vamos a limpiarte.

Con un estallido reaparecieron en su habitación y él la empujó hacia abajo para que se sentara al borde de la cama antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el baño contiguo. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que reapareciera varios minutos más tarde, llevando un cuenco y un paño húmedo que le entregó. Hermione había dejado de sollozar y estaba hipando mientras intentaba no llorar ni hiperventilar.

Malfoy se dio vuelta y miró por la ventana mientras ella trataba de limpiar toda la grava y la suciedad que se adhería a la sangre de las mordidas que la cubrían. Algunos de las marcas eran tan profundas que eran en forma de grandes medias lunas en lugar de marcas de dientes. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su torso en corrientes. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no dejaba de dejar caer la tela sobre su regazo.

Ella escuchó un siseo de irritación y de repente la mano de Malfoy le arrebató la tela. Ella se encogió.

—No voy a lastimarte —dijo él con voz tensa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Extendió la mano lentamente y la tomó por los hombros, volviéndose hacia ella para evaluar el daño.

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras la miraba.

Moviéndose lentamente como si ella fuera un animal asustadizo, él comenzó sobre sus hombros, limpiando ligeramente la sangre y luego murmurando los hechizos para curar sus heridas. Ella trató de no retroceder cada vez que él la tocaba. Él trabajó sobre sus hombros y luego en su cuello antes de pasar a las peores marcas que estaban agrupadas en sus senos.

Sus labios se presionaron en una línea recta cuando comenzó a sanarlos. Algunas marcas eran tan profundas y desiguales que se necesitaron múltiples hechizos para sanarlas. Su expresión era clínica e intencional mientras trabajaba. Hermione lo miró fijamente, aún incapaz de controlar su temblor.

Apenas la había tocado hasta ese momento. Aparte del contacto mínimo cuando intentaba embarazarla, las únicas otras veces que la había tocado era cuando había impedido que se arrojara por el balcón o cuando la aparecía.

Trabajó eficientemente y finalmente se recostó y apartó la vista de ella.

—¿En algún otro lugar más? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Hermione con voz tensa, cerrando su túnica destrozada y abrazándose a sí misma.

Él la miró por un momento como si sopesara si ella estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Luego desvaneció el cuenco de sangre y agua y se levantó.

—Enviaré una poción calmante y una poción de sueño sin sueños para la próxima semana —dijo—. Estoy seguro de que escuchaste, estaré fuera los próximos días. Tú… deberías quedarte en tu dormitorio hasta que regrese.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ella sólo agarró su túnica y miró al suelo. Podía ver sus zapatos mientras él estaba parado a su lado, luego se giró y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione continuó sentada paralizada por varios minutos. Luego se levantó y fue al baño. Dejó caer la túnica y el vestido mientras veía cómo el agua llenaba la bañera.

La ropa quedó en el suelo y esperó que los elfos domésticos la quemaran en lugar de repararla y que se la regresaran.

El agua se puso roja por toda la sangre residual que había en ella, luego vació la bañera y la volvió a llenar, frotándose hasta que su piel se irritó.

Todavía podía sentir los dientes de Montague hundiéndose en ella. La piel que Malfoy había curado aún era nueva y demasiado sensible, y luchó contra la tentación de arañarla.

Se sentó en la bañera y lloró hasta que el agua se enfrió y comenzó a temblar.

Salió de la bañera y sujetó una toalla contra sí misma, caminó vacilante de regreso a su cama. Dos viales de poción estaban colocadas en la estrecha mesa de noche. Ella agotó la poción de sueños sin sueños y se metió en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se quedó en el mismo lugar. No había razón para levantarse.

Ella no quería moverse. No quería pensar. Sólo quería otra dosis de la poción de sueños sin sueños. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir más. Tomó la poción calmante y sintió como el nudo de horror en su estómago se aliviaba levemente mientras yacía acurrucada en su cama.

No podía dejar de pensar.

Su mente nunca se calmaba. Siempre había realizaciones, culpa y luto; algo para obsesionarse y preocuparse.

Montague... ella ni siquiera quería pensar en Montague.

Había pocas cosas de la noche anterior que no fueran horribles.

De alguna manera, supuso que la situación era la misma para todas las chicas del programa de reproducción. Que quienquiera que fueran sus dueños, las tratarían de la misma manera que a ella. Clínicamente, la dejarían la mayor parte del tiempo sola y los esfuerzos de concepción serían completamente no sensuales de ambas partes.

Pero, claramente, ese no era el caso. En retrospectiva, era obvio que las subrogantes nunca habían tenido la intención de ser así. La sanadora Stroud podría considerar el programa de mejoramiento genético mágico como ciencia legítima, pero, esencialmente y mucho más fundamentalmente, era una distracción. Hacía un espectáculo de los Mortífagos, pero también era un chantaje. Las subrogantes eran esclavas sexuales.

Hermione se dio cuenta con una punzada amarga de que había estado tan absorta en su propia situación que no había considerado lo peor que podría ser para las demás.

Siempre se había tenido la clara intención de que fuera así. Sin sostén ni bragas. La forma en que los botones de sus vestidos se desabrochaban con un simple tirón.

Lo hacían todo accesible.

Los Mortífagos debían violarlas en sus días fértiles, pero las instrucciones no hacían referencia a que el período fértil fuera la limitación.

De alguna manera, ser entregada a Malfoy la hacía… ¿afortunada?

Él parecía ser clínico cuando la utilizaba.

Quizás era simplemente porque Voldemort no la quería demasiado dañada hasta que recuperara sus recuerdos. Quizás él no tenía permitido lastimarla o violarla de la manera que le gustaría.

Pero… eso no parecía correcto. No parecía interesado. No era como si se estuviera refrenando a sí mismo. Siempre parecía ansioso por terminar con ella. Para alejarse de ella. Todo era una tarea para él.

¿Era posible que el Oficial Supremo fuera la figura menos cruelmente inhumana en el gobierno de Voldemort?

Eso tampoco parecía exacto. No después de lo que lo había visto hacerle a Montague. Verlo estar allí fríamente de pie mientras exponía los órganos de Montague con sus propias manos fue… aterrador.

Con templanza.

Con facilidad.

Malfoy tenía mucha crueldad en él. Hirviendo a fuego lento justo debajo de la superficie, esperando que la dejen salir.

Quizás la violación no era lo suyo.

Un pensamiento extraño, pero el más verosímil en el que podía pensar. Él odiaba tocarla, lo evitaba lo más posible.

Al parecer, Malfoy no era un completo monstruo.

No es que eso importara. Nada de eso importaba. Nada de eso nunca importó.

Fue lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort se estaba muriendo. Darse cuenta de que era peor para las otras chicas no hacía ninguna diferencia. No había nada que Hermione pudiera hacer.

Incluso, si por algún milagro encontrara una manera de escapar, lo cual era en sí mismo una imposibilidad absoluta, no podía detenerse para salvar a alguien más. Ella tenía que correr. Tenía que correr y correr. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería tratar de encontrar a quien quedara de la Orden y ver si tenían una manera de salvar a todas las demás. Pero si hubiera alguna forma de hacer tal cosa, seguramente la Orden ya lo estaría haciendo. Seguramente, la Orden no habría dejado a las subrogantes por tanto tiempo si hubiera alguna forma de salvarlas.

Hermione no podía pensar en nadie más que en ella misma. Si tenía la información que Voldemort y Malfoy parecían creer que ella poseía, entonces lo más importante que podía hacer era evitar que la obtengan.

Necesitaba escapar.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Parecía un milagro que no estuviera embarazada. Había estado segura de que, después de la poción de fertilidad quedaría embarazada.

Una vez que estuviera embarazada…

Hermione sintió que no podía respirar. Su pecho y garganta se sentían comprimidos, y comenzó a temblar mientras trataba de no llorar.

Sus probabilidades de escapar ya se sentían infinitamente pequeñas. Una vez que estuviera embarazada, serían prácticamente inexistentes y sólo se volverían más pequeñas con cada día que pasara.

Ni siquiera podía caminar por un campo o por un camino abierto tal como estaba. Sería imposible escapar con los desafíos adicionales y en evolución que presentaría un embarazo.

Una vez que diera a luz, Malfoy arrancaría al bebé de sus brazos (suponiendo que incluso la dejara sostenerlo), luego llevaría a Hermione a Voldemort y la mataría, y ella sería devorada por las viles pitones de Voldemort y su bebé sería dejado solo en la horrible casa de Malfoy para ser criado por él y su horrible esposa...

El pecho de Hermione se agitó y antes de que pudiera detenerse, comenzó a sollozar tan violentamente que se atragantó.

Incluso si escapara, Malfoy nunca dejaría de buscarla.

No había forma de escapar. Cada idea en la que podía pensar, ninguna de ellas resultaría. Se sentía como un insecto clavado al tablero.

La mansión era una jaula perfecta.

A menos, que por algún milagro, pudiera convencer a Malfoy de dejarla ir...

Y simplemente no había manera.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él podía dejarla ir, incluso si quisiera. Había algo en la forma en que ocasionalmente miraba las esposas que hacía que Hermione dudara de que pudiera quitarlas.

Sólo podía matarla y ya estaba planeando hacer eso.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el dosel con desesperación.

No había salida.

Nunca escaparía. Pronto estaría embarazada y nunca escaparía.

La ola de depresión finalmente la hizo quedarse dormida.

.

**oOo**

.

Hermione apenas dejó su cama durante los siguientes días.

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación explotó abruptamente y Astoria entró, con la varita en una mano y un periódico en la otra.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y Astoria se detuvo. Se miraron entre ellas por un minuto.

Astoria no se había acercado a Hermione desde la noche en que la había llevado a la habitación de Malfoy. Los dedos de Hermione se retorcieron nerviosamente. Astoria tuvo que estar allí debido a Montague.

—Ven aquí, sangre sucia —le ordenó Astoria con voz aguda.

Hermione cruzó la habitación a regañadientes hasta que estuvo a sólo un pie de distancia de Astoria. Su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía la fuerte sensación de que la conversación que iban a tener iba a terminar mal.

Astoria estaba pálida. Frágil. Estaba impecablemente vestida y arreglada, pero había una sensación de desmoronamiento en ella. Los pendientes que llevaba estaban temblando débilmente y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Hermione.

—Sé que husmeas. ¿Has visto esta historia? —dijo Astoria, levantando el periódico para que Hermione pudiera ver la foto en la portada.

Ella había estado demasiado deprimida como para leer El Profeta desde el equinoccio. Su mirada bajó para estudiar la foto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

En la portada de El Profeta había una foto de Malfoy destripando tranquilamente a Graham Montague en medio de la sala de espera de San Mungo.

Hermione sólo pudo mirar por un momento antes de que Astoria moviera la mano y doblara el periódico por la mitad.

—Tengo que admitirlo —dijo Astoria con una voz de calma antinatural —, cuando escuché por primera vez la noticia de que Draco había matado públicamente a Graham, pensé "finalmente se dio cuenta".

Los labios de Astoria se torcieron y apartó la mirada de Hermione.

—Traté de ser la esposa perfecta cuando fui elegida —dijo Astoria —. La esposa de Draco Malfoy. Realmente no había nada con que compararlo. El general más poderoso del ejército del Señor Oscuro. Todas las otras chicas estaban tan celosas. Por supuesto que estaba arreglado, pero pensé que eventualmente se daría cuenta de que era lo correcto para él. Que era una buena esposa. Hice todo. Me uní a todas las juntas, a todas las organizaciones benéficas. Era la esposa perfecta. Era perfecta. Pero a él nunca le importó.

Astoria se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto descuidado con su varita. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de plata y brillaban en la luz.

—La gente no lo sabe, pero él ni siquiera vivía aquí. Nos casamos y él… él me dejó aquí en esta casa. Nunca me dio un recorrido por la mansión. El día de nuestra boda me trajo aquí y me dejó en el vestíbulo, no se molestó en consumarlo hasta que se suponía que era fértil. Y luego… una vez que los sanadores determinaron que era estéril… Draco no vino aquí en absoluto. Simplemente… desapareció. Nunca supe dónde estaba. No podía contactarlo. Pensé que tal vez podría llamar su atención si lo ponía celoso, pero a él nunca le importó lo que hice. Y entonces… simplemente asumí que así era él.

La amargura en la expresión de Astoria torció su rostro en algo feo y aterrador.

—Pero luego viniste tú —La voz de Astoria tembló de resentimiento—. Y luego se mudó aquí y puso todo la finca al revés para protegerla y asegurarse de que fuera segura. Te llevó a caminar y te dio un recorrido por la casa.

Hermione comenzó a abrir la boca para señalar que Malfoy había recibido la orden de hacer todas esas cosas.

—¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte —dijo Astoria bruscamente, mostrando los dientes.

El periódico se estaba arrugando en el puño cerrado de Astoria y ardía débilmente.

—Y, entonces, Graham comenzó a prestarme atención —dijo Astoria, su voz temblaba como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas—. Era tan comprensivo y me hizo compañía en todos los eventos que Draco nunca aparecía. Quería ver todo lo que había hecho y notó todas las cosas que había hecho para impresionar a Draco. Quería que le mostrara toda la mansión para ver cómo la había decorado. Tuvo la idea de una fiesta de Año Nuevo aquí en la mansión y las cenas. E incluso la fiesta de equinoccio en la terraza del ala norte. Fue muy específico acerca de que tenía que ser en el ala norte…

La voz de Astoria se apagó y miró por la ventana durante varios segundos.

—Cuando escuché que Draco había matado a Graham, pensé "Draco finalmente se dio cuenta, antes estaba ocupado". Pero luego, se me pasó por la mente: Graham se me acercó por primera vez la semana después de que El Profeta escribiera ese vil artículo sobre que estabas viviendo aquí. Tenía muchas ganas de venir a esta propiedad en lugar de ir a un hotel o su casa. Fue bastante insistente. Tenía que ver la finca, la mansión, todas las habitaciones, incluso si teníamos que atravesar las salas para entrar. Y luego recordé cómo Graham siempre tendía a desaparecer, durante el Año Nuevo y las cenas, y la fiesta del jardín. Él siempre estaba... desapareciendo.

Astoria guardó silencio durante varios segundos. Hermione se encogió, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de aclarar. Ella no sabía que haría alguna diferencia, incluso si pudiera decir algo.

—Fue por ti —dijo Astoria al fin—. Graham vino aquí por ti. Draco lo mató por ti. ¡Graham me estaba usando! ¡Me estaba usando para llegar a ti!

Astoria arrojó el periódico al suelo. Las páginas se esparcieron sobre el piso de madera, mostrando a Malfoy asesinando fríamente a Graham Montague en un continuo bucle en blanco y negro.

_¡Draco Malfoy mata públicamente a su compañero Mortífago!_

—¿Por qué se preocupan por ti? —exigió Astoria, caminando hacia Hermione y clavándole la varita en su garganta —. ¿Qué es tan especial acerca de ti que Draco se mudaría aquí, a esta casa que claramente odia? ¿que Graham pasaría meses usándome para llegar a ti? ¿Por qué a alguien le importa una sangre sucia? ¿Por qué todos piensan que eres tan importante?

El brillo en los ojos de Astoria mientras miraba a Hermione era maníaco.

Hermione comenzó a abrir la boca y Astoria la abofeteó bruscamente.

—No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones —gruñó Astoria —.Te lo advertí. Te dije que no me causaras problemas.

Astoria levantó bruscamente su varita hacia los ojos de Hermione. El pecho de ella se contrajo y apartó su rostro.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Astoria en un tono tembloroso y suave, agarrando a Hermione por la barbilla —. Marcus dice que apenas puede soportar mirar a su subrogante porque el agujero en su cabeza la convierte en un horror. Quizás Draco pasaría menos tiempo obsesionándose contigo si tuvieras dos.

Hermione se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó Astoria.

Hermione se congeló y Astoria se acercó nuevamente.

Malfoy vendría. Malfoy vendría. Malfoy vendría.

Malfoy estaba en Rumania.

Astoria agarró a Hermione por la barbilla una vez más.

—Abre bien los ojos, sangre sucia —ordenó Astoria.

Hermione podía sentir que empezaba a temblar cuando sus ojos se abrieron por sí solos.

—¡Por favor... no lo haga!

—Cállate —dijo Astoria fríamente mientras acercaba la cara de Hermione. Presionó la punta de su varita contra el ángulo externo del ojo izquierdo de Hermione, cavando la punta en la cavidad ocular. Ella miró con desprecio el rostro de Hermione—. Espero estar allí cuando Draco te vea después. Incluso si me mata, la satisfacción habrá valido la pena.

Hermione trató de apartar su rostro y Astoria retiró su varita momentáneamente para inmovilizar a Hermione con un hechizo rápido, paralizándola en su lugar antes de apuñalar su varita en el costado del ojo de Hermione nuevamente.

El dolor en el ojo de Hermione estaba aumentando, podía sentir que su globo ocular estaba a punto de ser sacado de su cuenca. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse.

El sonido de su respiración en pánico atravesó la comprensión surrealista de que el rostro de Astoria Malfoy podría ser lo último que viera. Ella escuchó su propio grito estrangulado cuando sintió que algo en su ojo cedía y su visión se volvió unilateral.

De repente, hubo un estallido en la distancia tan abrupto que la mansión tembló. Astoria se sacudió de sorpresa pero no se detuvo.

—_¡__Expelliarmus__!_ —Malfoy gruñó cuando apareció de la nada.

La varita que se cavaba en el ojo de Hermione desapareció y Astoria fue arrojada a través de la habitación y se golpeó contra la pared con un crujido escalofriante antes de caer al suelo.

Hermione permaneció congelada en el lugar con los ojos abiertos, sollozando histéricamente e inmovilizada donde Astoria la había dejado.

Malfoy se puso frente a Hermione, contrarrestando el hechizo de inmovilización. Hermione cayó al suelo. Malfoy se arrodilló delante de ella e inclinó su rostro hacia él. Estaba pálido, helado y su expresión se horrorizó cuando vio el rostro de ella.

Lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre ella. Después de un minuto, tragó saliva y respiró hondo varias veces como si tratara de estabilizarse.

—Tu ojo está medio sacado de la cuenca y tienes una punción profunda en el blanco del ojo —dijo al fin —. ¿Cuáles son los hechizos para arreglarlo?

Hermione lo miró aturdida. Llorando. Tenía la cara torcida mientras temblaba contra su mano y sintió que sus lágrimas se acumulaban en los dedos de él. Podía verlo a través de un ojo, pero sólo había una mancha oscura en su lado izquierdo.

No podía dejar de llorar y estremecerse mientras miraba a Malfoy.

Sabía que debía saber la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no podía recordarlo. Podía sentir el lugar donde la varita de Astoria había perforado su ojo.

Ella no podía ver...

Malfoy inhaló bruscamente y su expresión se endureció mientras la miraba con más atención.

—Necesito que te calmes para que puedas decirme cómo solucionarlo —dijo Malfoy. La orden era pesada en su tono.

Hermione sofocó un sollozo y trató de respirar. Quería cerrar los ojos pero no pudo porque Astoria había intentado sacarle uno de ellos.

Jadeó irregularmente varias veces tratando de recobrar la compostura. Luego se obligó a mirar la lectura de diagnóstico aún visible en la varita de Malfoy.

Ella era sanadora. Si alguien tenía un ojo herido, necesitaba trabajar eficientemente si quería tratar de preservar su vista.

—Para una esclerótica perforada —dijo con voz temblorosa, volviendo a su mente tratando de recordar mientras analizaba la lectura. Malfoy le había realizado un diagnóstico detallado y pudo ver que el daño era extenso —. _Sclera Sanentur_. Tienes que decirlo rítmicamente, casi cantando. Y traza la punta de tu varita sobre la punción.

Malfoy repitió la inflexión y el ritmo, y ella asintió brevemente. Él procedió a realizarlo sobre su ojo. Ella gimió levemente cuando sintió que la punción comenzaba a repararse.

—Y luego, para un... un ojo izquierdo luxado —dijo con una voz más tranquila de lo que sentía —, es _oculus siniestro retreho_. Y el movimiento de la varita...

Con cautela y media ciega alcanzó la mano izquierda de Malfoy y, cuando él no se apartó de ella, cerró los dedos sobre la mano de él y demostró el delicado movimiento en espiral.

—No lo hagas demasiado rápido o se retraerá —agregó.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione sintió que su ojo volvía a su lugar. La mancha oscura era un poco más brillante, pero todavía era como mirar por una ventana muy empañada.

Malfoy lanzó un nuevo diagnóstico.

—¿Cu-cuánto puedes ver? —preguntó él, inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo nuevamente, sus dedos presionando ligeramente su mandíbula.

Ella lo miró y se cubrió el ojo derecho con la mano. Su cara estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

—Eres rubio. Creo que puedo decir que eres rubio y si lo intento puedo distinguir un poco tus ojos y tu boca. —Su voz se cortó en un gemido y se ahogó cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Su mano se deslizó lejos de su ojo derecho y se la puso sobre la boca mientras luchaba por no sollozar.

—¿Qué más necesito hacer? ¿Cómo lo arreglo? —preguntó él.

—Díctamo —respondió ella —.Esencia de Díctamo, podría reparar el resto del daño. Pero es raro. Puede ser difícil de obtener a tiempo.

—¡Topsy! —Malfoy inmediatamente convocó al Elfo—.Tráeme la esencia de Díctamo.

La elfina doméstica desapareció de inmediato.

Las manos de Malfoy permanecieron en su rostro hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron nuevamente y luego las apartó lentamente.

—Espera aquí. Ahora tengo que lidiar con Astoria —dijo él.

Hermione asintió y se limpió la cara, descubriendo que estaba llorando sangre. Observó a Malfoy acercarse, levitar a su esposa del suelo y dejarla caer en la silla antes de realizar un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre ella. El desequilibrio en la visión de Hermione le dificultaba ver la lectura al otro lado de la habitación. Ella pensó que Astoria tenía varias costillas rotas y una contusión.

Malfoy curó las fracturas con práctica facilidad y luego miró a Astoria durante varios minutos antes de finalmente despertarla.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_Un agradecimiento especial a LightOfEvolution por aconsejarme sobre los hechizos de curación en latin._

_._

* * *

**Ndt: Queridas lectoras ¿cómo quedaron después de tremendo capítulo? ¡¿CÓMO?! Porque si por un momento pensé que lo de Montague era grave, Sen nos viene a probar todo lo contrario.**

**Muy agradecida por los reviews que me han dejado y por las nuevas lectoras que se van sumando. AMO todos los comentarios que dejan y ayudan muchísimo a continuar con este trabajo.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi beta Mary Eagle Med, porque sin su ayuda este fic no sería lo que es. Más allá de que yo sea la traductora, ella me ayuda mucho a cumplir con el objetivo de lograr la mejor coherencia posible y sobre todo me ayuda en poder transmitir las emociones del fic original, y si algo de eso les llega a ustedes, nuestra misión está más que cumplida. **

**Es una tarea que lleva tiempo, así que estoy super agradecida a aquellos que dejan review y que siguen leyendo este trabajo a pesar de que ahora existen herramientas del buscador, que te permite traducir algo de inmediato, pero que nunca va a ser lo mismo que una traducción hecha con esmero para brindar lo mejor para los lectores.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, les mando un gran abrazo y gracias por seguir ahí. Cuidense por favor ;-)**

*14 de mayo de 2020*


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 20**

.

—Draco, ¿cómo estás aquí? —Astoria jadeó tan pronto como recuperó la conciencia. Extendió la mano y tocó su costado con cautela mientras se recostaba en la silla.

—Tuve que aparecer por toda Europa por ti —le dijo él con un gruñido bajo.

La rabia en su voz era palpable.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. La aparición intercontinental era… casi imposible. Exigía saltar tantas veces que una persona agotaba su magia y tenía que detenerse, o una concentración tan tremenda que era prácticamente imposible sobrevivir. La mayoría de las personas que saltaron en más de unos pocos países terminaron muertas. Si Malfoy realmente se hubiera aparecido de tan lejos debería estar casi muerto por agotamiento mágico.

En ese caso, no era de extrañar que la mansión se hubiera sacudido. El poder y la concentración para realizar con éxito tal salto tendían a explotar como una onda de choque de un estruendo supersónico. Probablemente, había una habitación en la mansión que se había reducido a astillas.

—Eso… eso es completamente imposible —tartamudeó Astoria.

—¿Subestimas a tu esposo, Tori? —dijo él en un tono calmadamente asesino —.No es muy amable de tu parte.

—Oh, ¿estás aquí por mí? —Astoria espetó —. No. No lo estás. Estás aquí por esa sangre sucia. Me hechizaste. Me arrojaste contra una pared. Asesinaste a Graham Montague sólo por esa sangre sucia.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió Malfoy —. Hice todas esas cosas porque ella es el último miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Y eso significa que ella, a diferencia de ti, es importante, infinitamente más importante que tú. Considerablemente más importante que Montague. ¿Sabías que el Señor Oscuro la ha llevado ante él regularmente para inspeccionar sus recuerdos? Los ojos son bastante útiles cuando se realiza la legeremancia.

Astoria palideció y Malfoy continuó hablando con su voz fría y mortal.

—He tratado de ser paciente contigo, Astoria. He estado dispuesto a pasar por alto tu comportamiento indecente y pequeñas interferencias, pero recuerda que, aparte de ser algo decorativo, eres inútil para mí. Si alguna vez vuelves a acercarte a ella, o le hablas, o usas tu condición de ama de esta mansión para atravesar cualquiera de mis escudos protectores, te mataré. Y lo haré lentamente, tal vez en el transcurso de una tarde o dos. No es una amenaza. Es una promesa. Sal. Fuera. De. Mi. Vista.

Astoria soltó un sollozo aterrorizado y huyó de la habitación.

Malfoy se quedó respirando hondo durante varios segundos antes de volverse hacia Hermione.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, luego se arrodilló e inclinó la cara hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

—Las pupilas son de diferentes tamaños —dijo después de un momento —.Después de aplicar la Esencia de Díctamo, enviaré a buscar un especialista para que vea si hay algo más que hacer.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—No necesitas mis ojos para realizar legeremancia —dijo Hermione con voz poco expresiva —. Es más fácil de esa manera. No importará si estoy ciega de un ojo.

Sintió que los dedos sobre su rostro se estremecieron débilmente y su mandíbula se apretó.

—Lo considero una cuestión de conveniencia —dijo él tras una pausa.

Su pulgar se deslizó ligeramente sobre su pómulo mientras continuaba mirándola.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Parecía demacrado, pero tal vez sólo parecía de esa manera debido a la visión borrosa.

—¿Cómo te apareciste de Rumania?

Él dio una sonrisa cansada.

—La habilidad llegó con elogios del Señor Oscuro. Aunque… no creo que tuviera ninguna idea en ese momento. Fue un castigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de qué tipo de castigo podría tener el efecto secundario de permitir la aparición intercontinental. Algún tipo de magia oscura, horriblemente oscura.

—¿Qué clase de maldición…?

—No fue una maldición, fue un ritual, y no uno que quiera discutir —dijo abruptamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que sabría los hechizos? —preguntó ella después de un minuto cuando él seguía estudiando su rostro.

—Eras sanadora —dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros —. Supuse que si te hubiera aparecido en San Mungo, la presión te habría destrozado el ojo. Y el tiempo era esencial.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a sanar? —preguntó ella, recordando todos los hechizos y diagnósticos que él había conocido de inmediato.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Fui General durante años, aprendí cosas en el camino. Fue una habilidad obvia de desarrollar.

—No para todos.

Ella había intentado en muchas ocasiones enseñar a los miembros de la Orden más que hechizos básicos de curación de emergencia, pero la mayoría de ellos había sido reacio a aprender mucho más de un hechizo episkey.

—Sí. Bueno, estaba en el lado ganador, obviamente tomamos mejores decisiones estratégicas —dijo él con voz fría mientras retiraba las manos.

—Conocer un inusual hechizo de diagnostico —dijo Hermione, ignorando su cruel comentario.

—Fue una guerra larga —respondió él, todavía arrodillado frente a ella.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia su regazo por un minuto, luego volvió a mirarlo. Comenzó a tener un dolor de cabeza debido a su visión desequilibrada.

—Tú… tienes un talento natural para la sanación. En otra vida, podrías haber sido sanador.

—Una de las grandes ironías de la vida —dijo, apartándose. Ella pensó que la comisura de su boca temblaba débilmente, pero tal vez era sólo un truco de su visión.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Hermione, mirándose las manos de nuevo. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre al igual que las manos de él.

Hubo un crujido en el aire y Topsy apareció con un pequeño vial de Esencia de Díctamo que le entregó a Malfoy.

—Repara la puerta —le ordenó a la elfina, apenas mirándola cuando se volvió hacia Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse de pie tambaleándose.

—Debería... debería recostarme, así las gotas no se corren —dijo. Su equilibrio no era muy bueno y sus manos y brazos temblaron, y no soportaron su peso. Se dejó caer al suelo y se mordió el labio con frustración, tal vez, simplemente yacería en el suelo.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su codo y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—No me voy a inclinar sobre ti en el suelo —dijo Malfoy con voz fría mientras la arrastraba a través de la habitación y luego la recostaba en su cama —. Acuéstate aquí.

Hermione cayó de espaldas y se deslizó sobre la cama. Empujó la almohada a un lado y se acostó.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella, vial en mano. Su rostro se enfocaba y desenfocaba cada vez que ella parpadeaba. Oscuro. Claro. Oscuro. Claro.

—¿Cuántas gotas? —preguntó él.

Hermione vaciló. La Esencia de Díctamo era costosa. Cuando había sido sanadora, tenía que racionarlo, sopesar cuidadosamente el beneficio en comparación con los costos.

—Una gota cada dos horas durante los próximos días es ideal. Pero, una dosis de tres gotas servirá —dijo finalmente.

—¿Servirá para qué?

—Probablemente podré distinguir contornos y detectar el color a unos pocos metros —respondió.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante y usó su mano derecha para mantener ligeramente abierto su ojo izquierdo mientras dejaba caer una gota de la esencia en su ojo. A ella le dolió levemente y cerró los ojos inmediatamente para no parpadear.

La mano en su rostro desapareció.

—Regresaré en dos horas. Y me aseguraré de que Astoria se mantenga alejada.

Ella escuchó sus pasos alejándose y levantó la mano para mantener el ojo izquierdo cerrado para poder verlo irse.

Él tropezó ligeramente cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, como si estuviera inestable sobre sus pies.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó quieta, deseando no llorar.

No llores No llores, se decía a sí misma. Malgastaría el díctamo.

Malfoy reapareció dos horas después con un especialista; un anciano vestido con túnica verde lima. La expresión del sanador era tensa pero parecía decidido a ocultar su incomodidad. Apenas miró a Hermione.

—Las punciones de esclerótica son un asunto bastante desagradable —dijo el sanador con voz sibilante mientras conjuraba una silla al lado de la cama y miraba hacia Malfoy —. No siempre se puede hacer mucho. Los hechizos curativos básicos no ayudan mucho a preservar la vista. Tendremos que ver con qué trabajar. ¿Fue ella quien le dijo qué hechizos usar?

Malfoy asintió brevemente y se apoyó contra la pared.

El sanador se volvió hacia Hermione y lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico ocular desconocido.

Hermione miró las cintas de color que flotaban sobre su cabeza y no sabía cómo leerlas. El sanador guardó silencio durante varios minutos mientras manipulaba el diagnóstico.

—Esto… es un trabajo de reparación bastante excepcional —dijo el sanador en un tono de sorpresa después de darle a la cinta un pinchazo final con la punta de su varita y enviar pequeñas chispas de luz. Las cintas brillaron y se retorcieron en respuesta.

—¿Qué hechizo le hizo realizar? —preguntó el sanador, finalmente mirando a Hermione.

—Sclera Sanentur —respondió ella.

Sus cejas subieron ligeramente.

—Probablemente habrías perdido la vista si hubieras realizado hechizos más comunes. ¿Dónde aprendiste este tipo de curación? —preguntó con voz asombrada.

—Austria, Francia, Albania y Dinamarca —dijo Hermione en voz baja —.Estuve recorriendo esos países. Mi especialidad era curar las artes oscuras y las lesiones por accidentes.

—¿En serio? —La calidad desdeñosa en el comportamiento del sanador hacia Hermione se desvaneció y la estudió pensativamente —. Solicité estudiar en Albania. En el 64. No pude entrar, mi manejo con la varita no era lo suficientemente preciso. Hermoso hospital. Su Departamento de Magia Antigua era el mejor de Europa.

—Lo era —dijo Hermione melancólicamente.

—Lástima cómo los terroristas lo destruyeron durante la guerra —dijo el sanador—. Por otra parte —miró la ropa y las muñecas de Hermione y su labio se curvó débilmente —, supongo que eras uno de ellos.

—Nadie que haya atacado un hospital —dijo Hermione.

Había sido una táctica favorita de Voldemort: atacar lugares que deberían haber sido neutrales y culpar a los terroristas de la Resistencia por ello. Esto había ayudado a formar una alianza entre el público con Voldemort, y condujo a la Resistencia más bajo tierra.

Hermione recordó cuando se enteraron de que el hospital albanés había explotado. Casi no hubo sobrevivientes, todos los sanadores que habían asesorado a Hermione murieron entre los escombros.

La resistencia en Albania había desaparecido poco después.

El especialista continuó estudiando la lectura de diagnóstico sobre Hermione durante varios minutos más antes de que desapareciera con un movimiento de su varita. Lanzó algunos hechizos en los que Hermione sintió como penetraban y crecía una sensación extrañamente fría hacia el frente de su cerebro. Entonces el sanador se inclinó hacia delante y agregó una gota de Esencia de Díctamo a su ojo.

—Creo que en realidad puede recuperarse por completo. Mantenga las luces bajas y aplique Esencia de Díctamo cada dos horas durante el día y una gota extra justo antes de irse a dormir durante las próximas dos semanas. Haga eso, y creo que puede terminar habiendo poco o ningún impedimento a largo plazo en su visión.

Hermione observó con un ojo mientras él se levantaba y se volvía hacia Malfoy, enderezando su túnica pomposamente.

—Debo decir que tiene una sanadora excepcional. Cuando me dijo lo que sucedió, esperaba que terminara casi ciega de ese ojo. Los hechizos Sanentur son bastante oscuros y específicos de lesiones. Es notable que ella tuviera la presencia mental para distinguir que sería apropiado para reparar ese tipo particular de punción.

—Muy afortunado —dijo Malfoy en un tono suave—. ¿Hay algo más que recomiende? Estoy bajo estrictas órdenes de mantenerla en buenas condiciones. No quiero que se pase nada por alto.

—Bueno… tal vez una compresa fría. La Esencia de Díctamo funciona mejor en los ojos cuando se mantiene a una temperatura fresca. Y... ah... em. Comida nutritiva: caldos de pollo y comidas similares para ayudar al cuerpo a sanar. Probablemente ella lo sepa.

—Muy bien —dijo Malfoy, enderezándose e indicando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hermione que los elfos domésticos habían reparado.

El sanador miró a Hermione nuevamente.

—Bastante excepcional —dijo de nuevo con voz asombrosa —. Es una pena que sea un desperdicio de talento.

—Hmm —dijo Malfoy indiferente.

—Y usted, señor. Bastante notable que pudiera realizar los hechizos tan bien. Una colaboración muy impresionante. Usted mismo podría ser sanador.

—Así me siguen diciendo —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa poco sincera—. ¿Cree que San Mungo todavía me contratará después de que asesiné a alguien en su sala de espera?

El sanador palideció.

—Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que...

—Si no hay nada más, lo acompañaré a la puerta —Malfoy lo interrumpió y salió de la habitación.

Hermione pasó la mayor parte de los próximos días en la cama. Un elfo doméstico llegaba cada dos horas con un vial de Esencia de Díctamo, la observaba mientras se aplicaba una gota en el ojo y luego volvía a salir.

Después de cuatro días, su visión a la distancia se recuperó en su mayoría, pero, más allá de ese radio, las cosas se veían borrosas y le dolía tratar de concentrarse.

Malfoy no volvió a aparecer, pero Hermione pensó que había escuchado sus pasos en el pasillo.

Luego vino la sanadora Stroud.

—Escuché que has tenido un mes bastante desafortunado —dijo Stroud, conjurando una mesa médica y esperando a que Hermione se acercara.

Hermione no dijo nada cuando se acercó y se sentó al borde. Stroud sacó un frasco de veritaserum y Hermione abrió la boca y aceptó la gota en su lengua.

Stroud emitió un diagnóstico general sobre Hermione y ambas lo estudiaron. El ojo de Hermione estaba mejor. Sus niveles de sodio eran normales. Sus niveles de cortisol eran extremadamente altos.

Siempre eran altos, pero había un pico marcado en ellos.

Stroud suspiró y escribió algo en el expediente de Hermione antes de lanzar un hechizo de detección de embarazo.

Hermione ya sabía cuál sería el resultado del hechizo. Miró fijo el reloj en la pared. Su visión desequilibrada significaba que ya no podía distinguir los números ni las ajugas a menos que cerrara su ojo izquierdo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Tanto tiempo que Hermione finalmente volvió a mirar y descubrió que la sanadora había emitido un diagnóstico más detallado de su sistema reproductivo.

Hermione no pudo distinguir todas las lecturas con claridad, pero reconoció lo suficiente como para saber que no había nada inusual en ello. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Stroud.

Estaba borroso, pero Hermione aún podía distinguir la irritada tensión familiar alrededor de la boca de la mujer mientras manipulaba el diagnóstico con su varita.

—Todavía no estás embarazada —dijo Stroud rotundamente.

Las palabras fueron tanto una acusación como una condena.

Hermione no se inmutó ni parpadeó. Stroud continuó:

—Eres una de las pocas que aún no está embarazada. Y en el caso de los demás, es porque… los amos tienen sus propios problemas.

Hubo una pausa. La sanadora parecía estar esperando una defensa.

—Quizás el Oficial Supremo también tenga problemas —dijo finalmente Hermione.

—No lo tiene. Lo examiné yo misma, varias veces. Es perfectamente viril y fértil. Incluso excepcional.

Hermione se contuvo en dejar que su boca se retorciera de diversión ante la idea de que Malfoy fuera examinado por Stroud. Le debió haber encantado, pensó para sí misma.

Exteriormente, Hermione estaba en silencio. La sanadora Stroud suspiró bruscamente.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Te quedas reclinada después de lo indicado como te fue ordenado? ¿Te lavas después? —Las preguntas eran sospechosas.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando se vio obligada a responder las preguntas.

—Hay un reloj en la pared. Siempre espero el tiempo asignado antes de moverme. Sigo todas las instrucciones de lavado. El retrato puede verificarlo.

Los ojos de la sanadora Stroud se estrecharon.

—¿Y cómo lo hacen?

Hermione miró fijamente el reloj borroso hasta que su cabeza comenzó a palpitar.

—En una mesa.

—¿Qué? —dijo la sanadora bruscamente.

—Él...él conjura una mesa en el medio de la habitación. Y hace que me incline sobre ella.

—¿Te toma por detrás?

Hermione sintió que le ardían las mejillas y las orejas.

—Sí. Él es muy clínico al respecto.

—¿Cuántas veces al día?

—Una vez al día. Durante cinco días.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Bueno… —la sanadora finalmente dijo. Luego se inclinó y golpeó su varita dos veces en una de las esposas en las muñecas de Hermione. Hubo una oleada de calor.

Un minuto después hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Malfoy entró, luciendo tan frío como Hermione lo había visto alguna vez. Apenas podía distinguir su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la sanadora. Ella cerró su ojo izquierdo para intentar ver más claramente.

—Ha llamado.

—Todavía no está embarazada —anunció Stroud.

Malfoy no parecía sorprendido ni decepcionado por el anuncio.

—Qué desafortunado —dijo él con frialdad.

—Así es. Está empezando a volverse anormal. No hay nada que pueda encontrar para explicarlo.

Los ojos de la sanadora se estrecharon mientras miraba a Malfoy.

La curiosidad de Hermione se despertó repentinamente. ¿La sanadora Stroud sospechaba que Malfoy estaba tratando de evitar embarazar a Hermione? ¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo haría? Debería haber estado desesperado para dejarla embarazada. Si no fuera por un heredero, al menos con la esperanza de que la magia compatible finalmente se corrompa y rompa la magia que protege los recuerdos de Hermione.

—El Señor Oscuro puede tener motivos de preocupación si ella sigue siendo estéril. Como sabe, su deseo es de naturaleza dual.

—De hecho. Soy consciente. —Malfoy dijo con frialdad, un tono ligeramente peligroso en su voz.

—Entonces no debería tener objeciones si hago algunas recomendaciones sobre cómo aumentar sus probabilidades de éxito.

—Cualquier cosa para el servicio del Señor Oscuro —respondió Malfoy.

—No más mesas entonces —dijo Stroud en un tono agudo.

Hubo una ligera expresión, posiblemente de irritación en los ojos de Malfoy.

—Está bien.

—Y debe tomarla en una posición reclinada—agregó Stroud—, con menos desprendimiento.

Un gesto de desprecio se curvó en los labios de Malfoy, pero antes de decir algo, Stroud agregó:

—El embarazo mágico es más complejo que el simple proceso biológico de fertilización. Puede requerir una conexión. De lo contrario, podríamos utilizar métodos muggle para este esfuerzo de repoblación con mucha mayor comodidad para todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? ¿Todas las otras embarazadas que tienes atribuyen sus condiciones a la conexión que tienen con los amos? —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

—Ella es excepcional en su magia, al igual que usted —Stroud respondió fríamente—. Según algunas teorías, ese poder hace que la chispa de la vida requiera más… persuasión. A menos que haya alguna otra explicación que pueda ofrecer.

Le dio a Malfoy una larga mirada que él le devolvió fríamente.

Hermione estaba segura, Stroud sospechaba que Malfoy estaba haciendo algo para interferir.

—Bien —espetó Malfoy después de un momento.

—Excelente —Stroud dijo, con aire de suficiencia—. Después de todo, el Señor Oscuro está ansioso por obtener acceso a esos recuerdos. Si los esfuerzos de concepción continúan fallando, podemos vernos obligados a considerar otros "amos".

—Tenía la impresión de que usar un embarazo mágico para desbloquear los recuerdos requería que el padre fuera el legeremante o podría provocar un aborto espontáneo —dijo Malfoy en un tono ligeramente cortante.

—Eso es cierto. La familiaridad magi-genética es importante. Sin embargo, no necesariamente tendría que ser una familiaridad paterna. Los medios hermanos, por ejemplo, podrían ser otra opción. He escuchado rumores de que su padre podría ser llamado a Gran Bretaña.

Hermione sintió que se tambaleaba y su garganta se contrajo como si estuviera enferma. La expresión de Malfoy no cambió, pero palideció, visiblemente, incluso ante la visión borrosa de Hermione.

La sanadora Stroud continuó y había una cualidad de provocación en su voz.

—Todavía no le he mencionado la opción al Señor Oscuro. Pero sé lo ansioso que está por el progreso. Sería una decepción para mí tener que recomendarla. Como científica, debo admitir que me siento particularmente curiosa por ver la descendencia de dos individuos tan poderosos. Pero... mi primera lealtad es hacia el Señor Oscuro, así que, si este emparejamiento en particular sigue siendo infructuoso después de seis meses, siento que no tendré otra opción que ofrecer una solución alternativa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Malfoy, su tono tranquilo pero al borde, lo que Hermione reconoció como furia— ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, Oficial Supremo. Gracias por su tiempo —respondió la sanadora.

Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta.

.

* * *

**NdT: Eternamente agradecida por la respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior, me ha sorprendido de una manera que no se dan idea. Gracias, gracias… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Por otro lado pudimos ver el desenlace de un episodio que a muchos nos tuvo los pelos de punta, pero siempre Sen nos tiene en ascua y ahora con el posible regreso de papá Malfoy…vamos a ver que sucede.**

**Nos veremos pronto. Muchas gracias otra vez por todo. Ya saben lo especial que son para mí, y vamos a estar acá hasta el final. Les mando un gran beso y abrazo. Hasta la próxima. Se me cuidan porfa ;-)**

*19 de mayo de 2020*


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med.**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 21**

.

Hermione permaneció sentada en la camilla en un estado de horror. El estridente sonido de la pluma de la sanadora Stroud sobre su expediente se perpetuó junto con el interminable y monótono tictac del reloj.

La boca de Hermione se sintió seca y luchó por tragar. Había un sabor agrio en ella. Trató de respirar de manera uniforme, pero descubrió que tenía la garganta cerrada y que no podía hacer nada más que sentarse rígidamente e intentar no desmayarse ante la idea de ser entregada a Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba loco, mucho más loco que Bellatrix Lestrange. Quien siempre rompió las reglas y cruzó las líneas y, de alguna manera, logró usar su labia para salvar su vida. Quien pudo haber matado a Arthur Weasley, pero, en su lugar, eligió maldecirlo, robándole al patriarca Weasley su mente y dejando su cuerpo intacto para que su familia lo cuidara y llorara; como una sombra indefensa e infantil del padre maravilloso y generoso que fue. Quien maldijo a George con una variación horrible de la maldición de necrosis, la que obligó a Hermione a cortarle la pierna hasta la cadera para salvarlo mientras él todavía estaba consciente. Quien mató a Ron ante sus ojos, riéndose todo el tiempo.

Hermione pensó que podría desmayarse o simplemente quebrarse y comenzar a gritar. Le dolía la cabeza y la habitación giraba ligeramente.

Comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la sanadora Stroud.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Usted… acaba de amenazarme con entregarme a Lucius Malfoy —respondió Hermione.

—Espero a no llegar a eso —dijo la sanadora con voz suave.

—¿Y si es así?

—Bueno, podemos supervisarlo, si hay demasiada preocupación de que Lucius se sobrepase. Es lamentable que no pueda volver a administrarte la poción de fertilidad este mes. Te enviaré algunas pociones que al menos deberían aliviar las cosas y posiblemente mejore tus probabilidades de éxito.

Hermione se calló y no volvió a hablar. Se sentía tan enferma de estrés que se preguntó si se estaría envenenando.

Malfoy llegó tarde en la noche y ella lo miró con indiferencia. Su expresión era severa: la mandíbula tensa, los ojos duros y fríos, pero también cansados. Probablemente había vuelto a cazar al último miembro de la Orden. O tal vez le preocupaba que su padre la matara prematuramente.

Ella lo estudió, tratando de adivinar por su expresión por qué demonios habría hecho algo para no dejarla embarazada intencionalmente. Hermione no pudo pensar en una explicación. Seguía dándole vueltas en su mente, pero no podía encontrar nada que pareciera plausible.

Ella evaluó las posibilidades.

Podría ser porque él consideraba ofensiva la idea de que ella fuera la madre biológica de su heredero, aunque Hermione dudaba que ese fuera el problema. Por un lado, aparte de usar "sangre sucia" como si fuera su nombre de pila, a él no parecía importarle mucho la pureza de la sangre. No trató la victoria de Voldemort como si fuera un testimonio de la superioridad de sangre pura ni trató el encarcelamiento de Hermione como si se hubiera debido por su sangre contaminada. Cada vez que hablaba de la guerra, se refería a los bandos como separados principalmente por el idealismo versus el realismo.

De acuerdo a la experiencia de Hermione, los fanáticos eran obsesivos con su intolerancia. El Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts había sido un pequeño loro del fanatismo de su padre. En cambio, el Draco Malfoy del presente… Hermione no estaba segura de con qué estaba obsesionado.

Astoria creía que de Hermione.

Hermione no sabía qué creer

Él siempre tenía una respuesta afable y una excusa convincente para todo su comportamiento.

¿Por qué no la querría embarazada? No podía imaginar dónde encajaba eso estratégicamente.

Ella no había querido quedar embarazada, pero sabiendo ahora hasta dónde podían llegar la sanadora Stroud y Voldemort para asegurarse...

Todavía se sentía completamente asqueada ante la idea de que Malfoy la "tomara" en una cama "con menos desprendimiento" y quedar embarazada. Pero de no quedar embarazada y luego ser entregada a Lucius...

No había buenas opciones. Sólo iban de mal en peor, hasta que pensó, que finalmente, iba a tener un colapso mental.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, y, cada vez que evaluaba las opciones sentía nuevamente que iba a estar muy enferma.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre sus ojos y lo estudió.

—¿Cuánto puedes ver ahora? —preguntó.

Hermione se rio abruptamente.

No tenía idea de cuándo se había reído por última vez. Lo más probable que haya sido hace algunos años. Pero la pregunta era graciosa. Incluso hilarante.

Todo en su vida era un total y absoluto horror, y, de alguna manera, la primera preocupación de Malfoy era su vista. La mantenía prisionera en su casa, la violaba a la orden y estaba preocupado por su visión.

Ella no podía parar de reír. Seguía y seguía y se estaba volviendo cada vez más histérica y luego no se estaba riendo. En realidad, estaba llorando. Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, mientras se mecía en el borde de la cama, y Malfoy se quedó allí todo el tiempo; mirándola inexpresivo.

Le tomó veinte minutos hasta que finalmente dejó de sollozar. Luego se quedó allí sentada, hipando y tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras intentaba respirar. Se sentía como si estuviera hueca por dentro, como si hubiera sollozado todo dentro de ella y todo lo que quedaba era un caparazón.

Finalmente, se quedó callada, aunque con un ahogo ocasional de su respiración mientras miraba al suelo y deseaba morir.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

La comisura de su boca se torció y ella se encogió de hombros cansada.

—Lo más cercano a estar mejor como nunca lo estaré —respondió ella. Observó sus manos y notó que los dedos le temblaban sutilmente. Ella lo miró.

—¿Por qué fuiste torturado esta vez? —le preguntó.

Él sonrió mientras deslizaba la varita dentro de su manga derecha

—Claramente, no has estado siguiendo las noticias últimamente. El público, a través de su vasta inteligencia colectiva, ha concluido de alguna manera que soy el Oficial Supremo, incluso sin la confirmación del diario El Profeta.

La noticia despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Fue por Montague?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puede haber estado relacionado, pero sospecho que tuvo más que ver con que mi aparición en Rumania coincidió con la visita del Oficial Supremo. La prensa en algunos de los otros países europeos es considerablemente menos controlada que la de Gran Bretaña. Una vez que un periódico comienza a decirlo, la noticia no tarda mucho en extenderse. Ahora soy públicamente reconocido como el protegido del Señor Oscuro. El anonimato anterior fue para mi protección, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione—, pero fuiste castigado por eso.

—Otras personas están muertas —dijo con frialdad— A mí sólo me castigaron.

—Entonces, ¿sólo dos minutos del Cruciatus? —inquirió Hermione en un tono mordaz.

—Cinco.

Hermione se sintió pálida de horror mientras lo miraba. Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por mí, mi pequeña sanadora concienzuda. Fue hace días. Sobreviví.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Por qué mataste a Montague? —preguntó ella.

Había estado acostada en la cama durante días, preguntándose al respecto. Si iba a matar a Montague, ¿por qué no haberlo hecho de inmediato? ¿Por qué públicamente?

Malfoy sonrió.

—Me preguntaba cuándo finalmente me harías esa pregunta. Pensé que era obvio. Interfirió y puso en peligro mi misión de manera descarada e intencional, a pesar de haber sido advertido repetidamente de no molestarte de ninguna manera. Lo hubiera hecho más formal, pero, desafortunadamente, con mi viaje tuve poco tiempo.

—¿Por eso lo mataste en medio de San Mungo? —preguntó ella dudosa.

—Bueno, iba a matarlo en su habitación del hospital, pero trató de huir. Así que improvisé. Ahora, si ya terminaste de bombardearme con preguntas, creo que tenemos una sesión de legeremancia programada.

Él no entró por sus ojos. Hermione no estaba segura de si habría libros de sanación que hablaran sobre el uso de la legeremancia después de una lesión en el ojo, pero al parecer Malfoy había decidido no arriesgarse y simplemente entró por su cabeza.

Le dolió un poco más de lo normal, pero, una vez que él se abrió paso, el dolor disminuyó un poco. Hermione deseó que hubiera alguna forma de disociarse mientras él examinaba su mente, pero la legeremancia arrastraba a la víctima por la mente junto al legeremante. Dondequiera que Malfoy entrara, también lo hacía Hermione.

No tenía recuerdos nuevos desbloqueados, sólo nuevas repeticiones de los viejos recuerdos, especialmente Ginny llorando. Se sentía como si soñara con eso todas las noches. Siempre el mismo recuerdo. Siempre se detenía en el mismo punto.

Él pareció dudar antes de ahondar en sus recuerdos recientes. En los de Montague. De Astoria. De las preguntas de Stroud antes y después de su llegada.

Para cuando se apartó de su mente, Hermione sintió como si se hubiera derrumbado hacia adentro. Revivirlo todo fue lo suficientemente traumático como para apretarle la mandíbula hasta que sintió que sus dientes podrían romperse por tratar de evitar quebrantarse internamente.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y se hizo un ovillo.

Malfoy suspiró débilmente pero no dijo una palabra. Se demoró unos momentos más antes de que ella lo oyera marcharse.

Hermione se echó en la cama tratando de no pensar, deseando poder apagar su mente.

El temor la tragó como una mortaja. Como el escalofrío de un fantasma, colgaba ineludiblemente a su alrededor.

Ella no podía escapar de esa sensación. Apenas se molestó en intentarlo.

El día después de la visita de Stroud, salió de su habitación por primera vez desde el equinoccio. Se mantuvo en el ala norte, caminando sin rumbo. En silencio. Yendo de una habitación a otra, de ventana a ventana.

Mientras su ojo continuaba recuperándose, podía ver con suficiente claridad como para descubrir que la primavera finalmente había comenzado a arrastrarse por la finca. La campiña inglesa gris y fría comenzaba a mostrar los más tenues destellos de verde fresco asomándose desde las puntas de las ramas de los árboles y saliendo con cuidado del suelo oscuro.

Ver la primavera desarrollarse lentamente casi se sintió como una esperanza.

Sin embargo… el lugar dentro de Hermione, donde había vivido la esperanza, ahora se sentía como un agujero. Como si alguien hubiera alcanzado y cortado algo del núcleo de su ser. Donde una vez floreció la esperanza, ahora no había nada más que algo doloroso y podrido.

Pero, aún así… la primavera era hermosa de ver.

Se sintió sorprendente descubrir que todavía había cosas hermosas e impolutas en el mundo. Contradictorio.

No racionalmente. Racionalmente, Hermione sabía que el gobierno de Voldemort no apagaba las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, ni destruía la secuencia de Fibonacci, ni contaminaba los primeros azafranes de la primavera. Pero, de alguna manera, le sorprendió ser todavía capaz de ver esa belleza.

De alguna manera, ella había pensado que la fea frialdad de su vida indicaba que la fea frialdad y la cruel belleza eran las únicas cosas que quedaban a su alcance o vista.

Pero, mirar hacia la finca, la que comenzaba a adornarse con nueva vida, hizo que algo dentro de Hermione se marchitara.

Si ella tuviera un hijo... sería hermoso. Inmaculado, de piel pálida, tersa y rosada. De mirada confiable que sólo sabría esperar bondad. Con manos que alcanzarían a cualquiera que extendiera la mano hacia él. Un bebé sería hermoso. Puro como la primavera. Dulce como el verano.

Y luego se lo quitarían. Hermione moriría y su bebé se quedaría ahí, entrenado, herido y retorcido por dentro hasta que se convirtiera en un monstruo frío y cruel, como Malfoy, Astoria y todos los Mortífagos.

Hermione se apartó de golpe de la ventana frente a la que estaba parada y corrió hacia las habitaciones interiores del ala norte. Habitaciones sin ventanas. No quería pensar en la primavera, ni en la vida, ni en los niños, ni en la belleza, ni en la bondad.

No quería pensar en cosas que habían sido hermosas, pero que ahora estaban destruidas. O la belleza que aún quedaba. Resaltaba el horror de tal manera que se volvía físicamente doloroso el pensar… el respirar… el vivir.

Si tan sólo una persona pudiera morir simplemente deseándolo con suficiente fervor.

Ella no podía comer. Apenas podía tragar agua. Cuando le llegó un conjunto de cinco pociones con una nota de la sanadora Stroud, las metió en un armario en el baño.

El temor se aferró más fuerte alrededor de su corazón, día tras día, sabiendo que su próximo período fértil se acercaba cada vez más.

Malfoy entró inesperadamente a su habitación, y ella casi se echó a llorar.

Parecía lo suficientemente tenso como para hacerse pedazos mientras la miraba.

Hermione se puso de pie como electrocutada y luego se congeló.

Hubo una pausa, Malfoy parecía más incómodo de lo que se había visto nunca.

—Pensé que enviar un mensaje con anticipación podría empeorar las cosas —observó Malfoy, mirándola.

—Yo... no me he preparado —murmuró, apartando la mirada de él.

—Te duchas todas las mañanas. No necesito que te laves en exceso —espetó él, caminando hacia ella.

El retrato, aparentemente, todavía lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ella hacía.

Hermione siguió de pie y mirándolo. Se sintió como la primera noche cuando ella había estado en su habitación: tratando de no temblar, preguntándose si se suponía que debía ir y acostarse en su cama.

¿La querría cerca del pie de la cama o en el centro?

—Toma esto —ordenó él, sacando un vial de algo de su túnica y sosteniéndolo hacia ella. Ella lo aceptó y miró la consistencia y el color antes de quitar el corcho. Una poción calmante.

Él observó como ella lo bebía.

Sintió que la poción surtía efecto cuando su mandíbula y hombros se aflojaron, y la tensión que se retorcía en la base de su cráneo se relajó un poco. El nudo en su estómago que se había torcido más y más durante los últimos doce días, finalmente, se alivió ligeramente.

Mientras Hermione estaba tomando la poción calmante, Malfoy buscó nuevamente en su túnica y sacó una segunda poción. Se sorprendió al verlo tomarla él mismo.

No parecía ser un segundo vial de poción calmante. En todo caso, Malfoy parecía más tenso y enojado después de tomarla.

¿Una poción para el libido? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido a Hermione que él estuviera tomando algo. ¿Siempre había sido así? Aparte de la primera noche, ella nunca lo miraba durante esas noches. Incluso entonces, podría haber tomado algo cuando ella estaba de espaldas a él.

¿Por qué necesitaría una poción así? Stroud lo había descrito como alguien perfectamente viril. Excepcional.

La violación realmente no era lo suyo.

—¿Yo...? ¿Yo...? ¿Debería estar en el centro o al borde de la cama? —Hermione se obligó a preguntar.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Centro —respondió finalmente con voz entrecortada— .Dado que se me ordenó ser menos distante.

Hermione se giró hacia su cama.

Su cama.

Donde ella dormía todas las noches.

El único lugar con alguna sensación de consuelo o seguridad que le quedaba.

Su cama.

¿Dónde estaba a punto de es-estar…? ¿Era violación si ella prefería que fuera él en vez de su padre?

Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a la cama e intentaba no llorar.

Se sentó en el borde y luego se deslizó hacia el centro aproximado y se obligó a recostarse. Malfoy se acercó un momento después.

Se había quitado la túnica quedando sólo con la camisa y pantalones.

Ella se tensó tan pronto como él se acercó. Trató de no rechinar los dientes cuando sintió que su mandíbula se trababa. Ella luchó para no hiperventilar cuando él se acercó a ella, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

Su apariencia pareció descolocarlo.

—Sólo cierra los ojos —siseó—. No te voy a lastimar.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y trató de concentrarse en regular su respiración que sintió cuando el colchón se hundió. Ella podía olerlo; el olor penetrante a suelo de bosque la golpeó repentinamente mientras intentaba no hiperventilar.

Hubo una pausa, y luego sintió que él deslizaba su falda a un lado y se movía entre sus piernas.

Entre sus piernas. Como Montague.

Las pequeñas rocas afiladas y frías.

Ella sollozó entre dientes y se estremeció. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que estaba temblando. Podía sentir sus propias uñas cortando asiduamente la piel de sus palmas mientras las apretaba con más y más fuerza.

—No voy a lastimarte —Malfoy le dijo en voz baja cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Mejor que Lucius. Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. Ella se sacudió y contuvo otro sollozo, tratando de relajarse ligeramente.

—Sólo... respira —dijo él.

Ella lo escuchó murmurar un encantamiento de lubricación un momento antes de deslizarse dentro de ella.

Trató de concentrarse en respirar. Se obligó a detenerse en la sensación de su caja torácica expandiéndose o contrayéndose. O sus uñas contra sus palmas.

Podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy débilmente en su rostro. Olía el aceite de cedro en su ropa. Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo presionado contra ella. Su longitud dentro de ella.

Ella no quería sentir nada de eso. No podía no sentirlo. El estaba en todas partes, rodeándola. La sensación de él en ella y su peso sobre ella era inevitablemente real. No podía distanciarse de la forma en que lo había aprendido a hacer sobre la mesa.

Ella quería rogarle que se detuviera.

_«Mejor que Lucius. Mejor que Lucius»,_ se recordó a sí misma.

Ella solo quería que se detuviera.

No tuvo la intención de hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas deslizándose por las comisuras de sus ojos mientras luchaba por no sollozar debajo de él.

Finalmente, él se detuvo y acabó con un silbido.

En el instante en que lo hizo, se apartó de ella y de la cama.

Hermione abrió los ojos y trató de estabilizar su respiración. Mientras yacía en la cama, se dio cuenta del sonido de arcadas saliendo del baño.

Mientras Hermione yacía en la cama, escuchó la cadena del inodoro y luego el sonido del agua corriendo por el grifo durante varios minutos.

Intentó recobrar la compostura y no pensar en el hecho de que no podía moverse, ni pensar en la experiencia física de lo que acaba de suceder.

Él había sido demasiado considerado.

Fue chocante. Él era una persona fría, indiferente, un asesino que podía destripar a las personas de forma casual, pero la violación cruzaba una línea.

¿Siempre vomitaba después? ¿O tener que mirarla empeoraba las cosas?

Tal vez, algo le había pasado a alguien que él conocía. Alguien que le había importado. Tal vez, estaba relacionado con sus habilidades con la maldición asesina.

Él salió del baño. Su expresión tensa parecía desvanecerse como si no pudiera mantenerla. Estaba pálido y exhausto, y parecía más traumatizado de lo que ella lo había visto.

Nunca antes se había quedado después del hecho. Siempre se iba antes de que ella lo viera. Tal vez siempre se veía así después.

Parecía… preocupado por ella. No es que él realmente preguntara, pero parecía estar estudiándola cuidadosamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Lo siento —se encontró ella diciendo. Luego parpadeó.

¿Por qué se disculpaba con Malfoy? Fue como si las palabras se escaparan de su propia voluntad. Él la miró sorprendido. Ella trató de aclarar lo que dijo.

—Por llorar. Fuiste…—no tenía idea de cómo describirlo. ¿No era el peor violador? —. Todo esto… sólo… me recordó a Montague —dijo finalmente.

—Espero que sea más fácil mañana —dijo él con un tono duro. Luego, convocó a su túnica y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Hermione se quedó allí, mirando cómo las manecillas del reloj se movían lentamente. Cuando habían transcurrido diez minutos, ella todavía no se movió. Tal vez, si esperaba más tiempo podría ocurrir un embarazo y luego no tendría que quedarse allí y soportar ser...

No estaba segura de cuál era el término apropiado para lo que Malfoy le había hecho.

Si bien el concepto general y la situación se clasificaban como violación, no sentía que el término capturara completamente lo que había ocurrido. No era sexo, ni follar, ni siquiera "tomar". Copular, posiblemente era el término apropiado para antes, sobre la mesa. Pero ahora… se sentía demasiado real y conectado y miserable para que ambos usaran un término tan clínico.

No había palabra para eso.

Ella iría con gusto sin ser tocada por un hombre por lo que le quedaba de vida. No quería pensar en la llegada de Malfoy para repetirlo todo mañana.

La idea de una vida creciendo dentro de ella la hacía sentir horrorizada. La idea de que no...

Ella podría soportar a Malfoy. No creía poder soportar a Lucius.

Se puso de lado y se durmió encima de las mantas.

.

* * *

**NdT: Hola queridas lectoras, no hay mucho más que agregar después de un capítulo donde vemos explayar las emociones y los pensamientos de Hermione de una manera tan fuerte, lo dejo todo a su criterio.**

**Sólo puedo dar gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia. Gracias por sus saludos y sus buenos deseos para con mi mamá, por ahora venimos bien con su recuperación, que es algo importante teniendo en cuenta su estado debido al Parkinson.**

**Prontito volveremos con nuevo capítulo, las saludo y les envío un abrazo bien bieeeen fuerte y ya saben... se me cuidan por favor. Besos.**

*24 de mayo de 2020*


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 22**

_._

_Nota de autora: Un amable recordatorio de que la representación __**no**__ es _un_ respaldo del autor. El punto de vista limitado de la tercera persona implica necesariamente algunas distorsiones de la perspectiva y eventos perdidos o mal interpretados._

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se arrastró de la cama al baño con ducha al final del pasillo. El agua caliente que caía e irradiaba a su alrededor era lo más cercano a la comodidad física a la que tenía acceso.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, Eventualmente se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó las rodillas mientras cerraba con más fuerza los ojos y trataba de no pensar en la noche anterior.

Se concentró en la ducha.

Uno de los aspectos menos apreciados de la magia era el suministro interminable de agua caliente. La cálida temperatura nunca se entrecortaba o se terminaba. Simplemente fluía sobre ella. Si ella permaneciera allí por un día entero, el agua aún saldría caliente.

Cuando finalmente se obligó a cerrar los grifos y salir, se paró en medio del baño lleno de vapor tratando de convocar la fuerza de voluntad para secarse y vestirse.

Nunca se había sentido tan desmotivada. Existir parecía una demanda tan injusta.

Hermione daría cualquier cosa por un libro… cualquier cosa por leer algo que no fueran noticias. Estaba harta de las noticias.

Tal vez saldría a caminar. No había estado afuera desde el equinoccio. No sabía si alguna vez volvería a acercarse a los setos, pero tal vez podría caminar por uno de los carriles. Podría inspeccionar los brotes en los árboles. Contar narcisos. Algo.

Salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo helado envuelta en una toalla. De nuevo en su habitación, se acercó al armario para sacar una nueva túnica.

Depositándola en la cama, dejó caer la toalla y se examinó a sí misma.

Las cicatrices restantes causadas por Montague se habían desvanecido por completo. Había una mancha en el interior de su seno derecho que le hacía todavía sentir las marcas de las cicatrices en el tejido.

Hermione pasó cuidadosamente sus dedos por encima. Había sido tan profunda la herida que probablemente debería haber requerido un hechizo curativo más específico. El área de la piel se sentía tirante.

Había sido lo suficientemente profundo como para que el tejido dañado no fuera sólo dérmico. Los hechizos curativos típicos estaban diseñados para la reparación de la piel y los músculos. Probablemente, había un hechizo específico para reparar el tejido mamario, pero Hermione no podía recordarlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar haberlo aprendido.

Recordaba un gran libro de hechizos curativos. Lo había llevado consigo constantemente durante varios años. Lo había encogido para que cupiera en sus bolsillos, para tenerlos siempre a mano. Lo recuerda manchado de sangre y pociones que se derramaron y filtraron en sus páginas cuando ella se encontró demasiado ocupada para limpiarlas a tiempo. Con las esquinas de las hojas de las secciones más importantes dobladas. Tantas hojas marcadas, abarrotadas de sus notas en los márgenes.

Fue lo primero que compró después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Recordó cómo la gran lechuza voló hacia el Gran Salón de Hogwarts y lo dejó caer.

Todos los demás habían estado hablando de reiniciar el ED y comprar libros sobre magia defensiva. Pero Hermione había recurrido a la sanación. Ese fue el comienzo de la división, del espacio que creció lentamente entre ella y todos los demás de su edad dentro de la Resistencia.

Mientras los otros habían estado ejercitando con hechizos de protección y aturdidores, ella fue a ver a Madame Pomfrey y le pidió ser su aprendiz.

Pasó la mayor parte de sus días con Madame Pomfrey, memorizando cada hechizo de sanación y de diagnóstico avanzado que la enfermera de la escuela podía enseñarle. Aprendiendo qué signos y síntomas tenía que tener en cuenta.

El trabajo de la sanación es muy preciso… sutil. Se requiere la capacidad de evadir distracciones y enfocarse para canalizar la magia con matices extremadamente delicados. Para determinar el hechizo adecuado, perfeccionar la inflexión y, luego, canalizar las propias intenciones con precisión.

Los sanadores no usaban escalpelos físicos, pero, mágicamente hablando, la exactitud mental y el trabajo de varita eran comparables.

Hermione había memorizado diagrama tras diagrama de la anatomía humana, profundizando en todos los detalles que necesitaba para entrenar sus ojos en captar un diagnóstico, piezas de rompecabezas de información que tenía que ser ensamblada para identificar lo que podría estar mal.

Luego, por la noche, se dirigía a las mazmorras para estudiar pociones con Snape.

Cuando terminaba con la sanación y las pociones, se encerraba en un rincón de la biblioteca, revolviendo libro tras libro en busca de hechizos útiles para Harry, hasta que se quedaba dormida allí.

Lentamente, fue alejándose de sus amigos.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, todos estaban justamente enojados, pero, a pesar de eso, seguían optimistas. Los impulsaba una certeza que Hermione nunca consiguió avivar dentro de sí, ni siquiera al principio. Cuanto más aprendía, más disminuía su confianza respecto al resultado de la guerra. Nadie más parecía advertir lo difícil que resultaba mantener viva a las personas.

Cuando no pudo compartir el optimismo, los demás se ofendieron. Ella era amiga de Harry, ¿por qué no creería en él? ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida a hacer que todos se sintieran asustados? ¿Pensaba que era más inteligente que ellos? Ya ni siquiera podía lanzar un Patronus. Tal vez si pasara más tiempo practicando sus hechizos de defensa, dejaría de ser tan morbosa.

No era que no se estuvieran tomando la guerra en serio, sino sólo que su perspectiva se había reducido. La luz contra la oscuridad, el bien contra el mal. La luz siempre ganaba. Mira las historias, mira los libros de historia. Sí, algunas personas morirían, pero, por la causa, sería una muerte digna. No tenían miedo de morir por eso.

Eventualmente, Hermione dejó de hablar y se retiró con sus libros. No tenía sentido señalar que los libros de historia fueron escritos por los vencedores, o que hubo muchas guerras en el mundo muggle donde las vidas eran sólo otra forma de munición, donde las batallas no significaron nada, o produjeron más que una nueva lista de bajas, una nueva hilera de tumbas.

Quizás todos necesitaran creer tales cosas, pero Hermione no pudo. Ella necesitaba prepararse. Entonces se enfocó en la curación, en las pociones, y en los libros hasta que el Ministerio de Magia cayó y la guerra comenzó oficialmente.

Luego, la llevaron a toda prisa para que comenzara a estudiar en Francia. Luego, Albania, cuando Francia se volvió demasiado peligroso. Luego, Dinamarca. Luego, ¿Austria? No.

¿Había habido otro lugar antes de que ella se fuera a Austria? Se sentía como si hubiera una brecha. Algo borroso. Hermione empujó el espacio en blanco en su memoria. En algún lugar, en algún otro lugar, ella había ido a estudiar. ¿Dónde pudo haber estado? ¿Por qué ella lo olvidaría? Forzó su mente hacia lo borroso, pero era sólo oscuridad. Una tenue luz dorada que emanaba de una lámpara, polvo, el aroma del papel viejo, seco y verde, y la delgada cadena de un collar en sus manos.

Nada más. Presionó más fuerte, pero el recuerdo se desvaneció en el fondo de su mente nuevamente. No podía recordar nada más.

Al igual que no podía recordar el hechizo para reparar el tejido mamario.

Ella suspiró en voz baja para sí misma.

La falla de su memoria le resultaba cada vez más desconcertante.

A veces ni siquiera estaba segura de saber quién había sido durante la guerra. Se recordaba a sí misma como una sanadora. Sólo una sanadora y una especialista en pociones.

Pero, en algún momento, se había separado de esa persona y no sabía cómo ni cuándo había sucedido.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien que Voldemort describiría como peligrosa? Una persona que arrasó con la mitad de una prisión. Quien quemó a los Dementores y apuñaló a Graham Montague con cuchillos envenenados.

Hermione no tenía idea de dónde podría haber venido esa versión de sí misma. Le resultaba difícil creer que esa persona hubiera existido alguna vez.

De alguna manera, esa misteriosa persona había sido succionada en la oscuridad debajo de Hogwarts. Sin los relatos de segunda mano de Voldemort, Malfoy y Montague, ella nunca hubiera sabido que tal persona hubiera existido. Casi pensaría que sería una clase de engaño si no tuviera tantas cicatrices que no podía explicar.

Bajo la mirada a su muñeca izquierda y luego pasó la punta de los dedos sobre las cicatrices plateadas y dispersas que manchaban su esternón y clavículas, y la cicatriz larga y delgada entre sus costillas séptima y octava.

La sanadora Stroud había dicho que las fugas en su mente no eran una cuestión de disociación o de múltiples personalidades, pero ella sintió que debían serlo. Porque Hermione, tal como ella la conocía, nunca habría arrasado con la mitad de una prisión, ni habría matado a innumerables personas para irrumpir. Ni siquiera por Ginny. Hermione no habría tratado a todos los demás como daño colateral en un intento de rescate. Ella no sabía cómo llenar un cielo con Dementores ardiendo en fuego. Nunca había llevado cuchillos envenenados, mucho menos había aprendido a apuñalar a alguien con ellos.

Había algo cavernoso en su ignorancia, y no sabía cómo reconciliarlo.

Se puso la túnica, bajó las escaleras y tembló un poco en la puerta de la terraza. El aire era cálido y olía a tierra, con leves rastros de dulzura. Había enormes macizos de narcisos y lirios que, aparentemente, habían florecido hace dos semanas. Los pájaros cantaban.

Era como si el mundo exterior se hubiera transformado mientras Hermione yació en su habitación oscura. La naturaleza dejó caer su sudario y cesó de reflejar la frialdad y la tristeza de la vida de Hermione. El mundo la abandonó. Había vuelto a la vida, pero ella todavía estaba atrapada en una jaula, fría y mortal.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a entrar.

Ella no quería sentir la agitación de la primavera, ni en su piel ni en su sangre. Ella no quería pensar en la vida floreciendo. No a su alrededor. No en su interior.

Topsy apareció antes de la cena.

—Debe prepararse ahora.

Eran muchas horas antes de lo que Malfoy solía venir. Hermione no tenía idea de cuál podría ser la razón del cambio. Cada pieza de imprevisibilidad adicional sólo empeoraba las cosas. Se sentía muerta de miedo.

Fue al baño y se bañó. Mientras se secaba con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, recordó las pociones que la sanadora Stroud había enviado. Había estado tan nerviosa la noche anterior que las había olvidado.

Después de vestirse, fue y sacó uno de los viales del armario del baño. No era un filtro de paz. El color y la consistencia no le eran familiares. Lo olfateó. Se sentía picante en sus fosas nasales, ligeramente cítrico y picante. Se puso una gota en la punta del dedo y lo probó. Era tibio y ligeramente dulce en su lengua.

Esperó un minuto. Se sentía menos tensa por la ansiedad.

Lo tragó, y sintió el calor deslizándose por su garganta. Cuando llegó a su estómago, el calor pareció extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Su piel, repentinamente, se estremeció y se volvió sensible. Hermione se congeló, jadeó de horror y se tambaleó hacia adelante, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos dilatados mientras estudiaba su reflejo. Presionó las manos sobre su boca y tropezó hacia atrás.

Stroud le había dado una poción de lujuria.

Hermione quería estallar en lágrimas mientras intentaba estabilizarse y alejar los efectos de la poción que actualmente la hacía arder.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Era simple infinitamente cruel.

Las manos de Hermione temblaban mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución. Alguna forma de neutralizarlo. Tomó la taza de al lado del fregadero y tomó un vaso tras otro con agua con la esperanza de sacarlo de su sistema. No funcionó. El calor a través de su cuerpo parecía estar bajando y comenzando a irradiar en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Entró en su dormitorio. No podía entender por qué Stroud haría esto.

Castigar a Malfoy por cualquier interferencia que hubiera hecho en el programa de reproducción era una cosa, pero engañar a Hermione para que se autoadministrara una poción de lujuria parecía ser un nivel completamente nuevo de insensibilidad.

Trepó inestablemente a su cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Tal vez si ella se quedara quieta y concentrada, todo estaría bien.

El clic de la puerta la hizo estremecerse.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Malfoy parado allí, frío y tenso mientras él desabrochaba su túnica y se la quitaba de los hombros. La estaba estudiando cuando cruzó la habitación, colocó la ropa sobre el borde de la cama y la miró.

—¿Quieres otra poción calmante?

Hermione evaluó la posibilidad que una poción calmante pudiera ayudar. Podría aliviar la reacción física con la que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, así que asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

Cuando tomó el vial de su mano, sus dedos se rozaron y ella se mordió la lengua para no jadear.

Destapó el vial y lo tragó mientras Malfoy tomaba su propia poción.

La poción calmante tuvo un efecto de empeoramiento. En lugar de aliviar los síntomas, su cuerpo se relajó aún más en ellos. Ella dejó caer el vial sobre la cama mientras trataba devolvérselo.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos y se echó a llorar. Malfoy la miró fijo por un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —él demandó.

—La sanadora Stroud envió un conjunto de pociones que, según ella, facilitarían las cosas —dijo, quitándose las lágrimas y mirando fijamente las sábanas de la cama—. Lo olvidé ayer. Pero lo tomé esta noche, justo antes de que llegaras. Pensé que sería para la ansiedad. Eso era lo que parecía cuando probé una gota. No es que pueda hacer un análisis de hechizos. Entonces lo bebí, pero... —se ahogó un poco— era un afrodisíaco.

Hubo un silencio intenso.

—Eres una idiota —gruñó, finalmente, Malfoy—. ¿Tomas algo sin hacer preguntas?

Hermione se encogió.

—La última vez que te pedí que identificaras una poción que me enviaron, me obligaste a tomarla por puro rencor. ¿Se debía suponer que sería diferente esta vez?

Malfoy guardó silencio. La ira que emanaba de él era palpable. Como ondas de calor alrededor de una llama, el aire casi parecía distorsionarse alrededor de los bordes de su cuerpo mientras estaba allí, mirándola.

—Eres una idiota —dijo, finalmente, de nuevo.

Hermione quería acurrucarse sobre sí misma como un ovillo.

El calor en su centro era distraídamente estable, y todo su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cálido y sensible. Se sentía vacía por dentro. Ella quería ser tocada. Nadie la había tocado en tanto tiempo...

No, no, no.

Respiró profundo y se estremeció.

—¿No puedes esperar y hacerlo más tarde esta noche? Estoy segura de que desaparecerá después de unas horas.

—No puedo. Me han requerido en Francia esta noche. Es por eso que vine aquí temprano, no volveré a la mansión hasta mañana a la tarde— respondió Malfoy.

Hermione soltó un pequeño sollozo.

—Bien —ella dijo con la voz entrecortada y se obligó a recostarse en la cama—.Sólo… hazlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en contar hacia atrás desde mil, duplicando el número restado cada vez.

Menos uno.

Novecientos noventa y nueve.

Menos dos.

Novecientos noventa y siete.

Menos cuatro.

Novecientos noventa y tres.

Menos ocho.

Novecientos ochenta y cinco.

Sintió a Malfoy apartar su falda y se estremeció.

Menos dieciséis.

Novecientos setenta y nueve.

Menos treinta y dos.

Los dedos de Malfoy cerca de su centro abruptamente hicieron trizas su concentración en la resta y ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Malfoy la miraba con los ojos de par en par y horrorizados.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Nunca antes lo había visto realmente como alguien sexual. A pesar de que durante cinco meses la tuvo inclinada sobre una mesa, ella nunca había registrado realmente su aspecto sexual. Él era frío y peligroso. Hermoso, pero sólo de manera estética, como una estatua de mármol. No algo de sangre caliente. No era algo de lo que quisiera ningún tipo de contacto físico.

Ella nunca, nunca había querido ser tocada por él de ninguna manera.

Ahora quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Sentir sus manos sobre ella. El peso de él que había estado tan desesperada por escapar de la noche anterior, quería sentirlo, tenerlo presionando sobre ella. Presionando contra ella.

El ardor de la excitación en su centro era paralizante. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de tener algo dentro de ella, pero mientras yacía allí, se sintió lista para gritar si él no la tocaba.

No había pensado que la segunda noche podría ser peor que la primera, pero fue mil veces peor.

Ella se obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo para dejar de estudiar su rostro, dejar de asimilar todos los detalles de él de los que nunca antes se había preocupado. Su cabello y sus pómulos agudos, la intensidad de sus ojos, sus delgados labios y dientes blancos y rectos, las líneas precisas de su mandíbula y su garganta pálida desapareciendo en el cuello negro de su camisa.

—Sólo muévete —dijo Hermione, y casi sollozó por el esfuerzo que le tomó no moverse ella misma.

Un momento después lo sintió empujar y deslizarse dentro de ella, e inmediatamente inclinó sus caderas hacia adelante para llevarlo más profundo.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos y trató de apartar su mente mientras jadeaba contra sus palmas y se sentía arruinada.

Estaba temblando.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en cuánto quería que él se moviera. Fuerte y rápido.

Los gemidos seguían formándose en su garganta y no podía sofocarlos. Se contuvo con tanta rigidez que su cuerpo entero se estremeció mientras trataba de no permitir ningún tipo de reacción.

La espiral de la necesidad se apretaba más y más en su interior. Se mordió los labios. No se rendiría.

Sólo necesitaba aguantar. Él acabaría pronto y todo terminaría. Entonces podría dejar que el efecto de la poción se consumiera solo. Sus estocadas eran cada vez más largas y más fuertes, como lo hacían cuando llegaba al final. Él aceleró un poco y ella se mordió la lengua con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener el control.

Y entonces…

Ella rompió con un sollozo desesperado.

Todo su cuerpo se agitó alrededor de él. Podía sentir cómo ella misma se apretaba y aferraba cuando él empujó unas cuantas veces más, y, luego, él se estremeció con un gemido torturado.

Después de un momento, Malfoy se apartó, y ella apenas abrió los ojos a tiempo para verlo arrebatar su túnica de la cama y luego desaparecerse rápidamente de la habitación. Ella vislumbró su rostro antes de que desapareciera. Se veía pálido, como si fuera a desmayarse.

Ella se tumbó en la cama y lloró mientras su cabeza se aclaraba lentamente. La realidad, amarga como el veneno, comenzó a drenar lentamente mientras absorbía lo que había sucedido.

Acababa de tener el primer orgasmo del que tenía memoria.

No sabía si había sido virgen antes de ser enviada a Malfoy. Si no lo hubiera sido, el haberla perdido era uno de los muchos detalles que había perdido en sus recuerdos. Parecía algo extraño que su mente hubiera elegido proteger eso. Lo más probable es que no haya tenido relaciones sexuales durante la guerra.

Todo se sentía extraño. Nada le había dado ninguna indicación de que esas cosas fueran algo con lo que su cuerpo había estado familiarizado.

La poción de la lujuria había alterado las cosas. Ella temía que fuera de manera permanente. Despertó su cuerpo ante un nuevo aspecto de estas invasiones físicas que anteriormente habían permanecido inactivas.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil durante diez minutos.

Cuando finalmente pasó el tiempo, se levantó y fue al baño. Sacó todos los viales restantes de pociones y los vertió por el fregadero. Después tiró los envases al contenedor.

Cuando levantó la vista, el retrato estaba allí, mirándola en el espejo. Siempre observando. Siempre en silencio

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa amarga y luego se dejó caer al suelo.

La joven bruja pálida miró a Hermione.

Ella sintió frío, como si estuviera en estado de shock. Se acurrucó en un ovillo apretado, abrazándose las rodillas e intentando respirar.

Ella se iba a volver loca.

Ella se iba a volver loca.

Ella no podía seguir aguantando. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba aguantando. Por qué no se había dejado estar mientras estaba encerrada bajo Hogwarts.

La mansión Malfoy era peor.

Enterró su rostro en sus manos. Podía sentir los fluidos de ella y Malfoy en sus muslos.

Se durmió en el suelo.

.

* * *

**NdT: Sigo sin poder agregar algo más después de un capitulo tan fuerte, sólo les pido que tengan paciencia como muchas lo han venido teniendo hasta ahora.**

**Bueno, no... si puedo agregar algo...Stroud es una perra...eso es todo :-P**

**Les mando un beso y un gran abrazo.**

*26 de mayo de 2020*


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por la genia de Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 23**

_._

_Hermione estaba de pie en la cocina de la casa de La Hilandera. Se giró lentamente, mirando las superficies cubiertas de cuadernos, ingredientes preparados y pociones burbujeantes._

_Hizo una pausa al notar una poción que brillaba en la esquina. Se acercó y observó el vapor en espiral que se elevaba desde la superficie. Lo olfateó a escondidas. Aroma especiado y terroso del musgo de roble. Ligeros matices ahumados de cedro, el aroma machacado de hojas oxidantes. Pergamino… no. Olfateó de nuevo. Papiro._

_Se apartó abruptamente y miró los otros calderos circundantes._

—_Esta es una gran variedad de pociones de amor que está preparando —dijo, mirando a Severus, quien estaba inclinado sobre un caldero hirviendo a fuego lento._

—_Un nuevo proyecto para el Señor Oscuro. De pronto ha desarrollado un interés en tratar de usarlo como arma —respondió Severus, mirando con desprecio el turbio y luminiscente líquido en el que estaba trabajando._

_Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre._

—_¿Es eso posible?_

_Severus se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa. _

—_Estoy tan escéptico como desmotivado, así que lo más probable es que no. Creo que fue más una idea pasajera que algo en lo que él esté sinceramente interesado. Estoy elaborando un informe exhaustivo para presentarlo en caso de que pregunte al respecto. Y lo hago en mi casa en lugar de hacerlo en el laboratorio para garantizar que nadie ofrezca ideas innovadoras._

_Hermione inspeccionó la habitación. Había diez variedades de pociones de amor y algunos afrodisíacos que reconoció, así como otras quince que parecían experimentales._

—_¿Qué constituiría una poción de amor como arma?_

—_Algo de poder excepcional que no requiera redosificación. Creo que se imagina a sí mismo utilizándolo para los interrogatorios._

—_Eso es… obsceno —dijo, finalmente, Hermione._

—_Así es. Afortunadamente, o quizás desafortunadamente, __tiene otros asuntos en los que concentrarse y que considera más urgentes para Sussex._

Hermione se despertó, aún acostada en el frío suelo del baño. Continuó tumbada allí. Si su depresión tenía un aspecto positivo, era la facilidad para dormirse. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera rendido. La rabia que pasó meses cultivando se había desvanecido y ella quedó cansada y apática, como si su cuerpo pesara demasiado incluso para cargarlo.

Podría dormir y dormir, en un estado de desesperanza durante la mayor parte del día.

Se levantó del suelo, fue a su habitación y se metió debajo de las sábanas de su cama, enterrándose en ellas y abrazándolas a su alrededor.

Incluso su cerebro se sentía agotado y lánguido. Como si sólo pensar le resultara demasiado esfuerzo.

Miró el reloj. Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Había una bandeja con la cena junto a la silla, pero Hermione no tenía apetito.

Se preguntó por qué Malfoy estaba en Francia. Presumiblemente, fue para matar a más personas.

¿Seguiría enmascarado o lo haría abiertamente? Ella se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando lanzaba la maldición asesina. Los rostros de la mayoría de las personas se arrugaban en una mueca repugnante cuando lanzaban la Maldición Asesina. Incluso Voldemort. Pero el odio y la furia de Malfoy eran fríos. Tal vez se veía de la misma manera que cuando asesinó a Montague.

Hermione se preguntó si quedar expuesto como el Oficial Supremo fue intencional.

Si Malfoy se moviera para tomar el poder de Voldemort, necesitaría ser conocido. Conocido y temido. Quizás, el hecho de ser revelado había sido un riesgo calculado, contando con la necesidad de Voldemort de una figura pública que le perdone la vida. Si las cosas en Rumania fueran tan inestables como había dejado implícito, Voldemort no podría matar a Malfoy ahora… incluso si quisiera. Dejaría un vacío de poder, desestabilizaría a todo el ejército de Mortífagos y le daría a Europa la oportunidad de liberarse.

No había otras figuras en su ejército que fueran incluso vagamente comparables. Él tenía figuras en el gobierno local, pero Malfoy era la única ayuda visible de Voldemort a nivel continental.

El general más poderoso del ejército del Señor Oscuro era lo que Astoria había dicho.

Un general durante años, eso era lo que Malfoy había dicho sobre sí mismo.

Hermione se detuvo perpleja. ¿Malfoy había sido general durante la guerra?

No recordaba que Malfoy fuera un general. No lo recordaba mucho después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Ella había asumido que su ascenso en el rango había ocurrido al final de la guerra, pero tal vez eso no había sido así. Le costó obtener buena información hacia el final de la guerra. Hermione no fue incluida en la mayoría de las reuniones específicamente estratégicas de la Orden. Debe haber sido un detalle que se había perdido.

Tantas cosas sobre Malfoy le parecían incomprensibles. Su poder. La razón detrás de su ambición. Su irónico talento para la sanación. Su habilidad para la Aparición.

Un ritual con la intención de ser un castigo...

Hermione le dio vueltas al misterio en su mente.

Probablemente, a eso se refería Voldemort cuando dijo que estaba profundamente decepcionado de Malfoy. Hermione se preguntó qué demonios podría ser. Los rituales de magia oscura generalmente resultaban físicamente corrosivos y erosionaban mentalmente. Malfoy se veía sospechosamente, incluso antinaturalmente, intacto.

De hecho, mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que Malfoy estaba increíblemente cuerdo.

Con la cantidad de magia oscura a la que estuvo expuesto, tanto por su propio uso como por el de Voldemort, debería haber sido envenenado por ella. A menos que pasara todo su tiempo en rituales de purificación, su relativa buena salud parecía imposible.

Hermione había estado enferma sólo por entrar en el Salón de Voldemort, mientras que Malfoy parecía completamente indiferente, y seguramente iba allí varias veces a la semana. Las personas no se volvían indiferentes a la magia oscura. Era como una droga venenosa. Adictiva. Fructuosa.

Mortal.

Los magos oscuros tendían a usar cada vez más tipos de artes oscuras cada vez más fuertes hasta que se erosionaron ellos mismos como Voldemort, o se volvían locos como Lucius y Bellatrix.

Pero Malfoy estaba intacto. Física y mentalmente era... impecable.

Y capaz de aparecerse a través de todo un continente.

¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

Hermione siguió dando vueltas a la pregunta una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se rindió. Tenía muy poca información para permitirse realizar cualquier conjetura.

Pasó a un problema diferente.

No lograba entender cómo ella encajaba en todo esto. Cualquiera que fuera el plan de Malfoy, parecía que de alguna manera, ella debía ser incluida en él. Malfoy estaba demasiado dedicado a su cuidado y mantenimiento para que no fuera así. Hermione pensó que se debía simplemente a que él estaba llevando a cabo lo ordenado, pero comenzaba a sospechar que sus atenciones iban más allá de eso. Parecía personal y emocionalmente interesado en ella. La forma en que la miraba, la intensidad sin reservas de esto era casi innegable. Ella era importante para él o para sus planes.

¿En qué parte de la estrategia no encajaba embarazar a Hermione?

Odiaba violarla. No parecía disfrutarlo en absoluto y tampoco lo intentaba hacerlo. Lo enfermaba. Entonces, ¿no querría embarazarla lo antes posible?

A menos que tuviera que ver con sus recuerdos. La idea de que un embarazo desbloqueara los recuerdos era, en el mejor de los casos, teórica. Pero si Malfoy sospechaba que había algo en su memoria que no quería desbloquear... eso podría explicarlo.

Pero, incluso sin un embarazo, los recuerdos comenzaron a resurgir lentamente.

Si estuviera embarazada, él ganaría nueve meses de acceso exclusivo a ellos. Mientras no estuviera embarazada, podrían surgir recuerdos arbitrarios que Voldemort podría encontrar.

¿Por qué seguiría forzándolos a ambos durante cinco días de trauma mensual?

Hermione no conseguía explicárselo.

Reflexionó sobre la pregunta nuevamente.

El único elemento adicional en el que podía pensar era que Malfoy debía saber que ella preferiría morir antes que quedar embarazada.

¿Eso le importaría?

Ella siguió preguntándose hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente, estaba toda ansiosa, nerviosa e inquieta hasta que comenzó a temer que comenzaría a quitarse la piel. Apenas rozó el diario El Profeta antes de comenzar a romperlo en pedazos y doblarlo en todas las formas que pudiera imaginar. No podía hacer grullas, pero podía doblar el papel en aviones y todo tipo de otras formas geométricas. Vertió su energía nerviosa en doblar hasta que sus dedos se sintieron en carne viva.

Comenzó a caminar a través del ala norte, arrastrando los dedos ligeramente a lo largo de las paredes mientras avanzaba.

Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione se bañó sin instrucciones. Topsy no apareció, pero la cena sí. Hermione la ignoró. Eran casi las nueve cuando la elfina apareció de repente en la habitación.

Topsy desvió la mirada cuando Hermione la miró fijamente.

—El amo está de regreso. Debe prepararse.

Hubo una pausa.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo Hermione.

Topsy asintió y luego desapareció.

Hermione fue y se sentó al pie de la cama.

Cuando Malfoy apareció en la puerta, se miraron durante varios minutos.

No había nada que decir.

Él cruzó la habitación y sacó un frasco de poción calmante que le entregó sin decir una palabra. Ella tragó el contenido y luego se lo devolvió.

Mientras él tomaba su propia poción, Hermione se deslizó sobre el colchón y se acostó, mirando fijamente el dosel sobre su cama.

No se estremeció cuando sintió que la cama se movía. No emitió ningún sonido cuando sintió que él apartaba la falda de su vestido y la exponía. Cuando sintió que él se movía entre sus piernas, se mordió el labio mientras seguía observando el dosel. Cuando él murmuró el encanto de lubricación, ella cerró las manos en puños.

Cuando él entró en ella, ella soltó un grito ahogado y giró el rostro hacia la pared con desesperación, retorciéndose con angustia interna.

Su cuerpo lo había anticipado. Estaba en sintonía y esperando. Estaba preparado. Deseando.

Fue una traición tan profunda.

Saber que su excitación era fisiológicamente natural no alivió la culpa.

Cuando la violación era clínica, resultaba soportable. Cuando la violación era bajo el efecto de una poción, resultaba soportable. Pero cuando era sólo ella, su propia mente y fisiología, era lo peor de todo. Algo dentro de ella se retorció y quebró.

_«Estoy siendo violada y mi cuerpo lo está disfrutando»_ pensó con amargura y quiso acurrucarse.

Pensó que podría vomitar.

No quería saber si Malfoy podía notar la diferencia o si incluso lo sabía.

Se quedó mirando la pared e intentó no hacer otro sonido. Cuando él acabó, se retiró de inmediato, tiró hacia abajo su falda, tomó su propia túnica y se apareció.

Ella no se giró para ver cómo estaba él antes de que desapareciera. Sólo cerró las piernas y se quedó allí. Podía sentir sus lágrimas dejando rastros fríos a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Los siguientes dos días fueron iguales.

.

**oOo**

.

Hubo poca sensación de alivio la mañana después del quinto día. Hermione sólo sintió frío.

Su habitación y cama habían perdido toda sensación de confort para ella.

Sacó un nuevo set de ropa del armario y fue al baño con ducha al final del pasillo. Luego, se hizo un ovillo, se sentó en el suelo de la ducha y se quedó allí bajo el agua.

No tenía sentido negarlo. Las cosas habían cambiado. Nada se sentía igual. Ya no más.

La poción fue un factor significativo, pero Hermione no podía negar la serie de otros elementos.

Malfoy no era el monstruo que inicialmente ella había percibido. Después de escucharlo que les estaba sucediendo a las otras subrogantes, después de lo que Montague había tratado hacerle, después de Astoria, después de aterrorizarse de la crueldad que Lucius Malfoy idearía si su subrogación fuera transferida… su percepción de Malfoy había cambiado.

Ser "salvada" por él había cambiado las cosas.

Él la tocó. Nadie la había tocado en mucho tiempo.

La había curado, mucho más de lo que él mismo necesitaba.

Ni siquiera quería violarla.

Aunque insistió en que su protección se debía completamente a un interés personal, porque se lo habían ordenado, ella estaba casi segura de que él estaba excediendo con creces la obligación exigida.

La influencia de las esposas también contribuyó a ello. Estas estaban para cultivar el cumplimiento y la dependencia. Para eliminar su capacidad de resistencia

Si ella pudiera oponerse a la violación de Malfoy, si él la estuviera forzando físicamente mientras la violaba, sería más fácil para ella dejar de resignarse y acostumbrarse. Era estar tumbada tranquilamente y experimentarlo. Era la anticipación de una inevitabilidad a la que no podía oponerse.

Si las formas en que la lastimara fueran más voluntarias y menos obligatorias, sería más fácil verlo por quién realmente era.

Pero, incluso entonces, la mente era cruelmente adaptativa. La voluntad subconsciente de sobrevivir estaba escrita en los humanos más profundamente que casi cualquier otra cosa. La supervivencia no requería que Hermione estuviera intacta, que se mantuviera decente o que siguiera siendo ella misma. La supervivencia eliminaría cualquier parte de ella que hiciera más difícil el soportar.

Aliviaría la angustia mental. Se aferraría a cada atisbo de amabilidad. Haría que la vida dejara de doler.

Si ella no tenía cuidado, se robaría cada parte de ella hasta que quedar tan rota por dentro que aceptaría su jaula.

Hermione se estremeció bajo el agua hirviendo que aún caía sobre ella.

Necesitaba mantenerse alejada de Malfoy.

Ella no hablaría con él. No se permitiría hacerle preguntas. Si él le preguntaba algo, ella respondería lo más brevemente posible. Dejaría de comprometerse con él. Dejaría de tratar de entenderlo.

Es posible que no pueda controlar lo que su cuerpo hacía, pero podría controlar su mente. Cualquier cosa que quisiera de ella, tendría que forzarla.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas cuando sintió un sentimiento de desolación.

Estaba tan cansada de estar sola. Apretó los labios mientras luchaba contra el llanto.

Incluso su memoria era un abismo solitario. Casi todos los años de guerra habían sido solitarios.

Estudiar sola en Hogwarts. Luego, estudiar en Europa. No hubo tiempo para nada más que relaciones profesionales. Cuando regresó, prácticamente vivió en la sala del hospital.

Nunca hubo tiempo para amistades. Cuando tuvo tiempo libre, Harry y Ron se habían ido a las misiones. Cuando regresaron, generalmente después de una batalla, las habilidades de Hermione se necesitaban con mayor urgencia. Guardaba muy pocos recuerdos estando con cualquiera de ellos en circunstancias no profesionales.

Luego, después de la Batalla Final, el encarcelamiento de Hermione bajo Hogwarts había sido como una caída sin fin. Sola. Sola. Sola. Hasta que la memoria de Hermione se había canibalizado.

Finalmente, fue arrastrada y forzada al programa de reproducción, y se vio reducida a su función. Para la sanadora Stroud, ella era un útero. Para Voldemort, ella era una fuente potencial de inteligencia de guerra.

Ella no era una persona.

No lo era para nadie, excepto Malfoy.

La trataba como a una persona. Le respondía la mayoría de sus preguntas y la miraba como si realmente la hubiera visto. Hablaba con ella. La trataba como si ella fuera personalmente importante para él. Cuando la lastimaba, siempre parecía forzado y poco dispuesto.

Todos los demás la lastimaban simplemente porque podían.

Incluso los elfos domésticos apenas la miraban.

No había trabajo en la mansión Malfoy en el que ella pudiera sumergirse. Ni había un vacío interminable en el que perderse. Era sólo Hermione, sentada, preguntándose y doblando papel, atrapada en una casa fría.

Malfoy era sólo un poco de calidez, vida o contacto humano que ella tenía. Ya sea que lo hubiera querido o no, Hermione se estaba aferrando a él en su desesperado aislamiento.

No debía.

Él había matado a todos. Los había asesinado o ejecutado a todos. Dispuesto o no, la estaba violando. Ella era solo un peón para él.

No iba a traicionar el recuerdo de sus amigos de una manera tan horrible. No iba a traicionarse a sí misma.

Si ella moría en la mansión Malfoy, lo haría aferrándose a lo que quedaba de ella. Como la muerte misma, Malfoy le había robado todo, y sólo estaba esperando quitarle más.

Ella podía mantenerse alejada de Malfoy. Ella sería capaz de negarse a comprometerse a menos que él la forzara y la coaccionara.

Ella podría. Ella lo haría.

Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Pasó el resto del día convenciéndose a sí misma. Preparándose a sí misma. Malfoy debía venir para otra sesión de legeremancia. Siempre venía tras su periodo fértil.

Y, cuando lo hiciera, encontraría todos estos pensamientos en su cabeza. Probablemente se burlaría de ella.

Ella no respondería.

Pasó la tarde construyendo una torre de cartas.

El día pasó. Llegó la cena. Malfoy no llegó.

Hermione trató de no sentirse ansiosa. Trató de no seguir mirando el reloj. Ignoró la sensación de tensión en su pecho mientras esperaba que él apareciera.

Se recordó a sí misma que, probablemente, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Quizás, había estado leyendo su mente cuando ella había estado pensando antes. Probablemente, la estaba torturando a propósito.

Siguió esperando a que eventualmente apareciera hasta las once pasadas, hora en la que Hermione, generalmente, ya estaba dormida. Finalmente, se fue a la cama.

Pero no pudo dormir.

Simplemente se quedó allí, preguntándose por qué no había venido. Quizás estaba viajando de nuevo. El periódico no había dicho nada, pero, tal vez, todavía estaba de viaje. Tal vez, él estaba con Astoria en algún evento. Hermione no creía recordar algo mencionado en las páginas de la sociedad. Tal vez, acababan de ir a cenar. ¿Él y Astoria cenaban juntos?

Reposó en la cama, preguntándose, hasta que el reloj en la pared indicaba que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama. Había una luna casi llena.

Fue hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación, deambulando por los pasillos del ala norte iluminados por la luna. El retrato la siguió como un espectro pálido.

Los dedos de Hermione se arrastraron a lo largo de las paredes mientras caminaba. Nunca tuvo ataques de pánico dentro de la mansión, pero la sensación de la pared debajo de sus dedos era tranquilizadora.

La luz de la luna proyectaba sombras largas y nítidas en los suelos y las paredes.

Un pensamiento golpeó abruptamente a Hermione. ¿Y si Malfoy muriera? ¿Lo sabría ella siquiera? Probablemente, no. No por días. La sanadora Stroud vendría y llevaría a Hermione para ser transferida a otras legeremantes. Tal vez, Voldemort traería a Snape de regreso de Rumania y le ordenaría que la embarazase.

¿Y si ya estuviera embarazada? La idea la paralizó. ¿Y si estaba embarazada y Malfoy murió? ¿Voldemort esperaría a que ella diera a luz y luego le arrancaría sus recuerdos él mismo? ¿O haría que Stroud abortara al bebé para que Hermione pudiera ser transferida? Si ella lo llevaba a término, ¿qué le pasaría? ¿Voldemort le daría el bebé a Astoria?

Astoria lo mataría. Lo torturaría hasta la muerte. Si se pareciera a Malfoy y Hermione, Astoria probablemente le arrancaría los ojos y lo quemaría y lo mataría de hambre...

Hermione jadeó y comenzó a hiperventilarse en el pasillo.

No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Nada. Ella no podía hacer nada.

Había pasado meses deseando que Malfoy muriera, pero, ahora, el pensamiento la llenaba de terror.

¿Y si estuviera muerto?

Ella siguió respirando más y más rápido. Sus manos y brazos comenzaron a picarles como si hubiera agujas rozándole la piel. Su pecho se sentía comprimido como si la estuvieran aplastando. No podía calmarse.

De repente, hubo un cambio en la oscuridad. Hermione se congeló, ahogó un jadeo y miró a su alrededor.

Malfoy salió de la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que él no había estado allí un momento antes.

La luz de la luna iluminó su pálido cabello y piel. Se veía aterrador y angelical al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sintiendo que su pánico inicial se desvanecía. No estaba muerto ni muriendo. La sensación de alivio que sintió al verlo...

Ella trató de no pensar en ello mientras lo estudiaba cuidadosamente.

Había algo en su rostro...

La tensión en su rostro parecía aplacar ligeramente la expresión fría y dura a la que ella estaba tan acostumbrada. Parecía menos al borde de un colapso.

Él se acercó a ella. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente mientras la evaluaba.

—Granger.

Su nombre rodó de sus labios como un ronroneo. Ella sintió un escalofrío de incertidumbre atravesarla. Nunca la llamó por su apellido, ni una vez desde que había llegado. Ella siempre era "sangre sucia".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco.

Él estaba borracho.

Sus pasos se mantuvieron firmes y su voz era apacible, pero… ella estaba segura de eso.

No se movió.

Él se acercó. Ella se arrastró hacia atrás, pero él seguía acercándose, hasta que Hermione quedó atrapada contra la pared, y Malfoy estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Oh, Granger —suspiró, mirándola. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su garganta, pero no la apretó. Sólo dejó la mano allí. Podía sentir el calor que se filtraba en su piel.

Ella lo miró fijo. Incluso borracho, su expresión era una máscara. No estaba segura de qué pensaba hacer a continuación. Él deslizó su pulgar suavemente a lo largo de su cuello y ella sintió que le picaba la piel.

Él suspiró nuevamente.

—Si hubiera sabido qué dolor me causarías, nunca te habría tomado.

Él sólo se quedó allí, sosteniendo su cuello. Podía sentir su pulso palpitar contra su mano. No estaba segura de lo que quiso decir con eso, o si se suponía que ella debía disculparse.

Podía oler ligeramente el alcohol en su aliento.

—Pero —dijo él después de un minuto —, a esta altura, supongo que merezco quemarme. Me pregunto, si tú también te quemarás.

Su rostro estaba repentinamente cerca del de ella. Podía sentir el aire de sus palabras rozando su piel.

Sus labios chocaron contra los de ella.

.

* * *

**NdT: YYYYYYYYY ¡FIN!**

**No, mentira, no se asusten y no vayan corriendo a la historia original que pronto volveré con capitulo nuevo. Confíen en mi… me vengo portando bien, ¿no?**

**Para las que no saben hay un pequeño "easter egg" o un guiño a una de las historias de SenLinYu, si quieren la pueden encontrar en Wattpad, en el perfil de RachelBarker07, quién tradujo "A Slow Cruel Descent", de sólo dos capítulos, y su secuela "A Fragile Ascent". Sólo les tiro el dato por si les interesa ;-)**

**Nunca me canso de agradecer, y a veces me pongo pesada, por sus reviews. Gracias por compartir sus sensaciones, sus experiencias y gracias por el aliento. Créanme que ayudan mucho y como verán me dan más pilas para actualizar relativamente seguido.**

**Nos vemos prontito. Cuídense mucho, mucho por favor que todos somos indispensables. Les mando un besote enorme y un gran abrazo. Las quiero.**

*28 de mayo de 2020*


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Traducción beteada por la genia de Mary Eagle Med.**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 24**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene un breve episodio de autolesión.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

.

Sabía a whisky de fuego.

Fue un beso rudo. En el segundo en que sus labios se tocaron, él aplastó su cuerpo contra el suyo. La mano sobre su cuello se deslizó hacia atrás y la tomó de la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras profundizaba el beso. Levantó la otra mano y acunó su mejilla contra su palma por un momento antes de que se deslizara por su cuerpo.

Él ladeó la cabeza mientras la besaba. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca antes de retirarse para mordisquearle sus labios. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler, pero no para sangrar. Luego, cuando ella se quedó sin aliento, él apartó la boca y comenzó a besarle su cuello.

Hermione estaba congelada, en estado de shock. Dócil y aturdida en sus manos posesivas.

Él estaba tirando de su ropa. Ella podía sentir la bata exterior cayendo al suelo, y, cuando los botones superiores del vestido se soltaron, el frío aire de la mansión la impactó. Él le arrancó los botones, exponiéndola para recorrer su piel desnuda

Se estaba apretando contra ella mientras le bajaba el vestido por los hombros y la desnudaba hasta la cintura.

El aire helado mordió su piel y ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían cuando sus manos se lanzaron hacia su pecho y la acariciaron. Su boca en la unión de su cuello y hombro, besaba y mordisqueaba cuando, de repente llegó a un lugar particular y ella gimió.

Ambos se congelaron.

Malfoy se apartó de golpe.

Se quedó quieto mirándola desplomada contra la pared, medio desnuda y… excitada.

Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de sí mismo. Permaneció allí, conmocionado por varios segundos antes de que, de repente, la máscara volviera a su lugar. Su rostro se endureció y sonrió.

—Al parecer, has aceptado tu lugar —dijo con una mirada de desprecio.

Luego, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hermione en estado de shock, no se movió. Se sintió congelada, mientras una fría sensación de devastación se apoderó de ella.

Ella fue... había sido... receptiva. A Malfoy

Su docilidad no había sido impuesta por las esposas. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió alejarlo. No se le ocurrió querer hacerlo.

La había besado y ella… lo había dejado. No se había sentido asqueada. Había avivado algo solitario y doloroso dentro de ella. El ser tocada. Alguien con manos cálidas acariciándola. Era un anhelo atado a través de la fibra misma de su ser.

Atrapada en la mansión, se estaba aferrando a cualquier pedazo de amabilidad que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero no era amabilidad.

Malfoy no era amable, él simplemente no era cruel. No era tan horrible como podía ser. Poseía los más mínimos jirones de decencia.

Aparentemente, para su mente dañada, la ausencia de crueldad era suficiente consuelo; para su corazón necesitado, era suficiente.

Un sollozo estrangulado se desprendió de ella. Se arregló el vestido y huyó de regreso a su habitación.

Abrió las puertas de su armario, sacó un nuevo conjunto y se lo abrochó lo más rápido posible. Luego, se abrazó a sí misma para darse una sensación adicional de seguridad. De decencia.

Ella era mejor que esto.

No iba a dejar que sus instintos psicológicos de supervivencia la engañaran para que se enamorara de un monstruo, para querer llamar la atención de la persona responsable de comenzar la guerra, para ser receptivo con el hombre que había asesinado a sus amigos.

No podía dejar que su mente le permitiera enamorarse de su violador simplemente porque él no era tan monstruoso con ella como podría serlo.

Ella no podía. No lo haría.

No lo haría.

No lo haría.

Podía soportar ser traicionada por su cuerpo, pero no se dejaría traicionar por su mente.

Preferiría quebrarla.

Tenía que salir de la mansión.

Presionó su mano contra la ventana fría y miró desesperadamente la finca iluminada por la luna.

Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la estrelló contra el cristal lo más fuerte que pudo.

El panel inquebrantable no se rompió. No cedió.

Ella volvió a estrellar la cabeza contra él.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Había sangre corriendo por sus ojos, pero ella continuó.

De nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Un brazo se cerró alrededor de su cintura y una mano le sujetó ambas muñecas mientras la arrastraban lejos del cristal.

Ella forcejeó. Intentando liberar sus manos. Clavando los dedos de los pies en el piso de madera para volver.

Sollozando.

—Granger. No…no lo hagas —la voz de Malfoy estaba cerca de su oído.

Tiró inútilmente para liberarse mientras sollozaba y sollozaba.

Estaba tan cansada de sentirse lastimada y sola. Ella quería terminar con todo. Si seguía existiendo en esa casa, trataría de encontrar consuelo. Cualquier cosa menos sentirse fría y sola para siempre.

Ella quería ser tocada. Quería sentirse segura, incluso si era simplemente una ilusión. Ella lo quería…

Pero no debía...

Ella no traicionaría a todos así. Harry, Ron, Minerva, Ginny...

Ella no se traicionaría así.

—No puedo… no puedo —sollozó, tratando de liberarse de nuevo.

—No te lastimes. Granger, es una orden. No te lastimes —gruñó Malfoy.

Ella siguió forcejeando.

—Basta.

Ella gruñó ante la orden.

—Deja de tratar de lastimarte físicamente—le ordenó él con la voz temblorosa.

Sintió que las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas se calentaban cuando él las invocó y ella luchó contra la magia.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione al sentir que la magia crecía hasta casi asfixiar su mente, debilitando su cuerpo.

Se desplomó contra Malfoy. Él le soltó las muñecas y envolvió su brazo con fuerza sobre sus hombros, como si esperara que ella volviera a arrojarse contra la ventana.

Ella se quedó allí, temblando y sollozando en silencio en sus brazos. Había sangre deslizándose por su rostro y goteando de sus labios y barbilla hacia al suelo.

—Así que… —dijo él con voz tensa después de unos minutos—, veo que ya encontraste una forma de sortear las órdenes de las esposas.

Mientras colgaba de él, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Las órdenes existían en su mente. El mandato era no lastimarse a sí misma, pero no especificó ninguna diferencia entre daño psicológico y físico. Entonces, en un estado de suficiente agonía mental, había podido ser capaz de evitarlo. De cualquier manera, ella se estaba lastimando, no podía evitar que su mente la lastimara. La orden había sido anulada.

Siempre estuvo en su mente.

Su interpretación de las órdenes siempre había sido lo que la había limitado. La orden de quedarse callada: ella lo había interpretado como que Malfoy no le permitía hablar sin permiso porque suponía que él sería vengativo al respecto. Entonces, no había podido hablar. Si lo hubiera interpretado como algo más simple, como no hablar en voz alta, podría haberlo hecho, a menos que Malfoy hubiera aclarado y especificado más la orden.

Las compulsiones fueron construidas para prevenir la desobediencia intencional.

Cuando no pensaba en el hecho de que estaba desobedeciendo, cuando sólo reaccionaba instintivamente o hablaba sin pensar, siempre había podido sortear las órdenes. Ella, simplemente, no lo había notado.

—Supongo que sí —dijo en voz baja, recuperando el equilibrio y poniéndose de pie.

Las manos de él se deslizaron lejos de ella. Algo dentro de Hermione se retorció por la pérdida de contacto.

Él la giró y usó un hechizo para quitar la sangre de su rostro y luego lanzó un hechizo curativo donde la piel se había cortado. Le dolía la cabeza donde se la había golpeado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Malfoy con un tono duro—.¿Por qué la repentina necesidad de ir tan lejos?

Ella lo miró. Estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos grises e inflexibles la estudiaban cuidadosamente. Había tomado una poción de sobriedad desde que la había besado, ella podía olerla en su aliento.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella con voz melancólica—. Las opciones siempre han sido escapar o morir.

—Pero esta es la primera vez que realmente tuviste la suficiente intención de manejarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué esta noche en lugar de ayer o del día que me fui a Francia?

Entonces, él advirtió que ella estaba reacia a responder. La boca de Hermione se torció y giró su rostro, presionando la mejilla contra su propio hombro.

_«No hables con él. Él no es tu amigo»._ Se recordó a sí misma.

—No necesito que hables para obtener la respuesta —dijo él después de varios minutos—. Aunque creo que lo preferirías. Después de todo, nos espera una sesión de Legeremancia.

Hermione cerró la boca, pero sus ojos se posaron en su cama. Ella no quería acostarse en una cama frente a él otra vez. Si él invadía su mente para obtener la respuesta, vería cuán patética y desesperadamente sola estaba, y cuán significativo él se había vuelto para ella.

Si contestaba la pregunta, tendría cierto control sobre la narrativa.

Abrió la boca varias veces mientras se esforzaba para ver por dónde comenzar. Se sentía tan fría que le dolía la piel. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos lentamente.

—Creo que estoy empezando a desarrollar Síndrome de Estocolmo —respondió finalmente en voz baja—. Es una condición psicológica muggle. Supongo que se podría decir que es un instinto de supervivencia o mecanismo de defensa.

Se quedó en silencio y miró a Malfoy, quién se veía inexpresivo, al parecer esperando que ella se explayara más. Ella se volteó.

Después de un minuto de silencio, él suspiró irritado

—Entonces, vamos a hacer esto por las malas. Muy bien. Legeremancia será entonces.

Hermione se puso rígida y rodó los hombros a la defensiva.

—Es algo que ocasionalmente ocurre cuando un rehén comienza a sentirse unido a su captor… debido a su dependencia —forzó ellas las palabras sin mirar a Malfoy. Su voz temblaba débilmente.

Se obligó a continuar.

—No sé tanto al respecto. No tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar psicología. Pero… creo que estoy empezando a comprender tu comportamiento, tratando de justificar lo que haces. La falta de crueldad se convierte en amabilidad. Es... es un mecanismo de supervivencia, por lo que funciona a través de reacciones y adaptaciones subconscientes. En orden a intentar tener una conexión emocional auténtica, podría desarrollar sentimientos por ti...—su voz se quebró y se apagó por un momento.

Hubo una pausa.

—Honestamente, prefiero ser violada por tu padre que tener sentimientos por ti —dijo, mirando finalmente la sangre en el suelo.

El silencio fue rotundo, y vio las manos de Malfoy curvarse lentamente en puños a su lado.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente—, con suerte ahora estás embarazada y no tendrás que sufrir la atención de ninguno de los dos. Te quedaras sola.

Él comenzó a alejarse. Ella, sin pensarlo, estiró su mano rápidamente y lo agarró de la túnica. Él se congeló. Ella sollozó débilmente mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la tela. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho. Él olía a musgo y cedro, y ella se estremeció y descansó contra él. Él levantó las manos y las posó sobre sus hombros hasta que ella pudo sentir el calor de las mismas hundiéndose lentamente en ella, los pulgares corriendo ligeramente sobre sus hombros hasta que dejó de temblar.

Luego, detuvo sus manos y la apartó violentamente. Hermione se tambaleó hacia atrás y casi se cae contra su cama cuando él se alejó de ella. Sus ojos eran fríos y había algo desconocido en su expresión que ella no podía identificar.

Malfoy la miró por un momento. Su mandíbula temblaba. Luego, respiró hondo y soltó una risa suave y amarga.

—No tienes Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No te importa sobrevivir. Los Gryffindor siempre están ansiosos por morir —Sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de desprecio cuando dijo "Gryffindor"—. Después de todo, llevas meses fantaseando con un gran asesinato-suicidio para nosotros dos. No, lo que te está mortificando no es sobrevivir, es el aislamiento. Pobre sanadora, sin nadie a quien cuidar. Nadie que te necesite o te _quiera_.

Hermione lo miró mientras él continuaba

.—No puedes soportar estar sola. No sabes cómo funcionar. Necesitas a alguien a quien amar. Harías cualquier cosa por las personas que te dejen amarlas. Eso fue la guerra para ti, ¿no? Querías pelear, pero eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que otro duelista imprudente de diecisiete años no iba a cambiar el resultado de la guerra… no de la forma en que un sanador podría hacerlo. Me imagino que ninguno de tus amigos apreció eso, ¿verdad? Que la elección fue un sacrificio para ti.

Hermione se puso pálida.

—Potter y el resto de tus amigos eran demasiado estúpidos e idealistas para apreciar las decisiones que tomaste. Toda una carga, ¿no?, ser una de las pocas personas lo suficientemente inteligentes como para comprender lo que era necesario para ganar; ser una de los únicas dispuestas a pagar realmente el precio que exige la victoria. Nunca apreciaron nada de eso. Dejaste que te enviaran lejos. Luego, cuando regresaste, dejaste que te exprimieran hasta el cansancio. No hay valor o gloria suficiente para los sanadores, a diferencia de los luchadores. Incluso Ginny se dio cuenta de eso. Cuando Creevey murió, a Potter le dieron días de duelo sólo porque vio como sucedió. Tú fuiste quien intentó salvar al muchacho, ¿y qué fue lo que tú obtuviste? ¿Cuatro horas para regresar nuevamente a tu turno de trabajo?

—Así… no es…cómo pasó. —Las manos de Hermione estaban apretadas en puños. Tan apretadas que le dolían los huesos.

—Así fue exactamente como pasó. Puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero ya he pasado demasiadas horas dentro de tus recuerdos. Probablemente, los conozco mejor que a los míos. Habrías hecho cualquier cosa por tus amigos; habrías tomado todas las decisiones difíciles y pagarías las consecuencias sin quejarte. Hasta prostituirte por el esfuerzo de la guerra. Pero dime, porque tengo sincera curiosidad, ¿qué hizo Potter por ti para que se mereciera tu lealtad?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Harry era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Malfoy se burló.

—¿Y qué con eso?

Hermione apartó la mirada y respiró temblorosamente.

—Mientras crecía…nunca tuve amigos. Era demasiado rara, demasiado aficionada a los libros. Lo que más deseaba era tener amigos, pero nadie quería serlo. Cuando descubrí Hogwarts, pensé…pensé que todo sería diferente. Que ser bruja era la razón por la que nunca había encajado. Pero, cuando llegué allí, seguía siendo extraña y ratón de biblioteca y nadie quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Harry… Harry fue la primera persona que me dejó ser su amiga. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Además… no es que hubiera alguna posibilidad para mí sin él.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Eso es lo más patético que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo Malfoy finalmente, enderezando su túnica—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Soy tu reemplazo de Potter? —él se mofó—. Si alguien te habla, ¿no puedes evitar aferrarte a ellos? Las prostitutas del Callejón Knockturn son más caras que tú.

La mandíbula de Hermione tembló, pero Malfoy no había terminado.

—-Seamos claros, sangre sucia. No te quiero. Nunca te quise. No soy tu amigo. No hay nada que me traiga más alegría que terminar contigo.

—Lo sé… —dijo Hermione en voz baja y hueca.

—Aunque... —añadió él después de una pausa—. No puedo negar que has mejorado últimamente. Tendré que enviarle a Stroud mi agradecimiento. —Él recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

Hermione respiró hondo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego, resopló.

—¿En serio? ¿Por eso me besaste? ¿Por la poción?

Él se encogió de hombros y la observó con sorna, y ojos fríos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La violación no es realmente "lo mío". Sin embargo, tu creciente apego es tan fascinante como divertido de experimentar. Nunca imaginé que serías del tipo de persona que fantasea con que mi cuidado obligatorio indicara algún tipo de apego. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginar lo divertido que se sentirá el Señor Oscuro de presenciarlo en unos días. La sangre sucia de Potter, enamorándose de su violador Mortífago. No pensé que fuera posible que fueras más patética, pero, aparentemente, con las sangre sucias siempre pueden caer más bajo.

Se giró para irse pero entonces se detuvo.

—Regresaré más tarde para ver tus recuerdos. Por favor, no asumas que estoy muerto porque ocasionalmente tengo un mejor uso de mi tiempo que abrirme paso por tu trágica vida —Él se burló y salió del dormitorio.

.

**oOo**

.

Cuando regresó al día siguiente, Hermione apenas se había movido. Él la miró por varios minutos. Ella no levantó la vista ni reconoció su presencia.

—Cama —ordenó él, finalmente.

Hermione se quedó sin decir una palabra y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando al suelo. Él no necesitaba sus ojos.

Hubo un momento de pausa antes de que Malfoy se introdujera en su mente.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo examinando su recuerdo de Snape. Apenas leyó sus recuerdos recientes. Cuando alcanzó el presente, se retiró y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

Hermione se sintió… muerta. Si se hubiera mirado al espejo y descubierto que era un fantasma, apenas se habría sorprendido.

Era la nada fría.

Eso era todo lo que sentía.

Se tumbó en la cama y se disculpó con sus amigos por haberles fallado a todos.

Cuando Stroud llegó seis días después, Hermione cruzó la habitación sin decir ni una palabra y se sentó en el borde de la camilla, abriendo su boca mecánicamente para tomar el veritaserum.

—Te ves bastante pálida —dijo Stroud, su boca se torció ligeramente mientras la estudiaba—. ¿Cómo te fue con los efectos de la concepción este mes?

—No lo sé. ¿No es por eso que está aquí? —cuestionó Hermione con voz amarga, mirando su regazo y rodando la tela de su vestido entre los dedos.

Stroud soltó una risa fría.

—Qué lista.

Hubo una pausa mientras Stroud lanzaba el hechizo de detección de embarazo. Luego, hubo una pausa más larga.

—Estás embarazada. —El tono de Stroud fue triunfante.

Las manos de Hermione se detuvieron en seco.

_«No_.»

« _Por favor_, _no._»

Hermione sintió como si hubiera sido succionada abruptamente a las profundidades de agua helada: sin aire, con mucha presión, como si la estuvieran aplastando por todos lados. Podía escuchar su ritmo cardíaco aumentar hasta que el sonido de su sangre corriendo era casi todo lo que podía oír.

Stroud comenzó a hablar, pero Hermione no pudo distinguir ninguna de las palabras.

No podía respirar.

Stroud le hablaba cada vez más fuerte. Las palabras eran exageradas e indescifrables. Hermione jadeó y trató de llenarse de oxígeno, pero su garganta se sentía comprimida, como si la estuvieran estrangulando.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que experimentó una sensación punzante en el pecho.

Stroud estaba parada frente a ella, mirándola. Seguía diciendo algo, una y otra vez. El movimiento de sus labios era el mismo cada vez que la sanadora se acercaba, gesticulando. Hermione no pudo distinguir las palabras. La expresión de Stroud se hizo visiblemente impaciente mientras repetía lo que decía. El sonido se confundió en un rugido indescifrable.

Hermione no podía respirar. Le ardían los pulmones mientras intentaba hacerlo. El contorno del rostro de la sanadora era borroso, como si estuviera sangrando en el aire circundante.

Todo se volvía más y más borroso. Hubo una sensación de agujas hundiéndose en los brazos y manos de Hermione.

De repente, Malfoy estaba delante de ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Cálmate.

El tono duro de su voz cortó el desenfoque.

—Respira.

Hermione jadeó, respirando entrecortadamente, luego, estalló en llanto.

No. No. No estés embarazada. Que te entreguen a Lucius y dejen que te viole y torture hasta la muerte.

Cada vez que respiraba, sentía como si hubiera un cuchillo arrastrándose dentro de su esófago.

—Oh, Dios, no... —sollozó una y otra vez mientras temblaba.

—Respira. Sigue respirando —le ordenó Malfoy. Su expresión era de lívido. Apretó la mandíbula mientras la miraba fijo y observaba cómo ella trataba de calmarse.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella dejó de respirar agitada y comenzó, gradualmente, a inhalar y exhalar. El agarre de él se aflojó con cuidado y se volvió lentamente para mirar a la sanadora Stroud. Estaba enfurecido.

—Usted sabe que ella es propensa a los ataques de pánico. No puede soltar esa información de buenas a primeras —dijo con voz furibunda, aún sosteniendo a Hermione firmemente por los hombros mientras ella seguía llorando.

—Pensé que el pánico era causado únicamente por los espacios abiertos—Stroud se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla—. Dado lo aterrorizada que está de su padre, pensé que se sentiría aliviada.

—Esfuércese en pensar mejor —dijo Malfoy con frialdad—. Estoy empezando a sospechar que la traumatiza intencionalmente. La amenazó con mi padre y le dio un afrodisíaco sin previo aviso. ¿Está tratando de provocarle un colapso mental?

La sanadora Stroud resopló mientras lanzaba un diagnóstico sobre Hermione.

—No estoy haciendo nada que arriesgue sus recuerdos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. He estado bastante ansiosa por su recuperación desde que me di cuenta de que ella fue la responsable de Sussex. —Stroud miró a Hermione con frialdad—. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo una bruja que nunca se graduó de Hogwarts y sin ningún entrenamiento formal, sin ayuda de nadie, construyó una bomba capaz de matar a todos mis colegas.

Hubo una larga pausa intercalada por los sollozos rotos de Hermione mientras Malfoy miraba a Stroud.

—Era una terrorista de la Resistencia entrenada por toda Europa para convertirse en una sanadora especializada en deconstruir las maldiciones de Sussex, sin mencionar que tenía una maestría en Pociones. Si pudiera desarmar y neutralizar una maldición, también podría usarla. Si hubiera estado tan interesada, podría haberme preguntado —dijo él con voz fría—. Torturarla psicológicamente no le dará respuestas, sobre todo porque no lo recuerda. Su programa no es una oportunidad para vengarse. Parece haber olvidado que no soporto a imbéciles que la manipulan.

—Yo no estaba…

—Sí, lo estabas. El Señor Oscuro la puso bajo mi cuidado. Eres consciente de lo vulnerable que ella es. He dedicado considerables gastos y he hecho un gran esfuerzo para mantener su entorno. Dado que el Señor Oscuro no tuvo objeciones cuando ejecuté a uno de sus seguidores marcados, ¿realmente cree que se molestaría por ti?

La palidez de Stroud se hizo mortal.

—Mi programa…

—Es una farsa —Malfoy lo dijo en un tono burlón—. La razón por la que no murió junto a sus "colegas" en Sussex es porque su propuesta no calificó para ser lo suficientemente científica como para darle acceso a los laboratorios. ¿Dónde están tus controles? ¿O tus estadísticas y datos históricos? El espectáculo que estás tan dispuesta a proporcionar a las páginas de la sociedad está financiado y tiene el personal para continuar fácilmente sin ti. —Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron ferozmente mientras hablaba—. Esta es la única advertencia que ofreceré. Ya no se le permitirá estar a solas con ella. La cita de hoy ha terminado. Si tiene nuevas instrucciones sobre su cuidado, me las dará a mí. ¡Topsy!

La elfina doméstica apareció con un _crack_. Malfoy no quitó sus ojos de Stroud.

—Acompaña a Stroud al salón. Bajaré una vez que termine de lidiar con la situación aquí.

Stroud resopló, pero todavía estaba pálida y sus manos temblaban mientras recogía sus expedientes. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Malfoy se volvió para mirar a Hermione. Ella había dejado de llorar y estaba tratando de respirar de manera estable.

Él suspiró y la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Ven —dijo mientras la conducía a través de la habitación hasta su cama, estudiándola cuidadosamente antes de meter la mano en su túnica y sacar un vial de Filtro Somnífero para dormir—. Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, me temo que no confío en ti estando consciente y sola. Toma esto.

Hermione extendió una mano de plomo y aceptó el vial, pero luego lo miró vacilante. Su respiración seguía entrecortada.

—Algunas pociones pueden provocar anormalidades fetales. No recuerdo si esa poción es segura —dijo con voz vacilante.

—Está bien.

Miró a Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a saber eso?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Me preocupaba que algo así pudiera suceder si alguna vez quedabas embarazada. Lo verifiqué.

Ella continuó dudando.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Si te niegas, te obligaré —dijo con voz dura.

Hermione apretó los labios y tragó saliva mientras su pecho seguía tartamudeando. Destapó el vial temblando y se lo llevó a los labios. Tan pronto como se tragó el contenido, se atragantó un poco y volvió a llorar. El vial se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

—Oh, Dios...—ella sollozó contra sus manos cuando la poción golpeó su sistema y tomó su mente como un maremoto negro. Ella se hundió en la cama—. Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios... por favor.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras seguía llorando. Era apenas consciente de que sus piernas habían sido levantadas sobre el colchón. La oscuridad la tragó.

—_Lo siento, Granger._

_._

* * *

**NdT: Yo también lo siento, Granger… otro capítulo que nos deja de cabeza, ¿no? Esperaré ansiosa para leer sus comentarios.**

**Vuelvo a repetir mi agradecimiento a mi querida beta ****Mary Eagle Med****. La he tenido a full esta semana, y siempre está al pie del cañón. Por favor denle una oportunidad y lean sus historias que son muy buenas, no se van arrepentir.**

**Un beso grande chicas. Las quiero mucho. Gracias por todo.**

*30 de mayo de 2020*


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta fantástica historia tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic escrito por SenLinYu.**

**Corregida y beteada por la incondicional Mary Eagle Med**

* * *

**Manacled**

por SenLinYu

**Capitulo 25**

.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, ya era tarde. Giró la cabeza y encontró a Malfoy parado, frente al retrato en la pared, hablando en voz baja.

La bruja en la pintura inmediatamente advirtió el movimiento de Hermione e hizo un gesto sobre su hombro. Él dejó de hablar y se giró para mirarla.

Parecía cansado y singularmente desanimado por su inminente paternidad.

Hermione sintió que iba a descompensarse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se hizo un ovillo e intentó no volver a llorar. Podía escuchar el sonido entrecortado de los zapatos de Malfoy cuando cruzó la habitación y se acercó a su cama.

Hubo un largo silencio y pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella. Ella apoyó la barbilla contra su hombro y lo alejó.

—No tienes permitido lastimarte ni hacer nada para abortar intencionalmente o para provocar un aborto espontáneo.

No era una declaración, era una orden. Podía sentir la oleada de calor alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Estoy seguro de que tratarás de interpretarlo como algo protector para no seguir las instrucciones, pero no lo es. No tienes permitido hacer nada para terminar tu embarazo.

Podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo y sollozó débilmente.

—Desde ahora, Topsy te vigilará a tiempo completo para asegurarse de que no te ocurra ninguna desgracia como tropezar en las escaleras o masticar una rama de tejo. Ella ha cuidado a brujas embarazadas antes, por lo que sabe perfectamente que puedes y no puedes comer o beber. Ella tiene mi permiso para contenerte de inmediato si intentas algo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Malfoy permaneció de pie junto a su cama durante varios minutos antes de suspirar débilmente. Escuchó como sus pasos se retiraban y el clic de la puerta cerrándose.

Ella se quedó en la cama y se alternaba entre llorar y dormir. Se acurrucó fuertemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago protectoramente.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo —susurró una y otra vez—. Haría cualquier cosa para salvarte de este mundo.

Malfoy reapareció después de cuatro días.

—No puedes quedarte tumbada llorando durante nueve meses —dijo—. Necesitas comer. Deberías salir afuera.

Hermione lo ignoró y esperó a que se fuera. A menos que tuviera la intención de sacarla de la cama, no tenía intención de moverse de ahí. Hubo un largo silencio. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo él finalmente.

Sintió algo pesado presionar la colcha y ella abrió un ojo. Había un libro grueso tendido a su lado. "Una _guía_ para _una atención efectiva_ en el _embarazo y el parto mágico"._

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—No puedo tocar tus libros —dijo, con la boca torcida mientras hablaba. Su voz temblaba débilmente—. Astoria los tiene protegidos contra las sangre sucias.

—Esto no es de la biblioteca de la mansión. —El tono de Malfoy fue ligeramente divertido—. No te quemará.

Hubo una pausa.

—Espero que mañana salgas de la cama.

Después de que él se fue, Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos y extendió la mano tentativamente hacia el libro, apoyando suavemente un dedo sobre la tapa. No hubo sensación de ardor cuando entró en contacto con él.

Lo acercó contra su pecho y lo sujetó con fuerza.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se obligó a salir de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. El libro era nuevo. El lomo de cuero crujió levemente cuando levantó la tapa y las páginas olían a aceite de máquina y tinta. Tenía siete centímetros de grosor y estaba impreso en papel scritta. Comenzó por el índice y leyó durante varias horas seguidas.

Era un libro de texto médico en lugar de una guía básica de embarazo para una bruja. Fue considerado de parte de Malfoy darse cuenta de que ella preferiría eso.

Estaba sumergida en la lectura sobre la regulación endocrina que influía en la invasión adecuada de trofoblasto cuando Malfoy entró nuevamente en su dormitorio.

Se aferró a los bordes de su libro instintivamente mientras él la miraba con expresión contemplativa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste? —finalmente, él preguntó.

Hermione vaciló y tragó saliva.

—Salí afuera el día que fuiste a Francia.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Hermione apretó un poco la mandíbula y se sonrojó.

—Menos de un minuto.

La expresión de Malfoy se tornó en irritación.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Hermione guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

—No has estado afuera desde el equinoccio, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró hacia abajo, sin parpadear, a la página frente a ella hasta que las palabras se nublaron. Malfoy suspiró.

—Levántate —ordenó.

Ella se puso de pie, sujetando su libro con fuerza sobre su pecho. Él suspiró otra vez.

—No puedes traer eso, pesa casi tres kilos. No quiero que lo arrastre por la finca. Déjalo aquí.

Hermione lo apretó con más fuerza. Él levantó la mano derecha y se agarró las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza.

—Nadie lo va a robar o tomar si lo dejas aquí. Si lo hacen, te compraré otro. Déjalo. —Las palabras finales fueron una orden.

Hermione lo dejó a regañadientes en su cama y luego fue a buscar sus botas en el armario. Mientras se preparaba, Malfoy miraba por la ventana, estudiando el horizonte. Luego, se volvió bruscamente y la miró por un breve momento antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Hermione lo siguió lentamente.

Él se detuvo en la puerta de la terraza y la miró.

—No iremos cerca del laberinto de setos.

La condujo a través de los jardines de rosas y a lo largo de una de las calles bordeadas de florecientes árboles frutales. La finca era encantadora en primavera. Hermione no podía negarlo. Pero la belleza se sintió amarga y venenosa cuando lo asimiló.

Ni ella ni Malfoy hablaron hasta que la escoltó de regreso a su habitación.

Mientras él se alejaba, ella logró hablar.

—Ma-Malfoy —Su voz vaciló cuando dijo su nombre.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada cautelosa.

—Malfoy —dijo de nuevo. Le temblaba la mandíbula y agarró el dosel de la cama—. Nunca te pediría nada…

Él torció la boca y su mirada se endureció. Ella sintió algo romperse en su interior con desesperación, pero se obligó a continuar.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Nunca te pediré piedad. Pero… por favor, por favor, no lastimes al bebé. Incluso… si tienes otro heredero, sigue… sigue siendo la mitad tuyo. No…no…no…

Su pecho comenzó a agitarse mientras luchaba por respirar y no comenzar a llorar. Su cuerpo tembló.

—No dejes que Astoria lo lastime... —dijo con voz quebrada—. Por favor, por favor…

Su voz se cortó cuando comenzó a hiperventilar. Se aferró al poste de la cama mientras intentaba respirar.

Malfoy cruzó la habitación y la agarró de los hombros.

—Nadie va a lastimar a tu bebé —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se apartó de él, liberando un hombro.

—No… me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

La expresión de él cambió y volvió a agarrarla por el hombro, pasando las manos por sus brazos.

—Tienes mi palabra. Nadie lastimará a tu bebé. Astoria nunca lo tocará.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba y se esforzaba por dejar de hiperventilar. Sus pulmones seguían agitándose sin su control. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía mientras continuaba jadeando por aire.

—Nadie lo lastimará. Ahora cálmate —dijo él con firmeza—. Necesitas respirar lentamente.

Ella se apoyó en sus manos por un momento, descansó su cabeza contra su pecho mientras intentaba respirar lentamente. Luego, se paralizó y se apartó de él de golpe, retrocediendo hacia la pared.

—No… no te _diviertas_ conmigo —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No quiero tus promesas o atenciones para "mantener mi ambiente". —Sollozó débilmente entre dientes—. Después de todo… dejaste muy claro lo patética que sería… confundir tu cuidado obligatorio por otra cosa...

Se abrazó a sí misma y se deslizó hacia el suelo, temblando y cerrando la boca con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

—Tú… no necesitas preocuparte más… Yo me ocuparé de mí misma. No necesitas caminar conmigo otra vez.

Malfoy la miró inmóvil durante varios minutos, mientras ella presionaba las manos contra su boca e intentaba calmar su respiración. Él movió ligeramente la mano hacia adelante antes de apretarla en un puño, asentir con la cabeza e irse.

Ella no lo volvió a ver por tres semanas.

La presencia de Topsy se hizo constante, aunque la elfina rara vez era visible. Cuando Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, ella se materializaba de inmediato y le preguntaba si quería algo.

Durante esas tres semanas, Hermione desarrolló náuseas matutinas. Llegaron temprano y con fuerza. Hermione no podía soportar oler muchos alimentos, mucho menos tratar de probarlos o posiblemente tragarlos.

Afortunadamente, los olores del aire libre no la molestaban. Cuando no estaba releyendo su guía de embarazo, daba largos paseos por la mansión. Se obligó a caminar por los setos, recordándose una y otra vez que Montague estaba muerto.

Comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza. Era un dolor punzante que comenzó como una sensación vaga en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero parecía empeorar un poco más cada día.

Cuando no estaba caminando o leyendo, se acurrucaba en su cama y se dormía.

A medida que su embarazo continuaba progresando, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto que empezó a apretar su mandíbula inconscientemente para tratar de lidiar con constante malestar. La luz del día empeoraba los dolores de cabeza. Los días soleados y brillantes la mantenían en su cama mientras trataba de no vomitar debido a una combinación de náuseas y dolor. En cuestión de días, éste se hizo tan intenso que no pudo seguir leyendo.

Topsy colocó cortinas oscuras y pesadas que impedían la entrada de casi toda la luz en la habitación.

Comía cada vez menos. Cuando no comió ni se levantó de la cama durante dos días, Malfoy finalmente reapareció.

Ella lo escuchó entrar, pero no apartó el brazo de sus ojos para reconocer su presencia.

—Necesitas comer —le dijo.

—¿En serio? —pregunto ella en un tono débil, pero sarcástico—. No tenía idea. El libro de texto médico nunca mencionó que la nutrición fuera necesaria durante el embarazo.

Ella lo escuchó suspirar.

—Es un embarazo mágico —dijo ella con amargura—. Incluso si los muggles sufren náuseas matutinas, es peor para la gente mágica, incluso los sangre sucia.

Hubo una pausa y ella lo escuchó moverse.

—¿Hay algo que comerías? ¿Qué crees que podrías comer?

—Comida chatarra —respondió ella secamente—, o tal vez una bolsa de papas fritas.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él en un tono dudoso.

Ella resopló débilmente, y le causó tanto dolor que era como si alguien hubiera clavado una varilla de metal a través de la base de su cráneo hasta el centro de su cerebro. Sollozó en voz baja. El dolor interminable y creciente la hacía sentir como si su cerebro fuera aplastado lentamente hasta ser convertido en polvo.

—Incluso si pudiera pensar en algo que sonara comestible, dudo que pueda tragarlo —dijo con voz tensa.

Casi podía escucharlo tratando de pensar en algo más que decir. Ella se dio vuelta y acunó su cabeza en sus brazos.

—Las brujas han tenido hijos durante miles de años. La probabilidad estadística indica que es poco probable que muera por eso.

Hubo una pausa.

—Mi madre casi murió —Su voz sonaba hueca.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Malfoy no se fue. Seguía de pie junto a su cama cuando ella se quedó dormida del cansancio por el dolor.

La sanadora Stroud llegó unos días después. Malfoy se cernía detrás de ella como una sombra amenazadora.

Cuando Stroud conjuró una camilla en el centro de la habitación, él se mofó de ella.

—Camina los tres metros adicionales hasta su cama y lanza tus encantos de diagnóstico allí —dijo con voz fría.

Stroud resopló débilmente por lo bajo y caminó hacia donde Hermione estaba acurrucada en un ovillo.

La sanadora apenas miró a Hermione mientras lanzaba un diagnóstico complejo sobre su abdomen. Apareció una pequeña esfera de luz amarilla pálida, casi cegadora, brillante, palpitando tan rápido que casi revoloteaba. Parecía casi una snitch dorada, pero estaba miniaturizada, un poco más grande que un frijol.

Hermione se congeló y la miró fijamente. La luz le hizo sentir náuseas por el dolor, pero no podía apartar los ojos. Iluminaba casi todo el dormitorio.

—Esa es la firma mágica de su heredero —Stroud le informó a Malfoy.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a él. Parecía más bien como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de bludger. Tenía el rostro pálido y parecía medio aturdido.

—El aleteo es el latido del corazón. El tamaño corresponde al crecimiento del feto. Y el brillo indica los niveles mágicos, que son excepcionales, como había predicho. —Las últimas palabras de la sanadora fueron petulantes—. Aunque puede hacer que el embarazo sea más traumático para ella. Los niños poderosos a menudo lo hacen.

Stroud miró a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

Pasó varios minutos lanzando varios hechizos sobre el orbe de luz y sobre Hermione. Finalmente, echó uno sobre su cabeza. Hermione levantó la vista. Las brillantes luces esparcidas por su cerebro parecían todas iguales, excepto que había un tenue tono dorado en la luz.

La sanadora Stroud se volvió hacia Malfoy.

—¿Ha revisado sus recuerdos recientemente?

—No lo he hecho—él respondió—. Ella ya sufrió una convulsión cuando se le practicó legeremancia cuando sus niveles hormonales estaban elevados. Esperaré hasta que pasen sus migrañas y sus náuseas matutinas. La legeremancia es invasiva y traumática, independientemente de la familiaridad de la firma mágica.

La sanadora Stroud asintió.

—Es probable que las migrañas se deban principalmente a las fugas. Los dolores de cabeza durante el embarazo no son infrecuentes, pero los altos niveles de dolor que el diagnóstico indica no se considerarían normales.

La expresión de Malfoy se tensó.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?

—No es aconsejable prescribir pociones para aliviar el dolor durante el embarazo. Puede provocar anormalidades fetales o abortos espontáneos en las primeras etapas del embarazo —señaló Stroud—. Si está preocupado, podría probar aliviar el dolor de manera muggle, pero por lo general, las enfermedades inducidas mágicamente requieren un tratamiento mágico.

Malfoy miró a Stroud con escepticismo. Stroud alzó la barbilla.

—Si no me cree, puede recibir una segunda opinión o traer una matrona para corroborarlo. El sanador de la mente le informó que el proceso de corrosión probablemente sería insoportable. No es como si alguien antes hubiera creado fugas mágicas individuales alrededor de cientos de sus recuerdos. La corrosión mágica es tan dolorosa como parece. El nivel mágico de su heredero probablemente está acelerando el proceso, pero no tenemos ni idea de cuánto tiempo podría tomar. Es posible que, una vez que sus niveles hormonales se reequilibren la severidad del dolor de alguna manera se alivie un poco. Pero es igualmente probable que el proceso de corrosión permanezca de esta manera durante la duración del embarazo. Es imposible de predecir. Realmente, no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Hay pociones seguras que se puedan administrar para mantenerla hidratada y evitar que muera de hambre mientras ella pueda soportarla. Sin embargo, a menos que pierda una cantidad peligrosa de peso o comience a gritar por el dolor, interferir podría arriesgarla a ella o al embarazo y no haría casi nada más que extender el proceso.

La mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó.

—Bien.

Stroud se fue poco después de eso, pero Malfoy se quedó, mirando a Hermione.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en lo miserable que se sentía y en que tendría que permanecer así durante otras treinta y cuatro semanas. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar. Trató dormir. El pequeño orbe de luz brillante apareció revoloteando en su imaginación y se acurrucó más protectoramente alrededor de su estómago.

Sintió que la cama se hundía. Unos dedos fríos le tocaron la mejilla, le apartaron el pelo y luego descansaron contra la frente. Ella se mordió el labio y luchó para no llorar otra vez.

Estaba tan cansada de llorar.

Trató de fingir que era alguien más.

«Es Harry. Es Ron. Es tu madre_»,_ se decía a sí misma, sin apartarse del toque.

Después de otra semana, comenzó a preguntarse si moriría por el embarazo. A pesar de lo avanzado de la ciencia en obstetricia, la intervención mágica en el embarazo era extremadamente limitada. Los embarazos mágicos tienden o a neutralizar o reaccionar extremadamente mal a las influencias mágicas externas.

Hermione pudo mantenerse un mínimamente hidratada. Topsy le administró pociones de hidratación y nutrición varias veces al día, pero Hermione rara vez podía conservarlas en su cuerpo, incluso durante los pocos segundos necesarios para que su sistema las absorbiera.

No estaba segura de si realmente padecía hiperémesis gravídica, o si la mayoría de las náuseas y vómitos eran causados por las migrañas. Si comía algo, vomitaba inmediatamente y luego tenía arcadas hasta que sollozaba por el dolor adicional que le causaba su cabeza.

Ella perdió casi toda su tonicidad muscular.

Yacía inerte en la cama en su habitación oscura y deseaba morir.

Malfoy venía a menudo, pensó ella. Trajo a varios sanadores de la mente que tartamudeaban nerviosos a su alrededor y no ofrecían ningún consejo útil. Trajo matronas y sanadores obstétricos que lo alabaron por los niveles mágicos de su heredero y le recetaron pociones de los peores sabores posibles que Hermione terminaba vomitando.

Ella sospechaba que Malfoy venía a veces cuando estaba dormida, porque su nariz, demasiado sensible, frecuentemente detectaba su olor en la habitación. Cuando él venía y ella estaba despierta, ella apenas respondía.

Él se sentaba en el borde de su cama y le alisaba el cabello y, a veces, tomaba su muñeca y apoyaba su mano contra las de él. La primera vez que lo hizo, ella pensó que estaba jugando con sus dedos, pero gradualmente se dio cuenta de que le estaba masajeando la mano, tocando con la punta de su varita en varios puntos de presión, enviando vibraciones leves a los músculos. Luego se inclinaba y le masajeaba los dedos y la palma suavemente.

Se dio cuenta que él estaba haciendo lo que los sanadores hacían para tratar los temblores del Cruciatus. Debe haber memorizado la técnica debido a la frecuencia con la que necesitaba el tratamiento.

Ella no retiró la mano.

Se dijo a sí misma que era sólo porque podría hacer que le doliera más la cabeza si se movía.

A medida que se acercaba el final de mayo, su cabeza dolía cada vez más. Estaba tan delgada que hasta que las esposas pudieron deslizarse hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos. Topsy se inquietó y comenzó a mirar a Hermione a los ojos mientras le rogaba silenciosamente que intentara tomar más pociones o bebiera un poco de té de menta o jengibre.

Malfoy comenzó a ausentarse. Tenía que irse a "cazar" y realizar otras tareas en las que Hermione intentaba no pensar. Sin embargo, a menudo estaba en su habitación. Él no le hablaba. Raramente la miraba a los ojos, pero le alisaba el pelo, le sostenía las manos y jugueteaba con las esposas que le rodeaban las muñecas. A veces, cuando ella abría los ojos, lo encontraba mirando su estómago, pero él nunca intentaba tocarlo.

Tenía casi nueve semanas de embarazo cuando se despertó abruptamente en pánico.

Había algo… algo para lo que necesitaba estar preparada.

Ella no podía recordar…

Era importante.

La cosa más importante. Algo que ella no debía olvidar.

Ella necesitaba estar preparada.

Sin importa qué. Se suponía que debía aguantar.

Se obligó a salir de la cama. El dolor de estar erguida la hizo jadear. Se agarró la cabeza y se obligó a ponerse de pie.

Ella tenía que…

Ella no podía recordarlo. Estaba justo en el borde.

Sus piernas temblaban por la atrofia muscular. Se obligó a caminar e intentó no entrar en pánico.

Se suponía que debía estar haciendo… algo.

¿Qué era?

Topsy apareció.

—¿Necesita algo?

—No —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa mientras sacudía su mente e intentaba pensar. «Oh, Dios, ¿qué era? » Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras se esforzaba por recordar, por pensar a través del dolor cegador.

Había manchas negras bailando constantemente en su visión, cada vez más grandes. El dolor en su cabeza seguía aumentando.

De repente, Malfoy estaba delante de ella. ¿Se Apareció? Ella no lo oyó.

—¿Qué…? —él comenzó y se interrumpió cuando la encontró parada frente a él.

—No puedo recordar… —consiguió pronunciar —.Se supone que tengo que...aguantar…

Su voz se quebró en un grito bajo cuando la presión en su cabeza se hizo tan intenso que pensó que se desmayaría. Su visión vaciló. Ella parpadeó, tratando de ver, y cuando su vista se aclaró, descubrió que Malfoy tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Su expresión era fría e intensa mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

Ella retrocedió, tratando instintivamente de alejarlo.

El momento antes de apuñalarla, Malfoy, de repente, desapareció.

Alastor Moody estaba parado frente a ella, con cara sombría y cansada.

—_Ha surgido una oportunidad. Una que podría cambiar el rumbo de la guerra._

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Moody se había ido y ella se estaba cayendo.

No, ella no se estaba cayendo.

_Malfoy la sostenía por el cuello y la estrellaba contra el suelo._

_Sintió el golpe de una cuchilla deslizándose entre sus costillas._

_Ella estaba en medio de un campo de batalla. Todos caían al suelo, sofocados. Harry, Ron, mortífagos. Todos morían a su alrededor y ella gritaba._

—_¿Cuántas veces crees que puedo apuñalarte antes de que la luz se apague en tus ojos?_

_Ginny lloraba._

—_No quise hacerlo._

—_Algo para entibiar mi corazón frío._

_Un beso fuerte mientras la sujetaba contra la pared._

—_No te quería._

_La sensación de su muñeca, rompiéndose bajo un agarre de hierro._

—_Pareces contenta de haberte prostituido exitosamente. ¿Feliz de saber que tienes tu pieza de ajedrez bloqueada en su lugar?_

_Harry estaba parado frente a ella, pálido y furioso, con la cara cubierta de sangre seca._

—_Si eso es lo poco que crees en nosotros, entonces no eres alguien cuya ayuda necesito._

_Estaba sentada al lado de Tonks, que miraba a Hermione con cautela, sospechando…_

—_¿A cuántas personas mataste hoy, Hermione? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Siquiera lo sabes?_

_Minerva McGonagall, agarrando una taza de té, con la voz temblorosa._

—_No eres una pecadora, este no es un destino que mereces. Y, sin embargo, parece que estás decidida a intentar condenarte a ti misma si eso significa ganar._

_Su propia voz:_

—_Si mi alma es el precio de protegerlos… de protegerla a usted… eso… eso no es un precio. Es una ganga._

—_Eres mía. Me lo juraste —gruñó en su oído._

_Severus la mira con frialdad:_

—_Si logras tener éxito, es tan probable que destruyas la Orden como la salves._

_Hermione llorando._

—_Lo siento. Lamento haberte hecho esto._

_Finalmente, Malfoy estaba de pie sobre ella, con el rostro pálido y los ojos brillantes de rabia._

—_Te lo advertí. Si algo te sucede, arrasaré personalmente con toda la Orden. No es una amenaza. Es una promesa. Considera tu supervivencia tan necesaria para la supervivencia de la Resistencia como la de Potter. Si mueres, mataré a cada uno de ellos._

Era como si se estuviera cayendo mientras su pasado se liberaba, surgiendo en su mente y tragándosela.

.

* * *

**NdT: ¿Cómo están?¿ Cómo quedaron? ¿A alguien se le explotó la cabeza? ¿No? Sólo a mi...ok.**

**Mis queridas lectoras si este capítulo no les causó algo voy a dudar de que sean realmente seres humanos o tienen el nivel de emociones de una cuchara como Ron :-D**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado toda esta semana de actualizaciones porque todo tuvo un propósito. Hoy se cumple un año de que empecé a publicar esta historia, y si no hubiera sido por tooodas las cosas que me sucedieron, se que hubiéramos avanzado muchísimo más. Pero por algo pasan las cosas, y en un día tan especial (mi cumpleaños) quería compartir con ustedes este tremendo capitulo… porque así lo fue ¿no?**

**Estuve leyendo todas mis notas que he dejado en cada capítulo y de alguna manera ha sido muy terapéutico poder haber compartido con ustedes las cosas que me pasaron. Muchas pérdidas, pero siempre me siento muy acompañada a través de sus palabras y sus propios testimonios, y sobre todo su paciencia. Así que en esta fecha tan especial para mí, sólo les agradezco estar ahí del otro lado de la pantalla y leer mis proyectos que créanme que lo hago con mucho amor y cariño para todas.**

**Gracias otra vez a mi beta Mary, que sin ella todo esto no hubiera sido posible. Gracias, Mary. Love you forever.**

**Nos vemos. Las quiero. Cuídense. Abrazo giiigante.**

***31 de mayo de 2020***


End file.
